Relationshi(t)(p)
by Fanlady
Summary: Semuanya bermula sejak Taufan mendapati fakta bahwa teman, sekaligus gadis yang dicintainya, justru telah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Taufan kemudian mulai bertanya tentang arti hubungan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana jika hubungan pertemanan harus disandingkan dengan hubungan asmara? Mungkinkah akan terasa sama? /AU. Kolab fic with Fureene Anderson.
1. New Lovebirds

Seharusnya Taufan mengawali pagi seceria biasa. Sarapan bersama keluarganya, lalu pergi ke sekolah bersama Yaya, membelah jalan raya di pagi hari dengan motor kesayangannya. Seperti film romansa tentang panglima geng motor dan siswa tercantik satu sekolah yang ia tonton beberapa minggu lalu.

Tapi pagi ini, Taufan menyesal telah bangun. Ia sudah mimpi buruk semalam, dan sekarang harus tersiksa karena mimpi buruknya ternyata menjadi kenyataan. Orang tuanya dinas ke luar kota. Gempa, kembarannya harus meninggalkannya karena sedang pertukaran pelajar di kota sebelah. Jadi, Taufan harus bersabar karena beberapa hari ke depan ia terpaksa tinggal hanya dengan abangnya yang paling menyebalkan.

Dan kejutan puncaknya datang ketika Taufan mampir ke rumah Yaya. Tadinya ia berharap suasana hatinya sedikit terobati lantaran telah dirusak Halilintar. Ia dipaksa bangun pagi, dipaksa bersih-bersih dan mencuci piring. Padahal umur mereka hanya beda setahun, tapi Halilintar menyalahgunakan waktu kelahiran mereka untuk menyuruh-nyuruh Taufan sesuka hati. Yah setidaknya suasana hatinya akan langsung berubah jika ia bertemu Yaya. Tadinya Taufan berharap seperti itu.

Sampai ia menemukan Yaya keluar pagar dengan senyum riang, menghampiri seseorang yang menunggunya di depan gerbang dengan motor _sport_ terbarunya. Mereka berbincang tanpa menyadari kehadiran Taufan. Yaya menunggangi motor dan memeluk sang pengemudi erat. Setelah itu mereka melaju, meninggalkan Taufan yang mematung, tanpa tahu bahwa ia baru saja patah hati.

* * *

**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady and Fureene Anderson

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, No Superpower, Typo, dll

TauYa / TauYi / HaliYi/ KaiYa / /HaliTauGem/ TauFanGop/

* * *

_Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan __**Fanlady**__ dan __**Fureene Anderson**__. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonik maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik._

_. _

_Selamat membaca ... _

* * *

"Fang!"

Meja kantin digebrak keras, membuat Fang yang tengah bersantai menikmati sarapan pagi dengan sepiring donat lobak merah kesayangannya terlonjak kaget. Ia memutar mata begitu menemukan Taufan yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi marah.

"Apa?" Fang mendelik sang pengganggu jengkel. "Ini masih pagi, Taufan. Jangan buat ribut bisa nggak, sih?"

"Kamu tega ya sama aku," Taufan berujar penuh emosi tanpa basa-basi. "Aku nggak nyangka kamu bisa setega itu sama aku. Sakit, Fang, sakit!"

Apa-apaan sih? Mereka kan sedang tidak terlibat dalam acara televisi, 'Coba Katakan Putus'. Reality show yang sering ditonton Taufan di waktu senggangnya. Gaya darimana? Datang – datang dan langsung menudingnya dengan sebutan tega. Dan Ayolah! Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Taufan bersikap _absurd._

"Apaan, sih? Emang aku habis ngapain?"

"Kamu kok nggak pernah bilang abangmu pacaran sama Yaya?" Tuding Taufan.

"Oh, itu?" Fang akhirnya mengangguk paham, lalu kembali mengunyah donatnya dengan tenang. "Gimana mau bilang? Aku juga baru tau hari ini."

"Bohong banget kamu baru tau hari ini," cibir Taufan dengan mata terputar. "Masa kamu yang tinggal satu rumah sama abangmu, kamu enggak tau? Emang dia nggak cerita?"

"Ngapain dia cerita?" Donat lobak merah kembali dikunyah dengan santai. "Abangku nggak kayak kamu yang apa-apa harus cerita. Lagian kalau dia nggak jemput Yaya pagi ini, mungkin aku masih ga bakal tau kalau mereka pacaran."

"Tapi mereka nggak mungkin tiba-tiba pacaran, 'kan?" Taufan menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Fang. "Masa kamu nggak liat tanda-tanda abangmu pacaran sama Yaya? Kamu kan tinggal serumah sama dia!"

"Ya kamu sendiri gimana bisa nggak tau?" Fang balik bertanya. "Yaya tinggal di sebelah rumahmu, dan kamu bilang sudah naksir dia bertahun-tahun. Masa nggak sadar dia punya pacar?"

Taufan tergagap. Agak terkejut karena Fang bertanya balik. "A-aku? Ya, karena kan aku nggak tinggal serumah," sahutnya asal. "Lagipula kan aku yang suka sama Yaya. Jadi wajar kalau enggak tahu, cinta kan buta."

Fang mendengkus saat kembali menjawab dengan wajah masam. "Kamu emang nggak guna, Taufan. Untung kamu tau sekarang Yaya punya pacar. Kalau enggak, bisa dibikin ngarep terus."

"Sekarang aja aku masih ngarep." Taufan bergumam dengan suara kecil. "Coba kamu bayangin deh gimana rasanya jadi aku. Udah naksir bertahun-tahun, dan tadi pas aku mau jemput dia buat berangkat bareng, ternyata dia udah duduk manis di motor Kaizo!" Taufan merengek. "Kamu bisa rasain sakitnya, kan Fang?"

"Nggak," sahut Fang enteng.

"Cih, dasar fakir asmara," cibir Taufan. "Kau nggak pernah jatuh cinta, sih. Jadi mana bisa tau sakitku ini kayak apa?"

"Alah, kamu aja yang lebay. Cuma begitu aja udah sok-sokan sakit. Paling nanti juga kau sudah genit sama cewek lain, iya kan?"

"Hei, aku enggak genit!" protes Taufan tak terima. "Abangmu itu yang genit main nikung gebetan orang."

"Baru gebetan. Belum jadi hak milik." Fang memutar mata. "Lagian kamu kelamaan nembak sih. Jadinya diserobot orang deh."

"Aku bukan kelamaan nembak. Aku kan juga butuh persiapan supaya bisa jadi lelaki hebat buat Yaya."

"Dan jawabannya ketemu." Fang selesai dengan suapan terakhirnya. "Kau belum jadi lelaki hebat. Makannya Yaya langsung jatuh cinta sama abangku. Karena abangku lelaki hebat."

"Cih, hebat apanya? Motornya?" Sahut Taufan sinis.

"Hebatlah. Nggak lihat aku sehebat apa? Abangku juga pasti hebat. Macam adiknya, hoho." Fang tertawa penuh percaya diri.

"Kamu? Hebat? Masa'?" ledek Taufan. "Ini udah pagi, Fang. Bangun dong, jangan dilanjut terus mimpinya."

"Aku emang hebat, tau!" sungut Fang. Ia membereskan bungkusan donat yang berserakan dan beranjak bangkit. "Aku mau ke kelas. Udah hampir bel masuk."

"Nanti istirahat ketemu sama Gopal ya. Katanya dia mau traktir kalau cokodoknya laku!" Taufan berseru, tapi Fang hanya membalasnya dengan mengacungkan jempol seraya berjalan memunggungi Taufan.

"Cih, sok keren banget." Cibir Taufan seraya mengangkat tangan. Lalu terkejut melihat jam. "Astaga! Sekarang kan pelajaran Ibu Vivi! Enggak boleh telat!"

Taufan menyampirkan tas asal di bahu dan bergegas lari keluar dari kantin. Nyaris saja ia menabrak seseorang di pintu keluar, yang kemudian disadarinya adalah orang yang baru saja ia bicarakan dengan Fang.

"Ah, halo, Kak Kaizo," sapa Taufan canggung. Dalam hati ia melempar seribu sumpah serapah dan kutukan pada pemuda di depannya, berharap bisa mencekiknya karena telah merebut Yaya.

"Oh, Taufan." Kaizo nampak tidak minat menyapa. "Kenapa belum masuk?"

_'Ini mau masuk kali_,' sungut Taufan dalam hati. Walau kesal, Taufan masih cukup waras untuk tidak menyahut asal-asalan.

"Ini baru mau masuk." Tersenyum palsu. "Sudah ya Kak. Aku duluan."

Kaizo hanya mengangguk dan berlalu masuk ke kantin, sedangkan Taufan beranjak ke arah sebaliknya. Ia masih sempat melempar tatapan sengit ke punggung Kaizo sebelum berlari menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Taufan masih memikirkan bagaimana kejadian tadi pagi mengganggu hatinya.

Ia terduduk di meja dengan tangan yang saling mengait. Pandangan lurus, namun keras. Taufan berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Kaizo kapok berhubungan dengan Yaya. Memang apa sih lebihnya Kaizo ketimbang dirinya?

"... an ... Fan!"

Taufan tersentak, membentak tanpa sadar. Membuat siswa lain di seluruh ruangan, menatap padanya. "Apaan sih? Ganggu orang mikir aja!"

Ying, si pelaku yang berusaha memanggil Taufan dan duduk di sampingnya terhenyak. Lalu tersenyum. "Kamu dipanggil Bu Vivi."

Taufan terkejut dan menoleh ke depan dengan ngeri.

"Oh, lagi mikir ya Taufan?" Suara itu tegas, penuh dengan penekanan. "Kalau begitu sekarang maju ke depan. Kerjakan nomor empat belas!"

"Nomor empat belas apanya?" Taufan bertanya bingung. Ia melirik Ying panik untuk minta bantuan. Gadis itu hanya menunjuk papan tulis sebagai isyarat.

_'Mampus. Soal aljabar_,' batin Taufan panik setelah melihat soal yang tertulis di depan. _'Aku nggak ngerti apa-apa tentang aljabar!_'

"Taufan, cepat maju! Jangan kelamaan!"

Duh, Bu Vivi juga udah ngomel. Dia kan mulutnya tajem dan kalau ngasih hukuman enggak kira-kira.

Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipis Taufan. Kemudian sebuah ide cemerlang datang tiba-tiba.

"Aduh, Bu. Saya sakit perut. Tiba-tiba mulas ini. Tadi saya mikir apa saya harus izin ke toilet ya?" Taufan berpura-pura memegangi perutnya dan memasang wajah meringis.

"Jangan banyak alasan, Taufan. Cepat maju dan kerjakan soalnya."

"Saya nggak bikin alasan, bu. Ini serius! Ibu mau saya pup di sini kalau nggak diizinin ke toilet?" ujar Taufan memelas.

"Ih, Taufan jorok banget sih!"

"Kenapa enggak dari tadi coba ke toiletnya?"

Siswa lain berbisik-bisik, membuat gaduh. Bu Vivi hanya menghela napas seraya menatap tajam Taufan. Tapi Taufan memang aktor yang hebat. Wajah melasnya ampuh untuk membuat Bu Vivi percaya.

"Ya sudah. Sana ke toilet. Ibu kasih waktu sepuluh menit!"

"Yeay!" Taufan terlonjak. "Makasih Bu." Lalu melesat meninggalkan kelas dengan senyum lebar, meninggalkan Ying yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Taufan tentu saja tak melangkah ke kamar mandi. Ia justru berbelok ke arah lapangan, tempat anak-anak kelas lain tengah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Salah satunya adalah kelas si gadis merah jambu yang sudah ditaksir Taufan sejak umurnya 5 tahun. Yaya.

Taufan berjongkok di ujung koridor, mengawasi para siswi yang tengah bermain voli. Sesekali ia ikut tersenyum saat melihat Yaya tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Duh, Yaya. Kamu apain aku sih sampe aku klepek-klepek gini sama kamu?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Seseorang mendadak menyikut punggung Taufan dari belakang, nyaris membuatnya terjungkal ke semak bunga.

"Apaan sih- oh, kak Hali," Taufan mendongak untuk memandang kakaknya yang sudah berdiri bersilang lengan. "Ngapain di sini?"

"Aku mau ke ruang guru. Mau ngasih laporan." Jawabnya santai. "Kenapa kamu enggak masuk kelas?"

Taufan berdiri dan berdehem-dehem untuk mengatur tensi suaranya agar tidak dicurigai. "Oh, cuma lagi nyari udara segar," sahutnya.

"Pasti bolos." Halilintar memutar mata.

"Sok tahu! Enggak bolos. Aku memang cari udara segar sih."

"Bohong banget." Mata Halilintar berpindah ke arah lapangan dan mendapati objek yang menjadi perhatian Taufan sejak tadi. "Balik ke kelas sana. Atau kulaporin ke guru biar kau disetrap."

"Jahat amat, sih, sama adek sendiri," gerutu Taufan. "Aku tuh penat kalau di kelas terus, kak Hali. Jadi butuh udara segar sedikit!"

"Itu udara segar?" Dagu Hali menunjuk Yaya. Taufan cuma cengengesan.

"Kenapa enggak sekalian aja ke lapangan sana? Kan di sana lebih segar ketimbang di sini?"

"Ya enggaklah!" tukas Taufan. "Nanti bisa-bisa aku dikira bolos kalau sampe ke sana."

"Emang kenyataannya bolos, kan?"

Taufan tersentak, kemudian matanya menyipit. "Pantas aja Ying ga mau deket sama kakak. Kak Hali nyebelin sih."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Halilintar. "Kenapa bawa-bawa Ying, sialan."

"Kalau nggak mau aku ungkit-ungkit Ying, kak Hali pergi sana. Aku mau menikmati udara segarnya sendirian!"

"Aku akan lapor guru kau bolos," kata Halilintar.

"Aku akan kasih tau Ying kak Hali naksir dia," balas Taufan.

"Siapa yang naksir Ying coba?"

"Nggak usah ngeles kak. Aku tau semuanya!" Seringai Taufan terulas. "Emangnya aku nggak liat, Kak Hali selalu nengok ke kelasku kalau lagi lewat sana? Pasti mau ngeliat Ying, kan?"

"Sok tahu! Aku cuma mastiin kau nggak bikin masalah."

"Bohong," cibir Taufan. "Mana pernah kak Hali perhatian ke aku?"

"Ya terserah." Halilintar mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kamu enggak balik ke kelas, aku benar-benar bakal laporin kamu, Taufan. Sudah ya."

Halilintar melangkah ke arah ruang guru. Membiarkan Taufan memandangnya dengan mata menyipit dan mulut mencibir jengkel.

"Oh iya!" Taufan teringat sesuatu. "Kenapa aku nggak tanya Ying, coba? Dia kan sahabat Yaya. Awas aja sampe dia bilang ga tau tentang hubungan Yaya sama Kaizo."

Tawa Taufan meledak jahat dalam hati. Ia memasang seringai. "Kalau aku enggak bisa ngancam kak Hali, Aku kan bisa ngancam cewek yang dia suka."

Kemudian, Taufan kembali melangkah menuju kelas seraya bersenandung riang.

Halilintar menoleh dan melihat Taufan yang berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

"Dasar," gumamnya. "Awas aja kalau dia sampai macam-macam."

.

.

.

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini anak-anak. Jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas Minggu depan."

"Siap Bu!"

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Siswa lain langsung melesat keluar dengan ribut. Ying hendak keluar dan menghampiri Yaya di kelasnya, tapi ditahan Taufan.

"Kenapa sih, Fan?"

"Tadi, aku ketemu kak Hali, lho."

Kening Ying berkerut. "Kalian kan emang setiap hari ketemu, kenapa harus laporan ke aku?"

"Kamu nggak mau nanya-nanya apa gitu tentang kak Hali?" tanya Taufan. "Dia tadi pagi sarapan apa, mandi berapa gayung, pake sampo apa. Nggak mau nanya?"

"Ngapain? Nggak penting banget," Ying memutar bola mata. "Udah, ah. Aku mau ke kantin. Udah lapar, tau."

"Ying, aku beneran bakal ngasih tau kak Hali kalau kau diem-diem naksir dia."

Ying langsung kembali duduk, tidak jadi beranjak dan menatap Taufan tajam. "Kamu mau apa sih, Fan?"

Taufan menyeringai. Cara ini memang selalu ampuh untuk membuat Ying menuruti keinginannya. Padahal kalau saja Ying tahu, Halilintar juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya.

"Kenapa kamu enggak bilang kalau Yaya pacaran sama Kaizo? Sebagai sahabat yang baik, kenapa kamu enggak langsung ngasih tau aku? Kamu tau enggak, tadi waktu aku mau jemput Yaya, ternyata Yaya udah dijemput duluan sama Kaizo."

"Ya masa' kamu bisa nggak tau? Kamu 'kan lebih dekat sama Yaya daripada aku. Rumah kalian sebelahan lagi."

"Tapi Yaya nggak pernah cerita apa-apa soal Kaizo! Gimana aku bisa tau coba?" Taufan mengerang. "Emang sejak kapan mereka pacaran?"

"Baru beberapa hari lalu," tukas Ying. "Tapi mereka dekatnya udah lama, sih. Dari semester satu."

"Yang benar? Kok aku sama sekali nggak tau?"

"Kamu terlalu ge-er, Fan." Jawab Ying pasti. "Kamu terlalu percaya kalau kamu satu-satunya cowok di hidup Yaya? Padahal terlepas dari kamu, banyak lho cowok-cowok yang naksir Yaya."

"Hah? Masa?" Taufan membeliak. "Aku kan yang paling selalu ada buat Yaya. Enggak mungkin dong Yaya spesialin cowok lain selain aku."

"Ada." Ying mengangguk. "Itu Kaizo buktinya."

"Aku nggak terima! Kenapa harus Kaizo coba? Emang dia siapa mendadak muncul dan main serobot aja?" Taufan mengomel jengkel.

"Kamunya aja kelamaan nembak. Jadi disambar orang, kan. Kasian, deh." Ying tertawa keras dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Taufan yang misuh-misuh.

Taufan menghela napas dan bangkit.

"Enggak. Enggak boleh dibiarin," Taufan bergumam sendiri. "Gimana pun caranya aku harus bisa bikin Yaya Kaizo putus."

Taufan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas. Mencari nomor grup yang isinya Fang dan Gopal. Lalu mengetik pesan.

"On the way kantin! Kita ketemu di sana. Ada rapat penting!"

.

.

.

Ying baru selesai memesan semangkuk bakso di kantin dan kini celingukan mencari tempat kosong untuk diduduki. Namun hampir semua meja sudah penuh. Netra Ying menangkap sosok Yaya yang melambai padanya dari meja di sudut. Ying baru hendak beranjak ke sana saat menyadari Yaya tidak sendirian. Ada Kaizo yang duduk di depannya.

Ying meringis. Ia tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk dari dua orang kasmaran yang baru jadian. Lebih baik ia cari tempat duduk lain saja daripada mengganggu mereka.

Aha! Ternyata ada satu tempat kosong lagi.

"Aku duduk di sini, ya." Ying meletakkan mangkuk baksonya di meja di hadapan Halilintar yang tengah menyantap nasi goreng.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?" Halilintar bertanya setelah menghabiskan satu suapan. Ia menatap Ying yang tengah mengaduk-aduk baksonya.

"Habis enggak ada tempat," jawab Ying. "Kamu sendiri juga makan sendirian kan? Berhubung karena enggak ada yang nemenin kamu makan, jadi aku berbaik hati nemenin kamu. Makasih dong."

Halilintar menyeringai. "Bilang aja kamu emang sengaja biar deket-deket sama aku, kan?"

"Dih, apa coba?" Ying memutar mata. "Aku emang kehabisan meja. Emang kamu pikir aku bakal makan dimana bakso yang udah terlanjur kupesan duluan?"

"Ying!"

Gadis itu menoleh. Dilihatnya cowok bertubuh gemuk tengah melambai ke arahnya. Ia duduk bersama teman-temannya yang kini juga berbalik menggoda Ying. Gadis itu balas menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu enggak ke sana? Biasanya kamu nempel terus sama Stainley," tukas Halilintar dengan nada sinis. Ikut menatap Stainley yang curi-curi pandang pada Ying.

"Siapa juga yang nempel? Emang kamu pikir aku perangko mau nempel-nempel?" Ying mencibir. Ia menyendok satu suapan bakso dan memasukkannya ke mulut sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar.

"Kamu duduk sama Taufan aja sana," tukas Halilintar. "Jangan di sini."

"Nggak mau. Taufan berisik. Apalagi kalau udah ngumpul sama Fang Gopal. Dih, bisa kayak ibu-ibu komplek lagi arisan."

"Terus kamu mau di sini?"

"Ya iyalah." Ying memutar mata. "Dan kamu jangan pindah kemana-mana. Temenin aku sampe aku selesai makan."

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Diam-diam tersenyum memperhatikan Ying yang lahap menyantap baksonya.

.

.

.

"Kamu ngapain, Fan?"

Taufan langsung menutup kamera ponselnya begitu Gopal menegur.

"_Black mail_." Lalu pandangannya menyipit pada Halilintar dan Ying yang duduk mengobrol tak jauh dari mejanya. _'Cih, ngakunya saling kesel. Tapi duduk semeja_.'

"Jadi, apa rapat penting itu?" Fang berdecak. "Cepetan nih, aku mau pesan donat lobak merah lagi."

"Tuh." Dagu Taufan menunjuk pada Kaizo dan Yaya yang tengah berbincang. Mereka sama sekali tak segan tampil berdua di depan umum. Terlebih Kaizo adalah siswa populer. Apa Yaya tidak takut jika nanti ia akan dibully fangirl dari Abang Fang itu? "Aku enggak suka liat pemandangan itu. Mataku sakit."

"Sini kucuciin biar nggak sakit lagi," kata Fang, mengambil botol cuka di meja.

"Aku serius, Fang," sungut Taufan. "Aku benci abangmu. Sumpah."

"Ya sama kalau gitu. Aku juga benci dia," Fang mengedikkan bahu.

"Gimana kalau kita racunin makanannya diam-diam? Nanti kita ke rumahmu buat nyiapin racunnya."

"Ogah. Yang ada kita yang duluan dibunuh sama abangku."

Taufan menghela napas. Ia mengalihkan pandang pada Gopal yang tengah asyik menikmati nasi lemaknya tanpa terganggu percakapan mereka.

"Pal! Kasih saran juga, dong. Jangan cuma makan aja."

"Gimana ya?" Gopal berkata di sela-sela kunyahannya."Aku enggak mau ikutan ah kalau berurusan sama Kaizo. Takut."

"Halah badan doang yang besar. Tapi nyalinya ciut," cibir Taufan.

Tapi Gopal tidak peduli, ia memilih untuk tetap melahap nasi lemaknya. "Kamu sendiri juga takut kan, Fan?"

"Nah karena aku takut itu, aku butuh bantuan kalian!" kata Taufan. "Ayolah, ini demi persahabatan kita."

"Persahabatan kepalamu," ketus Fang. "Itu cuma egomu sendiri, Fan. Kalau kamu emang serius sama Yaya, ya kamu bicara baik-baik sama dia. Cari tau sendiri."

"Cari tau apa?"

"Ya cari tau kenapa Yaya bisa pacaran sama abangku. Terus kamu coba ngelakuin hal yang sama kayak yang dilakuin abangku ke Yaya. Siapa tau dia bisa kepincut sama kamu. Tapi aku nggak yakin, sih," Fang menyeringai dan menarik piring donatnya yang baru saja diantar untuk dimakan.

"Cih. Abangmu pasti pakai guna-guna buat naklukin Yaya. Kalau nggak mana mungkin Yaya mau sama dia coba?"

"Ya mau dong." Fang menjawab santai. "Siapa coba yang nggak mau sama abangku? Secara dia kan nomor dua terpopuler di sekolah ini."

"Nomor dua?" Gopal mengunyah. "Nomor satu siapa?"

"Ya akulah!" Fang menepuk dadanya. "Gitu aja ditanya."

"Ah, Fang ... Fang." Tangan Taufan terkibas-kibas. "Udah deh, jangan ngaku-ngaku. Kita harus pikirin gimana caranya misahin Yaya sama Kaizo."

"Kau pikirin aja sendiri. Aku mau makan," tegas Fang, melahap dua donat sekaligus.

"Kalian berdua, ya ..." Taufan menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sibuk makan dan kini mengabaikannya. "Nggak setia kawan banget, sih! Jadi persahabatan kita selama ini nggak ada apa-apanya buat kalian? Hah?"

Gopal meneguk es teh di gelasnya dan melanjutkan makan, Fang mengambil donat ketiganya dan kembali mengunyah. Tak ada yang menanggapi ucapan Taufan.

"Oke, _fine_! Biar aku urus sendiri! Dasar temen-temen nggak guna!" Taufan bangkit dengan kesal dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

"Cih, dasar. Kenapa sih di dunia ini enggak ada yang peduli sama aku?" Taufan bergumam sembari kakinya melangkah kembali kelasnya. "Temen-temenku ga bisa diandalin. Abangku apalagi. Jangankan bantuin adeknya ngurus asmaranya, asmara dia sendiri aja susah. Ah elah—eh, ada yang lagi seneng."

Ying berhenti melangkah, tidak jadi masuk kelas mendengar sindiran Taufan. Senyumnya langsung buru-buru dibekukan karena tidak ingin terlihat kalau ia memang sedang senang.

"Eh, Taufan. Siapa yang lagi seneng?" Ying memutar mata.

"Itu senyum-senyum sendiri. Segitu bahagianya ya makan sama Kak Hali?"

Belum sempat Ying menyanggah ucapan Taufan, sebuah suara menarik perhatian mereka.

"Ying, Taufan!"

Yaya berlari kecil di sepanjang koridor. Taufan menanti dengan senyum lebar ala-ala efek shoujo manga. Di penglihatan Taufan, Yaya tengah berlari dengan _background_ bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda. Ah, manis sekali.

"Kenapa, ya?" tanya Ying.

"Tadi aku mau bilang, tapi ternyata nggak sempat. Jadi, aku samperin kalian aja," kata Yaya setelah ia tiba di depan mereka.

"Iya, kamu mau bilang apa, Ya?"

"Begini, hari ini kalian _free_ nggak?"

"Eh, aku—"

Kalimat Ying dipotong Taufan secepat cahaya. "Aku _free_! Kenapa, Yaya?"

"_Free_ ya?" Yaya tersenyum. "Oh, bagus. Nanti kalian main ke rumahku, kita makan-makan. Aku udah bilang ke ibuku buat masak banyak."

"Wah, makan-makan? Boleh!" Taufan berseru antusias. "Dalam rangka apa?"

"Pasti dalam rangka jadiannya kamu sama Kak Kaizo, kan?" Ying menebak. Lalu melirik Taufan yang sekarang mendelik pada Ying.

_'Oh, Ying balas dendam ternyata._'

"Ah, bukan, kok." Yaya tersenyum malu-malu, membuat Taufan sontak melupakan kejengkelannya dan meleleh seketika.

'_Ya ampun, Ya! Kamu mau bikin aku mati jantungan dengan senyummu itu?_'

"Terus ada apa?" Ying kembali bertanya.

"Cuma acara ulang tahun adikku, kok. Tapi yang diundang cuma temen-temen dekat aja, sih," terang Yaya.

"Oke! Kami pasti datang!" Taufan mengangguk antusias.

"Ya kamu jelas harus datang, dong. Rumah di sebelah juga." Yaya tertawa lepas. Taufan kembali dibuat mabuk kepayang. "Aku juga udah ajak Kak Kaizo sama Fang, Gopal juga. Nanti pasti rame, deh. Jangan lupa datang, ya!"

_'Hah, Kaizo? Lah, kenapa harus ada Kaizo?_'

"Err, kenapa kamu harus undang mereka Yaya?" tanya Taufan sangsi.

"Ya, kan biar rame, Taufan." Yaya tertawa. "Kan enggak lucu kalau acara ulang tahun tapi sepi-sepi aja. Lagipula ..." Yaya merona. "Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk ngenalin kak Kaizo ke keluargaku. Pokoknya datang, ya!"

Yaya kemudian beranjak pergi dan melambai pada keduanya. Taufan mengawasi gadis itu berlari ke ujung koridor, di mana Kaizo sudah menunggu. Mereka kemudian melangkah bersama-sama sambil berbincang mesra.

Tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuat Taufan menoleh.

"Sabar ya, Taufan. Hidup emang berat," ucap Ying prihatin. Ia tertawa, mengibas rambutnya sekali kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam kelas, meninggalkan Taufan.

"Awas kamu ya, Ying!"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.


	2. Hati-hati, nanti ditikung!

"Kak Hali datang ke rumah Yaya, enggak?"

Mata biru Taufan memeriksa isi lemari kakaknya yang terbuka. Mengabsen setiap baju yang tergantung. Sementara Halilintar hanya duduk di meja belajarnya. Mengunyah kacang seraya menonton film action di laptop. Ia menyahut pertanyaan Taufan, tanpa menoleh.

"Enggak. Ada apa emangnya?"

"Eh, emang kak Hali enggak diundang?" Taufan bertanya kaget sambil melihat gantungan baju di lemari. Hm, dia harus pakai baju seperti apa? Untuk datang ke rumah pujaan hati, tentu ia harus tampil sekece mungkin. Tidak boleh tidak keren. Bisa jatuh harganya dirinya nanti di depan Kaizo kalau ia kalah dalam _style._

"Oh, ulang tahun Totoitoy?," sahut Halilintar. "Aku nggak bisa dateng. Tugasku banyak. Jadi kayaknya nanti aku bakal titip kado aja."

"Emang kak Hali udah beli kado? Cepat amat."

"Ya belumlah. Kau yang beliin sana. 'Kan sekalian," kata Halilintar enteng.

"Nggak mau. Beli sendiri sana," ketus Taufan. Ia kembali melihat-lihat baju, mencoba memutuskan hendak memakai yang mana. Matanya berbinar menemukan setelan abu-abu di gantungan lemari Halilintar. Baju ditarik, Taufan langsung berbalik menoleh pada Halilintar. "Eh, aku pinjam kemeja kak Hali yang ini, ya!"

Halilintar melirik sebentar, kemudian menggeleng tanpa berpikir. "Nggak. Pakai bajumu sendiri. Jangan ambil punyaku."

"Yah. Aku nggak punya bagus nih, masa main ke rumah mertua bajunya lusuh begini?" tatap Taufan dengan memelas.

"Mertua? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak dulu," Kata Taufan percaya diri. "Kan nanti Yaya nikahnya sama aku."

"Ya ya ya." Halilintar memutar mata, malah mengurusi imajinasi Taufan.

"Ayo dong, Kak Hali, pinjemin aku baju ya? _Please_?" Taufan masih berusaha. "Nanti aku beliin kado deh— ah iya! Aku suruh Ying mampir ke sini deh biar Kak Hali senang."

"Nggak usah. Nggak butuh," ketus Halilintar. "Udah ah. Aku mau tidur bentar. Nanti mau ngerjain tugas sampe malem." Halilintar mematikan laptop dan menutupnya kemudian naik ke kasur untuk tidur.

'_Ehehe... Aku pinjem bajunya ya, kak Hali_.' Taufan mengambil kembali diam-diam kemeja yang dipegangnya tadi dan bergegas membawanya ke kamarnya tepat di sebelah kamar Halilintar.

.

.

.

* * *

_**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**_

_**A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady and Fureene Anderson **_

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, No Superpower, Typo, dll

TauYa / TauYi / HaliYi/ KaiYa / /HaliTauGem/ TauFanGop/

* * *

.

_Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan __**Fanlady**__ dan __**Fureene Anderson**__. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonik maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik._

_. _

_Selamat membaca ..._

* * *

"_Well_, Taufan kamu emang pada dasarnya ganteng, pakai apapun juga pasti ganteng."

Taufan selesai mengancing kemeja hasil pinjamannya. Mematut dirinya di cermin bolak-balik. Memasang senyum terbaik, dan melemparkan tatapan genit pada bayangannya sendiri.

"Kaizo emang pacar Yaya sekarang, tapi siapapun juga bakal setuju kalau aku yang lebih ganteng dari Kaizo, iya nggak?"

Bayangan dirinya yang diajak bicara merespon. "Tentu saja. Seluruh bumi juga tau kau yang tertampan di planet ini, Taufan!"

"Pastilah!"

Taufan tertawa. Menatap bangga pada bayangan di cermin yang menurutnya sudah sangat tampan. Dan siapapun yang melihat Taufan sekarang, pasti setuju jika pemuda itu lebih cocok terlihat di rumah sakit jiwa daripada berkeliaran di rumah.

"Taufan! Cepat turun! Ada Yaya datang nyariin!"

"Ya ampun, sampai dicariin segala." Taufan menahan tangis haru. "Aku yakin deh sekarang, Yaya pacaran sama Kaizo pasti karena terpaksa! Dia jelas sukanya sama aku, kok."

"Taufan, woi! Turun buruan! Ngapain sih lama banget dandan?" teriakan Halilintar kembali bergaung seisi rumah.

"Iya, iya! Ini aku mau turun!" Taufan balas berseru. Ia mematut diri sekali lagi di cermin, lalu bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mana, mana, Yaya?" Senyum Taufan langsung membeku begitu melihat hanya ada Fang dan Gopal di teras rumahnya. Matanya mencari sekeliling, berusaha menemukan sosok Yaya. Ia bertanya pada Halilintar. "Yaya mana?"

"Yah, ngarep ya?" Gopal terpingkal keras seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Yaya di rumahnya, lah," Fang ikut terkekeh. "Kasian, deh. Ngarep banget dicariin sama Yaya?"

"Sialan kalian," Taufan menggerutu jengkel. Ia mengutuk teman-temannya yang sekarang justru tertawa nista. "Jahat banget sih PHP-in temen sendiri."

"Ya kamunya aja kebanyakan ngarep," ledek Gopal. "Udah. _Move on_ aja, deh. Yaya udah ada yang punya, tuh."

"Nggak bakal. Sampai aku bisa bawa Yaya naik ke pelaminan, aku nggak bakal nyerah pokoknya!"

"Udah sana pergi. Kalian berisik banget, tau nggak." Halilintar mendorong punggung Taufan keluar dan membanting pintu menutup di depan wajahnya.

"Dih, biasa aja dong." Gerutu Taufan begitu pintu rumahnya benar-benar tertutup. "Oke, yaudahlah. Mending sekarang kalian temenin aku cari kado buat adeknya Yaya, Yuk?"

"Kado?" Sebelah alis Gopal naik.

"Yaiyalah, masa ke rumah Yaya nggak bawa kado. Bisa tensin aku nanti di depan Kaizo."

"Oh, iya. Tadi Bang Kaizo perginya bawa kado gede banget," Fang berujar setelah mengingat-ingat. "Emang kau bisa ngalahin dia? Duit aja nggak punya."

"Enak aja. Aku punya uang, kok!" bantah Taufan.

"Minjem Hali pasti, kan?" tebak Gopal.

"Tau aja. Ehehehe." Taufan cengengesan. "Lagian Hali juga nitip beli kado. Sekalian aja kan dipinjam uangnya. Yah, hitung-hitung ongkos jalan."

Baru saja beberapa langkah, mereka keluar gerbang. Ying terlihat berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia memakai _dress_ biru selutut dengan kardigan merah _maroon _yang terlihat begitu padu dengan rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ying begitu mereka berpapasan.

"Ini, si cecunguk ini mau cari kado dulu," terang Fang.

Ying mengangguk-angguk. Mata birunya yang ditambal lensa kontak dengan warna senada, sekilas tertuju pada rumah Taufan yang tertutup.

"_Btw_, kamu mau ke ulang tahun apa mau kondangan?" Sindir Taufan, memerhatikan penampilan Ying dari atas ke bawah. "Pakai _make-up_ segala. Percuma, Kak Hali enggak dateng."

"Apa, sih? Emang siapa yang mau ketemu Hali!" Dan langsung saja celetukkan Taufan membuat Ying dongkol setengah mati. "Udah aku mau masuk. Kalian pergi aja jauh-jauh sana!"

Ying melangkah menuju rumah Yaya. Membuka pagar dengan perasaan kesal yang tiba-tiba.

Taufan terkekeh. "Kak Hali lagi ngerjain tugas sendirian, tuh! Temenin gih sana!" serunya pada Ying yang hampir tiba di pintu rumah Yaya.

"Ogah!" Ying balas berseru jengkel dan langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi beli kado nggak, nih? Acaranya udah mau mulai kayaknya," kata Fang setelah mencoba mengintip sedikit ke dalam rumah Yaya.

"Jadilah. Ayo buruan makanya."

.

.

.

Acara ulang tahun itu tidak seramai acara ulang tahun anak-anak pada umumnya. Mereka hanya duduk di kebun belakang, beralas karpet mengelilingi masakan ibu Yaya yang menurut Taufan adalah masakan kedua terenak setelah masakan mamanya.

Taufan sudah ketar-ketir di sekolah. Sekarang tambah ketar-ketir melihat Kaizo begitu akrab mengobrol dengan ibu Yaya. Taufan sampai melahap sate ayam dengan kuat, matanya tak henti mengawasi Kaizo dan juga Yaya. Asal Kaizo tahu, Taufan sudah lebih lama mengenal dan akrab dengan ibu Yaya. Hanya karena Kaizo sekarang berpacaran dengan Yaya, jangan harap ia bisa mengambil hati Bibi Wawa semudah itu.

"Kak Ijo! Makasih ya _Lego set_-nya! Totoitoy suka banget!"

Seorang anak berumur sembilan tahun berlari menghambur Kaizo, menginterupsi obrolan Kaizo dan ibu Yaya. Ibu Yaya terlihat mengomel sedikit, namun Kaizo hanya balas memeluk anak itu sebelum berjongkok menyamakan posisinya.

"Kamu udah buka kadonya?" tanya Kaizo.

"Udah." Totoitoy, adik Yaya tersenyum lebar. "Terus Kak Yaya suruh Toto bilang makasih ke Kak Ijo."

"Sama-sama," Kaizo tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Totoitoy yang telah disisir rapi. Totoitoy memeluk Kaizo sekali lagi kemudian berbalik pergi dengan senyum yang tidak dilepaskan adik Yaya itu dari wajahnya.

Taufan membayangkan dalam benak menusuk senyum menyebalkan itu dengan tusuk satenya. Sayang ia tak bisa melakukannya secara nyata.

"Makannya biasa aja, woi," tegur Fang yang duduk di samping Taufan. "Hampir semuanya diembat. Kami mau makan apa?"

"Makan aja itu! Kan masih banyak." Taufan kembali melahap satenya. Tidak peduli pada Gopal yang memasang wajah yang seakan ingin menelannya. Tidak tahu apa sekarang Taufan sedang kalut.

Langkah kaki kecil menghampiri Taufan. Totoitoy berdiri, menunduk pada Taufan dengan senyum gemasnya.

"Kak Upan, makasih ya." Ucap Totoitoy. "Walau kak Upan ngasih topi yang udah Toto punya, tapi Toto tetap harus terima kasih. Sampain juga makasih Toto buat Kak Hali, ya?"

Kaki – kaki kecil berlari lagi. Taufan ditinggalkan dengan mulut terngaga, sementara Fang dan Gopal yang melihat, justru terpingkal keras sekali.

"Kau kalah telak sama Kaizo, Fan," Gopal tergelak sambil menggebuk-gebuk lantai. "Kasian, deh. Udah jelas Totoitoy bakal milih Kaizo buat jadi abang iparnya."

"Nggak, nggak! Aku belom kalah, kok! Aku udah kenal Totoitoy dari bayi! Dulu juga sering bantuin pakein popok dia. Jadi dia pasti lebih sayang sama aku!" Taufan berujar yakin.

"Masa'? Liat, tuh." Fang menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah Totoitoy yang sedang duduk di samping Kaizo dan berceloteh dengan penuh semangat sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Enggak. Itu cuma sementara." Taufan menggeleng optimis. "Lagian itu cuma trik Kaizo aja buat menangin hati Totoitoy. Dia tau Totoitoy anak kecil biasa yang _hype_ sama Lego. Makannya Kaizo pakai Lego buat menangin pertempuran. Sayang aja aku enggak punya duit."

"Nah, sekarang kau tau kan? Yang namanya bersaing itu perlu modal." Tukas Fang. "Kalau modal kamu cuma sebatas kagum dari jauh mah bakal kalah, Fan."

"Fang, kamu pernah dengar enggak? Yang namanya laki-laki itu harus berpikir matang sebelum bertindak."

"Salah! Pria itu .. _fearless._ Nggak usah basa-basi, yang penting bergerak."

"Iya," Gopal mengangguk setuju. "Kamu kebanyakan omong doang. Geraknya males."

"Aku nggak males! Cuma lagi nunggu kesempatan yang bagus aja!" Taufan membela diri.

"Yah sayangnya kesempatanmu udah berlalu. Ikhlasin aja deh, ya." Fang menepuk pundak Taufan dan menarik piring sate yang hampir sepenuhnya telah dihabiskan Taufan.

"Aku enggak bakal ikhlasin!" Taufan menyuap sate terakhirnya. "Kalau menyerah bukan Taufan dong!"

"Tapi liat realitanya juga dong," Fang menjawab. "Yaya udah punya Kaizo. Kamu enggak berhak ngapa-ngapain lagi. Kalau niat kamu bikin mereka putus, artinya cinta kamu ke Yaya itu palsu."

"Lho, palsu kenapa? Justru cintaku itu tulus banget! Aku mau menyelamatkan Yaya dari jeratan paksa Kaizo. Aku yakin banget abangmu maksa Yaya buat jadi pacarnya,"

"Serah, deh, Fan. Halu-halu deh sana. Capek ngomong sama kamu, tau nggak?" Fang mencibir.

"Kalian dari tadi ngapain sih?" Ying mendadak muncul di belakang mereka sambil berkacak pinggang. "Bikin ribut di acara orang. Pulang sana."

"Udah deh, ini obrolan para laki-laki," Taufan menjawab dengan cibiran sebal. "Cewek baperan dilarang gabung."

"Hah? Cewek baperan?" Mata Ying menyipit, berseru jengkel. "Maksud kamu ..."

"Ya kamulah, siapa lagi?"

"Aku nggak baperan!" sanggah Ying. "Kamu tuh yang baperan! Gebetan jadian sama orang lain aja ribut banget kayak udah mau kiamat."

"Ya iyalah harus ribut. Emang kamu sendiri nggak bakal ribut kalau kak Hali jadian sama cewek lain?"

Ying tercengang, namun buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan Taufan senormal yang ia bisa. "Ya, ngapain ribut?" tanyanya, memandang ke segala arah. "Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa Hali. Mau dia jadian sama siapa juga kan bukan urusanku."

Taufan tertawa melihat reaksi Ying. "Haha, sedih ya? Ciee sedih."

"Aku enggak sedih!"

"Eh, ini kenapa malah kalian yang ribut?" tegur Gopal yang sudah menyuap kue ulang tahun.

"Oi! Kau habis nyolong kue dari mana? Bagi sini!" Taufan menarik piring kue Gopal, yang dipertahankannya erat-erat.

"Ambil sendiri sana di meja depan! Jangan serobot punyaku!"

"Kau ini nggak dikasih makan di rumah apa gimana, sih? Dari tadi semua makanan kau habisin sendiri. Hali nggak beliin makan?" tanya Fang, menggeleng melihat tingkah Taufan.

"Ini bukan masalah aku dikasih makan atau enggak!" Taufan masih berusaha merebut piring Gopal. "Ini karena aku patah hati, orang patah hati butuh asupan makanan lebih banyak!"

"Siapa yang patah hati?" Yaya mendadak datang bagai jelangkung tak diundang, membuat mereka berempat terkejut seketika. Tangan Taufan membeku seketika. Gopal langsung menarik piring kuenya begitu ada kesempatan.

"Taufan patah hati? Sama siapa?" Yaya bertanya dengan wajah lugunya, mata cokelatnya memperhatikan tangan Taufan yang hendak merebut kue dari Gopal. "Oh, kalau mau kue itu di depan masih banyak. Mau diambilin? Daripada rebutan sama Gopal."

"E-eh, nggak usah, Yaya. Aku bisa ambil sendiri, kok." Taufan langsung mengeluarkan senyum tampannya. "Tapi kalau mau ditemenin gapapa, sih. Ehehe."

"Ya udah. Ayo aku temenin ambil kuenya," kata Yaya. Taufan buru-buru bangkit hingga tak sengaja menyenggol piring Gopal, yang untungnya sigap ditahan dan tidak sampai jatuh.

"Jadi, Taufan patah hati sama siapa?" tanya Yaya saat mereka berjalan beriringan ke meja kue. "Kok enggak pernah cerita?"

_'Masa' aku harus cerita kalau aku patah hatinya sama kamu, Ya_?'

"Enggak apa-apa sih. Enggak penting juga." Taufan tersenyum. "Nanti aja aku cerita kalau ada saatnya."

"Kalau kamu mau cerita, hari ini juga bisa kok. Abis acara ini." Yaya mengambil pisau kue dan memotong tiramisu untuk Taufan. "Kan udah lama juga kamu enggak mampir ke sini."

Senyum Taufan mengembang seketika. "Eh, serius Ya?"

"Yaya."

Sontak Yaya justru menoleh ke sumber suara, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Taufan. Kaizo, Ying, Fang dan Gopal tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Taufan mendecih.

_Ganggu aja. _

"Eh Kak Kaizo, kenapa?" Tanya Yaya setelah selesai memotong kue untuk Taufan.

"Aku mau pulang duluan," jawab Kaizo, tersenyum tampan. "Makasih untuk hari ini, ya?"

Lalu tanpa merasa canggung, Kaizo meraih kepala Yaya dan mengusapnya. Setelah itu Yaya melambai, melepas kepergian Kaizo, Fang dan Gopal dengan senyum lembut seperti lelehan krim strawberry pada kue milik Taufan.

Taufan benar-benar mengutuk Kaizo. Seenaknya saja dia mengusap kepala Yaya begitu. Taufan saja yang dari lahir kenal dengan Yaya tidak pernah berbuat sebegitunya.

_Bagus_.

Tapi Taufan tersenyum dalam hati begitu mereka semua pergi. Dan sekarang pengganggunya tinggal ...

"Kamu ngapain masih di sini, Ying?"

Taufan menoleh pada Ying, gadis itu ikut melambai pada teman-temannya yang memilih keluar lebih dulu dari rumah Yaya.

"Aku mau mainlah. Aku bakal di rumah Yaya sampai malam."

"Ck. Ngapain? Aku duluan yang main." Taufan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku kasih tau ya Ying, Kak Hali di rumah sendirian. Mama sama Papa lagi ke luar kota. Kenapa kamu enggak kerumah aja anterin dia makanan?"

"Enggak, ah!" tolak Ying. "Kamu aja. Kan kamu yang tinggal serumah sama dia. Aku mau main di rumah Yaya."

"Ayolah Ying, aku mau cerita dulu sama Yaya." Taufan mengedipkan sebelah mata seakan mengajak kompromi. "Selagi aku belum pulang, tolong temenin kak Hali makan ya. Aku takut dia keterusan nggak makan kalau terus ngerjain tugas."

"Emang tadi siang dia nggak makan?" tanya Ying, yang mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Nggak. Tadi dia tidur siang. Biar bisa bergadang nanti malam katanya."

"Hali kebiasaan, deh. Seneng banget sih ngelewatin makan siang. Nanti sakit baru tau rasa!" omel Ying.

"Iya, iya, kak Hali emang gitu. Udah, kamu ke rumah sana bawain makanan. Paksa dia makan. Suapin kalau perlu. Oke?" Taufan menyeringai jahil.

Dalam hati Taufan tertawa. Ternyata memancing emosi cewek baperan itu lebih mudah daripada memancing ikan. Bagus. Dengan begini, sebentar lagi ia akan bisa berduaan dengan Yaya tanpa diganggu siapapun.

"Tapi, nanti kalau aku kesana..." Ying mulai terlihat ragu. Tapi Taufan buru-buru memblokir keraguan Ying.

"Udah. Ying ke rumah aja. Enggak apa-apa. Kak Hali juga pasti seneng kalau kamu dateng." Lalu menoleh pada Yaya. "Ya, kamu bantuin aku ngambilin makanan buat Kak, Hali mau kan?"

"Oh, mau dong. Udah disiapin sama ibu di dalam, kok. Bentar aku ambilin, ya."

Yaya bergegas masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Taufan dan Ying menunggu berdua di luar. Mereka berdua menunggu sampai Yaya benar-benar menghilang ke dalam rumah. Sebelum Ying mendongak danmenatap Taufan dengan penuh selidik.

" Kamu mau ngapain sama Yaya?"

"Ada, deh." Taufan tersenyum misterius. "Kamu urusin kak Hali aja sana. Awas jangan sampe khilaf lho mentang-mentang cuma berduaan di rumah. Haha."

"Kamu yang harusnya yang jangan sampe khilaf," balas Ying dengan mata menyipit. "Kamu harus inget Yaya itu udah punya orang, Taufan."

"Kamu enggak usah ingetin hal itu berkali-kali," cibir Taufan jengkel. "Lagian kenapa kita enggak kerja sama aja?"

"Kerja sama apa coba?"

"Kamu kasih aku kesempatan buat berdua sama Yaya. Aku enggak akan gangguin waktu kamu sama Kak Hali, gimana?"

Belum sempat Ying menjawab, Yaya sudah kembali dengan _paperbag_ yang Ying yakin berisi _box_ penuh makanan.

"Ini buat Kak Hali" Yaya tersenyum. Mengulurkan _paperbag _pada Ying yang kemudian diterima dengan perasaan yang masih ragu.

"Nah Ying, tolong ya. Jagain Kak Hali." Taufan terkekeh. "Gih, sana!"

Taufan mendorong bahu Ying, tapi Ying menahan diri dan berbalik pada Yaya setelah mendelik pada Taufan.

"Ya, aku udah cantik belum?!" seru Ying yang hampir mendekati pagar.

Taufan berdecak tak sabar. "Udah, udah cantik banget. Kak Hali pasti bakal terpesona deh. Sekarang kamu pergi ya! Baik-baik sama Kak Hali, ya. Hahaha."

Kemudian Taufan menutup pagar tepat di wajah Ying. Lalu berjalan ke tempat Yaya seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nggak apa-apa Ying disuruh ke rumahmu sendiri?" tanya Yaya, mengawasi Ying menyeberangi halaman rumah Taufan hingga sampai di depan pintu depannya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kamu nggak liat dia seneng banget bisa ketemu kak Hali? Mereka cuma bakal berduaan aja di rumah. Jadi pasti sama-sama seneng," kekeh Taufan.

"Justru aku khawatir kalau mereka hanya berdua. Ying dan kakakmu kan sering banget berantem. Gimana kalau nanti mereka berdua kenapa-napa?"

"Yaya, Yaya." Taufan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Kak Hali dan Ying itu bertengkar kalau ada orang lain di antara mereka. Kalau cuma berdua, mereka enggak akan bertengkar. Yah, kamu taulah gimana kalau orang-orang gengsi saling punya rasa."

Yaya menatap Taufan sangsi. Masih khawatir.

Taufan buru-buru memasang senyum menenangkan. "Yah, pokoknya mereka baik-baik aja. Kenapa kita nggak masuk aja? Katanya mau cerita-cerita, kan?"

"Hm, oke deh." Yaya mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Taufan masuk ke rumahnya. Di halaman masih cukup ramai, tapi di dalam hampir tidak ada orang. Hanya orangtua Yaya yang sesekali bolak-balik membawa piring makanan baru untuk mengganti yang sudah habis di luar.

"Kita duduk di sofa ruang depan aja, ya?" saran Yaya.

"Oke." Taufan mengangguk.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dari dapur menuju ruang depan, dengan Taufan yang masih tak bisa mencegah dirinya tersenyum-senyum bahagia karena mendapat kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Yaya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi Taufan bilang patah hati?"

Cangkir berisi teh diletakkan di atas meja. Yaya segera mendudukkan diri di sebelah Taufan yang kebutulan sudah lebih dulu berada di atas sofa.

Mendapati Yaya yang menatapnya penuh kecurigaan, Taufan hanya bisa nyengir seraya menggaruk lehernya.

"Oh itu ..." Taufan terkekeh garing. "Itu ... Aku sebenarnya ..."

"Hm?"

Yaya menunggu dengan sabar, tapi Taufan kebingungan harus bicara apa. Masa' iya Taufan bilang blak-blakan kalau dia patah hati sama Yaya?

"Eh, anu... Itu..." Taufan berpikir keras mencoba mencari cara untuk keluar dari situasi sulit ini. "Ah, iya! Kamu kok nggak pernah cerita jadian sama kak Kaizo, sih? Sejak kapan?"

Bersyukur, Taufan memiliki bakat mengalihkan topik sejak ia masih dalam kandungan.

"_Well_, itu." Yaya tertawa. "Sebenernya ini enggak terlalu spesial sih. Aku sama Kak Kaizo juga awalnya temenan biasa. Terus tiba-tiba kita dekat, kak Kaizo nembak aku."

Taufan mengernyit. Sebenarnya melihat senyum Yaya adalah vitamin bagi Taufan setiap hari. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Daripada vitamin, senyum Yaya lebih terlihat sebagai racun yang perlahan akan membunuh dirinya dengan kemanisannya itu.

Sebegitu bahagianya kah Yaya pacaran dengan Kaizo? Sampai menyebut nama Kaizo saja, wajah Yaya harus memerah dengan senyum yang malu-malu minta dipeluk?

"Sejak kapan, Ya?"

Tetapi yang namanya sahabat, sebagai seseorang yang mencintai Yaya sejak lama, sebisa mungkin Taufan berusaha menelan racun itu. Meski ia sendiri tahu, ia akan membunuh dirinya perlahan-lahan.

"Apanya yang sejak kapan?"

Taufan sebenarnya tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini. Tapi ia sendiri juga tidak tega mematahkan kebahagian Yaya kalau putus obrolan tiba-tiba. Taufan masih ingin lihat Yaya yang tersenyum lepas.

"Sejak kapan kamu suka Kak Kaizo?"

"Um ... Enggak tau juga, deh..." Yaya mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Aku juga nggak yakin. Tau-tau aja udah suka gitu. Ehe."

Taufan berharap Yaya tersenyum semanis itu karena dirinya. Sayang, yang ada di benak gadis itu saat ini pasti si jabrik tukang tikung itu.

_'Awas aja kau, Kaizo. Aku pasti akan balas dendam!'_

"Terus, pas Kak Kaizo nembak kamu itu gimana? Kamu enggak dipaksa macem-macem kan?"

Yaya tertawa. "Dipaksa? Ya enggaklah, Fan. Emangnya apa sampai dipaksa segala? Ini aku jadi serasa diinterogasi deh."

"Aku serius, Ya," ucap Taufan tanpa raut bercanda. "Kak Kaizo enggak macem-macemin kamu, kan?"

"Nggak, kok. Emang kenapa dia harus maksa?" Yaya memandang Taufan heran. "Aku sebenarnya nggak nyangka kak Kaizo bakal nembak, sih. Jadi lumayan kaget waktu itu. Tapi ya karena aku juga suka jadi ya aku terima aja."

"Terus ibu kamu nggak marah kamu pacaran?" Taufan masih coba mencari celah untuk membujuk Yaya memutuskan Kaizo.

"Nggak, kok. Asal nggak ganggu belajarku nggak apa-apa. Lagian ibu kayaknya lumayan suka sama kak Kaizo."

Saat ini batin Taufan tengah menangis. Dilihat dari manapun, Yaya memang sudah dibuat takluk dengan makhluk berdarah dingin itu. Ingin rasanya Taufan bilang, 'Ya, putusin aja Kaizo dan pacaran denganku.' tapi yang namanya keinginan tetaplah keinginan. Taufan tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Terus kenapa kamu enggak cerita apa-apa selama ini?" Taufan bertanya. "Ying tahu, kok aku enggak?"

"Kamu 'kan nggak pernah nanya."

Sesimpel itu, dan jantung Taufan langsung dibuat _jleb_. Memang sih, selama ini ia tak pernah banyak bertanya dengan kehidupan pribadi Yaya. Taufan sering melihat Yaya dekat dengan laki-laki lain, tapi ia berpikir mereka hanya teman. Menurut Taufan, satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa dibilang dekat dengan Yaya hanya dirinya.

"Oh itu." Taufan nyengir. "Ya, iya sih. Tapi Ying juga pasti enggak nanya kan?"

"Ying enggak nanya juga sih." Yaya berpikir sebentar. "Tapi dia kan cerita. Masa' Ying bisa cerita panjang lebar kehidupan pribadinya, terus aku enggak cerita?"

"Terus kenapa sama aku nggak cerita?"

"Kamu 'kan juga nggak pernah cerita apa-apa sama aku. Aku bahkan nggak tau kamu suka sama siapa."

Seperti ada palu yang memukul belakang kepala, Taufan langsung membeku.

"Yaa... Itu kan rahasia," sahut Taufan sekenanya.

"Ya berarti bukan salahku dong kalau aku enggak cerita ke kamu."

Taufan hanya bisa nyengir walau dalam hatinya, ia sedang mengutuk diri sendiri.

'_Ya Tuhan kenapa Yaya sama sekali tidak peka?_'

"Gini, deh. Gimana kalau sekarang kita saling jujur aja?" tawar Yaya. "Kamu cerita ke aku siapa cewek yang kamu suka, nanti aku juga bakal ceritanya semuanya tentang aku sama Kaizo. Gimana?"

"Err..." Taufan menggaruk pipi, bingung harus menanggapi apa.

"Kamu nggak mau cerita ke aku siapa yang kamu suka? Kenapa? Malu?" tanya Yaya. "Nggak perlu malu, lah. Kita kan udah kayak saudara. Aku udah nganggap kamu kayak saudaraku sendiri."

**Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. **

Saudara katanya. Kenapa kosakata yang disampaikan dengan nada manis itu bisa terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

"Sa-saudara?"

"Iyalah saudara." Ulang Yaya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kita dari dulu udah sering main bareng dan tukeran mainan. Kamu sama saudara-saudaramu udah kayak saudaraku sendiri juga, Taufan."

"Aha... Ahaha... Iya, ya. Saudara, ya..."

Batin Taufan menjerit pilu, tapi ia coba memaksakan senyum tegar. Taufan kuat, kok. Taufan tabah.

"Iya. Jadi ayo, dong, cerita sama aku sini. Aku nggak bakal ketawain, kok. Bener deh."

"Aduh ... Aa ... Gimana ya?"

"Taufan," Yaya memanggil Taufan penuh penekanan. "Emangnya kamu enggak percaya sama aku? Atau Ying tau?"

"Eh enggak. Enggak!" Sebisa mungkin Taufan berusaha untuk tidak membuat Yaya curiga. "Gini ... Eum ... Cewek yang aku sukai itu ... Ah, aku lagi enggak suka sama siapa-siapa."

"Masa'? Bohong, ah. Tadi kau bilang lagi patah hati." Yaya berujar cemberut.

"Aku tadi cuma bercanda. Buat godain Ying doang, kok. Bener deh."

"Godain Ying?" Mata Yaya menyipit. "Jangan-jangan selama ini kamu suka Ying ya?"

"Ngaco. Yang ada aku bakal dibunuh Kak Hali kalau sampai kejadian."

"Ya terus siapa, dong? Aku nggak percaya kamu nggak suka siapa-siapa." Yaya lalu mendadak terdiam dan memandang Taufan dengan mata menyipit. "Tunggu... Jangan bilang kamu... belok?"

"Hah? Belok apa?" Taufan memandang bingung, gagal paham. Ia mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Kamu bilang nggak suka cewek. Berarti kamu suka cowok? Jangan-jangan... Fang?"

Dan ia langsung tersedak teh seketika.

"Astaga, Yaya!" Taufan mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya. "Kalaupun aku belok, Aku enggak akan suka Fang. Najis tau enggak suka sama cowok kepedean kayak dia!"

"Terus siapa? Gopal?"

Taufan menghela napas. "Yaya, aku tuh masih normal. Aku beneran enggak suka siapa-siapa."

Lalu sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul. "Tadi itu ... Aku bilang patah hati karena ... Karena aku liat Jennie—kamu tau, kan? _Member_ Blackpink, _member girlband_ Korea itu, lho. Aku denger dia udah _dating_ sama cowok lain. Aku 'kan suka sama dia, jadinya langsung patah hati, deh."

"Oh, ya?" Yaya menaikkan alis. "Kamu ternyata suka juga yang kayak gitu? Kok aku nggak tau?"

"Ya 'kan kamu nggak pernah nanya. Ehe."

"Hm. Beneran cuma karena itu? Nggak bohong?"

"Nggak. Beneran cuma karena Jennie kok." Taufan masih tertawa agak garing. Dia memang tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia memang sudah mengidolakan Jennie sejak girlbandnya menjadi _brand ambassador_ toko _online_ di negara sebelah.

Yaya masih memandang Taufan penuh selidik.

"Err, kenapa kita nggak liat Kak Hali sama Ying aja?" saran Taufan. Ditatap penuh curiga begitu lama-lama tidak nyaman juga. "Udah malem, aku khawatir mereka khilaf. Hehehe."

"Oh, iya." Yaya seolah tersadar dengan waktu yang telah beranjak senja. "Kamu duluan, deh. Aku bantu-bantu di belakang dulu."

"Oh, oke." Taufan mengangguk dan bangkit dari sofa. "Nanti nyusul, ya?"

Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Iya, tenang aja."

.

.

.

Ying menghela napas. Melirik Halilintar yang sejak tadi tidak mau beranjak dari laptopnya. "Sebegitu banyaknya ya tugas kamu? Aku bete nih dicuekin," gerutunya sebal.

"Ya, kan aku nggak nyuruh kamu di sini," sahut Halilintar tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau bukan karena Taufan yang minta, aku juga enggak bakal di sini, Hal. Yaudahlah, aku ke toilet dulu."

Ying beranjak setelah membanting bantal sofa dengan kasar. Ia lalu berjalan ke toilet dengan perasaan dongkol. Harusnya dia tau Halilintar memang seperti itu. Kenapa ia justru membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama di rumah Taufan?

Kaki Ying melangkah masuk ke toilet untuk buang air kecil. Namun begitu ia keluar, dirinya dihadang oleh seekor makhluk kecil bedebah yang menjijikkan.

Kecoa.

Binatang yang paling ingin Ying kutuk kehadirannya di dunia ini. Bingatang menggelikan, yang hanya dengan menatap tentakelnya saja, Ying sudah mampu dibuat merinding.

"A—" Ying langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri. Halilintar jangan sampai dengar kalau dia takut kecoa. Bisa-bisa ia di-_bully_ lagi nanti.

_'Duh, kecoa jangan terbang,_ please.'

Kecoa itu terdiam di depan Ying seolah tak terpengaruh apapun. Padahal jantung Ying sudah berpacu gelisah setengah mati.

Dengan mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik kecoa, Ying berusaha mengambil langkah jauh. Namun begitu dirinya berhasil mencapai pintu keluar, kaki Ying tanpa sengaja menginjak air. Dan ia terpeleset, terduduk dengan gaun yang sepenuhnya menyentuh lantai toilet.

Ying menjerit.

Halilintar nyaris melompat dari sofa karena terkejut mendengar jeritan Ying. Bergegas ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah toilet untuk memeriksa. Jeritan Ying masih belum berhenti dan justru makin melengking saat ia mendobrak masuk ke dalam dan mendapati gadis itu terduduk di lantai.

"Apa? Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar panik.

Dilihatnya Ying tengah menatap padanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Sakit, Hal," Ying merengek.

Halilintar berjongkok, menyamakan posisi dengan Ying. "Kamu kepeleset?"

"Nggak. Aku tidur," sungut Ying. "Yaiyalah, aku kepeleset. Sakit nih!"

Halilintar tertawa. "Lagian kamu ada-ada aja sih. Kenapa bisa kepeleset coba?"

"Kamar mandi kamu jorok banget. Masa' ada kecoanya, 'kan bikin parno!"

"Oh, gara-gara kecoa?" Halilintar tertawa.

"Ih, malah ketawa. Kamu niat nolongin aku enggak sih?"

Ying benar-benar sudah hampir menangis. Tangan dan punggungnya sakit, belum lagi sekarang bajunya juga basah. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang dengan pakaian begini?

"Iya, iya. Sini aku bantuin." Halilintar mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Ying bangun.

Sedikit tertatih, Ying berjalan kembali ke ruang depan dengan dipapah Halilintar. Dan di sana sudah ada orang yang menunggu mereka.

"Whoa, kalian habis ngapain?" Taufan bertanya heran, mengamati keduanya dengan mata disipitkan curiga.

Halilintar dan Ying saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Halilintar menjawab Taufan dengan nada datar.

"Dia kepeleset. Aku cuma bantuin dia jalan." Halilintar melepaskan papahan, membuat Ying nyaris jatuh kalau tidak sigap ditangkap Yaya. "Kamu enggak apa-apa, kan? Cengeng."

Ying mendelik tajam. Dalam hati bingung karena perlakuan Halilintar begitu berbeda. Yaya langsung menuntun Ying ke sofa.

"Kamu enggak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?"

Ying meringis saat Yaya menyentuh kakinya. "Sakit, Ya."

Halilintar berdecak. Ia memperhatikan pakaian Ying yang lepek, kemudian bergegas berbalik badan.

"Kak Hali mau kemana?" Tegur Taufan begitu Halilintar mulai melangkah menjauh dari mereka.

Halilintar berbalik, menatap Ying sebentar. "Ambil bajulah. Nggak liat baju dia basah?"

"Tapi kan, lemari mama pasti dikunci." Kening Taufan mengerut heran.

"Bajukulah." Halilintar menjawab tanpa sadar. "Dia bisa pakai kaus sama jaketku. Enggak mungkinlah dia pulang basah-basahan."

Mata Ying membelalak dan wajahnya sontak saja memerah. "Ke-kenapa bajumu?"

"Ya mau baju siapa lagi? Kau mau pakai baju Taufan?" Halilintar balik bertanya.

"Ying bisa pinjam bajuku," celetuk Yaya.

Mata Halilintar melebar, seolah baru menyadari Yaya ada di sana, dan juga sadar apa yang baru saja hendak dilakukannya.

"Yaya, Yaya." Taufan menggeleng seraya menahan tawa. "Biar aja kak Hali mau ngasih bajunya ke Ying. Kamu nggak usah minjamin nggak apa-apa, kok."

Halilintar menghembuskan napas. Dalam keadaan apapun, dia tidak boleh terlihat salah tingkah. Salahnya memang, yang terlalu berlebihan cemas pada Ying.

"Oh ya." Halilintar berdehem. "Yaya benar. Kamu bisa pakai baju Yaya. Nggak usah naik ojek _online_ pulang, biar aku yang antar sekalian nyari cemilan buat begadang nanti."

"Lho, kok nggak jadi minjemin baju sih, kak Hali? Kasian Ying kecewa, tuh," goda Taufan.

"Aku nggak kecewa!" sangkal Ying.

"Oh, iya? Masa'?" Taufan tertawa geli.

"Udahlah. Yaya, cepat bawa Ying ke rumahmu buat ganti baju. Nanti yang ada sofa kami ikutan basah kalau dia duduk terus di situ," kata Halilintar.

"Ya udah kali. Ini aku juga mau pergi!" sungut Ying kesal. "Lagian juga kan aku enggak bikin sofa kamu basah banget."

"Kalau kamu kelamaan di situ, sofa aku bakal basahlah." Halilintar menatap tajam. "Susah ngeringinnya."

"Dasar nggak berperasaan. Bukannya ngertiin, ini malah disuruh cepet-cepet pergi."

"Oh, jadi kamu berharap disuruh tinggal?"

"Siapa juga yang berharap!"

"Hush, udahlah kalian berdua." Yaya menengahi. Sementara Taufan cuma bisa nyengir melihat kakak dan sahabatnya itu bertengkar tidak penting. "Ying, ayo kerumahku. Habis itu aku antar kesini lagi supaya diantar pulang Kak Hali."

"Aku nggak butuh." Ying menatap tajam Halilintar. "Aku pulang naik ojek _online_ aja."

Yaya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, kemudian langsung membawa Ying pergi.

"Kak Hali kenapa harus repot-repot gitu sih?" Taufan bertanya setelah Yaya memapah Ying keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Repot-repot apa?" Tapi pandangan Halilintar justru tidak lepas dari pintu.

"Repot-repot buat enggak keliatan perhatian padahal cemas banget," tukas Taufan tanpa beban. "Kenapa enggak jadian aja coba? Padahal peluang kalian itu besar banget loh. Jangan sampe kelamaan nembak." Kemudian tatapan Taufan meredup. "Nanti kayak nasibku lho..."

"Emangnya kau kenapa?"

"Aku habis ditikung orang," sungut Taufan. "Yaya udah jadian sama orang lain."

"Oh, iya juga, ya. Tapi itu sih bukan ditikung. Memang Yayanya aja yang nggak bakal mau sama kamu," celetuk Hali datar.

"Kak Hali jahat banget, sih. Aku doain nanti beneran bernasib kayak aku, lho. Jangan nangis kalau Ying beneran disambar orang, ya!"

"Emang kenapa kalau Ying disambar orang?" tanya Halilintar. "Toh dia mau siapa juga bukan urusanku."

"Yakin, bukan urusan Kak Hali?"

Halilintar mengangkat bahu. "Yakinlah."

"Jangan bohong. Kak Hali juga diem-diem kepikiran tentang siapa aja yang dekat sama Ying, kan?"

"Enggak juga."

Taufan bertanya sekali lagi. Dengan seringai jahil. "Tapi, Kak Hali yakin enggak peduli sama siapa Ying jadian nanti?"

"Ngomong sekali lagi, mulutmu bakal kusumpal sepatu," ancam Halilintar.

Taufan mengangkat bahu, dan kembali bertanya jahil. "Tapi kalau aku deketin Ying, boleh enggak? _Well_, aku emang sahabatan sama Ying selama ini. Dan kupikir selain Yaya, Ying juga bisa ngertiin aku. Boleh enggak aku deketin Ying lebih dari sahabat?"

Mata Halilintar membeliak. Kemudian mengangkat bahu, pura-pura cuek.

"Ya deketin aja kalau emang bisa. Ying juga udah tau kau orangnya kayak apa. Jadi nggak bakal terpengaruh."

"Oh ya? Yakin, nih? Jangan nyesal kalau nanti Ying beneran mau sama aku, ya."

"Banyak omong," tukas Halilintar seraya memiting leher Taufan dengan jurus karatenya.

"Aduh! Apaan sih Kak Hali!" Taufan meronta, Tapi Halilintar memitingnya terlalu kuat. "Aku cuma bercanda, enggak usah pake ―Hoek! jurus gitu dong— _uhuk, uhuk!_

"Kalian ngapain?"

Yaya dan Ying kembali muncul di pintu, memandang bingung kedua saudara yang tengah bertengkar itu.

"Yaya, tolongin! Aku mau dibunuh sama kak Hali!" jerit Taufan.

"Emang kalian habis ngapain?" Ying bertanya lagi, seolah pertanyaan Yaya tidak cukup.

Halilintar melepaskan Taufan, membuat sang adik kini bernapas lega.

"Hah untung kalian datang. Kalau enggak, aku beneran bisa mati," tukasnya seraya mengusap leher yang masih sakit.

Halilintar menatap Ying dari atas ke bawah. "Kamu mau pulang? Katanya mau naik ojek _online_?"

"Iya, ini juga mau pulang," sahut Ying sewot. "Aku udah pesan ojeknya, tapi kata Yaya aku harus pamit dulu sama kalian."

"Yah, kok naik ojek, sih? Kak Hali udah niat banget mau nganterin, jangan ditolak," kata Taufan. Ia langsung menghindar saat Halilintar hendak mencekiknya lagi.

Lalu terdengar bunyi klakson motor dari depan rumah.

"Eh, ojekku udah dateng," kata Ying ceria. "Udah ya, aku pulang. Makasih ya, Ya? Besok aku balikin bajunya kalau udah dicuci."

Yaya tersenyum. "Santai, Ying."

"Dah, Hali. Dah, Taufan!"

Ying berlari menuju pintu keluar. Mereka bertiga saling terdiam sampai suara motor terdengar menjauh dari rumah. Halilintar berjalan menuju kamar, dan tak lama kemudian kembali ke ruang depan dengan memakai jaket dan membawa kunci motor.

"Kak Hali mau kemana?" tanya Taufan dengan kening berkerut.

"Mau beli camilan," sahut Halilintar, langsung pergi keluar meninggalkan Taufan dan Yaya berduaan dalam rumah dengan pintu terbanting dari luar.

Yaya bingung. "Perasaan tadi ibuku nyisihin makanan banyak deh buat kakakmu. Kok dia beli camilan lagi?"

Taufan balas dengan tawa. "Yaya, Yaya ... Kamu kayak nggak tau aja. Kak Hali itu lagi ngikutin Ying. Hahaha. Dia kayaknya mau mastiin Ying beneran sampe rumah atau enggak. Kak Hali kan selalu langsung pergi setiap kali Ying pulang naik ojek _online_."

"Oh, iya? Aku liat kayaknya Kak Hali perhatian banget sama Ying, deh. Padahal mereka sering berantem. Kenapa, ya?"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa, kok." Taufan terkekeh melihat ekspresi bingung Yaya. "Kak Hali emang gitu. Biarin aja."

" Ya udah, deh. Kalau gitu aku juga pulang, ya. Udah malem."

"Iya." Taufan tersenyum. "Mau dianter enggak?"

"Enggaklah." Yaya tertawa. "Selamat malam, Taufan."

"Malam, Yaya."

Dan Taufan ditinggalkan sendirian dalam rumah yang sepi. Taufan menghela napas. Coba seandainya dia yang jadian dengan Yaya. Yaya pasti enggak akan buru-buru pulang.

Taufan menutup pintu depan dan beranjak naik ke kamarnya. Jam di dinding baru menunjukkan jam sembilan kurang sedikit, belum saatnya tidur. Jadi apa yang harus Taufan lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

to be continued

* * *

**A****/N :** Hei, hei, chapter 2 updated! Nggak nyangka jadinya bakal sepanjang ini. hehe. Sebelumnya, Fanlady dan Fureene mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk siapapun kamu yang sempat membaca dan menyempatkan diri buat meninggalkan jejak di fanfiksi receh penuh kealayan ini. /sungkem.

Dan berita baiknya, kami akan update ini seminggu sekali. Harinya tentatif, tergantung kapan kita punya jaringan buat upload! Tapi yang penting seminggu sekali! Ehe.

Terus juga fanfiksi ini bakal bercerita soal hubungan. Kehidupan sekolah, belajar kelompok atau apapun itu bukan fokus utama. Jadi ya cuma masalah hubungan. Baik hubungan pertemanan, percintaan, platonik, keluarga, yah masalah klasik ala-ala remaja menuju pendewasaan gitu, deh.

Oh iya-oh iya, karakter di sini bakal jadi banyak. Enggak seputar soal Taufan, Ying, Yaya, Hali aja. Tapi akan ada pemeran pendukung yang sekiranya berkontribusi buat jalannya cerita juga sih, hehehe.

Berikut kita kasih bocoran soal karakter di ceritanya ya :

**Taufan, Ying, Suzy : Kelas 1-2**

**Yaya, Gempa : Kelas 1-4**

**Gopal, Fang : Kelas 1-3**

**Halilintar, Amy : Kelas 2-1 (Mereka anggota osis btw)**

**Stainley, Amaar : Kelas 2-3**

**Kaizo, Sai, Shielda : Kelas 3-4 (Siswa yang mulai sibuk cari universitas)**

Buat trio elemtal di series Boboiboy, **yang kembar cuma Gempa-Taufan aja. Halilintar kakak mereka yang umurnya lebih tua setahun.** Jadi, dia emang yang 'harusnya' lebih dewasa dari Taufan maupun Gempa. Tapi, kita liat aja nanti, ya?

Udah ya, segitu dulu. Pokoknya, kita berharap tulisan ini bisa menghibur kalian. See you di A/N selanjutnya! /bow


	3. Beginning

_**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**_

_**A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady and Fureene Anderson **_

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, No Superpower, Typo, dll

TauYa / TauYi / HaliYi/ KaiYa / /HaliTauGem/ TauFanGop/

* * *

_Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan __**Fanlady**__ dan __**Fureene Anderson**__. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonik maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik._

_. _

_Selamat membaca! _

.

.

.

Taufan masih merenung sendirian di kamarnya. Bosan, tak ada kerjaan. Berguling ke sana-kemari berharap bisa tidur juga sama sekali tidak mempan.

Ah, mungkin memang lebih baik kalau Taufan jalan-jalan saja. Tapi dengan siapa? Gopal pasti tidak mau keluar dengan alasan dilarang sama bapak. Fang? Ah dia lagi, kalau di-chat juga jawabnya justru bikin orang sakit kepala.

Taufan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Berguling tanpa tujuan dan sesekali menghela napas lelah. Kenapa dunia harus jahat padanya? Yaya sedang apa sekarang ya? Apa dia sedang teleponan dengan Kaizo sambil cekikikan di dalam kamar? Membayangkan Yaya yang seperti itu justru membuat Taufan frustrasi sendiri.

"Mending aku coba telepon Yaya, deh. Siapa tau belum keduluan sama Kaizo," gumam Taufan. Ia mengambil ponsel dan memencet tombol panggil setelah menemukan nomor Yaya.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silakan coba beberapa saat lagi._"

_Sibuk. Pasti lagi teleponan sama Kaizo_. Taufan meringis getir.

Taufan gapapa, kok. Taufan setrong.

"Aaaaa! Kenapa aku harus menderita begini sih?" Taufan merengek sendiri. Menempatkan sebelah tangan menutupi wajahnya.

Kenapa Yaya harus jadian dengan Kaizo, sih? Ah, coba aja kalau ada mesin waktu, pasti Taufan sudah gunakan untuk memutar ulang dan nembak Yaya sebelum keduluan Kaizo bedebah itu.

Satu jam Taufan meratapi nasibnya di dalam kamar, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Taufan agak terkejut namun sedikit sangsi melihat Halilintar masuk ke dalam kamar seraya tersenyum.

"Kak Hali ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri?" Ia merasa ada yang janggal. Matanya melirik pada tangan Halilintar yang kosong. "Loh, camilannya enggak jadi beli?"

"Nggak. Warungnya tutup," jawab Halilintar.

"Hah, masa'? Bukannya ada minimarket yang buka 24 jam di ujung jalan sana?"

Halilintar langsung meninggalkan Taufan tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Bagaimanapun, Taufan merasa sikap Halilintar malam ini sangat janggal. Biasanya dia lihai menyembunyikan emosinya. Tapi tadi jelas sekali kalau kakaknya itu sedang terlihat senang.

_Ah iya, kenapa nggak kepoin pihak ceweknya aja? _

Taufan yakin satu-satunya alasan yang bisa membuat Halilintar tersenyum senang sendiri itu adalah Ying. Yah, hitung hitung sekalian Taufan curhat tentang Yaya kan?

Taufan mulai mencari nama Ying dalam ponsel dan mengetik pesan.

_"Tadi pulang ketemu Kak Hali?"_

Dan balasan itu datang sepuluh menit kemudian.

_**"Iya, ketemu. Kenapa?"**_

Taufan terkejut. Jadi, kak Hali udah nggak ngumpet-ngumpet lagi merhatiin Ying?

"_Ketemu di mana?"_ Taufan kembali mengetikkan pertanyaan.

_**"Di perempa**__**t**__**an dekat rumahmu. Tadi ojekku mogok, bensinnya habis. Terus Hali muncul dan nawarin buat nganter ke rumah."**_

Oh, pantas saja Halilintar kelihatan senang. Rencananya buat mengantar Ying pulang terwujud ternyata.

"_Terus gimana? Kalian pulang bareng?"_

_**"Ya iyalah. Masa' aku jalan kaki sendirian malem-malem?**__**"**_

"_**Eh iya, Taufan."**_

Taufan mengetik lagi. "_Ya? Kenapa Ying?_"

Jawaban dari Ying datang lama sekali. Taufan memutuskan untuk ke toilet sebentar lalu kembali lagi ke dalam kamar. Kemudian terkejut begitu membaca kalimat balasan dari Ying.

_**"Tadi**__**,**__** Hali ngajak aku jalan hari Sabtu ini."**_

_**"**__**A**__**ku sempet kaget karena tiba-tiba dia ngajak jalan."**_

_**"Ini terlalu mendadak."**_

_**"Tapi akhirnya aku iyain aja. Gimana ya? Duh, jadi deg-degan lagi."**_

Keterkejutan itu belum hilang. Tapi mau tak mau Taufan jadi berpikir, ternyata cewek kalau diajak jalan sama cowok yang dia suka reaksinya bakal begini. Apa Yaya dulu juga begini waktu dekat-dekat Kaizo? Taufan malah salah fokus.

Tak ingin Ying menunggu terlalu lama, Taufan segera mengetikkan balasannya.

"_Cie akhirnya diajak jalan. Selamat dong! Sekarang pasti lagi seneng banget. Iya kan, iya kan_?"

"_**Iya, aku seneng.**_" Balasan Ying datang beberapa detik kemudian. "_**Tapi aku masih nggak yakin Hali beneran ngajak jalan. Gimana kalau dia cuma ngerjain aku aja?"**_

Sebelah alis Taufan terangkat saat mengetikkan balasan.

"_Nggak mungkinlah kak Hali ngerjain kamu."_ Jemari Taufan mengetik dengan menggebu-gebu. "_Orang dia pulang udah kayak orang idiot gitu. Senyum-senyum sendiri._"

"_**Beneran?"**_

"_Iya_." Taufan mengetik cepat. "_Kalau kak Hali ngajak kamu jalan, berarti dia beneran niat ngajak jalan. Ciee bentar lagi ada yang jadian nih kayaknya, traktir ya_."

"_**Jadian? Belum tentulah. Duh, kayaknya aku enggak bisa tidur deh. Kepikiran terus**__**...**_"

Taufan terkekeh. Tanpa dia sadar, Halilintar sudah kembali ke kamarnya dengan handuk yang diusap-usapkan ke kepala.

"Ngapain kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Kayak orang kurang waras," tegurnya.

"Yee, kak Hali tadi juga senyum-senyum. Lebih keliatan nggak waras daripada aku," cibir Taufan.

"Kapan aku senyum-senyum?" Halilintar mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Ah, nggak usah ngeles. Aku udah tau kok Kak Hali habis ngajak Ying jalan, kan? Iya, kan?" goda Taufan. "Akhirnya gerak juga setelah kubilang nanti Ying disambar orang. Beneran takut, ya?"

Kerutan Halilintar makin dalam. "Kau lagi _chatting_ sama Ying?"

"Iya." Taufan mengangguk polos. "Tadinya aku cuma mau curhat sama Ying. Eh malah dia yang curhat ke aku. Kasian tuh Kak Hali. Anak orang sampai ga bisa tidur, jangan di PHP-in ya?"

Rahang Halilintar mengatup. Ia memandang Taufan dengan mata menyipit, menahan kesal. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Kak Hali, jangan lupa makan-makan kalau udah jadian nanti, ya!" Taufan berseru sebelum Halilintar membanting pintu kamarnya menutup.

Taufan menghela napas. Lagi-lagi ia sendirian. Taufan berguling menunggu balasan dari Ying. Tapi belum juga dibalas-balas. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membuka sosial media. Mencari _meme_ yang sekiranya bisa membuat dia tertawa dan lupa akan kejamnya dunia.

Ugh, emang dasar jomblo.

Setelah haha-hihi tidak jelas selama beberapa menit. Sebuah pesan tiba-tiba masuk ke ponselnya. Mata Taufan membeliak. Terkejut sekaligus haru.

Pesan dari Yaya.

"_**Tadi kamu telepon? Ada apa? Aku **__**baru selesai telepon sama Kak Kaizo.**__**"**_

Hati Taufan kembali teriris. Baru saja senang dapat SMS dari gebetan, langsung dihancurin lagi.

"_Ehe, gapapa kok. Cuma iseng aja tadi_," balas Taufan.

"_**Oh, kirain ada apa**_."

Taufan bingung mau mengetik apa lagi. Kalau dilanjutkan juga pasti jadinya garing.

Oh iya!

Mendadak otak Taufan didatangi ide cemerlang. Ajak Yaya jalan saja. Bilang pada Yaya, Taufan mau membuntuti Kak Hali dan Ying nge-_date_ Sabtu ini. Kalau pakai nama Ying, Yaya pasti nggak bakal nolak.

_Taufan memang jenius_, bangganya dalam hati.

Taufan berdehem sendiri, lalu mulai mengetik balasan.

"_Ya, Sabtu ini ada acara enggak?_"

Taufan menunggu. Hatinya melonjak begitu nada ponselnya berdering sekali.

"_**Ada. Aku sama Kak Kaizo mau jalan. Kenapa?**_"

Taufan langsung tercengang.

_Yah lupa ... Kaizo mana mungkin ngebiarin Yaya nganggur malam Minggu?!_

"_Nggak. Gapapa_." Taufan membalas dengan perasaan merana. "_Kalau gitu aku mau tidur dulu ya, Ya. Bye._"

Hp dicampakkan sembarang. Taufan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik bantal. Meratapi nasibnya penus nestapa.

.

.

.

"Kayaknya aku tau deh kenapa aku ga bisa jadian sama Yaya," Taufan berceletuk setelah menyedot es tehnya sampai habis.

Fang hanya mengangkat bahu, tak peduli. Lebih enak makan donat lobak merah. Sementara Gopal lahap memakan bola-bola cokelat yang baru dia beli dari Stanley.

"Itu karena aku gaulnya sama kalian," jawab Taufan sendiri. "Kalian kan jomblo abadi. Aku juga ikutan kena virus deh akhirnya."

"Sembarangan," Fang mendelik. "Yang ada kau dan Gopal yang nularin sial ke aku. Padahal aku udah kece dan populer gini, tapi karena punya temen kayak kalian jadi kena sial terus."

"Dey, kok aku terus yang dibawa-bawa?" protes Gopal dengan gigi penuh cokelat. "Kalau ngenes ya ngenes aja, nggak usah nyalahin orang."

"Tapi serius deh. Aku udah merenung dari semalem dan nemuin satu fakta," tukas Taufan tak mau kalah. "Cewek kalau udah liat kita ngumpul, bawaannya tuh _ilfeel_. Jadi mereka kabur duluan."

"Ckckck. Baru juga patah hati sekali, tapi gayanya udah kayak om botak motivator yang ada di tv itu," cibir Gopal. "Eh, denger ya Taufan. Hidup itu masih panjang, jadi enggak usahlah ya ngerasa kiamat cuma gara-gara cewek. Lagian ya, harusnya kau itu mikir kenapa Yaya enggak jadian sama kamu sekarang. Ya mungkin aja Tuhan tau kalau kamu itu enggak sanggup nge-_treat_ Yaya nanti."

"Siapa bilang? Aku sanggup, kok!"

"Apaan? Duit aja masih pinjem Hali. Kadang ngutang sama Fang. Gimana nanti kalau kalian nge-_date_!"

Taufan terdiam. Benaknya memutar ulang kata-kata Gopal. _**'Duit aja masih pinjem, kadang ngutang. Gimana mau nge**__**-**_**date**_**!**_'

Benar juga, sih, kalau dipikir-pikir. Selama ini Taufan selalu boros menghabiskan uang saku. Ujung-ujungnya ia pasti terpaksa harus meminjam karena tidak cukup. Bagaimana ia bisa menghidupi Yaya nanti dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini?

"Oke, sudah kuputuskan!" Taufan memukul meja keras, membuat piring dan gelas di atasnya bergetar nyaris jatuh. "Aku bakal nyari kerja sambilan!"

Fang tersedak. "Kerja sambilan? Kerja sambilan apa?"

"Ya kerja apa aja." Mata Taufan berkilat-kilat penuh tekad. "Aku mau cari dana yang banyak supaya bisa ngehidupin Yaya."

"Nah itu baru semangat." Gopal nyegir seraya memukul kecil punggung Taufan. "Nanti kalau udah gajian, traktir kita ya hahaha."

"Nggak. Aku bakal nabung semua gajiku buat persiapan menikah sama Yaya," Taufan berujar dengan senyum lebar.

"Ah elah kerja aja belum udah ngomongin nikah," cibir Fang. "Kayak Yaya mau aja dinikahin sama kamu."

"Ya pasti mau lah! Sekarang Yaya boleh aja pacaran sama Kaizo. Tapi jodohnya dia itu aku. Jadi nanti pasti nikahnya sama aku," ucap Taufan yakin.

"Ya intinya mulai dari sekarang kamu harus banyak-banyak berdoa aja, Fan," sahut Gopal. "Semoga doa kamu ga kalah sama doanya Yaya yang pengen dinikahin Kaizo."

Fang dan Gopal saling ber-_highfive_ ria dengan nista.

"Dasar ya emang kalian para tikus got. Bukannya nyemangatin temen malah ngejatuhin! Nggak guna kalian!"

"Kami cuma mau kau berpikir realistis, Fan. Jangan kebanyakan mimpi, ntar jatuh malah mewek lagi," kekeh Gopal.

"Aku nggak mimpi! Emang bener kok Yaya itu jodohnya sama aku," Taufan menuding Gopal dan Fang bergantian. "Liat aja nanti, ya. Aku nggak bakal ngundang kalian berdua ke acara nikahanku sama Yaya!"

"Ya, ya, ya." Fang tergelak. "Kita tunggu deh tanggal mainnya. Tapi kalau salah, jangan nangis ya."

Fang dan Gopal tertawa, sementara Taufan hanya menyipitkan mata, diam-diam mengutuk dua orang yang mengaku temannya itu. Ugh, awas saja.

"Eh, Fan itu bukannya Hali, ya? Sama Ying, kayaknya mereka berantem."

Taufan menoleh ke sumber yang ditunjuk Gopal dengan dagu. Dan benar saja. Ying tengah berjalan cepat dengan wajah tertekuk lalu disusul oleh Halilintar. Entah mereka akan pergi ke mana.

"Cih, dasar pasangan drama. Belum jadian aja, udah berantem gitu. Mendingan aku kan?"

"Iya, mendingan kamu. Belum sempat nembak udah diserobot duluan. Kasian, deh." Gopal masih tidak bosan menertawakan Taufan.

"Kalian emang tega banget ngehina aku terus," Taufan menukas sebal. "Bodo, ah. Aku mau balik aja."

Taufan bangkit dengan jengkel dan beranjak pergi.

"Oi, ini makananmu siapa yang mau bayar?!" Fang berteriak, menunjuk piring-piring makanan yang bertumpuk di meja.

"Bayar aja sendiri!" balas Taufan, lalu segera berlari pergi sebelum sempat diseret kembali untuk membayar.

.

.

.

"Ying sama kak Hali ke mana, ya?"

Taufan berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan tangan di saku. Para siswa masih sibuk mengobrol, bertukar pikiran. Terkadang Taufan disapa, sayangnya Taufan tak punya waktu untuk berlama-lama.

_'Ah daripada kepo sama pasangan drama itu, mending aku main ke kelas Yaya. Lumayan, masih sisa lima menit sebelum bel_,' batin Taufan, lalu berjalan menuju tangga untuk naik ke kelas Yaya yang ada di lantai 2.

Namun baru saja Taufan menaiki anak tangga yang kedua, telinganya menangkap suara ribut-ribut yang familiar.

"Itu tadi beneran makanan dari kamu?"

Itu suara Halilintar. Kening Taufan berkerut.

"Udahlah, udah enggak penting juga." Suara Ying. Terdengar sewot. "Aku mau balik ke kelas."

"Ying."

"Apalagi sih?"

"Aku serius aku enggak tau kalau makanan itu dari kamu. Kalau aku tau, nggak bakal aku kasihin ke Amy. Dia tadi kelaparan, dan kebetulan liat _box_ makan di meja aku, dia minta masa' aku enggak kasih?"

"Kamu bilang semalem aku tega karena lebih milih pulang sama ojek _online_. Tapi asal kamu tau. Kamu lebih tega tau nggak ngasih makanan dari aku ke orang lain."

"Ying."

Taufan tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka jika sahabat dan kakaknya itu bertengkar layaknya pasangan betulan saja.

Terdengar langkah kaki menaiki tangga. Sepertinya Ying sudah naik dan kembali ke kelasnya. Namun tidak ada suara langkah menyusul, yang artinya Halilintar tidak mengikuti Ying. Taufan mengintip hati-hati dari balik tembok dan melihat kakaknya berdiri bergeming di bawah tangga.

"Kak Hali ngapain?" Taufan memutuskan untuk mendekat dan bertanya.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain," jawab Halilintar cuek.

"Habis berantem sama Ying? Aku tadi denger, lho," kata Taufan. Halilintar hanya meliriknya sedikit dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Berantem kenapa?"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa."

"Yingnya kenapa nggak disusul?"

"Percuma. Aku mau ngomong apapun juga sekarang dia nggak bakal denger. Nanti aja aku ngomongin lagi."

Taufan mengangguk. Kemudian Halilintar kembali berjalan ke arah luar tangga. Sepertinya ingin kembali ke kelas. Taufan mengangkat bahu, ia kembali melangkah menaiki tangga, menuju lantai 2.

Sesampainya di lantai 2, ia berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dari kelasnya. Kelas Yaya ada di seberang kelas Ying dan Taufan.

"Eh, Taufan ngapain di sini?" Yaya menyambut setelah Taufan di pintu kelasnya.

"Hehe, mau main sebentar aja."

"Bentar lagi 'kan bel masuk. Nggak balik ke kelas?"

"Iya. Nanti balik, kok. Pas belnya bunyi. Ehe," Taufan nyengir.

"Oh, ya udah." Yaya mengangguk. "Tapi aku mau ke kelas Kak Kaizo bentar, mau nganterin buku. Kamu mau ikut?"

Senyum Taufan langsung luntur seketika. Kenapa sekarang dalam setiap percakapannya dengan Yaya nama Kaizo selalu muncul, sih? Tak bisakah makhluk itu enyah sebentar saja dari benak Yaya?

"Err ... enggak deh." Taufan tertawa canggung. Miris. "Kita bareng aja sampai tangga. Nanti kamu naik, aku sekalian balik ke kelas."

"Oh, oke. Sebentar ya, aku ambil bukunya dulu."

Yaya melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sementara Taufan hanya bisa mengawasi gadis itu mengecek tas sebelum akhirnya Yaya kembali dengan buku di tangan.

"Yuk, Taufan."

Taufan menganggukdan mereka berjalan bersisian.

Berbeda dari biasanya, Taufan tak membuka suara untuk memulai percakapan apapun. Ia hanya berjalan dalam diam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Kamu kenapa, Taufan?" Yaya akhirnya bertanya setelah mereka terus berdiam diri.

"Kenapa apanya?" Taufan balik bertanya.

"Kok tumben kamu pendiam banget? Lagi nggak enak badan?"

"Nggak. Nggak apa-apa." Mereka berhenti di persimpangan tangga. "Kalau gitu, aku duluan ke kelas ya?"

Taufan langsung melangkah menjauh. Sementara Yaya hanya bergeming menatap kepergian Taufan dengan dahi mengernyit.

Mungkin sepulang sekolah Yaya bisa mengambil waktu sebentar untuk bicara dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

Taufan melangkah lesu ke dalam kelas. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat Ying mencoret-coret random buku tulisnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ying, kenapa?"

Ying masih mencoret-coret entah apa. Taufan menurunkan pandangannya, dan saat itulah dia melihat ada bercak air di atas yang membuat blur coretan yang Ying buat.

"Kamu nangis?"

"Nggak. Siapa juga yang nangis?" Tangan Ying mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kenapa? Gara gara berantem sama kak Hali?" Taufan menarik kursi dan memposisikan diri duduk di depan Ying.

"Nggak. Aku enggak apa-apa." Ying kembali menukas, masih sibuk mencoret-coret bukunya dengan kesal.

"Yakin enggak apa-apa?" Taufan bertanya. "Ini aku lagi baik hati, lho, mau dengerin temen curhat."

"Nggak. Nggak apa-apa." Sebisa mungkin Ying melarikan pandangannya. "Udah, deh. Nggak usah nanya-nanya. Aku lagi nggak pengen ditanya!"

Taufan mengangguk. "Btw, besok jadi nge-_date_ sama Kak Hali?"

Emang dasarnya Taufan otak bebal. Disuruh jangan tanya, dia malah terus tanya.

Ying berdecak kesal. "Jangan sebut nama dia."

"Oke, oke. Ya udah, deh." Taufan mengangguk lagi. "Kalau gitu, aku butuh saran nih."

"Saran apa?" Ying akhirnya menoleh. Dan Taufan langsung memamerkan senyum tampannya.

"Aku mau ngajak Yaya jalan. Menurutmu bagusnya aku ngajaknya gimana?"

"Serius? Kamu mau ngajak Yaya jalan?" Ying menaikkan alisnya. "Yaya udah punya pacar, Taufan. Nyerah aja, deh. Nggak usah jadi perusak hubungan orang."

"Aku bukannya mau jadi perusak hubungan orang," sahut Taufan seraya menempelkan dagu di gigi kursi. "Aku cuma mau memperkuat intensitas aku interaksi sama Yaya aja kok. Aku enggak pengen Kaizo bener-bener nyuri Yaya dari aku."

"Nyuri? Dari kamu?" Ying mengernyit. "Emang kapan Yaya pernah jadi milik kamu?"

Taufan menghela napas. "Semuanya jadi aneh, Ying. Sejak Yaya punya pacar, semuanya terasa berubah total."

"Masa'? Menurutku Yaya biasa-biasa aja. Masih sama kayak dulu. Kamu aja yang lebay," Ying mencibir.

"Nggak. Yaya udah beda banget, Ying. Masa' tiap kami ngobrol dia selalu nyebut nama Kaizo. Buat apa coba?"

"Ya namanya orang lagi jatuh cinta kan, pasti banyak nyebut nama orang yang dia suka, Taufan," terang Ying. "Apalagi kamu itu spesial buat Yaya, jadi ya dia seneng nyebut Kaizo di depan kamu. Bukan untuk buat kamu cemburu, tapi dia pengen berbagi kebahagiaan dia."

"Aku? Spesial? Buat Yaya?" Taufan tersenyum lebar.

"Iya. Spesial. Kamu kan temen dari kecilnya Yaya. Jadi, kamu udah pasti spesial dong."

Ah, Ying memang tahu bagaimana membuat Taufan percaya diri.

"Tapi ya enggak begitu spesial kalau dibandingin sama Kaizo sih. Hahahaha."

"Jahat kamu, Ying." Taufan memanyunkan bibir jengkel.

Bel masuk saat itu berbunyi, dan Taufan langsung bangkit untuk kembali ke bangkunya."Nanti kita ngobrol lagi, ya," ucap Taufan.

"Oke."

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas setelah ribut siapa yang piket hari ini.

Taufan sudah siap, menoleh pada Ying yang tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Btw, tadi kamu kenapa sih sama kak Hali? Kepo, nih."

Ying menghentikan gerakannya. Lalu menghela napas. "Fan, kayaknya Hali emang beneran cuma anggep aku adek doang deh. Kayaknya ... Kita nggak bakal jadian ..."

"Lah, kenapa? Kok bilang gitu?"

Taufan dan Ying berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kelas bersama murid-murid lain.

"Ya, habis... Sikapnya itu, lho. Sama sekali nggak ada spesial-spesialnya. Aku diperlakuin sama kayak yang lain. Sama kayak kamu," keluh Ying.

"Oh, ya? Emang kamu pernah dapat tendangan karatenya kak Hali?"

"Nggak." Ying menggeleng.

"Pernah dipiting sampe nggak bisa napas?"

"Nggak pernah."

"Pernah digelindingin dari atas tangga sampe mentok ke bawah?"

"Nggak juga sih."

"Ya udah. Berarti kamu itu nggak diperlakuin sama kayak aku," ucap Taufan simpel. "Kalau kak Hali nganggap kamu kayak adeknya, dia nggak bakal ngasih perhatian apapun ke kamu, deh beneran. Boro-boro ditawarin nganter pulang atau apa, aku ajakin ngobrol aja kadang langsung ditendang."

"Tapi rasanya ya gitu, Fan." Ying menatap lantai sendu. Menggenggam tali tasnya erat-erat. "Beda deh kalau dia lagi interaksi sama temen-temen sekelasnya dan sama aku. Kalau ama temennya, dia keliatan interaktif. Beda sama aku. Dia cuek, nyebelin, dan bikin aku kesel terus."

Taufan berpikir sebentar. "Hmm, terus dari situ kamu nyimpulin kalau kamu itu dianggap adek sama kak Hali?"

"Yang namanya kakak adek pasti berantem kan? Sama kayak kamu dan Hali?"

"Iya berantem, tapi berantemnya beda. Kak Hali masih ngasih perhatian sama kamu. Aku mah nggak."

"Tapi ... perhatiannya juga keliatan lebih kayak perhatian kakak ke adeknya. Bukan perhatian yang beda gitu."

"Ya ampun. Kamu emang pengen banget dianggap adek sama kak Hali, ya?" komentar Taufan gemas. "Dari tadi dibilangin nggak juga. Masa' nggak percaya sama aku? Kak Hali itu—"

"Aku kenapa?"

Ying dan Taufan sama-sama menoleh dan melihat Halilintar tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Eh, kak Hali panjang umur. Baru juga diomongin." Taufan nyengir, sementara Halilintar hanya mendengkus.

Ying membuang muka begitu Halilintar menatapnya dan Taufan bergantian.

"Kalian ngapain masih di sini?" tanya Halilintar.

"Kak Hali juga ngapain di lantai 2? Ini kan lorong kelas satu."

Halilintar menatap Ying. "Ada perlu sama Ying."

"Perlu— ohhhh!" Taufan tersenyum jahil. "Oke, oke. Aku bakal ninggalin kalian kalau gitu, ya? _Good luck__,_ deh! "

Taufan langsung berlari sebelum sempat Ying menarik lengannya untuk tidak pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Taufan ketika Halilintar berhasil menahannya di tempat.

"Kamu masih marah?" tanya Halilintar.

"Marah? Siapa yang marah? Aku nggak marah, kok," ketus Ying tanpa menoleh.

"Kamu marah," simpul Halilintar. "Mau jalan enggak?"

"Kan besok jalannya." Ying mendengkus."Lagian tumben banget kamu ngajakin jalan. Biasanya enggak pernah."

"Mau nyelesaiin masalah," kata Halilintar. "Aku enggak mau kita salah paham."

"Biasanya juga kamu nggak peduli 'kan salah paham atau enggak?"

"Siapa bilang aku nggak peduli?"

Ucapan Halilintar membuat Ying akhirnya mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Ayo, kita jalan." Halilintar menarik tangan Ying dan menyeretnya pergi.

"E-eh, tunggu. Mau ke mana?"

Namun Halilintar langsung menarik tangan Ying pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

"Hali ... semua orang liatin kita." Ying berbisik saat Halilintar menyeretnya melalui lorong yang banyak dihuni siswa yang belum pulang. Mereka berbisik saat Ying dan Halilintar lewat seraya bergandengan tangan.

"Terus kenapa?" jawab Halilintar cuek, terus menarik tangan Ying.

"Emang kita mau ke mana, sih?"

Lagi-lagi Halilintar tidak menjawab. Ia terus menyeret Ying hingga lahan parkir motor.

"Naik," titahnya.

"Naik ke mana?" Ying bertanya dengan pandangan mengedar ke mana saja asal tidak menatap Halilintar.

"Naik ke motorku, lah. Masa' ke genteng?" Halilintar berdecak tak sabar. "Naik atau mau kupaksa naik?"

"Iya, iya, aku naik." Ying buru-buru mendudukkan diri di jok belakang.

Halilintar menempatkan kedua tangan di stang, mendorong motor dengan kedua kakinya setelah ia naik di jok depan.

"Kita mau ke mana, sih?"

Halilintar memandang Ying dari kaca spion. "Bawel, deh. Nanti juga tau."

_Starter_ dinyalakan. Halilintar langsung melesatkan motornya keluar sekolah. Ying tidak bertanya apapun. Toh, Halilintar juga pasti malas menjawab. Jadi, Ying hanya diam di punggung Halilintar.

Kecepatan bertambah ketika motor itu melaju di jalan raya. Ying kebingungan, takut. Ia hanya menggenggam tali selempang tas Halilintar karena ia merasa segan memeluk.

"Pegangan yang erat," kata Halilintar dengan suara teredam kaca helm. "Aku nggak mau tanggung kalau kamu sampe jatoh."

Ying menggigit bibir. Ia sudah memegangi tas Halilintar erat-erat, tapi tetap saja was-was dengan kecepatan motor yang semakin bertambah. Bisa-bisa ia benar-benar terpelanting jatuh setelah ini. Mau tak mau Ying melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Halilintar. Ia benar-benar malu sampai-sampai ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Halilintar.

"Maaf ya, Hali."

Di balik helmnya, Halilintar tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan dua puluh menit kemudian. Ying mengerjap heran setelah Halilintar benar-benar menghentikan motornya.

"Pantai?" Kerutan Ying mendalam di kening. "Kok kamu tiba-tiba ngajak aku ke pantai?"

"Emang kenapa? Nggak boleh aku ngajak kamu ke pantai?" Halilintar membuka helm dan beranjak turun dari motornya.

"Ya ... boleh aja, sih. Tapi 'kan aneh aja kalau mendadak gini." Ying juga ikut turun dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Emang kita mau ngapain di sini?"

Suara desah angin menyambut mereka. Kaki Ying yang dibalut sepatu menginjak pasir putih. Ingin rasanya ia melepas sepatu dan berlarian seraya menghadang ombak yang bermain di depan mereka.

"Ngobrol," jawab Halilintar. "Aku masih mau klarifikasi masalah yang tadi."

"Kamu repot-repot ngajak aku ke pantai cuma mau klarifikasi?" tanya Ying tidak percaya.

"Cuma? Kamu bilang cuma?"

"Iyalah. Terus apa?"

"Kamu sampai ngambek dan marah-marah kayak tadi, gimana aku nggak kepikiran coba? Pokoknya sekarang kita ngobrolin sampai selesai. Nggak usah ada ngambek-ngambekan lagi."

"Kenapa emang kalau aku marah-marah kayak tadi?" tanya Ying. " Nggak ada ruginya di kamu juga kan? Kenapa harus kamu kepikiran coba?"

"Kenapa harus kepikiran?" Tatapan Halilintar menajam. "Ya itu karena kamu penting buat aku, Ying."

Ying agak tersentak. Kemudian menatap Halilintar yang juga menatapnya. Entah mengapa hari ini Halilintar terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Penting..." Ying lalu mendengkus. "Oh iya, aku tahu kelanjutannya. Maksudnya aku penting karena kalau aku marah dan ngambek beneran, kamu nggak bisa bikin aku kesel lagi kan?"

"Kamu ini kenapa, sih? Kok bisa kepikiran kayak gitu? Emang sikap aku selama ini ke kamu nggak nunjukin kalau kamu itu penting buat aku?" tandas Halilintar.

"Nggak. Sikapmu selalu nyebelin ke aku. Sok-sokan baik juga ujungnya pasti dibikin kesel lagi," gerutu Ying.

"Kenapa kamu nggak pernah percaya sama aku?" Halilintar bertanya.

"Karena kamu enggak pernah serius, Hali." Ying tersenyum, agak sinis. "Kamu emang sering bersikap baik, tapi ujungnya apa? Kamu bikin aku kesel. Kamu bikin aku nangis. Kamu bikin aku marah. Kamu bikin aku nyesel. Mau kamu tuh apa sih Hal? Kamu pengen aku benci kamu, atau kamu pengen aku sayang sama kamu?"

Mata Ying berkaca-kaca. Ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan kepada Halilintar. Ying menggigit bibirnya, ia menunduk dan mundur perlahan.

"Ah, aku ngomong apa sih?" Ying tertawa satir, menyadari kebodohannya. "Maaf, tadi aku cuma ngelantur. Kamu boleh lupain omongan aku. Aku enggak masalah kamu anggap apa juga ..."

"Emang aku keliatan senyebelin itu di mata kamu, ya?" tanya Halilintar pelan.

"Bukan keliatan, tapi kamu emang nyebelin! Kamu jahat terus sama aku. Emangnya aku pernah salah apa sih sama kamu? Kamu dendam sama aku? Aku pernah bikin kamu marah apa gimana?"

"Kamu mau aku jujur enggak"

Ying menatap Halilintar sangsi. "Bikin aku sakit hati enggak jujurnya?"

Halilintar balas terkekeh pelan. "Nggak tau, sih. Tapi kamu bisa nyimpulin setelah aku jujur nanti."

"Aku nggak akan dengerin kalau itu bikin sakit hati. Aku cari aman."

"Tapi kamu harus denger."

Ying mengedarkan pandangan ke lautan yang berombak. "Oke. Apa?"

"Kamu liat ini?"

Ying menoleh. Dan detik itu ia terkejut. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul petir terpasang dileher Halilintar. Itu adalah oleh-oleh yang ia berikan kepada Taufan setelah ia pulang dari China setahun yang lalu. Kenapa bisa―

"Itu kan ..."

"Ya, kamu kasih ini buat Taufan," Halilintar menandas, memaikan leontinnya yang berwarna hitam. "Tapi Taufan bilang sebenernya kalung ini buat aku, begitu kan?"

Ying tidak menjawab, ia menggigit bibir. Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan gugup menyerang dirinya.

"Aku enggak pernah sedetik pun lepasin kalung ini. Kecuali kalau aku mandi sih," terang Halilintar. "Sama kayak kamu."

Rona merah mulai membanjiri pipi Ying. Jantungnya berdegup cepat seperti ombak yang bersahutan di depan sana. Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Jika ini adalah sebuah permainan, maka siapapun tolong hentikan permainan ini sebelum Ying terkena serangan jantung.

"Aku ... sayang kamu, Ying. Dan itu cukup buat menjelaskan sikap aku ke kamu selama ini."

Ying tercengang. Terkejut. Tertegun. Kalimat itu sungguh keluar dari mulut Halilintar dengan sangat lancarnya. Tanpa berbelit dan tanpa canggung.

_A-apa? Barusan dia bilang apa?_

"Ka-kamu bilang apa?" Ying membelalak tak percaya.

"Aku sayang sama kamu," Halilintar kembali mengulang. "Aku emang nggak jago nunjukin perasaan blak-blakan kayak Taufan. Jadi maaf kalau sikap aku ke kamu selama ini bikin salah paham. Aku nggak pernah benci sama kamu. Justru sayang."

"Sayang ... Sayang sebagai adek maksudnya?" Jantung Ying masih bertalu-talu. Ia menatap Halilintar, berusaha mencari kebohongan, namun nihil. Ying belum pernah ditatap Halilintar sebegitu lembutnya.

"Bukan," tegas Halilintar tersenyum tipis. "Aku sayang sama kamu sebagai cowok ke cewek pada umumnya."

"Maksudnya ..." Ying tergagap. Ia berusaha menghindar dari Halilintar, namun Halilintar justru menggenggam tangannya.

"Maksudnya, aku mau ngajak kamu jadian. Itu kalau kamu enggak keberatan," kata Halilintar lembut. "Aku enggak pengen ada salah paham lagi di antara kita."

Ying kembali membelalak. Ia mengerjap berulang kali, masih tak yakin apa ia mendengar dengan benar apa yang baru saja disampaikan Halilintar. Hali... tidak mungkin baru saja menembaknya, 'kan?

"Hari ini tanggal berapa?" Ying mendadak bertanya.

"Hah?" Halilintar mengerutkan dahi heran mendengarnya. "25 Januari. Kenapa?"

"Bukan 1 April?"

"Bukan. Kenapa, sih?"

"Kamu yakin? Jadi ini bukan April Mop? Oh, atau sekarang ada Januari Mop? Kamu lagi ngerjain aku, 'kan?" Ying memicingkan mata curiga.

Halilintar tertawa. "Kamu berharap aku kerjain atau aku tembak beneran? Sebegitu nggak percayanya sama aku?"

Ying, tiba-tiba saja merasakan atmosfer di sekelilingnya jadi panas. Ia gelagapan. "Ya.. biasanya kamu kan selalu gitu? Kalau aku percaya, nanti kamu malah bilang semacam ... 'ge-er 'kan kamu?'"

"Kamu pengen aku buktiin pake apa supaya bisa ngeyakinin kamu kalau aku beneran mau kamu jadi pacarku?"

"Um, nggak tau." Ying memandang gugup ke sekitarnya, tak berani mendongak untuk menatap mata Halilintar. "Kamu buktiin pake apa, kek. Aku nggak bakal percaya pokoknya sampe kamu—"

Ucapan Ying terpotong saat Halilintar mendadak menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya dan membuat Ying mau tak mau mendongak. Jantung Ying berdebar keras sekali sekarang sampai ia takut suaranya akan terdengar keluar mengatasi bunyi ombak.

"Kamu mau bukti?" Halilintar tersenyum samar, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ying.

Mata Ying membeliak. Ia benar-benar merasa berada di luar akal sehatnya. Terlebih ketika bibir Halilintar kini mendarat di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang bahkan Ying tidak berani membayangkannya, sekarang justru terjadi tanpa ia sangka-sangka.

Jantung Ying berdetak semakin cepat. Halilintar memejamkan mata seraya menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. Dan saat itulah Ying sadar ia harus membalas.

Pelan, tangannya naik. Menggenggam tangan Halilintar yang menangkup wajahnya. Mata Ying terpejam. Membiarkan langit senja membingkai momen mereka dengan sempurna.

"Percaya?" bisik Halilintar begitu tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Hari ini Halilintar memberikan perasaannya, dan perasaan Ying meyambutnya.

Wajah Ying merah sempurna. Menyadari bahwa kening mereka saling bertautan, entah mengapa rasanya ia begitu malu. Gadis itu menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Halilintar agar tak terlihat laki-laki itu.

Halilintar tertawa pelan dan merangkulkan lengan di sekeliling pundak Ying, menariknya semakin mendekat.

"Sekarang kamu nggak bakal ngeraguin aku lagi, 'kan?" bisiknya.

Ying menggeleng cepat, tapi masih tak sanggup mengangkat wajah dan memilih tetap membenamkannya di seragam Halilintar.

.

.

.

to be continued

* * *

A/N :

Halo, kami kembali dengan update-an terbaru! Sesuai janji, kami bakal update seminggu sekali uwu

Oh, sekedar pemberitahuan, pasti banyak yang mikir genre utama fic ini humor, ya? Yah, emang banyak selipan humornya sih di awal, tapi fic ini genrenya drama. Beneran drama, ala-ala sinetron gitu deh. Jadi makin nambah chapternya nanti, dramanya bakal makin banyak. Jangan terlalu kecewa kalau humornya berkurang, ya. Kami bakal usahain ceritanya tetap ringan, kok :")

Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!

* * *

Oh, iya. Aku mau balesin review di sini, ya. Maaf yang nggak sempat dibalas lewat PM x""

Kurrota : makasih banyak udah membaca dan juga buat reviewnya!

Janky : ehe, seperti yang udah dibilang di atas, fic ini genre utamanya sebenarnya drama. Cuma di awal emang banuak humor, sih. Aku nggak masukin genre humor karena takut nanti pada kena PHP (?) kalau di chapter ke depannya nanti udah berkurang humornya :") Iya, Taufan emang nista. Dia pantas banget dinistain /ditabok. Makasih banyak udah bacaaa, dan makasih buat reviewnya!

Wizardcookie : Iyaa, update-nya seminggu sekali, dan ini udah update sesuai janji! Iya, Taufan emang kasian haha xD Ikutin terus kelanjutannya biar tau gimana nasih Taufan, yaa. Makasih udah baca dan review!

Guest : Makasih banyak! Kami senang kalau ceritanya bisa menghibur, ehe. Ini udah lanjut, ya. Makasih udah baca dan review!

Aran845 : Iya, KaiYa emang langka, baru dilayarkan sih. Mari bergabung dengan kapal kami! /hush. Ehe, iya, doain aja ini bisa lanjut sampai selesai ya xD Makasih banyak buat reviewnya!

Guest (2) : Iyaa, ada HalYi. Mereka salah satu pasangan utama di cerita ini, jadi nantikan aja kisah mereka! (Di chapter ini banyak momen mereka, kan? XD) makasih udah baca dan review!

* * *

Makasih banyaaak buat semua reviewnya! Yang baca tapi nggak review juga makasih, ehe. Semoga cerita dari kami ini bisa menghibur, yaa uwu

Salam sayang,

Fureene & Fanlady.


	4. Setelah Jadian

_**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**_

_**A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady and Fureene Anderson **_

_Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini. _

_Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, No Superpower, Typo, dll_

_TauYa / TauYi / HaliYi/ KaiYa / /HaliTauGem/ TauFanGop/ _

.

_Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan __**Fanlady**__ dan __**Fureene Anderson**__. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonik maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik._

_. _

_Selamat membaca ..._

.

.

.

"Kak Hali kemana sih? Udah mau jam makan malem tapi dia belum pulang." Taufan menghela napas. Meletakkan dagunya ke meja kaca ruang depan. "Duh, masa aku harus makan mie instan lagi sih? Lagian kak Hali kemana sama Ying? Masa dari pulang sekolah sampe sekarang belum balik-balik?"

Taufan terus menggerutu tentang perutnya yang keroncingan minta diisi sementara otaknya mengusulkan untuk mampir ke rumah Yaya, menumpang makan malam. Lagipula bukan pertama kalinya ia makan di sana. Namun saat itu ponselnya berbunyi.

Telepon dari Gempa.

"Gem, ada apa?" tanya Taufan setelah mengangkat panggilan.

_"Aku udah nyampe stasiun. Jemput, dong," _pinta Gempa.

"Hah? Kok mendadak sih?" Sungut Taufan. "Aku lagi kelaparan nih, nanti aja deh jemputnya. Biar aku makan dulu. Atau kamu naik taksi ajalah."

_"Sembarangan!" _Gempa mengomel. "_Aku tadi udah bilang Kak Hali kalau pulang, emang Kak Hali ga bilang?"_

"Nggak. Kak Hali aja belum pulang sampai sekarang."

_"Serius?"_ Nada Gempa heran_. "Kok tumben? Ada rapat OSIS emangnya_?"

"Ga tau deh." Taufan menjawab setengah hati, meringis begitu perutnya kembali berbunyi. Jika Halilintar tidak pulang, ia benar-benar bisa mati kelaparan.

_"Yaudah pokoknya jemput aku. Nanti aku traktir makanan di stasiun deh!"_

Entah bagaimana, Taufan langsung berdiri dari posisinya. "Oke. Aku langsung berangkat!"

Dasar Taufan. Diiming-imingi makanan saja langsung gerak cepat.

"_Oke, aku tunggu, ya. Jangan lama."_

"Aye aye, sir!"

Taufan bergegas naik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci motor lalu langsung berlari keluar. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu rumah dan menyimpannya di balik keset.

"Oh, Taufan. Mau ke mana?"

Taufan menoleh dan melihat Yaya berdiri di pagar rumahnya. Tangannya memegang rantang yang menguarkan bau harum yang seketika membuat perut Taufan keroncongan.

"Aku mau jemput Gempa di stasiun," kata Taufan.

"Oh, Gempa udah pulang?" Yaya bertanya antusias.

"Iya. Dia baru aja pulang." Dan hidung Taufan benar-benar tidak tahan dengan bau harum dari rantang yang dipegang Yaya. "Btw ... Itu makanan kamu antar buat kita, ya?"

"Eh iya" Yaya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan rantang itu pada Taufan. "Ini, mumpung bibi sama paman belum pulang, jadi ibu niat ngasih kalian makan malam. Kalian juga boleh sarapan di rumah kalau mau."

"Wah!" Taufan berujar senang. "Kamu dan keluargamu emang bener-bener malaikat, Ya."

"Ehe. Biasa aja."

Suara motor terdengar mendekat, membuat Yaya dan Taufan menoleh bersamaan. Taufan sudah tahu siapa pemilik motor itu tanpa menunggu lampu depannya mati.

"Kak Hali, kemana aja sih? Aku kelaparan!"

Halilintar melepas helmnya, justru bertanya setelah melihat penampilan Taufan. "Mau kemana?

"Gempa minta dijemput di stasiun. Kok kak Hali nggak bilang hari ini Gempa pulang?"

"Astaga. Aku lupa." Halilintar menepuk kening keras.

"Dasar. Kalau udah sama Ying aja semuanya langsung dilupain," Taufan mencibir, yang justru mendapat delikan tajam dari Halilintar.

"Ya udah. Kau ngapain masih di sini? Jemput Gempa sana. Kasian dia nunggu kelamaan."

"Kak Hali aja yang jemput, dong. Aku udah lapar berat, nih. Gimana kalau aku pingsan pas lagi bawa motor?"

"Nggak. Aku capek. Masih harus bikin tugas buat besok." Sahut Halilintar.

"Tapi aku laper, aku pengen makan." Rengek Taufan. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Yaya di sebelahnya. "Nih, Yaya udah bawain kita makanan, aku pengen langsung makan."

"Yaudah, bawa aja makanannya ke stasiun. Sekalian ajak Gempa makan."

"Emang kak hali enggak makan?" Kening Taufan tertekuk heran.

Halilintar menghela napas. "Aku udah makan." Sahutnya. "Yaudah, aku duluan ya. Yaya, aku duluan."

Kemudian Halilintar melajukan motornya ke dalam garasi. Meninggalkan Yaya dan Taufan yang masih bergeming di pintu gerbang.

"Kok tumben Kak Hali bilang 'aku duluan.'" Yaya menoleh pada Taufan dan menatapnya bingung. "Biasanya dia langsung pergi gitu aja."

Taufan mengawasi kakaknya yang tengah memarkir motor di garasi dengan mata menyipit.

"Hm, pasti ada sesuatu," ucapnya curiga. "Nanti aku interogasi Ying, deh."

"Lho, kenapa Ying?" Yaya bertanya heran.

"Karena kak Hali habis pergi bareng Ying," Taufan membalas santai. "Oh, iya. Aku harus langsung ke stasiun. Nanti Gempa ngomel beneran lagi."

"Ya udah. Nih, makanannya." Rantang terulur. "Sampein salam buat Gempa, ya."

Taufan melambai pada Yaya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dengan berlebihannya. Gas ditancap. Taufan langsung melaju cepat menuju stasiun.

.

.

.

"Asli. Lama banget!" Gempa mengomel setelah satu jam ia menunggu Taufan datang ke stasiun. "Selamat lho. Aku udah seratus tahun sekarang."

"Maaf deh maaf." Dan cengiran dari Taufan sungguh membuat Gempa jengah. "Tadi Kak Hali pulang pas aku mau berangkat, jadi ngobrol sama dia dulu sebentar. Kalau mau nyalahin orang, salahin aja dia tuh. Eh iya, nih aku bawa makananan dari Yaya. Gimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum pulang?"

Mata Gempa melirik dari atas ke bawah. Mengamati rantang merah muda yang dipegang Taufan dengan senyum bangganya.

"Emang kita mau piknik pake bawa rantang segala?" Sebelah alis Gempa terangkat naik.

"Yaelah, Gem. Kok sewot gitu, sih? Ngambek aku kelamaan jemput? Kan aku udah minta maaf," ujar Taufan memelas. "Kita duduk di kantin situ deh, ya? Pesan minum aja, terus kita makan ini."

Gempa menoleh pada kantin yang ditunjuk Taufan. Tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena sudah malam. Gempa menghela napas sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Membuat Taufan terkekeh-kekeh, merangkul Gempa dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Kamu ngapain sih pake bawa rantang ke stasiun segala?" Gempa bersandar pada bangku kayu, masih mengamati dengan gagal paham rantang yang dibawa Taufan.

"Kan udah kubilang ini makanan dari Yaya," Taufan memutar mata, membuka satu persatu rantang dan menjejerkannya di meja, tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang. "Tadi dia nganter ke rumah pas aku mau jemput kamu. Jadi ya sekalian kubawa aja karena aku udah lapar berat."

"Kak Hali nggak kamu tinggalin makanan?"

"Katanya dia udah makan." Ayam goreng sukses membuat taufan meneguk ludah. Tangannya terulur, bermaksud mengambil salah satu.

"Makan diluar?"

Taufan geram dan reflek membentak. "Iya kali. Udah deh Gempa, kita makan aja. Ga usah banyak tanya, aku udah kelaperan!"

"Eh aku kan cuma nanya." Gempa mengernyit.

"Tapi pertanyaan kamu itu bikin kesel orang." Sungut Taufan. "Udah buruan, mau minum apa? Biar aku yang pesenin."

"Kamu yang bayar juga?"

"Nggaklah. Aku nggak bawa duit sama sekali." Taufan cengengesan sedangkan Gempa hanya mencibir.

"Ya udah. Aku pesan es teh aja," kata Gempa akhirnya.

"Oke."

Taufan langsung bergegas keluar dari bangku panjang. Berjalan ke arah kasir, dan memesan dua es teh berukuran sedang. Kemudian kembali setelah memberi instruksi dimana sang pelayan harus mengantarkan es tehnya.

"Gem, akhir-akhir ini aku ngerasa bete nih." Curhat Taufan di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Bete kenapa?" Gempa menyedot es tehnya sebelum menjawab.

Taufan benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari-hari. Ia menyambar apa saja yang bisa diraihnya, bahkan Gempa nyaris tak bisa mencomot apapun tanpa tangannya ikut disambar.

"Kamu tau nggak? Yaya jadian sama Kaizo."

"Kaizo maksudmu abangnya Fang?" Gempa bertanya sambil menggigit ayam goreng.

"Iya. Emang ada berapa Kaizo yang kita kenal, sih?" gerutu Taufan. Menyebut nama orang itu saja rasanya ia sudah jengkel setengah mati.

"Oke." Gempa mengangguk. "Terus masalahnya apa?"

Taufan menggigit ayamnya kuat-kuat. Gemas. "Kok kamu jadi saudara kembar nggak peka banget sih Gem? Kan aku udah naksir lama sama Yaya!"

"Oh, jadi kamu cemburu?"

"Bukam cemburu lagi, Gem. Aku patah hati, tau. Patah hati!" Dada Taufan ditepuk-tepuk dramatis. "Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping waktu tau Yaya udah jadian sama orang lain,"

"Oh." Dan Gempa tidak punya alasan untuk meladeni drama Taufan saat ia sedang makan.

"Gempaaaa, kok kamu jadi sama jahatnya kayak kak Hali, sih?" Taufan tersinggung lantaran ia benar-benar diabaikan. "Emang, ya! Nggak ada apa yang peduli sedikit aja gitu sama perasaanku? Sedih aku, tau. Sedih. Sakit!"

"Hmm.." Gempa menghela napas. Tersenyum maklum yang Taufan sendiri tidak mengerti apa artinya. "Ya abis mau gimana? Yang namanya udah pacaran kan suka sama suka. Walau sesuka apapun kamu sama Yaya, ya kamu enggak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa lagi karena dia udah jadi milik orang lain."

"Ck! Biasanya aku setuju kata-kata bijakmu. Tapi kali ini aku enggak sepakat. Masa harus nyerah gitu aja?"

"Bukan nyerah Taufan." Kata Gempa. "Tapi kamu perlu strategi."

"Strategi?" Kening Taufan berkerut.

"Iya." Gempa mengangguk. "Kamu nggak bisa maksa Yaya gitu aja buat berpaling dari pacarnya sekarang. Jadi kamu harus nyiapin strategi buat ngeluluhin Yaya supaya tertarik sama kamu."

"Bukannya selama ini Yaya udah tertarik sama aku, ya?" Taufan berujar tanpa dosa.

"Kalau tertarik mana mungkin dia jadian sama yang lain?" Gempa memutar mata. "Kalau Yaya sampai jadian sama kak Kaizo, itu artinya selama ini dia memang cuma nganggap kamu temennya, nggak lebih."

"Emang ... Apa bagusnya Kaizo dibanding aku? Cuma karena Kaizo menang lebih tua aja." Bahkan untuk mengakui kelebihan Kaizo, Taufan sama sekali tidak sudi.

Gempa menggeleng. "Banyak Fan." Kata Gempa tanpa bermaksud merendahkan. "Kaizo itu emang tipikal pacar ideal buat kebanyakan cewek, coba deh kamu ratapin."

"Maksudnya ... Aku harus jadi kayak Kaizo dulu buat diterima Yaya?"

"Bukan. Tapi, kamu harus pantasin diri dulu supaya _brand_ kamu enggak kalah sama Kaizo.

"Kata siapa aku kalah? Aku juga ada hebatnya kok daripda Kaizo!" Sungut Taufan tak terima.

"Oh,ya? Contohnya apa?" Gempa mengangkat alis sembari menunggu jawaban Taufan.

"Umm..." Taufan berpikir keras, tapi Gempa keburu menyela.

"Kaizo itu populer. Yang paling populer di sekolah kita malah. Dia mantan ketua osis. Nilainya bagus-bagus. Dan kesayangan guru juga. Apa kelebihan kamu yang dia nggak punya coba?"

"Aku ... Aku juga populer kok." Sanggah Taufan sekenanya. "Buktinya, sampai sekarang diantara kita bertiga, aku yang paling sering dapet gosip sama cewek kan?"

"Hahaha yah, terserah kamu deh Taufan." Gempa tertawa seraya menaruh sisa ayam gorengnya di rantang Taufan. "Intinya kalau kamu mau dapetin Yaya, kamu harus pantasin diri dulu. Udah yuk, kita pulang. Aku kangen kak Hali."

.

.

.

Yaya baru saja mematikan sambungan dari Kaizo ketika ponselnya kembali berdering. Sebelah alisnya naik melihat siapa nama pemanggil di layar dan langsung mengangkatnya tanpa menunda lebih lama.

"Halo, Ying? Ada apa?"

_"Eh, Halo Yaya."_ Nada suara Ying terdengar canggung. "_Kamu, apa ..__. __ kamu apa kabar?"_

Yaya mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Ying.

"Aku baik-baik aja, lah. 'kan tadi di sekolah kita baru ketemu. Kenapa nanya gitu?"

"_Ehehe, nggak apa-apa. Cuma pengen nanya aja,_" ujar Ying gugup.

"Oh yaudah, nanya apa?" Punggung Yaya bersandar pada kursi putarnya seraya menunggu pertanyaan dari Ying. Dan Yaya heran. Tidak biasanya gadis itu membutuhkan waktu begitu lama untuk sekadar bercerita.

"Ying?" Yaya mencoba memastikan Ying masih berada dalam jaringan.

"_Eh iya sebentar!_" Sanggah Ying terlalu cepat. Nada suaranya masih gugup. Kemudian gadis itu berdehem. "_Ya, kamu kan udah lumayan kan pacaran sama Kaizo ..__._"

"Lumayan apa maksudnya?" Yaya tidak mengerti.

"_Lumayan lama. Well, __eng__ga__k__ satu dua harilah_."

Yaya mengangguk dengan telepon di telinga. "Iya. Kenapa nanya itu?"

"_Ya, kamu ... Ugh gimana ya? Kamu pernah ciuman ga sama kak Kaizo_?"

Yaya terhenyak. Nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel. "Nggaklah." Yaya langsung menjawab cepat. "Masa' masih pacaran udah ciuman segala?"

"_Ah... Ahaha... Iya, ya... Masih pacaran nggak boleh ciuman, ya?_" Ying terdengar makin gugup dan aneh, yang justru membuat Yaya curiga.

"Kamu kok tumben nanya-nanya kayak gini?" Tanya Yaya dengan mata menyipit. "Kamu lagi-"

"Ah enggak apa-apa kok!" Sela Ying cepat. "Aku ... Aku cuma kepo hehe."

"Ying." Yaya menghela napas. "Kamu ... Lagi ada masalah?"

"_Nggak! Nggak! Serius deh gapapa hahah_"

"Kok ... Suara kamu kayak aneh gitu sih? Kayak nutupin sesuatu."

"_Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Beneran, deh!" _

Dalam benak Yaya, Ying pasti sedang menggeleng cepat di tempatnya sekarang. "Ying, aku tau kamu lagi nyembunyiin sesuatu. Kamu nggak mau cerita sama aku? Ya udah sih, aku nggak mau maksa kalau kamu emang nggak mau."

"_Bu-bukan gitu, Yaya_." Ying terdengar makin panik. "_Aku bukannya nggak mau cerita―_"

"Iya, nggak apa-apa. Aku ngerti, kok. Aku 'kan cuma temen biasa, jadi kamu nggak ngerasa harus cerita sama aku, ya? Oke, enggak apa-apa."

_"Yayaaaa"_ Ying kali ini mulai merengek. "_Iya, deh, iya. Aku cerita._"

Yaya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sejak dulu Ying memang tidak pernah berubah. Gadis itu selalu mudah dipancing. "Oke. Jadi, apa?"

Yaya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tapi Ying perlu waktu lama untuk menjawab.

"_Tadi, Hali nembak aku_." Ying berkata dengan nada tergagap. "_Terus dia... Dia..._"

"Dia nyium kamu?" celetuk Yaya.

"_Kok kamu tau?_" Ying terdengar histeris.

"Aku cuma nebak, kok," Yaya terkekeh. "Jadi beneran? Kak Hali nyium kamu?"

"_I ... Iya._" Kata Ying pelan. Mungkin saat ini wajah Ying tengah merah sempurna, dan gadis itu pasti mencari cara untuk menyembunyikannya. _"Tapi, aku nggak yakin setelah ini aku bisa ketemu Hali..."_

"Lho, kenapa enggak?" Tanya Yaya bingung. "Katanya dia udah nembak kamu, berarti kalian pacaran sekarang, kan?"

"_I-iya, cuma aku masih malu. Aku bahkan ga bisa tidur sampe sekarang. Aku __eng__ga__k__ tau gimana harus ketemu Hali besok. Ini aja chat dari dia belum aku bales."_

"Ya ampun..." Yaya tertawa kecil. "Iya, kalau di awal-awal pacaran emang masih malu. Tapi nggak apa-apa, kok. Nanti juga terbiasa."

_"Aaahh, tapi aku beneran malu. Rasanya nggak mau ke sekolah lagi __biar__ nggak usah ketemu Hali,"_ tutur Ying.

"Yakin nggak mau ketemu? Nanti kangen, lho," Yaya menggoda diselingi tawa.

_"Nggak__!_" Ying merengek. "_Apa aku harus diem di kelas aja ya seharian besok. Supaya ga ketemu dia?_"

Yaya berjalan mengitari tempat tidur. Melongok ke jendela. Gempa dan Taufan sudah sampai di rumah kembali dan mereka disambut Halilintar di pintu gerbang.

"Jangan kayak gitu. Kak Hali pasti sekarang lagi khawatir banget kenapa kamu enggak bales _chat_ dari dia." Kata Yaya. "Apalagi setelah kalian jadian. Dia pasti cemas sama kamu Ying. Seenggaknya kalau emang kamu malu, kamu bilang aja. Siapa tau dia ngerti."

Terdengar Ying menghela napas. "_Aku malu, Ya. Untuk sek__a__dar bales chat aja aku malu ... Gimana ya?"_

"Cuma bales _chat_ kan enggak apa-apa. Nggak ketemu langsung, kan? Dia nggak bakal tau kamu malu. Jadi coba bersikap biasa aja," saran Yaya.

"_Gimana aku bisa biasa aja? Dapet chat dari dia aja aku udah langsung deg-degan dan gemeteran. Beneran ga bisa bales, Ya.__Aku selalu kebayang kejadian tadi dan aku enggak bisa berhenti deg-degan._" Suara Ying semakin lama semakin terdengar panik. "_Bahkan deg-degannya lebih parah dari pas aku masih suka dia dan belum tau perasaan dia. Tapi sekarang, setiap ngomongin dia aja, aku deg-degan. Sehat ga sih, Ya kayak gini?"_

Lalu Yaya terkekeh pelan. "Ya ampun Ying. Itu wajar. Kamu cuma perlu biasain diri aja. Daripada kamu mikirin malu kamu terus, nanti kesiksa sendiri. Lagian kan yang nembak kamu dan cium kamu itu pacar kamu sekarang, kan?"

"_I-iya_." Lalu Ying bertanya. "_Tapi__... Emang kamu __eng__ga__k__ anggep aku apa gitu? Menurut kamu aku terlalu gampangan ga sih?"_

"Hm..." Yaya berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "iya, sih. Kamu emang keliatan gampangan."

Barangkali, saat ini Ying langsung tertohok dengan jawaban Yaya baruan. Gadis itu mungkin saja tengah berbaring menelungkup di kasurnya dan membenamkan wajah dalam-dalam di bantal.

"Menurutku... ciuman itu masih terlalu awal kalau baru pacaran. Apalagi baru nembak," lanjut Yaya lagi.

"_Ta-tapi tadi Hali langsung nyium aku gitu aja! Aku aja kaget dan nggak sempat ng__ehindar __..._"

"Ya, kalau gitu mau gimana lagi kan? Udah kejadian juga." Yaya mengangguk meski Ying tak bisa melihatnya. "Tapi lain kali, kamu harus tegasin ke Kak Hali supaya jangan gitu lagi. Nanti takutnya pas kalian putus ―Yah semoga jangan sih― kamu yang rugi Ying. Hmm, aku enggak nyangka ternyata Kak Hali tipe orang yang kayak gitu."

_"Kayak ... Kayak gitu gimana?" _

"Ya gitu." Yaya tertawa. "Aku pikir dia tipe yang kelewat cuek dan enggak kenal afeksi apa-apa. Tapi kalau udah sayang sama orang ternyata bisa sebegitunya."

_"Yayaa, jangan bikin aku malu lagi, dong__!__"_ Ying kembali merengek sedangkan Yaya hanya terkekeh.

"Lho, kenapa malu, sih? Kan aku ngomonginnya kak Hali, bukan kamu."

"_Iyaa. Tapi dengan kamu ngomongin dia, aku jadi tambah malu__!_" Seru Ying. "_Btw, jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa dulu, ya? Terutama Taufan._"

"Loh, kenapa?" Tanya Yaya bingung. "Takut diminta traktiran?"

"_Bukaan!_" Yaya hanya tergelak mendengar nada cemas dari Ying. "_Taufan itu kompor. Kalau dia tau aku udah pacaran sama kakaknya, nanti habis aku digodain ada. Yang ada aku tambah ga punya muka di depan Hali..__..__"_

"Tapi Taufan kayaknya udah nyadar ada sesuatu. Tadi dia bilang mau interogasi kamu habis jemput Gempa."

"_Eeh,gimana dia bisa tau?_" Ying bertanya panik.

"Soalnya sikap kak Hali tadi rada beda waktu pulang, sih. Aku aja nyadar," komentar Yaya.

_"O__h__, ya? Hali keliatan beda? Emang dia gimana?"_

"Hmm..." Yaya mengingat-ingat. "Dia jadi lebih sopan sih. Biasanya dia bakal ngelengos gitu aja kalau udah Papasan. Tapi tadi dia bilang, 'aku duluan ya.' padahal aku enggak pernah denger Kak Hali ngomong gitu walau aku tetangganya?"

_"Ehh, serius?" _

"Iya. Kayaknya dia seneng banget deh bisa jadian sama kamu."

_"Yaya!" _

Yaya kembali tertawa, sementara Ying masih merengek. Entah, yang Yaya bisa bayangkan saat ini gadis itu pasti tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal atau meremas sesuatu.

_"Yah, pokoknya jangan kasih tau, Taufan dulu!"_ Pinta Ying. "_Aku __eng__ga__k__ mau dia heboh dan bikin onar satu sekolah." Lalu Ying terdiam sebelum bertanya lagi. Oh, iya... Emangnya kamu nggak pernah liat Hali kayak gitu ke mantan-mantannya?"_

"Emang kak Hali punya mantan?" Yaya balik bertanya heran.

_"Iya, punya. Dulu pas kita SMP, Hali pernah pacaran, kan? Itu lho, sama kakak senior yang jutek itu."_

"Enggak." Yaya mengerutkan kening. "Seinget aku, Kak Hali nggak pernah punya mantan. Aku juga ga pernah denger Taufan godain kak Hali sama cewek lain selain kamu. Dan juga, Kak Hali enggak pernah ngundang cewek ke rumahnya ... Apalagi sampai dianter pulang."

_"Terus ... Yang kakak senior itu siapa dong kalau bukan pacarnya?"_ Kali ini Ying yang bertanya bingung.

"Entah." Yaya mengangkat bahu. "Kak Hali kan selama ini emang populer di kalangan temen ceweknya. Siapa tau aja dia salah satu temannya, kan?"

_"Jadi dia beneran nggak pernah punya pacar_?" Ying bertanya ragu.

"Iya, setau aku sih enggak. Tapi coba kamu tanyain aja nanti sama orangnya sendiri."

_"Ih, nggak mau, ah! Yang ada nanti dia kege-eran kalau aku nanya-nanya begitu,"_ sungut Ying.

"Yee, enggak apa-apa. Tanya aja." Bujuk Yaya. "Malah ini jalan supaya hubungan kalian lancar, Ying. Kamu tau enggak kenapa banyak yang putus ketika pacaran? Itu karena ... Mereka saling gengsi untuk nanyain riwayat mantan dari masing-masing pasangan."

Ying balik bertanya setelah beberapa detik. "_Berarti, kamu tau riwayat mantan Kaizo dong?"_

"Tau, sih." Yaya mengangguk. "Dia cerita duluan sebelum aku sempat nanya."

_"Oh,iya? Enak dong. Coba kalau Hali juga kayak gitu,_" desah Ying.

"Nanti siapa tau kak Hali juga cerita. Atau kamu tanyain aja makanya. Nggak usah gengsi-gengsian, deh. Ntar nyesel loh."

"_Hm...nanti aku pikirin_." Sahut Ying. "_Aku masih malu soalnya, takutnya nanti aku yang dikira posesif."_

Yaya tergelak lagi. "Enggak apa-apa, Ying. Kak Hali juga pasti ngerti kok kalau emang kamu mau tau. Yang penting, kalau kamu mau hubungan kamu dan Kak Hali lancar, sering-sering aja komunikasi. Kayak sekarang nih, mending kamu bales _chat_-nya biar enggak salah paham."

"Uuh, aku beneran harus balas, ya? Nggak boleh enggak?"

"Ya nggak boleh, dong," kata Yaya gemas. "Baru pacaran aja udah nggak saling ngobrol gimana nanti? Beneran deh, kamu bakal nyesal kalau nggak bales _chat_-nya sekarang."

"Iya,deh,iya. Aku balesin _chat_-nya sekarang," Ying akhirnya menyerah.

"Yaudah, sekarang bales _chat_-nya. Bilang aja _good night_, pasti Kak Hali seneng banget. Kalau aku, biasanya Kak Kaizo yang nelpon duluan sebelum tidur sih."

"_Iya iyaa, kalian emang pasangan yang paling mesra._" Sindir Ying. "_Makasih, ya, Ya. Udah mau dengerin aku curhat. Aku ga tau masuk cerita sama siapa lagi selain ke kamu. Kalau ke Taufan, nanti yang ada malah jadi ribet." _

"Iya. Sama-sama, Ying." Yaya tersenyum. "Selamat ya atas hubungan kamu sama Kak Hali. Eh apa aku harus kasih selamat ke Kak Hali langsung ya?"

_"Jangan, nggak usah!"_ sela Ying buru-buru_. "Nanti Taufan pasti heboh lagi. Kapan-kapan aja deh kamu ngomong ke Hali. Atau nggak usah juga gapapa. Lagian dia nggak bakal peduli dikasih selamat atau nggak."_

"Iya juga, sih," gumam Yaya. "Ya udah kalau gitu. Aku kasih selamatnya lewat kamu aja. Ditunggu traktirannya, ya. Haha."

.

.

.

"Kak Hali, Kak Hali!" Taufan yang baru selesai mandi datang ke ruang depan. Matanya masih bingung menatap layar ponsel. "Kok aku _chat_ Ying enggak dibales-bales, ya? Padahal biasanya dia fast respon?"

Halilintar langsung mendelik. "Ngapain kamu _chat_ dia?" Kemudian melihat layar ponselnya sendiri yang di atas meja. Ying juga tidak membalas _chat__-_nya. Halilintar mulai cemas.

"Ngapain? Kan setiap hari aku emang _chat__-_tan sama Ying."

"Ngapain kamu tiap hari _cha__-_tan sama dia?"

"Ih, kak Hali kok jadi sewot gitu, sih? Kan aku sama Ying emang sering nge-_chat_ sebelum tidur. Biasanya buat curhat sih, ehe."

"Kenapa kamu enggak curhat sama Yaya aja?"

Taufan merengut. "Dulu iya. Tapi kan sekarang Kak Hali tau Yaya udah punya pacar. Aku enggak enak kalau curhat sama Yaya sekarang."

"Terus kamu sekarang jadiin Ying pelarian?" Sebelah alis Halilintar terangkat.

"Bukan pelarian sih. Cuma emang Ying yang nasibnya hampir sama kayak aku." Curhat Taufan. "Aku ditikung. Ying digantung. Jadi, ya kita saling nyambung."

Halilintar hanya memutar mata, dan terus memainkan laptopnya.

"Kak Hali tadi sama Ying udah baikan belum sih?" Sungut Taufan yang merasa kesal karena _chat_nya juga masih tak dibalas. Padahal dia mau minta saran Ying akan Yaya. "Kok Ying jadi ikutan marah ke aku juga?"

"Siapa bilang dia marah ke kamu?" tanya Halilintar.

"Ya terus kenapa _chat_ku nggak dibalas kalau bukan karena marah?" gerutu Taufan. "Kak Hali harus tanggung jawab ya kalau Ying beneran marah sama aku. Nanti aku mau curhat ke siapa lagi kalau Ying ga ada?"

"Gempa kan ada. Dia udah pulang. Curhat ke dia sana."

"Gempa tuh cowok." Sahut Taufan. "aku butuh sudut pandang dari sisi cewek. Dan Ying orang yang pas. Lagian Kak Hali kenapa sih? Belum jadi pacarnya aja udah posesif gini? Makannya buruan tembak Ying, biar kak Hali berhak ngelarang aku _chat_ dia."

Ponsel Halilintar di atas meja bergetar sekali. _Chat_ masuk dari Ying. Halilintar membukanya dan menunda jawaban untuk keluhan Taufan.

_**[From : Ying **_

_**Maaf ya, aku baru bisa balas chat sekarang. Aku nggak tau abisnya mau balas apa. Btw, sampai ketemu di sekolah, Hali**__**.]**_

Halilintar mengerutkan dahi melihat balasan Ying yang begitu singkat. Padahal ia sudah mengirim banyak _chat_, tapi kenapa dibalasnya cuma ini?

"Ying udah bales _chat_mu?" Halilintar mendongak untuk memandang Taufan.

"Hah? Belom." Taufan melongoo ponsel dan tidak melihat notifikasi apapun. "Apa Ying udah tidur, ya? Tapi nggak mungkin ah jam segini dia udah tidur. Biasanya telat juga."

Halilintar masih penasaran kenapa Ying begitu singkat membalas pesannya. Biasanya justru gadis itu yang banyak mengeluarkan kosakata. Apa dia menyesal?

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membalas pesan Ying sekadarnya.

[_**oke. Selamat tidur kalau gitu**__**.]**_

Dia akan menanyakannya besok saat mereka di sekolah.

"Hmm, yah terpaksa hari ini aku curhat sama langit-langit." Keluh Taufan. "Gempa kan udah bobok gara-gara kecapek-an."

Halilintar menghela napas. Menyandarkan kepala di punggung sofa saat Taufan beranjak naik ke kamarnya.

"Kamu nggak mau curhat sama aku?"

Langkah Taufan terhenti dan ia langsung berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Hah? Kak Hali bilang apa barusan?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ck. Kamu dari tadi ngeluh terus nggak ada temen curhat. Jadi ya udah, curhat sama aku aja. Kenapa? Nggak mau? Ya udah kalau gitu."

Halilintar beranjak dari sofa, tapi Taufan buru-buru berlari turun kembali untuk menghampirinya.

"Serius Kak Hali mau kuajak curhat?" Tatapan Taufan berbinar. "Tumben nih? Kak Hali kesambet setan apaan?"

"Kamu mau didengerin atau enggak? Aku pergi nih." Halilintar beranjak, namun Taufan menghentikan lengannya.

"Eh iya! Aku mau curhat ke Kak Hali!" Seru Taufan riang. "Penasaran juga gimana rasanya didengerin sama Kak Hali."

"Ah lebay." Halilintar berdecak. kemudian duduk lagi di sofa. "Yaudah mau curhat apa?"

"Kasih aku tips biar jadi populer di sekolah, dong," pinta Taufan memelas.

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Ya buat narik cewek, lah! Narik Yaya maksudku. Ehehe." Taufan cengengesan, dan Halilintar hanya memutar mata. "Gini, aku tau aku itu sebenarnya lebih populer dari kak Hali atau Gempa. Tapi aku sekarang kan masih kelas satu, jadi belum banyak dikenal. Kak Hali kan udah kelas dua tuh, rajin ikut organisasi lagi. Jadi reputasi kak Hali bagus, kan? Makanya, ajarin aku biar bisa kayak kak Hali."

"Kalau mau kayak gitu ya kamu ikut aja pengkaderan organisasi tahun ini." Jawab Halilintar santai. "Lagian mau ikut organisasi atau nggak, itu bukan jaminan bikin orang jadi populer."

"Nggak jaminan gimana?" Taufan bertanya nyolot. "Jaminan dong! Buktinya hampir semua siswa yang ikut organisasi pada dikenal sampai pelosok sekolah kan?"

Halilintar menghela napas, bertanya serius. "Emang kamu yakin, kalau nanti kamu masuk organisasi, udah menjamin Yaya bakal tertarik sama kamu?"

"Ya iyalah! Buktinya sekarang Yaya pacaran sama mantan ketua osis. Jadi kalau aku bisa jadi ketua osis juga, nanti Yaya pasti langsung kepincut sama aku! Iya kan?"

"Dasar bego." Halilintar menggetok kepala Taufan keras. "Darimana kamu tau Yaya sukanya sama ketua osis?"

"Ya itu buktinya Kaizo!" Taufan meringis mengusap kepalanya. "Kaizo itu mantan ketua OSIS kan? Mantan ketua OSIS yang pinter, populer, favorit satu sekolah. Kalau nanti aku bisa jadi kayak Kaizo, Yaya udah pasti juga bakal suka sama aku!"

"Oke. Sekarang aku tanya." Halilintar bersilang lengan. "Kamu mau disukain Yaya sebagai pribadi kayak Kaizo, atau kamu mau disukain Yaya sebagai Taufan. Bener-bener Taufan?"

"Hmmmmm..." Taufan mengerutkan dahi mencoba berpikir keras. "Yang mana aja boleh, deh. Aku pengen disukain sama Yaya pokoknya. Mau harus jadi kayak Kaizo juga aku gapapa. Yang penting Yaya suka."

"Kau ini begonya udah melampaui batas, ya? Mau kugetok lagi biar ilang dikit?"

"Apaan sih kak Hali. Jangan getok-getok udah malem!" Tangan Taufan siap melindungi kepalanya. "Lagian kan bener. Tujuan aku supaya Yaya suka sama aku. Enggak masalah aku jadi apapun nanti, asal Yaya suka aku."

"Ini orang bener-bener minta dipiting."

"Eh jangan! Jangan!" Rengek Taufan.

"Sekarang kayaknya aku tau kenapa Yaya enggak bisa tertarik sama kamu."

Taufan mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?"

"Kamu enggak punya pendirian. Kamu bego. Kamu lemah. Mau diperbudak sama tujuanmu."

Jawaban itu langsung menohok hati Taufan. Menusuk tepat ke ulu hati dan membuatnya patah berkeping-keping. Ternyata curhat kepada Halilintar memang selalu pahit.

"Maksud Kak Hali itu apa sih?" Mata Taufan menyipit jengkel. Tersinggung.

"Kamu enggak bangga sama diri kamu sendiri. Gimana Yaya bisa suka?" Halilintar menghela napas. "Kamu tau kenapa Kaizo itu kharismanya selalu keluar?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Kaizo selalu fokus mencapai tujuan tanpa imbalan. Dia mengejar apa yang perlu dia kejar. Dia mau yang terbaik buat dirinya. Dan itu yang bikin orang-orang bangga sama Kaizo."

"Iihh, kak Hali kok malah muji-muji Kaizo gitu, sih? Jangan bilang kak Hali juga terpesona sama dia, ya?" tuding Taufan.

"Sembarangan. Buat apa aku terpesona sama orang macam dia?" cibir Halilintar, bersiap menggetok kepala Taufan sekali lagi. "Aku itu cuma ngasih contoh biar kamu ngerti. Tapi emang dasar kamunya bego, jadi ya nggak bakal ngerti-ngerti."

"Kak Hali kok ngatain aku bego terus, sih? Kata-kata itu doa, tau! Mau nanti aku jadi bego beneran?"

"Ya kamu emang udah bego. Mau gimana lagi?"

"Ya terus aku harus gimana?" Rengek Taufan. "Tujuan aku itu cuma bisa Yaya tertarik sama aku."

"Kamu perbaikin dulu deh pola pikirmu." Halilintar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, muak. "Yaya enggak bakal tertarik selama kamu masih pakai pola pikir yang kayak gini."

"Ih aku enggak ngerti maksud kak Hali apa!"

"Renungin aja sendiri. Aku mau ke atas. Mau tidur."

Halilintar beranjak dari sofa. Meninggalkan Taufan yang terpaku dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya.

"Harusnya aku emang nggak curhat ke kak Hali," Taufan menggerutu sendiri. "Bukannya jadi lega malah makin kesel."

Taufan kembali membuka ponselnya. Dan senyumnya mengembang ketika ada notifikasi yang masuk, yang mengatakan pesannya sudah dibalas oleh Ying. Ia buru-buru membukanya.

_**[From : Ying**_

_**Jangan chat sekarang. Lagi ga mau di-chat.**__**]**_

Taufan mencibir. Nggak cowoknya. Nggak ceweknya. Dua-duanya nyebelin. Taufan cuma mendesah kesal lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke lantai atas. Ternyata, dia memang harus curhat dengan langit-langit.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

**A/N** : Halo semuanya? Selamat tanggal 17 April. Selamat datang di pesta demokrasi? Udah pada nyoblos belum? Atau belum boleh karena belum cukup umur? Semoga baik yang udah nyoblos ataupun belum, semoga kita semua punya pilihan yang akan membawa Indonesia lebih baik ke depannya.

Kabar baik, karena ini minggu-minggu pemilihan, kita juga akan update dua kali di minggu ini. anggap aja pendinginan karena suasana panas perhitungan yang kejar-kejaran. Terimakasih kita nggak pernah bosen kita ucapin untuk yang membaca cerita gabut ini. Doakan semoga cerita ini lancar dan bisa terus update sampai ending ya?

Sekali lagi, selamat bersuara untuk Indonesia menang!

Salam,

**Fanlady dan Fureene.**


	5. Stalking 404, I Got You

**_"Relationshi(t)(p)"_**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady and Fureene Anderson

_Disclaimer : __**BoBoiBoy © Monsta**__. __Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini._

_Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, No Superpower, Typo, dll_

_TauYa / TauYi / HaliYi/ KaiYa / /HaliTauGem/ TauFanGop/_

.

_Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan _**_Fanlady_**_ dan _**_Fureene Anderson_**_. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonik maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik._

_._

_Selamat membaca ..._

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kemaren kamu enggak bisa ku-chat? Emang belum baikan sama Kak Hali? Kak Hali sampe pulang malem loh. Kalian ngapain aja sih?" Taufan langsung memberondong Ying dengan pertanyaan begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Jangan bahas Hali sekarang, deh," jawab Ying lesu. "Aku lagi nggak pengen."

"Lho, kenapa? Tumben," Taufan menatapnya heran, tapi Ying memilih bungkam. "Terus sekarang mau ke mana?"

Ying yang bermaksud keluar kelas, menghentikan langkah. "Mau ke tempat dimana orang-orang nggak bisa nemuin aku. Kalau Hali nanya, bilang aja nggak tau. Oke?"

Taufan menghela napas lelah. Ah, sampai kapanpun Taufan tidak akan mengerti jalan pikiran mereka berdua. Saling saying, tapi juga saling menjauh.

Taufan berjalan keluar kelas setelah beberapa saat Ying pergi. Wajahnya langsung tersenyum lebar melihat sosok yang berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Eh, Yaya!" tegur Taufan. "Tumben ke kelas. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau cari Ying," kata Yaya. Ia melongok ke kelas dan menoleh ke sekitar. "Mana dia?"

"Baru aja pergi. Katanya lagi nggak pengen diganggu," jawab Taufan.

"Oh, gitu? Ya ampun, Ying pasti masih kepikiran soal kemarin..." gumam Yaya pelan.

"Kepikiran apa?" tanya Taufan penasaran.

"Nggak. Gapapa," ujar Yaya buru-buru. "Kamu nggak ke kantin? Gempa udah duluan, tuh."

"Kamu sendiri nggak ke kantin?" Lalu Taufan teringat sesuatu. "Ah, kamu pasti lagi nungguin Kaizo jemput ya?" Taufan pura-pura menggoda.

"Eh enggak." Rona merah menjalar cepat di wajah Yaya. "Kaizo lagi sakit dan nggak bisa masuk sekolah. Makannya aku cari Ying, supaya bisa ke kantin bareng. Tapi ternyata dia lagi ga bisa diganggu... "

"Ya, udah. Pergi bareng aku aja. Ayuk!" Taufan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung menarik Yaya ke arah kantin.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu semalem ada nge-chat Ying, nggak?" tanya Taufan saat ia dan Yaya berjalan di koridor.

"Nggak, sih. Kami teleponan. Kenapa?"

"Hah, teleponan?" Taufan kaget. "Padahal semalem chat aku sama sekali enggak dibales. Sekalinya bales, jawabannya ampun-ampunan nyakitin. Tadi juga di kelas aneh. Dia jadi pendiem, kalau aku bahas Kak Hali dia jadi kesel. Kenapa ya?"

Yaya tersenyum. Menahan tawa. Dan Taufan terpana dibuatnya.

"Kok kamu ketawa, Ya?"

"Enggak. Enggak apa-apa—"

"Kalian liat Ying enggak?"

Dan keduanya menoleh. Halilintar sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan raut wajah datar yang tak terbaca.

"Nggak." Keduanya kompak menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Halilintar menyipit memandang Taufan. "Kau 'kan sekelas sama Ying. Nggak liat dia ke mana?"

"Nggak, tuh. Tadi habis bel bunyi Ying langsung hilang entah kemana," Taufan mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, oke." Halilintar menghela napas lalu beranjak berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tumben kak Hali cemas sama Ying sampai sebegini kelihatannya," gumam Taufan yang masih bergeming di samping Yaya.

"Errr ..."

"Aku yakin banget ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka," Taufan masih bergumam sendiri sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Tapi apa, ya? Ying nggak cerita apa-apa, sih. Kak Hali juga pasti nggak bakal mau cerita kalau ditanya."

"Um, kita langsung ke kantin aja yuk?" ajak Yaya.

"Oh, ayuk!" Seru Taufan sumringah. Sejenak lupa dengan pemikiran barusan. "Aku kayaknya mau makan mie goreng aja hari ini. Kamu makan apa, Ya?"

"Hmm... Mungkin katsu aja kali ya?"

"Oi! Taufan! Yaya!"

Mereka berdua sontak menoleh lagi. Gopal, Fang dan Gempa tampak berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Che. Mentang-mentang ada Yaya aja, lupa sama kita," gerutu Gopal.

"Wah, Yaya, baru ditinggal sakit abangku sehari, kamu udah selingkuh sama cecunguk ini!" goda Fang, tapi matanya menyindir Taufan.

"Jangan mau sama dia, Ya. Bagusan abangnya Fang ke mana-mana," Gopal ikut berceletuk. Ia dan Fang tertawa nista saat Taufan mendelik dan mengumpat mereka dengan suara kecil yang tidak terdengar Yaya.

"Hahaha. Udah deh bercandanya, yuk langsung ke kantin. Nanti keburu bel," saran Gempa.

Kemudian mereka berempat berjalan beriringan. Fang dan Gopal masih sibuk membulat Taufan. Sementara Gempa malah bercakap dengan Yaya soal pertukaran pelajarnya.

"Ying mana? Kok nggak keliatan?" Gempa bertanya pada Yaya.

"Um, dia... lagi ada urusan kayaknya. Jadi nggak ke kantin," sahut Yaya.

"Oh, gitu?" Gempa mengangguk, saat ia mendadak disikut oleh Taufan.

"Eh, eh, Gem. Habis ini kita tanyain kak Hali, yuk? Dia sama Ying lagi nyembunyiin sesuatu. Aku penasaran apa. "

"Eh, emang mereka kenapa?" Bisik Gempa. "Jangan menduga-duga Taufan, enggak baik."

"Aku serius. Mereka tuh dari kemaren aneh," kata Taufan. "Harusnya hari ini mereka ada jadwal jalan. Ying bilang ke aku. Makannya nanti pulang sekolah, sebelum kak Hali pergi kita tanya. Eh tapi jadi enggak ya, mereka kan lagi ga baik hubungannya..."

Yaya yang mendengar itu hanya diam. Berdoa semoga saja hubungan Ying cepat membaik dan Ying cepat kembali seperti semula

"Ini kita mau jalan-jalan doang apa mau makan, sih? Dari tadi nggak nyampe-nyampe ke kantin," omel Gopal.

"Ini juga udah mau nyampe," balas Taufan sewot. "Karena Gempa baru balik, jadi hari ini kita makannya ditraktir Gempa. Iya kan, Gem?"

"Hah?" Gempa gelagapan. "Enggak! Enak aja! Bayar sendiri-sendiri!"

"Ah payah ah. Udah ga ditratir. Ga dibawain oleh oleh pula," cibir Taufan.

"Jangan bilang ga dibawain oleh-oleh." Gempa geram." Kemaren yang kamu makan sendirian dan Kak Hali ga dikasih itu apa?"

"Oh, itu oleh-oleh? Masa' cuma segitu doang, sih? Buat aku sendiri aja nggak cukup, tau."

"Dasar nggak tau terima kasih. Udah mau dibawain juga masih aja ngeluh," komentar Fang.

"Ah, teman-teman. Kita mau duduk di mana?" tanya Yaya begitu mereka tiba di kantin.

"Ah iya, mau di mana, Ya?" Taufan justru bertanya. "Ah sebelah sana aja. Yang dekat bapak-bapak mie goreng."

Taufan nyengir. Emang dasar nggak mau rugi. Mentang-mentang makan mie goreng, akhirnya pilih meja di situ. Mereka mulai duduk memenuhi salah satu meja kotak yang ada di kantin tersebut.

"Ya udah, kalian pesan masing-masing ya?" kata Yaya. "Biar aku jagain mejanya."

"Aye aye. Siap!" sahut mereka bersamaan.

Taufan baru menghampiri bapak-bapak mie goreng ketika matanya menangkap sosok Halilintar dan Ying yang tengah berjalan depan belakang. Halilintar terlihat jalan lebih dulu, lalu diikuti Ying dibelakangnya. Wajah mereka tidak terbaca sebab jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taufan langsung menarik Gempa yang sedang mengantri sate ayam.

"Eh, mau kemana?" tanya Gempa bingung.

"Udah ikut aja, ayok!"

Gempa tak bisa menolak karena sudah keburu ditarik paksa oleh Taufan. Mereka berjalan cepat keluar kembali dari kantin dan menyusuri koridor. Taufan celingukan ke sana-kemari mencari dua sosok yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Mereka ke mana, sih?"

"Kamu cari siapa?" Gempa bertanya. Tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh Taufan membuatnya tak bisa kabur kembali ke kantin.

"Kak Hali sama Ying. Tadi aku liat mereka lewat sini."

"Ngapain sih pake acara ngikutin mereka segala?" tanya Gempa. Masih tak terima karena Taufan sembarangan menariknya. "Kan kita bisa tanya Kak Hali di rumah."

"Enggak bias, nggak bisa! Kak Hali nggak bakal mau jawab. Kita harus cari tau sendiri apa yang terjadi sama abang kita, Gempa — eh, eh, bang Amar, liat Kak Hali tadi lewat sini enggak?"

Amaar yang ditegur Taufan langsung kaget dan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Oh kayaknya tadi ke arah TU deh."

"Hah? Ngapain ke arah sana?"

"Loh? Enggak tau? Di sana kan ada kedai kecil, tempat Hali biasa nongkrong kalau mau sendirian."

"Hah? Masa'? Kok kita nggak tau?" Taufan bertanya heran.

"Kau aja yang nggak tau. Aku tau, kok," cibir Gempa.

"Masa'? Kok nggak pernah bilang sama aku?"

"Buat apa? Kamunya aja yang bego sampe bisa nggak tau."

"Ih, kamu ketularan kak Hali suka ngatain aku bego." Taufan mencak-mencak.

"Udah, ah. Jadi ngikutin kak Hali nggak, nih? Kalau nggak aku mau balik ke kantin. Laper tau nggak."

"Eh jadi dong!" Seru Taufan. "Aku mau nyari tau kenapa Ying bisa ga bales chatku. Dan kenapa sikap Kak Hali jadi aneh."

Mereka melangkah cepat menuju arah yang dimaksud Amaar. TU itu ruangan paling pojok dekat dengan taman belakang sekolah. Untuk sampai ke kedai, mereka harus melewati gerbang belakang sekolah terlebih dulu.

"Ini gimana caranya kita ngikutin Kak Hali?" Tanya Gempa. "Kedai itu kan kecil banget. Ga ada celah kita buat mata-matain mereka."

"Oh iya, bener juga, sih," kata Taufan setelah mengintip ke dalam sebentar. "Kita tungguin di luar aja bisa nggak, ya?"

"Mau ngapain nunggu di luar? Jadi tukang parkir?" kata Gempa sewot. "Udah ah. Aku mau balik ke kantin aja. Nanti aku ga bisa fokus belajar kalau laper."

"Eh jangan balik dulu dong!" Taufan menahan tangan Gempa. "Percuma dong kita ngikutin mereka sampai sini."

"Kan yang penting kita tau mereka ada sesuatu karena pergi berdua," terang Taufan. "Nanti kita tinggal tanyain aja ke Kak Hali. Atau kamu juga bisa tanya sama Ying langsung. Kalian kan sekelas. Mending sekarang kita ke kantin. Makan. Daripada buang energi di sini?"

"Ini mungkin satu-satunya kesempatan kita buat nyari tau tentang mereka, Gem," Taufan memasang ekspresi memelas. "Ayolah, emang kamu nggak penasaran ada apa sama kak Hali sama Ying?"

"Nggak," tandas Gempa. "Udah, ya. Aku mau balik ke kantin. Selamat memata-matai. Jangan sampe ketauan, nanti aku yang repot harus ngobatin luka kamu habis dihajar Kak Hali."

Gempa pergi meninggalkan Taufan yang sibuk mencibir soal 'Gempa enggak asik.' Akhirnya tidak ada cara lain selain Taufan menunggu di taman sekolah.

Hampir lima belas menit Taufan menunggu, dan Halilintar beserta Ying baru kembali lima menit kemudian. Taufan terkejut dan langsung bersembunyi di semak terdekat. Matanya membelalak begitu ia menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan kakak dan teman sekelasnya itu.

Halilintar menggandeng Ying sampai ke koridor TU. Lalu ia tersenyum dan mulutnya bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian Halilintar mengusap rambut Ying sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk jalan terpisah.

Mata Taufan mengerjap. Ia merasa pemandangan tadi seperti memberikannya efek _d__e __javu_.

Otaknya berusaha memutar dimana momen tersebut pernah dia lihat. Dan ia teringat pada saat pesta ulang tahun Totoitoy tempo hari. Ketika Kaizo juga mengusap kepala Yaya sebelum mereka berpisah.

Mengingat kejadian itu langsung membuat hati Taufan panas. Tapi untungnya kepalanya masih cukup dingin, membuatnya langsung bersiap menghampiri Ying begitu Halilintar sudah tidak terlihat.

"Ying!"

"Eh, Taufan." Ying menoleh dan memandang Taufan heran. "Kamu ngapain mojok di semak-semak? Nyari belalang?"

"Ngapain cari belalang?" cibir Taufan. "Aku habis ngikutin kamu sama Kak Hali."

"Hah? Ngapain?"

"Harusnya aku yang nanya. Kamu habis ngapain sama kak Hali? Kalian makan berduaan di sini?"

"Eh ... Ah, yah." Ying menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga dengan canggung. "Abis Kantin penuh sih. Kebetulan tadi aku ketemu Hali, terus dia ngajak aku makan di sini hahaha."

"Katanya lagi bete sama Kak Hali?" Mata Taufan memicing curiga.

Ying berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup. "Eh itu ... Kita udah baikan kok." Namun Taufan bisa melihat jelas Ying sedang salah tingkah. "Makannya, Hali traktir aku supaya aku enggak bete lagi. Haha."

"Hmm ... pake acara gandengan tangan dan usap kepala juga?"

"Ka-kamu liat itu?" Mata Ying melebar gugup.

"Iyalah. Aku udah dari tadi merhatiin kalian dari sini, tau," kata Taufan. "Nah, ayo ngaku. Ada apa sebenarnya kamu sama kak Hali? Kalian udah jadian?"

"Eh enggak. Itu sebenernya..."

"Aku kecewa," tandas Taufan yang membuat Ying gagal paham.

"Hah?"

"Iya, aku kecewa. Padahal aku udah cerita semuanya tentang aku ke kamu. Aku curhat tentang Yaya ke kamu. Tentang gimana aku patah hati, tapi kamu sendiri ga percaya nyeritain apa-apa ke aku. "

"Eh, Taufan, bukan begitu maksudnya—" Ying mulai gagap.

"Yah, aku ngerti Ying. Aku emang ga cukup bisa dipercaya buat dengerin cerita—"

"Iya, iya, aku ngaku!" potong Ying. Dalam hati, Taufan tersenyum kemenangan.

Ying menunduk. Wajahnya merah saat ia berbicara. "Ya..." lirihnya. "Aku sama Hali udah pacaran.."

"Serius? Kalian beneran pacaran?"

Ying langsung membekap mulut Taufan yang baru saja berseru keras-keras sampai semua yang sedang lewat di koridor di dekat mereka menoleh.

"Ssssttt! Jangan diteriakin gitu juga, dong. Malu, tau!" desis Ying jengkel.

"Eh kenapa? Bagus dong kalau semua orang tau kalian pacaran?" tanya Taufan polos.

"Bagus apanya?" Balas Ying. "Justru aku takut malah bikin rebut, tau. Hali kan lumayan populer di sini. Aku enggak mau dia kesusahan kalau seandainya nanti orang-orang tau kita pacaran..."

"Kamu ... takut di-bully?"

Ying terdiam. "Itu salah satunya... Aku nggak mau Hali cemas sama aku dan nantinya bikin dia susah ... Makannya aku ga pengen hubungan ini nyebar dulu."

"Tenang aja, kan ada aku. Aku nggak bakal ngebiarin siapapun nge-bully kamu," kata Taufan dengan gaya sok kerennya.

"Cih, kamu sendiri selalu di-bully, gimana mau bantuin aku?" cibir Ying.

"Justru karena itu. Aku ini udah kebal sama yang begituan. Jadi aku bisa ngasih tips-tips ke kamu biar bisa kayak aku juga." Taufan nyengir.

"Btw, kapan kamu jadiannya? Lewat apa? Chat? Telepon atau baru tadi?" Tanya Taufan.

Mata biru Ying melirik Taufan. "Ngapain kamu mau tau? Kepo, deh!"

"Eh, enggak apa-apa kali kalau sama calon kakak ipar sendiri."

"Kakak Ipar kepalamu!" sungut Ying.

"Eh, emang kamu nggak mau nikah sama Kak Hali?" Taufan menatap Ying polos.

Ying berdecak. "Kita masih kelas satu Taufan. Masih terlalu panjang buat kepikiran nikah."

"Cih, kamu sama aja kayak temen-temen yang lain," cibir Taufan. "Btw, ke kantin yuk. Temen-temen udah nunggu."

Ying mengangguk. Kemudian mereka menuju kantin dimana masih ada Yaya, Gempa, Fang dan Gopal yang sedang makan-makan.

"Ying!" Yaya berseru, bahkan sebelum mereka sampai. "Kemana aja?"

"Enggak kemana-mana kok," kata Ying. "Cuma jalan sebentar."

Taufan yang sampai di meja langsung merangkul Ying seraya tersenyum misterius. "Teman-teman, hari ini makannya enggak usah bayar ya. Ada yang baru jadian nih mau traktir kita. Hehe."

"Siapa?" tanya Gopal.

"Yang jelas bukan Taufan, lah. Gebetannya kan udah disambar orang," ledek Fang sambil terkekeh.

Taufan memelototinya sementara Yaya menatapnya bingung.

"Emang gebetan Taufan siapa—"

"Ying baru jadian sama kak Hali, nih," sambar Taufan cepat. Gantian ia yang dipelototi Ying. "Jadi kita makan hari ini ditraktir Ying."

"Hah? Serius kamu jadian sama Hali?" tanya Fang.

"Yang bener, Ying?" Gopal antusias. "Kapan jadiannya? Wah, beruntung banget nih ada dua orang yang jadian. Mending Yaya sama Ying patungan aja buat traktir kita."

"Cerdas!" sahut Fang.

"Ya ampun." Gempa memutar mata. "Kalian enggak malu apa mintra traktir sama cewek?"

"Kenapa harus malu? Sekarang ini jamannya kesetaraan gender. Siapa aja punya hak dan kewajiban yang sama. Nggak boleh ada diskriminasi siapa yang boleh traktir dan nggak," kata Gopal sok bijak. Taufan dan Fang mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Aku nggak tanggung lho kalau cowok mereka pada tau terus ngehajar kalian karena nganggap ini pembullyan." Protes Gempa.

"Pembullyan apanya? Kita cuma seru-seruan, iya nggak?" kata Taufan. "Ya, kalau mereka mau sih. Btw, kamu juga kalau ditraktir nggak keberatan, kan? Ya kan ya kan?" Taufan menyikut Gempa dengan tatapan jahil.

Yaya dan Ying saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya Ying menukas.

"Ya, udah deh. Nggak apa-apa sekali-sekali, tapi tau diri ya?"

Taufan, Fang, dan Gopal langsung bangkit dari kursi mereka dan berebut untuk memesan makanan. Masing-masing berlomba siapa yang bisa memesan porsi paling banyak.

"Woi, mesannya jangan banyak-banyak! Nanti bayar sendiri, ya!" teriak Ying. Yaya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kamu nggak ikut mesan, Gem?" tanya Yaya pada Gempa yang tetap duduk.

"Nggak usah, deh. Aku udah kenyang sama ini doang," kata Gempa menunjuk piring satenya yang sudah hampir kosong.

"Hmm, yaudah deh," sahut Yaya. "Padahal enggak apa-apa kalau mau mesen lagi juga. Aku 'kan patungan sama Ying."

Gempa menoleh pada Ying yang sudah duduk di hadapannya. "Ying enggak ikut makan? Belum makan kan?"

"Eh, udah," jawab Ying. "Aku udah makan. Kalian aja yang makan."

"Hah? Kapan? Kok kita nggak liat?" tanya Yaya. "Kamu 'kan jarang bawa bekal."

"Aku... habis makan bareng Hali di warung dekat TU," gumam Ying malu-malu.

"Oh... Pantesan dari tadi nggak keliatan? Habis berduaan sama pacarnya, ya?" goda Yaya.

"Udah, dong, jangan digodain mulu. Malu, tau," kata Ying melihat sekeliling, seraya menahan senyum. "Aku masih belum terbiasa."

"Gapapa. Ini kan masih awal, nanti juga terbiasa." Senyum Yaya.

"Selamat ya, Ying," ucap Gempa. "Aku udah nyangka sih kalau kalian bakal jadian."

"Oh iya? Kok bisa?" tanya Yaya.

"Kan udah keliatan jelas kak Hali sama Ying saling suka. Cuma kalian aja yang pada gengsian." Gempa tertawa.

"Aku nggak gengsian, kok. Hali, tuh," gumam Ying malu.

"Udah, sama-sama saling gengsian dilarang menghujat," komentar Taufan yang sudah duduk di samping Ying. "Makasih banyak lho. Hari ini aku makan gratis lagi. Haha."

"Pantesan aja gebetannya disambar orang," cibir Ying. "Kelakuannya kayak begini."

"Nah. Kita sepemikiran, Ying!" kata Fang. Lalu mereka berdua tos dan Gopal ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian ngomongin gebetan Taufan terus. Emang siapa, sih?" Yaya bertanya penasaran. "Taufan bilang dia nggak suka sama siapa-siapa. Kamu bohong sama aku, Fan?"

"Nggak, kok. Aku nggak bohong!" Taufan menggeleng panik. Ia menatap tajam ketiga temannya, melarang mereka bicara apapun lagi. "Mereka cuma asal ngomong aja. Aku beneran nggak suka sama siapa-siapa."

"Kan aku bilang gebetan aku Jenny BlackPink!" Taufan kembali menegaskan. "Dan dia udah disambar sama personel _boyband_ itu ... apa ya, _boyband_nya? Terus mereka jadi nge-bully aku gara-gara itu, iya kan?"

Taufan melotot.

"Iyain aja biar cepet," ledek Gopal sambil menyuapkan mi goreng banyak-banyak ke mulutnya.

Taufan mendengkus jengkel, sementara Fang dan Ying sama-sama tertawa. Gempa hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan memilih tidak berkomentar. Yaya masih menatap mereka heran, tapi ia memutuskan tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut dan meneruskan kembali makannya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

to be continue

* * *

A/N :

Halo! Sesuai janji, kami kembali dengan chapter baru lagi hari ini! Chapter kali ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, karena ini sebenarnya masih nyambung dengan chapter kemarin. Tapi, yah ... dipisah biar bacanya nggak terlalu berat dan kepanjangan. Semoga suka, ya!

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Salam sayang,

Fureene & Fanlady.


	6. Minggu Pagi

_**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**_

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by **Fanlady **and **Fureene****Anderson**

Disclaimer: **BoBoiBoy****Monsta**.Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, no super power, typo, dll

TauYa/TauYi/HaliYi/KaiYa/HaliTauGem/TauFanGop/

.

Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan **Fanlady**dan **Fureene****Anderson**. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonic maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Malam itu, Taufan hanya mendesah bosan di ruang depan dengan segelas susu dan kentang goreng yang sudah ludes dari piringnya.

"Enaknya ngapain ya Gem? Bosen deh," Taufan berdecak, mengeluh pada Gempa yang sedang sibuk main _game_ di tabletnya. "Kak Hali _nge__-__date_ sama Ying. Yaya juga pasti udah jalan sama Kaizo. Ahh, malam Minggu emang nerakanya orang jomblo ya, Gem. Huhu. Bosen nih."

"Ya Tuhan. Semoga malam ini hujan," gumam Taufan seraya merengek. "Aku enggak mau keliatan ngenes sendirian."

"Terus aku dianggap apa di sini? Cicak?" Mata Gempa melirik pada Taufan jengkel.

"Kamu juga daritadi sibuk berduaan sama tabletmu, tuh," cibir Taufan. "Ada sama enggak adanya kamu tuh sama, Gem. Aku tuh pengen diajak ngobrol, aku enggak bisa dicuekin gini. Mending jalan kemana gitu yuk!"

Gempa menggulir layar ke samping. Tatapannya masih fokus. "Jalan kemana?"

"Ya ke mana, kek. Daripada bengong doang di rumah kayak gini."

"Mager,ah. Mending juga tidur di kamar daripada jalan-jalan enggak jelas."

"Ya tapi aku bosen di rumah terus," keluh Taufan. "Nonton aja yuk. Aku cari tiket di situs online deh biar murah. Mau enggak?"

"Nonton apa?" Gelas diambil, Gempa menegak airnya sampai tandas.

"Ya nonton yang bisa ditonton." Taufan menghela napas. "Bosen tau. Kan kalau nonton kamu juga bisa sekalian beliin aku sosis sama _popcorn caramel_ hehe."

"Modus," cibir Gempa. "Ya udah ajakin Fang sama Gopal sekalian. Masa' kita cuma berdua? Ntar dikirain pacaran lagi."

"Idih. Nggak deh, ya. Kalau dikira pacaran sama Yaya sih gapapa. Lah masa' sama kamu?"

"Yaudah, makannya ajak Fang sama Gopal sana."

Sebelah alis Taufan terangkat. "Kalau nggak mau gimana?"

"Ya tinggal enggak usah jalan," sahut Gempa enteng.

"Aaaaaaa!" Taufan merengek. "Harus jadi dong jalannya. Jalan ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Kamu kok maksa banget sih, Fan?

"Habisnya aku bosen, Geeemmm," rengek Taufan. "Aku bisa mati bosen kalau diem terus di rumah kayak gini. Jadi kita harus jalan!"

"Iya, iya." Gempa mendesah pasrah. "Kabarin Gopal sama Fang sana. Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Siip!" Taufan melonjak senang. Sementara Gempa naik ke atas untuk berganti pakaian. Taufan segera mencari aplikasi tiket biossop kemudian mengirim pesan pada grup yang isinya Fang dan Gopal.

"Film apa ya enaknya?" Taufan menggulir layar ke samping. "Komedi, _action_ atau _horror?"_

Poster film _romance_ lewat sejenak di layar ponsel, dan Taufan memandanginya sejenak.

"Nggak, deh. Sekelompok jomblo nonton film _romance._ Ngenes amat." Ia menggeleng sebelum kembali menggulir layar.

Balasan dari Gopal datang, dan Taufan langsung membukanya.

**[From : Gopal Gendut**

**Aku nggak bisa keluar. Di suruh beres-beres gudang sama ayahku.****]**

"Yah, masa Gopal enggak bisa ikut. Coba Fang." Taufan mengeklik balon _chat_, lalu mencari info. Sejenak perempatan imajiner mampir ke kepala Taufan yang menahan jengkel. "Sialan. Malah di _read _doang sama si Fang!"

Taufan kembali menggulir layar. Sebuah poster film horror dengan penampakan sebelah wajah sejenak membuatnya tertarik. Taufan mengeklik. Lalu membaca sinopsis.

"Ok! _Fix_. Yang ini aja." Kemudian mulai membuat transaksi.

"Jadi, Fang Gopal ikut enggak?" Tanya Gempa yang melangkah di tangga.

"Gopal nggak bias," sahut Taufan. "Fang nge_read_ doang. Emang sialan tuh dia."

"Lah, terus kita berdua doang?"

"Ya mau gimana lagi?" Taufan berdecak. "Aku udah terlanjur mesan tiket. Kita langsung pergi aja, deh. Aku ambil jaket bentar, ya."

Taufan segera berlari ke kamar dan mengambil jaket yang tergantung di pintu.

Gempa bertanya lagi setelah Taufan sampai ke ruang depan. "Mau naik apa?"

"Taksi aja yuk," jawab Taufan. "Males banget naik motor. Hehe."

"Ini kamu beneran mau niat _h__edon_ ya." Sungut Gempa. "Ortu enggak ninggalin uang seberapa malah dipake buat foya-foya."

"Nanti 'kan tinggal minta lagi. Susah amat," Taufan berujar santai. "Udah, ayok."

Gempa berjalan mengikuti Taufan keluar. Tepat saat mereka tiba di halaman, rintik hujan mulai turun.

"Doamu dikabulin, tuh. Udah ujan." Gempa mendongak dan menatap butiran air yang turun perlahan tapi semakin deras.

"Iya. Bagus deh. Hehe." Taufan ikut mendongak. Senyumnya mengembang begitu merasakan hidungnya menyentuh air yang perlahan turun. "Apa pesen _taxi online_ aja kali ya?"

"Emang ada yang mau _pick up_ ujan-ujan gini?"

Taufan berpikir sebentar. "Jarang sih... Tapi masa enggak jadi?"

"Yaudahlah nggak usah pergi aja."

Taufan memberengut. "Tapi sayang dong tiketnya udah terlanjur kubeli."

"Gapapa. hitung-hitung sedekah," Senyum Gempa terkembang. Ia menyentuh bahu Taufan dam melangkah ke dalam karena ternyta hujan sturun semakin deras.

"Terus ngapain nih? Tambah bete jadinya." Kata Taufan, mengomel sementara kakinya melangkah mengikuti Gempa kembali ke ruang depan. "Kak Hali pasti pulang malem. Aku enggak bisa chattingan sama Ying atau main ke rumah Yaya karena mereka engga ada di- eh iya, kira-kira Yaya balik ke rumah jam berapa ya? Kalau makin deras, otomatis jam pulangnya juga ngaret kan? Wah ini sih Kaizo pasti cari-cari kesempatan." Omel Taufan yang entah pada siapak

"Kamu naik kamar terus tidur aja gih, sana. Berisik terus yang ada," Gempa ikut menggerutu. "Mau kunyanyiin lagu bobo? Ayo sini. Yang penting kamu cepet tidur biar nggak gangguin aku terus."

"Masa enggak mau tidur di suruh tidur?" Taufan balas mengomel. "Aku masih belum ngantuk, Gem. Apa nungguin kak Hali aja ya? Terus kepoin _dating_ pertamanya dia sama Ying."

"Kalau boleh saran. Mending setiap pagi kamu ikut gabung deh sama ibu komplek." Kata Gempa.

"Eh emang kenapa?"

"Kepomu itu udah akut banget, Fan. Kayaknya ibu-ibu rumpi itu lebih cocok buat kamu."

"Cih, dasar," cibir Taufan. "Bisanya ngebully aku mulu."

"Aku nggak ngebully. Aku cuma ngasih saran sebagai saudara kembar yang baik," kata Gempa kalem. "Dan saranku lagi, nggak usah kepoin kak Hali, deh. Ntar babak belur baru tau rasa."

"Terus aku harus ngapain, Gem? Ngapain? Aku bosen banget, sumpah deh."

"Hmm apa ya?" Gempa tampak berpikir. "Kamu ke kamar aja. Kayak yang udah aku bilang. Renungin deh tuh diri kamu. Nanti lama-lama juga tidur kalau capek bosennya."

"Ah nggak ngebantu," komentar Taufan.

"Terus kamu maunya apa?" Sebelah alis Gempa terangkat.

Taufan berpikir. "Order burger deluxe, cheese pizza sama soda kayaknya enak deh Gem," usul Taufan. "Terus nanti kita _download_ film aja di laptopmu."

"Kamu yang order, deh." Gempa memilih menuruti saja keinginan Taufan daripada ia direcoki terus-terusan. "Aku ambil laptop dulu di kamar."

"Okee!"

Gempa bergegas mengambil laptop yang tergeletak di kasur. Begitu kembali, Taufan sudah tersenyum senang seraya berbaring di sofa.

"Aku udah order. Dua puluh menit lagi katanya sampai " katanya seraya tersenyum lebar. "Kita mau nonton apa nih?"

"Apa aja terserah. Kamu yang pilihin." Gempa menyerahkan laptop pada Taufan, yang langsung disambut dengan gembira.

"Hm, film apa ya? Horor aja gimana?"

"Iya boleh." Gempa mengangguk pasrah.

Taufan mulai mencari film horror yang baru tayang di bioskop. Mereka akan menonton _streaming_, untung saja WiFi di rumah punya kecepatan seperti cahaya.

"Nih kayaknya seru," tunjuk Taufan.

"Terserah kamu aja, deh, Fan. Yang penting cepetan."

"Oh, oke oke."

Taufan baru saja mau mengeklik tombol tonton ketika ponselnya berdering."Hah, Mama, Gem!"

Gempa terlonjak. "Angkat! Angkat!"

"Ya, ma? Oh, Kak Hali lagi nggak di rumah. Nggak tau sih, dia udah punya pacar loh ma makannya jarang pegang hp hehehe." Gempa malah memutar mata mendengar Taufan yang asik membicarakan kakaknya. "Oh iya? Oke deh. Nanti aku bilang. Dah, hati-hati ma. I love you."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gempa penasaran.

Ponsel Taufan diletakkan di atas meja. "Mama Papa mau pulang, Gem. Mereka udah siap-siap. Besok pagi, Kak Hali harus jemput mereka ke bandara."

"Oh, gitu? Ya bagus, deh." Gempa mengangguk. "Aku jadi nggak perlu repot lagi ngurusin kak Hali sama kamu."

"Apa, sih? Kamu sendiri juga baru pulang. Repot apanya? Yang ada aku repot ditelantarin sendirian. Mama papa enggak ada, kak Hali sibuk pacaran, kamu juga sibuk sendiri," keluh Taufan. "Apa mending aku cari kosan aja terus tinggal sendiri, ya?"

"Kayak kamu bisa aja tinggal sendirian. Masak aja enggak bisa. Nyuci ga bisa. Apa-apa ga bisa. Mau ngapain nanti?"

"Kan sekarang semua yah serba canggih." Taufan berujar santai. "Makan, udah ada via online, nyuci ada laundry online, semuanya serba gampang."

"Terus ... Kamu mau bikin ortu kita bangkrut sama sikapmu yang kayak gitu?"

Taufan berdecak. "Aelah. Jangan ceramahin aku dulu deh," sungutnya dengan tangan terkibas-kibas. "Mending kita lanjut nonton. Jadi enggak? Jadi, kan?"

"Yaudah. Ayuk nonton."

.

.

.

Mata Taufan terbuka setelah cahaya matahari menyusup mengganggu tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke langit-langit dan menyadari ia tidak tidur di kamarnya. Ia bangkit terduduk, terkejut ketika menemukan Halilintar dan Gempa yang sudah rapih dengan setelan hari minggu mereka.

"Kok aku enggak dibangunin dan ditinggalin di ruang depan sendirian sih?!" Taufan mengomel, mendelik pada Halilintar yang duduk di sofa.

"Kamu tidurnya kayak kebo," sahut Halilintar yang mengancing lengan denimnya. "Dibangunin sampe kiamat juga enggak bangun-bangun."

"Masa'?"

"Iya. Kamu udah kita bangunin berkali-kali tetap ga bergerak." Kata Gempa."Yaudahlah, yang penting kamu udah bangun."

"Kak Hali mau ke mana?" Taufan bertanya dengan kening berkerut. "Kok pagi-pagi udah rapih?"

"Mau jemput papa mama, lah. Mau ngapain lagi?" Halilintar berdecak. "Kamu sama Gempa beresin rumah. Aku nggak mau kena omel mama kalau ngeliat rumah nanti kayak kapal pecah."

"Ih, kak Hali curang. Harusnya kan ikut beresin juga, jangan main kabur aja!" protes Taufan.

"Terus mama papa siapa jemput? Kamu? "

"Aku kan nggak bisa naik mobil," gerutu Taufan. "Udahlah Papa Mama suruh aja naik taksi. Biar Kak Hali bisa beres-beres rumah juga."

"Gempa, tolong dong siram makhluk ini pake air. Biar bangun"

"Siap, bos!" Gempa memberi hormat. Sementara Taufan langsung menjerit.

"Ah, elah. Aku kan cuma bercanda," ujar Taufan di sela-sela paniknya."Jangan serius gitu dong. Masih pagi."

"Ya abis kamu minta ditimpuk," ketus Gempa.

"Kak Hali emang semalem pulang jam berapa sih?" tanya Taufan lagi. "Kok kita enggak ada yang sadar."

Halilintar mengencangkan jam di pergelangannya. "Setengah dua belas," jawabnya singkat.

"Habis ngapain sama Ying sampe pulang selarut itu?" Mata Taufan memicing curiga. "Nanti aku laporin mama, lho, kak Hali udah suka keluyuran sampe larut malem."

"Laporin aja kalau berani," balas Halilintar santai. "Aku punya lebih banyak hal yang bisa kulaporin ke mama soal kamu. Dijamin kamu nggak bakal diijinin keluar rumah lagi."

"Cih, beraninya main ngancem," cibir Taufan. "Ya udah, pergi sana. Bosen aku denger kak Hali ngomel terus."

"Iya ini juga mau pergi," kata Halilintar, bersiap untuk berdiri dari sofa. "Jangan lupa, aku udah pulang rumah harus bersih."

"Ih siapa kak Hali?"

"Semalem yang bikin rumah berantakan siapa?" sindir Halilintar. "Harus tanggung jawablah. Pokoknya awas kalau sampai enggak bersih."

"Iya, iya. Berisik, ah. Buruan pergi sana."

Halilintar mengambil kunci dan berpamitan pada Gempa, lalu sekali lagi melempar peringatan pada Taufan untuk membersihkan rumah. Baru setelah suara mobil terdengar meninggalkan halaman, Taufan bisa menghela napas lega.

"Kak Hali makin lama makin cerewet. Ketularan Ying kali ya? Mentang-mentang udah pacaran juga,"

"Kau juga sama cerewetnya, Fan," Gempa menimpuk Taufan dengan bantal. "Udah, ambil ember sama pel sana. Kamu bersihin ruang depan, aku bersihin dapur."

"Iih, aku cuci muka juga belom. Sarapan apalagi. Udah disuruh kerja aja."

"Kerja dulu baru sarapan, oke?" Kedua alis Gempa naik turun.

"Ah enggak. Sarapan dulu baru bersih-bersih!" tegas Taufan. "Aku enggak bisa bersih-bersih kalau enggak ada nutrisi."

"Terus kamu mau sarapannya kapan?" Gempa bersilang lengan. "Jam sepuluh? Jam sebelas? Kak Hali sama Mama Papa keburu pulang. Kamu bakal abis diomelin mereka karena enggak bersih-bersih rumah."

"Ini juga mau sarapan, Gempa," desah Taufan. "Setidaknya biarin aku cuci muka dulu, oke? Habis itu aku sarapan, terus beresin rumah."

"Iya,deh,iya. Jangan kelamaan. Aku nggak mau kerjain semuanya sendirian."

Taufan segera beranjak untuk membasuh mukanya di toilet. Sementara Gempa sudah sibuk mengelap perabotan kotor yang ada di dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian Taufan kembali dan langsung duduk di meja makan dengan cengiran khasnya.

Berkat dorongan Gempa, Taufan berhasil menghabiskan sarapannya dalam waktu lima menit. Kemudian segera saja ia melangkah ke ruang depan dan beres-beres di sana.

"Taufan! Gempa! Mama pulang!" Teriakan dari luar itu sukses membuat Taufan dan Gempa terlonjak.

"Eh, buset. Cepat amat," Taufan melirik Gempa panik. "Kak Hali bawa mobilnya ala pembalap F1 apa gimana?"

Gempa segera berlari keluar untuk menyambut sang ibu, sementara Taufan dengan kalap meraup semua sampah di ruang depan dan membuangnya dengan asal di tong sampah belakang.

"Mama kok cepet banget sih sampenya?" Taufan mengomel setelah selesai membuang sampah di tong sampah belakang.

"Bener-bener bocah durhaka," Halilintar berkomentar. "Orang tua pulang bukannya seneng malah ngomel."

"Oh, jadi kamu enggak mau Mama pulang, Taufan?"

"Bukan gitu, ma," sela Taufan. "Taufan cuma—"

Taufan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapan, tapi ibunya sudah berjalan melewatinya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Rumah kenapa berantakan gini?"

"Itu bagian Taufan yang beresin, Ma," sahut Gempa yang berjalan di belakang mama mereka. "Gempa udah beresin dapur."

"Kan tadi aku bilang semuanya harus beres sebelum aku pulang," delik Halilintar pada Taufan. "Kenapa masih berantakan?"

"Kak Hali sih kecepatan datengnya." Taufan memutar mata.

"Bukan, Ma," jawab Gempa yang diberi delikan Taufan. "Taufan yang kelamaan makannya."

"Duh, Papa capek nih," keluh pria paling tua di sana. "Mau tidur. Kamar udah beres kan?"

"Kamar Mama Papa nggak ada yang sentuh, kok. Jadi pasti beres," kata Gempa. "Sini, Pa, Gempa bawain barangnya." Gempa mengambil alih kedua koper dan menyeretnya ke lantai atas.

"Taufan, bereskan rumah. Cepat," perintah sang Mama.

"Kak Hali juga harus bantuin dong, Ma. Masa dia curang ga sentuh kerjaan rumah sama sekali." Taufan tidak terima.

"Kakak kamu udah capek jemput mama sama papa," jawab sang mama kalem. "Sekarang tugas kamu beresin rumah "

Taufan mencibir saat Halilintar tengah memasang seringai kemenangan. Lalu berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil air minum.

"Eh kamu ajak Yaya Ying dong main ke rumah," pinta sang Mama tiba-tiba. Wajahnya berbinar ketika menyebut nama dua teman perempuan Taufan itu.

"Hah? Mau ngapain?" tanya Taufan.

"Mama ada bawa bahan masakan banyak. Mau masak-masak. Kalian cowok-cowok mana bisa diandalin. Disuruh masak air aja satu jam jadinya."

"Iih, Taufan kan pengen belajar masak. Tapi mamanya yang gak bolehin."

"Kamu diam di dapur aja kompor udah meledak. Gimana mau belajar masak?" cibir sang mama. "Udah. Lanjut beres-beres sana. Mama mau ganti baju."

Taufan masih memberengut sementara sang mama sudah beranjak naik tangga. Ia menghela napas melihat betapa banyak kantung kresek yang mamanya bawa. Dan itu berisi bahan-bahan masakan katanya.

Sebenernya mereka tugas keluar kota atau berburu bahan makanan murah sih?

"Kak Hali jemput Ying sana?"

Halilintar yang minum air tersedak. "Hah? Kenapa aku? Kan mama nyuruh kamu."

"Apa, lagi?" Taufan memutar mata. "Kak Hali kan pacarnya. Masa pacar disuruh main sama calon mertua, adeknya yang harus jemput? Aku mau ke rumah Yaya aja hehe."

Sebelum Halilintar sempat membalas, Taufan sudah keburu berlari keluar dan membanting pintu depan.

"Oi, beresin rumah dulu!"

.

.

.

Yaya baru saja selesai mencuci piring saat ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan juga seruan salam. Bergegas dilapnya tangan yang basah, lalu melangkah ke depan untuk membuka pintu.

"Oh, Taufan. Ada apa?" tanyanya melihat Taufan sudah berdiri di sana dengan senyum lebar. "Rajin banget pagi-pagi udah mampir."

"Ehe iya nih." Taufan nyengir. " Kamu lagi sibuk enggak?"

Yaya mengerutkan kening, berpikir. "Hmm ... Enggak juga sih. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Itu mama udah pulang dan nyuruh kamu main. Katanya mau masak-masak."

Senyum Yaya langsung terpasang sumringah. "Wah bibi udah pulang? iya, boleh deh! Ayuk kesana. Tapi aku rapih-rapih dulu sebentar."

Taufan cengengesan begitu Yaya mempersilakannya masuk.

Ah, mau main ke sebelah saja, Yaya harus rapih-rapih, mau cari perhatian mama Taufan ya? batin Taufan nista.

Yaya keluar dari kamar setelah lima belas menit. "Yuk, Taufan," kata Yaya, ditangannya terdapat terdapat piring berisi kue. "Ini, kata ibu buat bibi."

"Oke. Ayuk Yaya."

Mereka langsung menuju rumah Taufan. Begitu sampai, Halilintar terlihat sedang mengelap meja ruang depan dengan mama mereka yang sudah duduk tenang di sofa.

"Kok Kak Hali belum jalan sih?" tanya Taufan polos.

"Jalan apanya? Nggak liat ini rumah masih berantakan karena kamu nggak mau tanggung jawab bersihin?" omel Halilintar.

"Yah elah cuma ngelap dikit doang gitu aja ngomel," Taufan mencibir. "Ya udah sini aku gantiin. Kak Hali jemput Ying sana. Aku udah bawa Yaya, nih."

"Emang Hali mau jemput Ying?" Sang Mama berkomentar. Menatap kedua anaknya bergantian. "Kan biasanya harus Mama yang suruh dulu baru jalan."

"Lho, Mama nggak tau?" Entah kenapa Taufan malah menyeringai senang. Ia merasa punya peluang untuk mengusik kakaknya itu. "Kak Hali sama Ying kan sekarang udah pacaran. Masa iya harus diusuruh dulu buat jemput pacar sendiri?"

Halilintar langsung mendelik tajam.

"Wah, iya? Kok nggak bilang sama mama?" Ibu dari tiga anak itu langsung berbinar senang. "Hali duduk sini. Coba cerita ke mama gimana bisa jadian sama Ying."

"Suruh kak Hali jemput Ying dulu, Mama. Jadi mereka ceritanya bisa barengan. Iya nggak, kak Hali?" Taufan menyeringai makin lebar.

"Oh iya. Taufan benar. Gih, sana kamu jemput pacar kamu dulu." Sang Mama malah menggoda.

Halilintar memutar mata. "Aku nggak bakal jemput Ying kalau nantinya kalian nyudutin dia."

"Ya ampun Hali protektif banget." Sang Mama tergelak. Taufan malah menyeringai makin lebar. "Kita enggak bakal nyudutin Ying, sayang. Mama cuma mau tau kok gimana anak mama yang cuek ini akhirnya bisa pacaran sama cewek yang dulu sering banget jadi temen ributnya."

"Ma."

"Ahahahaha bercanda." Sang Mama tergelak. "Yaudah, kamu jemput Ying. Bilang mama kangen. Kasian juga Yaya kalau sendirian di sini, iya kan sayang?"

Yaya yang ditanya, hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. "Iya Bi. Lebih enak kalau Ying juga bisa datang. Hehe."

"Nah, tuh. Cepat jemput Ying sana. Nanti dia ngambek lagi nggak diapelin hari Minggu."

Sang mama dan Taufan sama-sama tertawa. Sementara Halilintar hanya menggerutu. Dua orang ini kalau udah berkumpul pasti jadinya sebelas dua belas.

"Sebentar, Hali telepon Ying dulu." Halilintar segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan mencari nomor Ying.

Taufan dan sang Mama saling berbisik, membully Halilintar. Beruntung Gempa turun lebih cepat, Yaya jadi tidak perlu canggung sendirian.

"Halo, kamu dimana? Mamaku pulang, dia minta kamu dateng ke rumah hari ini, bisa?" Tanya Halilintar dengan ponsel di telinga. "Oh, yaudah. Nanti aku ke sana. Iya, jangan lupa istirahat."

"Ying bilang dia nggak bisa ke sini," kata Halilintar. "Dia masih capek katanya, semalem abis kehujanan. Jadinya mau istirahat. Besok aja, Hali ajak dia ya, ma."

"Ying sakit?" Mata Taufan membulat kaget. "Tuh kan! Kak Hali sih ngajakin Ying nge-_date _sampai tengah malem!"

"Apa?" Mama langsung menoleh kembali pada Halilintar. "Hali habis ngajakin Ying nge-_date_ semalam?"

"Iya, ma! Pulangnya sampe larut banget. Aku sama Gempa ditelantarin di rumah," Taufan langsung mengadu heboh. "Iya kan, Gem?"

"Eh iya," sahut Gempa. "Semalem Gempa aja enggak sadar kak Hali pulang jam berapa. Tau-tau Kak Hali pulang bangunin Gempa buat pindah ke kamar."

Halilintar sudah melotot kepada dua saudaranya.

"Ya ampun. Kok bisa sampe begitu? Kalian ngapain aja semalam?" tanya Mamanya sangsi pada Halilintar. "Kok bisa sampe larut? Kok Ying bisa sampe sakit?"

Halilintar mengernyit. "Apaan sih ma? Hali sama Ying cuma nonton dan makan aja kok. Ying sih yang ngajak nonton film horror pas jam terakhir. Terus pulangnya hujan, jadi kita neduh sebentar. Tapi karena Ying harus pulang cepat, terpaksa kita nekat hujan-hujanan."

"Kamu nggak bawa jaket?"

"Bawa, dan langsung Hali kasihin ke Ying. Tapi hujannya deres banget gitu, mana mempan cuma pakai jaket doang?"

"Terus orang tua Ying gimana?" Mata Mama mengawasi Halilintar lurus-lurus.

Halilintar menghela napas. "Ya marahlah. Hali dibilang supaya enggak bawa pulang Ying terlalu malem lagi."

"Ya jelaslah kamu dimarahin!" Si Mama sewot. "Hali sayang, dengerin Mama ya. Kamu boleh pacaran, kamu boleh jalan, tapi harus tau waktu dan kondisi juga. Kamu harus tau batas Ying sebagai perempuan ada di mana. Walau Ying yang minta, kamu boleh ngelarang kalau itu demi kebaikan dia."

Mendengar Halilintar yang mendapat omelan Sang Mama, Taufan justru menahan tawa.

Gempa menyikutnya. "Enggak usah ketawa, semalem kan kamu yang doa buat hujan."

Halilintar mendengar gumamam Gempa dan mendelik pada Taufan. Yang ditatap hanya cengengesan saja tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ya udah. Sekarang kamu ke rumah Ying sana, jenguk dia," kata mama mereka. "Bawain oleh-oleh dari mama, sekalian sampein salam mama juga."

"Ya udah, kalau gitu Hali pergi dulu ya, Ma." Halilintar mencium tangan ibunya kemudian langsung pergi setelah mengambil kunci motor di kamar dan oleh-oleh.

Taufan tertawa puas setelah Halilintar pergi. "Bwahahaha. Liat enggak sih mukanya Kak Hali kayak gimana?" Taufan tergelak sambil bersandar di sofa. "Rasanya tadi pengen aku rekam deh. Makasih ya ma udah marahin Kak Hali."

"Makasih apa? Kamu sendiri sama aja kayak Hali. Berantakin rumah tapi nggak mau beresin. Malu sama Yaya nih. Diajakin ke rumah tapi rumahnya kayak kapal pecah," sang ibu kembali mengomel.

Yaya hanya tersenyum kikuk. Sedari tadi ia diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Namanya yang mendadak saja dibawa dalam percakapan cukup untuk membuatnya salah tingkah dan canggung.

"Ah mama, Taufan kan cuma pengen jadi anak berbakti buat Mama." Bela Taufan pada diri sendiri. "Jadi, waktu Mama suruh Taufan buat panggil Yaya, ya Taufan langsung panggil Yaya."

Gempa memutar mata mendengar alasan receh Taufan.

"Yaya, lagi enggak sibuk kan hari ini? Tanya sang Mama.

Yaya langsung menggeleng. "Nggak kok, Bi."

"Bagus kalau gitu." Wanita yang lebih tersenyum ramah. "Bantuin Bibi masak bisa ya? Eh apa Mama masak buat Ying juga ya sekalian nanti jenguk dia. Enggak enak sama keluarga Ying rasanya. Ying sakit gara-gara Hali."

Taufan mengernyit. "Maksud Mama, mama mau ke rumah Ying rame-rame sambil bawa banyak makanan kayak orang seserahan gitu?"

"Siapa bilang rame-rame? Mama perginya sama Hali aja nanti," kata mama. "Kamu sama Gempa jagain rumah aja. Sama pijitin Papa tuh sana, kasian Papa kecapean."

"Gempa aja yang pijitin. Taufan habis ini mau main sama Yaya. Iya kan?"

"Hah?" Yang ditanya hanya menatap Taufan bingung. Namun dengan kode-kode kedipan tak jelas darinya, mau tak mau Yaya mengangguk. "Eh, iya. Kami mau... ngerjain tugas bareng?"

Taufan cengengesan. Sayangnya Gempa, entah polos atau sengaja ingin mematahkan rencana Taufan langsung berceletuk. "Lho, emang kita punya tugas ya, Yaya? Kan tugas akhir udah dikumpul semua kemarin."

Yaya tersentak. Taufan sudah geram ingin menyumpal mulut Gempa dengan jeruk imitasi di atas meja.

"Eh iya ya." Yaya tertawa canggung.

"Apaan sih, Gempa! Aku kan mau minta ajarin Yaya buat ngerjain tugas-tugas aku," sungut Taufan. "Maksud kamu gitu kan, Ya?"

Yaya tersenyum. "Iya. Itu maksudnya."

"Bukannya kamu habis ngerjain tugas bareng Ying juga kemarin? Udah selesai semua katanya, kan?" Gempa masih berusaha mengganggu rencana Taufan.

"Kan ada tugas tambahan lagi," balas Taufan sewot. "Ying nggak mau ngajarin aku karena sibuk pacaran sama kak Hali, jadi aku minta tolongnya sama Yaya."

"Ya udah. Nanti kalian ngerjain tugasnya di sini aja," kata mama Taufan. "Sekalian Yaya bisa nemenin mama masak kan? Terus kamu belajarnya sama Gempa."

"Duh, Mama!" Tanpa sadar Taufan histeris lantaran mamanya tidak mengerti kode yang dilancarkan sang anak.

"Apaan sih? Kamu kok jadi marah-marah gini?" Sang Mama mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Au ah!" Taufan memberengut.

"Ini kenapa pada rame-rame begini?" Suara berat itu membuat semuanya menoleh. Sang Papa ternyata sudah bangun. Ia menjejak dasar tangga dan mengabsen satu per satu orang yang ada di ruang depan.

"Yaya, gimana kabarnya?"

Yaya langsung mencium tangan si kepala keluarga. "Baik paman. Hehe."

"Bapak di rumah?"

Yaya menjawab canggung. "Eh iya paman. Paman main aja kalau sempat."

Pria yang paling tua itu tertawa. Lalu bertanya ketika menemukan kejanggalan. "Hali mana?"

"Hali lagi jengukin calon menantu kita, Pa," tawa sang mama.

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Ying."

"Sejak kapan Ying jadi calon menantu kita?" Sang Papa mengernyit, heran.

"Ih, papa ketinggalan berita deh." Taufan sudah melupakan kekesalannya dan kembali ke mode ibu-ibu rumpi. "Kak Hali sama Ying kan—"

"Ma, Fan, itu Yaya dari tadi dianggurin aja? Udah diajakin ke sini malah dicuekin," komentar Gempa.

"Oh iya, Mama kelupaan. Mama terlalu seneng sih Hali akhirnya dapet pacar. Haha." Tawa Mamanya tanpa menyesal. "Yaya bisa di sini seharian kan? Enggak ada janji kemana-mana kan?"

"Eh, enggak Bi." Yaya menggeleng. "Yaya bisa kok bantuin Bibi sampe masakannya beres semua."

"Hm... Kemungkinan ini selesainya nanti sore, soalnya banyak yang mau Bibi masak. kamu bisa?"

"Mama mau ngapain masak banyak-banyak? Bikin hajatan?" tanya Taufan heran.

"Kamu diem aja. Yang masak mama kok kamu yang sewot?"

"Kan cuma nanya, mamaaa. Mama sensian kayak kak Hali, ih."

"Ya kamu nanyanya bikin Mama kesel," balas mama. "Yaudah, Ayuk Ya ke dapur. Biar Taufan sama Gempa di sini nemenin papa mereka."

Yaya terkesiap. "Iya, Bi."

.

.

.

to be continued


	7. Kaizo

_**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**_

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by**Fanlady**and **Fureene****Anderson**

Disclaimer: **BoBoiBoy****Monsta**.Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, no super power, typo, dll

TauYa/TauYi/HaliYi/KaiYa/HaliTauGem/TauFanGop/

.

Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan **Fanlady**dan **Fureene****Anderson**. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonic maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

"Nasibku gini amat, sih," keluh Taufan, menghempaskan diri di sofa, menelantarkan kain lapnya begitu saja. "Udah gebetan ditikung orang. Punya temen tapi selalu nge-_bully._ Di rumah juga masih kena _bully._ Emang aku ada salah apa sih sama mereka?"

Suara pintu depan diketuk menginterupsi ocehan monolog Taufan. Ia bangkit dengan bersungut-sungut dan membukakan pintu. Siapa tamu yang datang pagi-pagi begini. Dan _mood-_nya semakin memburuk begitu melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

"Kak Kaizo. Ngapain ke sini?" Sebisa mungkin Taufan tidak memasang wajah terkejut atau kembali menutup pintu.

"Eh, Taufan." Kaizo berdehem. "Aku ke sini mau cari Yaya. Tadi udah ke rumahnya, terus kata ibunya kamu jemput buat ke sini?"

Taufan menahan untuk tidak menyipitkan matanya kesal. Sekarang kan hari Minggu. Semalam juga mereka kan udah malam mingguan, masa Yaya masih harus diapelin juga.

"Oh, ada Kak Kaizo." Walau kesal, Taufan masih tau sopan santun. Atau lebih tepatnya ia takut dihajar. "Sebentar, aku panggil Yaya dulu. Dia lagi bantu Mama masak sih."

"Oh, nggak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau ngobrol sebentar, kok," kata Kaizo kalem.

'_Cuma ngobrol ngapain datang ke rumahnya segala_? _Kan bisa lewat telpon_,' Taufan ngedumel dalam hati.

Ia tidak bersusah-susah menyuruh Kaizo masuk dan membiarkan saja pemuda itu menunggu di luar sementara ia berjalan ke dapur untuk memanggil Yaya.

"Lho, Kak Kaizo? Kenapa datang kesini?" Yaya yang datang dari dapur langsung memasang wajah sumringah. Membuat Taufan tanpa sadar meremas kain lap di tangannya.

"Aku cari ke rumahmu, katanya kamu di sini." Kaizo tersenyum saat menatap Yaya. "Aku cuma mau ngobrol sebentar. Sekalian ketemu kamu."

Yaya tertawa malu-malu. Taufan menahan diri untuk tidak muntah di tempat. Dan dari dapur, sang mama ikut nimbrung untuk melihat siapa yang datang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Wah ini siapa?" tanya Mama dengan mata berbinar. "Kok ganteng? Yaya kenapa nggak diajak masuk?"

"Ini abangnya Fang, Ma," Taufan menjawab duluan. Kesal. Memangnya ketiga anaknya kurang ganteng ya, sampai melihat Kaizo saja Mamanya harus pasang tampang seperti _fangir_l yang baru saja melihat idolanya. "Namanya kak Kaizo. Dia senior kita di sekolah."

"Oh, gitu? Ayo Kaizo, silakan masuk." Mama Taufan tersenyum lebar seraya menggiring Kaizo yang tampak canggung untuk masuk. "Kamu ikut makan siang di sini juga, ya? Bibi lagi masak sama Yaya."

"Oh iya, enggak usah repot-repot, Bi," jawab Kaizo.

'_N__ggak usah repot-repot, tapi malah dia duduk manis di situ_.' dumel Taufan dalam hati. _'lagian mama juga apa-apaan sih, nyuruh sainganku masuk?_'

"Sebentar ya, Kaizo. Bibi mau masak sama Yaya. Kamu di sini aja ngobrol sama Taufan. " Mama kembali mengajak Yaya ke dapur. "Ayuk, Ya."

"Iya, Bi." Gadis itu lalu menoleh pada Kaizo dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Nanti ya, kak."

Taufan langsung geram. Harus ya mesra-mesraan di depan Taufan?

Suasana di ruang depan nampak canggung. Kaizo memutuskan bertanya untuk memecah kekosongan.

"Kok kamu sendirian, Fan? Yang lain mana?"

"Yang lain siapa? Aku emang selalu sendiri. Namanya juga jomblo." Taufan saking sewotnya malah merendahkan martabatnya sendiri.

"Bukannya kamu punya abang? Sama saudara kembar? Siapa namanya? Guntur sama Longsor?"

Taufan ingin tertawa karena nama kedua saudaranya diplesetin sampai sebegitunya, tapi karena Kaizo yang bicara, mana sudi dia tertawa?

"Halilintar sama Gempa maksudnya? Kak Hali lagi pergi, Gempa di atas."

Kaizo hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tidak bermaksud bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Sementara Taufan masih duduk di sofa yang lain dengan perasaan dongkol.

Langkah kaki terdengar. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh. Yaya datang dengan segelas teh hangat.

"Bibi nyuruh aku bikin teh buat kakak." Yaya tersenyum. Meletakkan teh di atas meja. "Kakak capek ya? Diminum ya?"

"Kok tehnya cuma segelas sih, Ya?" protes Taufan sebelum Kaizo sempat membuka mulut. "Aku nggak dibikinin?"

"Kan ini rumah kamu. Bikin sendiri, lah," sahut Yaya. Ia lalu kembali menoleh pada Kaizo. "Kak Kaizo mau kue bolu, nggak? Tadi bibi nawarin, tapi aku bilang tanya kakak dulu. Soalnya kak Kaizo nggak begitu suka yang manis-manis, kan?"

"Hmm, yaudah enggak apa-apa deh." Sahut Kaizo kalem. "Kan kalau udah ditawarin nggak boleh ditolak."

"Oke. Aku ambilin. Sebentar ya?"

Yaya bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil bolu. Taufan makin keki. Ini rumahnya. Hari Minggu. Kenapa dia juga harus merasa kesal libur-libur begini?

Kaizo menyandarkan punggung santai di sofa dengan pandangan menelaah sekitar, mengamati interior ruangan. Taufan duduk di seberangnya dengan mata menyipit dengki, mengucap kutukan tanpa suara berharap petir menyambar sosok menyebalkan yang duduk di depannya ini.

"Oh iya, kak Kaizo." Taufan mendadak memutuskan membuka suara. "Kakak kok bisa pacaran sama Yaya sih? Udah lama suka sama dia?" tembaknya langsung.

"Kenapa kamu pengen tau?" Kaizo balas bertanya, mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Yah, aku ini 'kan teman dekatnya Yaya. Kami udah bareng dari masih sama-sama pakai popok. Yaya sendiri bilang aku udah dianggap kayak saudara sama dia." Taufan menahan perih saat mengucapkannya tapi ia berusaha tegar. "Jadi aku harus tau dong. Kak Kaizo nggak cuma mau main-main sama Yaya, kan?"

"Hm..." Kaizo berpikir sejenak. "iya sih. Yaya juga sering cerita tentang kamu. Jadi, wajar juga kalau kamu mau tau."

"Eh Yaya sering cerita tentang aku?" Mata Taufan langsung berbinar.

"Iya." Kaizo mengangguk dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca. "Makannya aku gampang hapal nama kamu ketimbang sodaramu yang lain."

Entah apa yang Taufan rasakan sekarang. Ia kesal tapi juga senang mengetahui fakta bahwa Yaya masih ingat tentang dirinya walau sedang berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain.

_"We_ll, buat pertanyaanmu." Kaizo berdehem. "Ya, aku suka Yaya sejak pertama kali kenal dia. Dia cewek yang menarik. Kamu sependapat, kan?"

"Sependapat banget, dong!" Taufan berseru kelewat antusias. Ia lalu berdeham kecil untuk mengembalikan wibawa. "Jadi gimana kak Kaizo bisa ketemu Yaya? Di sekolah?"

"Nggak, sih. Aku ketemu Yaya di—"

"Kalian lagi ngomongin apa?" Yaya muncul kembali membawa sepiring bolu dan segelas jus jeruk untuk Taufan.

"Oh Yaya bawa jus jeruk!" Taufan malah salah fokus. "Pantesan lama banget di dapur, bikinin jus jeruk buat aku ternyata!"

"Ya iyalah, kamu kan bawel kalau enggak dibikinin jus jeruk." Segelas jus jeruk dan sepiring bolu diletakkan di atas meja. Kaizo hanya diam mengawasi interaksi keduanya. "Eh iya, tadi ngomongin apa?"

Sebelah alis Yaya naik turun. Menatap Taufan dan Kaizo bergantian.

"Enggak. Nggak ngomongin apa-apa," sahut Kaizo. "Cuma ngobrol sedikit sama Taufan."

"Kamu jangan ngomong macam-macam tentang aku sama kak Kaizo ya, Taufan," Yaya berujar dengan nada tajam.

"Kenapa? Kamu takut aku nyebarin aibmu sama kak Kaizo?" goda Taufan.

"Enak aja. Aku nggak punya aib. Kamu tuh yang banyak aib," balas Yaya jengkel.

Taufan tergelak dan segera menghindar saat Yaya melemparinya dengan bantal sofa. Sementara itu Kaizo hanya mengawasi keduanya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Di antara semua orang yang ada di bumi, aku yang paling hapal aibmu, Yaya," tukas Taufan. "Harusnya kamu bersyukur dong aku kasih tau ke Kak Kaizo!"

Yaya mencibir. "Pokoknya jangan ngomong yang macam-macam." Lalu Yaya menoleh pada Kaizo. "Kakak jangan percaya pokoknya omongannya Taufan. "

Kaizo hanya mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. Tawa formalitas. Sementara Taufan masih mengejek Yaya yang sudah kembali ke dapur sambil bergumam.

"Kamu sendiri ... anggap Yaya apa?" Tembak Kaizo langsung begitu Yaya sudah menghilang ke dapur. Menusuk ulu hati Taufan sehingga Taufan nyaris saja kaget dengan mulut menganga.

"A-a-a-aku?" Taufan tergagap panik. Tidak biasanya ia langsung K.O. hanya dengan satu pertanyaan. _Ayo, Taufan, pikirkan jawaban yang bagus. Jangan sampe keceplosan kamu suka Yaya! _

"Aku ... suka Yaya."

Kaizo mengerjap. Taufan juga mengedipkan mata, lalu sedetik kemudian sadar atas apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Mak-maksudnya... iya, aku suka Yaya. Aku sayang dia sebagai saudaraku sendiri," jelas Taufan dengan senyum dipaksakan. "Kami kan udah lama banget bareng. Jadi wajar kalau sayang, kan?"

Taufan sudah was-was dengan jawaban yang ia berikan. Apapun itu semoga tidak membuat Kaizo curiga. Apapun itu, semoga jawabannya nanti tidak membuat masalah baru untuk Yaya.

Kaizo terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum. Taufan sampai bergidik melihatnya. Ia masih tidak bisa memastikan apa maksud dari senyum Kaizo.

"Menarik," dengkusnya, lalu tatapannya menghujam Taufan. "Aku juga sayang sama Yaya. Sayang banget. Saking sayangnya, rasanya aku enggak rela kalau ada cowok lain yang sayang dia ngelebihin sayangnya aku ke Yaya." Entah hanya perasaan Taufan atau Kaizo memang ada penekanan di setiap kalimatnya?

"Kalau gitu, harusnya aku makasih ke kamu, ya, Fan?" tambah Kaizo lagi.

"Hah ... Maksudnya?"

"Iya." Kaizo tersenyum. "Makasih udah jagain Yaya dan sayang sama dia sebelum aku datang."

Taufan ternganga. Ia tak menduga Kaizo akan mengatakan itu, dengan gaya terlampau keren lagi. Taufan sama sekali tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia tahu mungkin akan butuh seratus tahun waktu baginya untuk bisa menyamai seorang Kaizo.

Suara langkah dari arah tangga menyelamatkan Taufan dari keharusan membalas kata-kata Kaizo. Mereka sama-sama menoleh dan melihat Gempa yang tengah berjalan mendekat.

"Lho, ada kak Kaizo?"

Gempa sampai di kaki tangga, dan sadar atmosfer di antara Taufan dan Kaizo entah mengapa begitu tegang.

Gempa memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Taufan. "Kak Kaizo baru dateng?"

"Udah lumayan lama," jawab Kaizo. "Oh, kamu kembarannya Taufan itu ya? Yang katanya pertukaran pelajar?"

"Ah, iya." Gempa tersenyum simpul seraya mengulurkan tangan. "Kenalkan, aku BoBoiBoy Gempa. Saudara kembar Taufan."

"Aku Kaizo." Kaizo menjabat tangan Gempa singkat sebelum kembali menarik diri.

Taufan hanya terdiam di antara Kaizo dan Gempa yang sedang berbasa-basi. Entah kenapa ia mulai berpikir, bahwa ia memang sudah sewajarnya kalah. Kalah dari Kaizo dan kesempurnaannya. Taufan tidak menyangka, bahwa di balik kesan Kaizo yang keras dan kaku, ternyata hatinya cukup hangat untuk menyayangi Yaya.

".. kan, Fan?"

Taufan tersentak begitu Gempa menyikutnya. "E-eh, apa?" Dan pertama kalinya Taufan tergagap.

"Kita tetangga sama Yaya, jadinya Yaya kayak keluarga kita. Tadi aku bilang gitu." Gempa mengulang dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kok kamu bengong?"

"Oh iya! Iya!" Tertawa. "Eh, aku mau ke kamar dulu ya. Mendadak pengen _cha_t Ying, aku khawatir dia sakit parah."

Alibi. Kemungkinan besar yang bisa melarikan Taufan dari prasangka Kaizo adalah dengan cemas pada gadis lain selain Yaya.

Taufan langsung beranjak ke atas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi. Meninggalkan Gempa dan Kaizo yang diam-diam mengawasinya.

Setelah di kamar, Taufan langsung merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan bergelung di balik selimutnya. Ia meraih ponsel di dekat bantal dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Ying untuk menanyakan kabar, lalu kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam balutan selimut sambil merenungi nasibnya.

.

.

.

"Taufan, nih. Dia nanyain kabar," tukas Ying pada Halilintar di sampingnya. Ying sedang duduk di ranjang dengan wajah pucat dan Halilintar di bangku kecil samping ranjang yang disediakan ibu Ying. "Tapi aku bales, cuma di-_read_ doang. Kenapa ya?"

Ying menatap Halilintar dengan perasaan khawatir. Halilintar hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin dia kesenangan. Ada Yaya kan di rumah," jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Tapi ... enggak biasanya Taufan read doang _cha_t aku." Gumam Ying. "Kamu yakin dia enggak kenapa-kenapa? Dia _badmood_ enggak tadi sebelum kamu jalan kesini?"

"Nggak, tuh. Dia keliatan _happy_ aja kayak biasa. Jingkrak-jingkrak nggak jelas," terang Halilintar.

"Hm. Berarti emang aneh, dong. Kalau enggak apa-apa harusnya dia nggak cuma nge-_read_," balas Ying. "Apa aku coba telepon aja, ya?"

"Udah biarin aja," sahut Halilintar. "Taufan itu cuma kesenangan karena ada Yaya di rumah. Makannya dia kelupaan balas _chat_ kamu."

Ying menggeleng. "Enggak, Hal. Taufan selalu balas chat aku kalau _mood_ dia normal. Biasanya dia cuma nge_-__read_ kalau _mood_ dia jelek aja. Perasaan kamu yang saudaranya, kok jadi aku yang lebih paham sih?"

Halilintar menyipitkan mata jengkel. "Iya. Kamu pacarannya sama aku tapi kok lebih ngerti soal Taufan, sih?" sungutnya. "Giliran sama aku aja kamu salah paham terus. Tapi sama Taufan selalu pengertian."

"Kamu..." Ying mengerjap memandang Halilintar. "Kamu .. cemburu? Kamu cemburu sama Taufan?"

"Nggak" sanggah Halilintar. "Cuma kesel aja kenapa kamu lebih pengertian ke Taufan ketimbang aku yang pacar kamu."

"Aku sama Taufan itu temen satu kelas. Dari SMP bareng. Temen satu bangku di SMA, jadi wajar kalau aku ngertiin dia." Ying tertawa. "Dan wajar juga aku masih salah paham ke kamu karena sikap kamu ke aku aja selama ini bikin salah paham."

Halilintar masih terdiam. Dan Ying hanya menghela napas. "Udah dong Hali, aku lagi sakit masa kamu mau ngambek sama aku cuma gara-gara, Taufan?" Ying pura-pura terbatuk. "Liat nih, aku bahkan enggak punya tenaga buat debat sama kamu hari ini."

Halilintar berdecak pelan. "Ya makanya kamu istirahat, dong." Ia memegang bahu Ying dan memaksa gadis itu berbaring. "Daritadi disuruh istirahat malah ngoceh terus."

"Ya terus mau ngapain? Masa' kamu di sini terus aku diam aja? Nanti kita diam-diaman, dong? Nggak enak, tau."

"Ya enggak apa-apa. Nanti aku bisa pulang ke rumah kalau kamu tidur."

Ying memberengut. "Masa kamu mau pulang gitu aja sih?"

"Terus kamu maunya aku temenin sampe pagi?" Halilintar terkekeh.

Dan wajah Ying mendadak merah. Halilintar sampai gemas. "Ya enggak gitu. Pacar kamu kan lagi sakit, harusnya kamu lebih peka dong. Masa main tinggalin gitu aja?"

"Kamu jadi manja ya kalau sakit?" Sebelah alis Halilintar naik. "Tau gitu tadi aku ga usah ke sini. Kamu nyusahin tau. Btw, panas kamu udah turun belom?"

Halilintar menempelkan telapak tangan di kening Ying, sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu modus ya?" Tegurnya. "Bilang aja mau pegang-pegang."

"Emang kamu pengen banget dipegang-pegang sama aku?" balas Halilintar, menyeringai.

"Ih, apaan sih, Hali. Jauh-jauh aja sana. Dekat-dekat kamu yang ada aku makin demam." Ying menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Halilintar terkekeh. Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Halilintar langsung menoleh sementara Ying hanya menyembulkan kepala untuk mengintip.

"Maaf, ganggu kalian." Di ambang pintu, ibu Ying tersenyum. "Ying, ada tamu lagi buat kamu nih."

"Siapa ma?" Tanya Ying bingung.

"Hai Ying." Seorang cowok bertubuh gempal muncul di depan pintu. Tangannya membawa sebuket bunga matahari segar. Membuat Ying dan Halilintar terkejut. "Aku dengar kamu sakit, Eh ada Hali juga toh?"

"Oh, Stanley." Senyum Ying merekah, dan ia langsung bangkit sambil merapikan sedikit rambut dan selimutnya yang berantakan. "Kamu ngapain di sini?"

"Ya jengukin kamulah." Stanley tertawa. "Nih, aku bawain bunga. Kamu paling suka buket bunga kayak gini, 'kan?"

"Eh iya, kamu tau aja!" Ying menerima uluran buket bunga matahari dengan riang. "Makasih ya? Kamu mau minum dulu?"

"Iya, masa jenguk kamu ga dikasih minum sih?" Canda Stainley. "Tumben aku liat Hali main kesini." Stainley melirik Halilintar yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Oh, kalau Hali ... Dia—"

"Aku lagi jenguk pacarku." Tandas Halilintar sebelum Ying menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Eh, pacar?" Senyum Stainley memudar digantikan ekspresi mengernyit.

"Iya. Aku sama Ying udah jadian. Ying nggak cerita?" Halilintar berujar sinis. Matanya menatap tajam Satinley, membuat atmosfer di antara mereka menjadi tegang.

"Eh, nggak, sih. Ying nggak cerita apa-apa..." Stainley menoleh ke Ying dan Ying hanya terhenyak, lalu buru-buru memasang senyum garing.

"Eh, iya ... Aku sama Hali udah jadian." Kata Ying. "Maaf Lee, aku ga sempet cerita ..."

Stainley terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Oh ... jadi kalian udah resmi pacaran." Dan nada riang Stainley mendadak menjadi lesu. "Kalau gitu selamat, ya? Eh kayaknya aku nggak jadi minum. Aku pergi aja deh. Enggak enak ganggu kalian."

"Loh kenapa?" Ying bertanya. Sementara Halilintar hanya memutar mata melihat kekasihnya yang tidak peka. "Enggak apa-apa di sini aja, Lee. Nggak usah canggung, santai aja."

"Enggak ah, Ying. Aku pulang aja ya. Hali, aku duluan."

Lalu pintu kamar Ying kembali tertutup setelah melenyapkan Stainley. Meninggalkan Ying dan Halilintar yang terpaku, kemudian saling bertukar pandang.

Ying mendelik pada Halilintar. "Kok kamu jadi posesif gitu sih?" Tanya Ying. "Liat, gara-gara kamu, Stainley enggak jadi mampir kan?"

"Gimana aku enggak posesif kalau pacarku dikasih bunga di depan mataku terus dia nerima dengan raut bahagia seolah dia sama sekali enggak pernah terima bunga dari aku?" Tantang Halilintar.

"Ya emang nggak pernah, kan? Kapan kamu pernah ngasih bunga ke aku coba?"

"Tadi kan aku juga bawain bunga buat kamu, Ying," decak Halilintar. "Tuh, udah kamu masukin vas, ingat? Mentang-mentang udah ada bunga dari Stanley, yang dari aku dilupain."

"Ya maksudku emang kamu pernah ngasih bunga ke aku sebelum ini? Kan nggak."

"Kamu nggak pernah bilang sih kalau kamu pengen bunga, gimana aku mau ngerti?" Halilintar tak mau kalah.

"Enggak. Kamunya aja yang terlalu gengsi buat ngertiin kode dari aku." Cibir Ying.

Halilintar menghela napas. "Yaudah, sekarang kamu kalau butuh apa-apa bilang. Aku nggak bakal ngerti kalau kamu enggak bilang."

"Harusnya kamu ngerti tanpa aku harus ngomong blak-blakan, dong. Belajar peka sedikit kenapa sih, Hali?" gerutu Ying.

"Iya, iya, aku bakal belajar peka. Kamu juga harus peka sama aku, dong."

"Emang aku harus pekain apa sama kamu?" Tanya Ying bingung.

"Semacam ini." Halilintar meremas bahu Ying, mendekatkan wajah. Namun sebelum wajah mereka terlalu dekat, tangan Ying sudah lebih dulu menahan bibir Halilintar agar tak mencium bibirnya.

Jantung Ying berdebar keras. Bahkan wajahnya sudah merah sempurna.

"Kenapa?" Kening Halilintar berkerut.

"Eh ... Itu ... Kayaknya kita harus ubah pola pacaran kita yang kayak gini, deh Hali." Ucap Ying gugup.

"Maksudnya?" Halilintar memandang Ying tak mengerti.

"U-um, kita... pelan-pelan aja dulu. Nggak usah langsung ngelakuin apa-apa..." Ying bergumam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Maksudnya?" Halilintar mengulang, masih tak mengerti.

"Yah ... Maksudnya ... Itu .. kita .. kita pacaran biasa aja." Kata Ying. "Pacaran yang cuma pegangan tangan, dan mentok mentok cuma cium pipi. Kalau, yang kayak barusan itu ... Kayaknya terlalu tinggi buat aku. Aku kan masih kelas 1. Rasanya aku masih kanak-kanak buat ngelakuin itu, Hal."

Halilintar terdiam. Dan Ying hanya menggigit bibir melihat Halililintar yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Kamu nggak suka aku nyium kamu?" tanya Halilintar pelan.

"Bu-bukan gitu," Ying menggeleng. "Bukannya aku nggak suka, tapi. .. menurutku itu masih terlalu cepat untukku. Untuk kita ..."

Ying kalut. Di sisi lain ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Halilintar. Tapi ia juga tidak mau terus-terusan menjalankan pola pacaran yang salah. Gadis itu menyentuh tangan tangan Halilintar. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Hali, aku sayang sama kamu. Dan aku senang kita sekarang pacaran." Ujar Ying lembut. "Aku bukannya enggak suka kamu cium ... Tapi, kita masih terlalu muda buat itu. Kenapa kita enggak nyimpen ciuman kita buat nanti? Saat umur kita udah sama-sama pas dan cukup dewasa untuk ngelakuin itu?"

"Kita pacaran biasa aja." Ying buru-buru mengubah nada bicaranya dengan nada yang ceria. "Dan kalau bisa, aku mau kita pacaran, tapi pacarannya bermanfaat. Bukan bikin kita salah jalan. Ini buat masa depan kita juga kok. Aku pengen kamu ngerti ini, Hal..."

Halilintar menunduk, memandang tangannya yang diremas kuat oleh Ying. Is menariknya lembut, lalu balas menggenggam Ying.

"Iya, aku mengerti," ucapnya. Ying segera saja tersenyum lega mendengarnya, membuat Halilintar mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. "Ternyata kamu udah dewasa, ya? Dasar, kupikir kamu bakal selamanya jadi anak-anak."

Halilintar mengacak rambut Ying gemas, menuai protes dari gadisnya itu. "Sekarang kamu istirahat ya?"

"Peluk dulu tapi." Pinta Ying.

Halilintar terkekeh lalu memeluk Ying ala kadarnya. Tidak terlalu erat, dan memastikan Ying benar-benar merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya.

"Makasih ya." Dan entah mengapa air mata Ying mengalir. Apakah ini efek sakit sehingga Ying menjadi lebih emosional? "Makasih banyak, Hali."

"Iya. Makasih juga buat kamu." Halilintar mengecup kening Ying lembut. "Aku pulang dulu, ya? Kamu istirahat aja. Nanti aku telepon."

"Oke." Ying mengangguk. Tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

_'Makasih udah jagain Yaya dan sayang sama dia sebelum aku dateng.' _

"Ah sial. Kenapa Kaizo keren banget sih?" Gumam Taufan entah pada siapa.

Dialog itu terus berputar di otak Taufan seperti kaset rusak. Seperti sengaja meneror Taufan dan membuatnya semakin terintimidasi dengan sosok rivalnya itu. Jadilah sejak tadi Taufan hanya berdiam di kamar, merenungi nasib, tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Tumben banget kamu jadi pendiem?" Gempa yang baru saja selesai mandi sore berkomentar melihat Taufan telentang di kasur menatap langut-langit. "Kamu juga tadi tidur pas makan siang sama Yaya Kaizo. Kenapa? Minder ya?"

"Nggak. Siapa juga yang minder?" jawaban Taufan terdengar tak bersemangat dan posisinya masih belum beranjak sama sekali.

"Terus apa?" tanya Gempa lagi.

"Ya enggak apa-apa."

Gempa menghela napas, kemudian melangkah menuju Taufan dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia melempar handuk tepat di wajah Taufan sehingga Taufan langsung bangkit dengan kesal.

"Apa-apaan sih, kamu, Gem! Handuk basah dilemparin ke orang!" Sungut Taufan.

"Mandi sana biar seger," tukas Gempa. "Nanti lanjutin bengongnya. Yang penting mandi dulu biar enggak bau!"

"Enggak mau, ah," sungut Taufan, melempar kembali handuk pada Gempa. "Aku mau tidur aja."

"Jangan tidur terus. Bentar lagi makan malam. Mama nanti ngomel kalau kamu nggak makan lagi."

"Biarin aja!" ketus Taufan. "Mau aku makan atau enggak makan emang ada yang peduli sama aku?"

Gempa terhenyak.

"Ada apa?"

Mereka menoleh. Halilintar yang baru pulang langsung mengernyit melihat kelakuan Taufan dari ambang pintu. Diam-diam ikut memikirkan apa yang Ying bilang tentang Taufan di rumahnya tadi.

"Nggak tau," Gempa mengangkat bahu. "Taufan tiba-tiba ngambek."

"Ngambek kenapa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Aku nggak ngambek," sungut Taufan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik selimut. "Aku mau sendirian. Kak Hali sama Gempa keluar aja sana."

"Tadi kamu ditanyain Ying." Halilintar bertukas sebelum meninggalkan Taufan sendirian. Sementara Gempa sudah langsung keluar begitu Taufan meminta. "Dia bilang kenapa kamu enggak bales _chat_ dia."

Lalu pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan Taufan sendirian di ruangan kosong. Ia menghela napas.

Ditatapnya ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas. Tadi ada beberapa pesan lagi yang masuk dari Ying, tapi Taufan belum membukanya. Bahkan ada satu pesan dari Yaya yang juga menanyai keadaannya. Jika saja _mood__-_nya sedang tidak sekacau ini, Taufan pasti akan sangat senang Yaya mengkhawatirkannya, dan langsung membalas _chat_ itu secepat kilat. Sayang, ia sedang tidak ingin mengobrol dengan siapapun sekarang. Termasuk Yaya.

Taufan berbalik dan meringkuk. Bersembunyi di balik selimut untuk menjauhkannya dari siapapun.

Pembicaraannya dengan Kaizo siang tadi masih begitu membekas. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Taufan merasa dirinya hanyalah remah-remah makanan ringan yang tertinggal di bungkusnya.

Baru kali ini, Taufan benar-benar merasa tidak berharga.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi berharga?

_'__K__arena Kaizo selalu fokus mencapai tujuan tanpa imbalan. Dia mengejar apa yang perlu dia kejar.'_

Taufan masih ingat bagaimana tegasnya Halilintar saat mengatakan itu. Apa yang Kaizo kejar? Apa tujuan Kaizo? Bukankah Yaya tujuan Kaizo? Bahkan sampai saat ini Taufan masih tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Halilintar hari itu.

Taufan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia tak pernah benar-benar memiliki tujuan pasti. Memang apa pentingnya menetapkan tujuan? Bukankah yang terpenting adalah menjalani hidup seperti apa yang diinginkan tanpa perlu terpaku dengan tujuan?

Ponsel berdering, dan Taufan bahkan tak beranjak untuk memeriksa. Ia justru memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Halo, Kami balik lagi. Maaf minggu lalu lupa update :"D Dan sekarang kami update 2 chapter sekaligus! Soalnya emang chapter ini dan sebelumnya saling nyambung sih. Semoga masih suka ya, hehe. Dan nggak bosen juga kami bilang makasih buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan waktu untuk baca!

Salam sayang,

**Fanlady dan Fureene**


	8. Rumah Taufan

_**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**_

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by**Fanlady**and **Fureene****Anderson**

Disclaimer: **BoBoiBoy****Monsta**.Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, no super power, typo, dll

TauYa/TauYi/HaliYi/KaiYa/HaliTauGem/TauFanGop/

.

Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan **Fanlady**dan **Fureene****Anderson**. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonic maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

"... Fan, Taufan.."

Taufan menggeliat dalam tidurnya, lalu perlahan membuka mata. Bola mata sebiru lautan itu langsung menyipit begitu diterpa matahari. Rasanya perih ... dan berat.

Taufan memejamkan matanya erat, lalu membukanya. Dan sesosok wajah anggun itu memenuhi penglihatannya.

"Bangun, sayang. Kamu enggak sekolah?"

Kening Taufan berkerut. "Mama?" Taufan mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya kabur, dan kepalanya pusing sekali. Sudah berapa lama ia tidur? "Jam berapa, ma?" tanyanya serak.

"Jam tujuh," sahut Mamanya seraya merapihkan selimut Taufan. "Gempa sama Hali baru jalan. Katanya kamu susah dibanguninnya."

Taufan hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

Mama tersenyum. Duduk di tepi ranjang Taufan, memainkan rambut Taufan yang masih acak-acakan akibat tidur.

"Kamu kenapa, sih? Sikapmu aneh. Kemarin juga kamu enggak makan dua kali. Ada masalah? Kenapa enggak cerita ke mama?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, ma," Taufan bergumam pelan. Ia kembali menarik selimut dan lanjut meringkuk. "Hari ini Taufan boleh bolos nggak, ma? Nggak enak badan, nih."

"Nggak enak badan?" Kening Mama berkerut. Lalu otomatis menempelkan tangannya pada kening Taufan. "Nggak panas kok. Nggak enak badan apanya?"

Tatapan Taufan memelas. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat namanya mengerti bahwa suasana hati Taufan sedang tidak baik.

"Ya udah, kamu istirahat," kata Mama. "Tapi kamu harus turun buat sarapan. Mama enggak mau kamu sakit beneran."

"Oke."

Taufan mengangguk. Ia mengawasi sang mama berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan kembali menutup pintu. Taufan lalu bangkit, duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menatap kosong dinding yang ditempeli poster-poster band favoritnya.

'_Turun buat sarapan nggak, ya? Tapi nggak laper..._' batinnya. _'Tapi ... Kalau nggak makan, nanti mati_.' tambahnya lagi. _'__N__tar mama juga bawel pasti_.'

Taufan tampak berpikir, lalu dia memutuskan untuk turun. Sekadar mandi, karena ingat kemarin ia sama sekali belum mandi. Ia kemudian menghampiri meja makan yang tidak ada penunggunya.

Ada sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi yang sudah disiapkan untuknya, juga segelas susu. Taufan menarik kursi untuk duduk dan mulai menyantap sarapannya dengan lesu.

"Oh, akhirnya kamu turun juga." Mama muncul dari pintu belakang sambil membawa keranjang cucian kosong. Wanita yang sudah berkepala empat itu menghampiri Taufan dan duduk di kursi kosong di samping Taufan.

Mama memperhatikan Taufan dengan menyangga dagu. Biasanya Taufan akan membalasnya dengan candaan penuh percaya diri.

Tapi kebungkaman Taufan, membuat mama mengernyit.

"Kamu Taufan apa Hali, sih?" tegurnya. "Kok diem gini? Apa jangan-jangan kamu dan Hali tukeran jiwa ya?"

Taufan hanya diam dan terus menyantap sarapannya. Mamanya setia menunggu. Dan setelah beberapa suapan serta susu yang sudah habis, Taufan baru membuka suara.

"Ma ... Kayaknya Taufan enggak berguna banget ya, Ma?" Suaranya terdengar lesu.

Ekspresi sang mama langsung berubah. "Maksud kamu?"

"Iya.." mata Taufan menatap mama. "Di antara anak mama, kayaknya Taufan yang paling nggak guna. Kak Hali keren. Dia OSIS, jago karate, pinter ... Gempa, dia juga pinter, nurut sama Mama dan Papa, dia juga habis pulang dari pertukaran pelajar. Sedangkan Taufan... Taufan ngerasa nggak bisa apa-apa. Taufan cuma bisa main, dan nyusahin mama. Maaf ya, ma..."

Sepasang netra wanita itu melebar heran. Tidak biasanya Taufan bicara seperti ini, dengan nada serius dan ekspresi murung pula. Apa jangan-jangan ini memang bukan Taufan?

"Kamu kayaknya beneran sakit ya, sayang?" Sang ibu menempelkan punggung tangan di kening Taufan. "Tapi emang nggak panas, sih. Kamu pusing? Mual-mual? Mau mama anterin ke rumah sakit?"

"Mamaaa, Taufan serius, nih," Taufan merengek pelan. "Taufan beneran kepikiran. Kenapa ya selama ini Taufan bisanya cuma nyusahin orang? Mungkin gara-gara itu ya nggak ada yang sayang sama Taufan?"

"Hush, jangan ngomong gitu," tegur mama. "Siapa bilang nggak ada yang sayang sama kamu?"

"Taufan ngerasa aja," jawab Taufan. "Abis kayaknya daripada dapat pujian Taufan dapetnya celaan terus. Terus juga Taufan nggak punya prestasi apa-apa... Taufan ngerasa hidup Taufan nggak ada artinya ..."

"Kamu kok tega sih ngomong gitu ke Mama?"

Taufan mendongak. Sang Mama memasang wajah sedih sedih bercampur marah. Apa Taufan salah bicara? Tapi yang Taufan bilang semuanya fakta.

"Kamu kok bisa-bisanya ngomong hidup kamu enggak ada artinya padahal kamu berarti banget buat Mama, Fan. Kamu nggak mikirin perasaan mama?"

"Bu-bukan gitu, ma," Taufan menjawab, sedikit panik melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah ibunya. "Taufan ngeliat mama lebih sering perhatian ke Kak Hali sama Gempa. Taufan seringnya cuma diomelin. Tapi Taufan ngerti, kok. Taufan 'kan emang yang paling susah diatur, paling nyusahin. Jadi wajarlah kalau mama lebih sayang kak Hali sama Gempa. Ehehe."

"Kamu tuh nurun siapa sih sok tau begini?" sungut Mama. "Emang kamu pikir kamu siapa bisa nyimpulin mama lebih sayang siapa? Kamu anak mama juga, Taufan. Kamu lahir dari rahim mama! Udah pasti sayang mama ke kamu juga sama kayak sayang sodara-sodaramu! Kalau mama enggak sayang sama kamu, udah pasti mama buka adopsi buat kamu!"

Taufan terkejut. Mamanya pernah marah. Pernah memukul pantat Taufan saat Taufan berumur delapan tahun. Namun Taufan belum pernah lihat Mama marah dengan mata yang begitu merah, menahan tangis.

"Mama ... Maksud Taufan nggak gitu..." Taufan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Mama tuh enggak ngerti deh apa yang ada di pikiran kamu. Apa masalah kamu. Bisa-bisanya lho kamu nyimpulin begitu, Taufan? Jujur, mama tersinggung!"

"Mamaaaa."

Taufan langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mengitari meja untuk menghampiri sang mama yang duduk di seberang. Ia kemudian mengalungkan lengan erat di pundak ibunya.

" Iya, Taufan salah. Taufan nggak bermaksud nyinggung mama, kok," ujarnya. "Taufan cuma lagi nggak enak hati aja, jadinya ngomong ngelantur. Mama jangan ngutuk Taufan jadi anak durhaka, ya?"

"Kamu, tuh kalau ada masalah cerita, Taufan," ucap Mama lirih. "Kamu pikir apa gunanya kamu punya kemampuan komunikasi yang di atas saudara-saudaramu kalau masalah juga masih kamu pendam?" Air mata itu jatuh membasahi lengan Taufan yang melingkari Mama yang membuat hati Taufan sangat teriris.

"Maafin Taufan, Ma. Taufan salah," rengek Taufan lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Mama.

" Pokoknya jangan gitu lagi, Taufan," kata Mama. "Jangan gitu lagi ya, sayang ... Mama tuh sayang sama kamu ... Jadi, jangan coba-coba ngebandingin kasih sayang mama..."

"Iya, Taufan janji deh nggak bakal ngomong gitu lagi. Mama juga jangan nangis lagi, dong," rengeknya.

Ibu Taufan mengambil kotak tisu dari meja dan mulai mengusap air mata di wajahnya. "Kalau gitu kamu cuci piring sana," titahnya.

"Tapi, mama masih marah nggak?" tanya Taufan takut-takut.

"Nggak. Mama cuma ngambek." Lalu sang mama segera beranjak dari kursi untuk pergi ke kamar.

"Yah mama jangan ngambek, dong!" Taufan merengek lagi. Mencegah mamanya supaya tidak pergi. "Taufan bakal ngapain aja deh hari ini. Mama suruh Taufan apa aja, Taufan berangkat deh. Tapi jangan ngambek dong, ma? Please ..."

"Kamu cuci piring sama beresin dapur dulu. Baru nanti mama pikirin mau lanjut ngambek atau nggak."

"Yah, mama jangan gitu, dong. Masa' Taufan digantungin?"

Sang mama melengos pergi meninggalkan Taufan yang hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Yah, yaudahlah daripada diambekin terus sama Mama." Taufan segera merapihkan bekas makannya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Di balik tangga, ibu Taufan diam-diam memperhatikan, tersenyum. _'__R__asain kamu, Taufan.__ Sesekali kamu memang harus dikasih peringatan ya, sayang?_'

Wanita itu menggeleng kecil. Ia masih mengawasi putranya beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya beranjak naik dan menghilang di atas tangga.

.

.

.

Saat Gempa pulang sekolah, ia mendapati Taufan duduk di sofa ruang depan tengah memijat pundak sang mama.

"Kenapa kamu bolos sekolah, Fan?" tanyanya setelah mengucap salam dan melepas sepatu.

"Sakit," jawab Taufan sekenanya. "Bohong, deng," lalu nyengir. "Aku lagi pengen bolos aja. Sayang-sayang jatah absenku masih full. Aku pengen nolongin sekali aja hehe."

Sang Mama berkomentar. "Taufan lagi mau berduaan sama mamanya, makannya bolos. Gempa, cepet ganti baju dan makan, ya."

"Oke, ma."

Gempa bergegas naik ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Beberapa menit kemudian rumah Halilintar yang datang. Kali ini dia membawa Ying bersamanya.

Sang Mama segera saja bangkit dan langsung memasang wajah ceria. "Ying!" tegurnya. "Kamu udah sehat? Udah sembuh?"

Ying tertawa setelah mencium tangan mama. "Iya, baik-baik aja, tante. Cuma demam biasa. Hehe."

"Sekarang jangan panggil tante lagi, ya. Panggilnya mama."

"Eh."

"Ma," Halilintar menegur.

"Apaan sih, Hali. Ya gapapa dong. Kan sekarang Ying pacar kamu, siapa tau nanti berlanjut jadi mantu mama kan? Makannya harus dibiasakan."

Ying yang menjadi sasaran pembicaraan keduanya, hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan rona merah di wajah.

"Kamu ngapain ke sini, Ying?" tegur Taufan dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Ying tersentak, namun buru-buru menjawab. "Ya jenguk kamulah. Kamu kenapa bolos hari ini? Chatku juga ga kamu balas? Teleponku juga ga diangkat. Kata Halilintar kamu ngambek kemarin, ngambek kenapa?"

"Nggak, kok. Siapa yang ngambek?" Taufan mencibir pada Halilintar. "Kak Hali aja yang kelewat khawatir sama aku. Iya, 'kan?"

"Ngapain aku khawatir? Yang ada Ying cemas sama kamu gara-gara nggak balas chat dia," Halilintar balas menukas. "Ini dia sampe merengek minta ke sini. Nggak penting banget coba."

"Ciee, kak Hali kesel ya Ying khawatir sama aku?"

Ying langsung menyambar ledekan Taufan dan membuat Halilintar kembali membungkam kalimat balasannya.

"Jangan banyak alasan deh, Taufan. Pokoknya aku dateng ke sini ga mau sia-sia. Aku mau tau alasan kamu bolos."

"Ya, aku cuma mau bolos aja, Ying. Emangnya enggak boleh?"

"Ya nggaklah. Mana boleh bolos sembarangan tanpa alasan?" omel Ying. "Tadi di sekolah pada nanyain kamu. Fang sama Gopal paling berisik, tuh. Bahkan guru juga pada nanyain karena ga ada yang bikin onar hari ini."

"Masa'?" Taufan menaikkan alis.

"Iya." Ying mengangguk. "Bahkan Yaya juga cemas. Kamu ga keluar rumah dari kemarin dan cuma tidur di kamar. Chat dia juga ga kamu bales kan? Tadinya dia juga mau kesini, tapi kayaknya nanti sore deh karena sekarang dia ada urusan ..."

Ying melirik Halilintar di sampingnya. Seolah mengatakan pada Halilintar, itu adalah cara paling ampuh untuk membuat _mood _Taufan naik.

"Iya. Tadi Yaya nanyain kamu terus." Gempa yang baru selesai ganti baju dan turun dari lantai atas ikut berkomentar. "Kamu balasin _chat_ dia, dong. Aku capek ditanyain terus."

"Aku nunggu Yayanya datang ke sini aja, deh. Biar dia makin khawatir dan mikirin aku terus, ehehe." Taufan cengengesan lebar.

"Dasar. Emang kamunya aja yang modus," gumam Halilintar. Taufan hanya cengengesan membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Yaya saat khawatir padanya.

"Oh bagus kalau gitu." Mama menepuk tangan sekali. "Nanti kita bisa ajak Yaya makan malam sekalian di sini, Ying juga ikut ya?"

"Eh, tapi, tante—"

"Nggak boleh nolak, Ying," mama bertitah tegas. "Ayo, kamu bantu mama nyiapin masak buat nanti malam di belakang. Hali sama Gempa juga langsung ke dapur aja buat makan. Taufan tadi udah."

"Oke, ma."

Halilintar, Gempa, dan Ying berjalan beriringan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Taufan sendirian di sofa depan.

"Yaya khawatir?" Taufan masih cengengesan sendirian. _'__O__h__,__ iya__.__ Ngomong-ngomong aku kan belum cek hp dari kemarin. Coba cek aja kali, ya?_'

Taufan tersenyum senang. Bahkan ia nyaris bersenandung begitu menjejak tangga untuk mengambil ponsel yang masih bertahan di balas miliknya.

Saat sudah tiba di kamar, Taufan bergegas mengecek ponsel. Ada banyak pesan yang masuk, juga beberapa panggilan tak terjawab. Nama Yaya memang salah satunya.

"Ternyata Yaya emang khawatir sama aku." Taufan nyengir setelah membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Yaya. "Eh, bentar. Ini aku udah _read_ berarti harus bales, dong? Dasar bego kamu, Taufan. Bego."

Taufan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Pasalnya pesan Yaya ada banyak. Taufan bingung mau balas yang mana dulu.

Taufan mulai mengetik. Namun berkali-kali ia melakukan hapus-tulis. Pada akhirnya, Taufan memutuskan untuk membalas,

_**[To : Yaya]**_

_**"Aku baik-baik aja, Yaya. Cuma nggak enak badan sedikit. Hehe. Kamu nggak mau jenguk aku?"**_

Balasan dari Yaya datang tak sampai semenit kemudian.

_**[From : Yaya ]**_

"_**Beneran kamu gapapa?**_"

_**"Ini aku lagi di jalan pulang. Nanti aku langsung ke rumah kamu, deh."**_

_**[To : Yaya]**_

_**"Beneran? Aku tunggu, ya." **_

Taufan tersenyum lebar sekali sampai pipinya terasa sakit. Yaya benar-benar akan datang menjenguknya. _Yeay!_

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana kalian bisa jadian? Hali nembak kamunya gimana?"

Ying dan Halilintar sama-sama tersedak ketika sang mama mendadak saja melontarkan pertanyaan. Taufan yang baru keluar dari kamar, bingung melihat kakak dan temannya saling terbatuk.

Ying langsung menyambar gelas minumnya dan meneguk air sampai habis. Halilintar melirik Ying sejenak lalu berdeham pelan.

"Biasa aja kok, ma. Hali ngajak Ying ke pantai, terus nembak. Dan kita jadian. Udah, gitu aja," jelas Halilintar.

"Bener cuma gitu aja? Nggak ada kejadian lain?" Sang mama masih bertanya ingin tahu.

Taufan langsung menarik kursi dan ikut duduk bersama mereka. Ia juga penasaran tentang bagaimana Halilintar dan Ying jadian karena mereka belum pernah menceritakan kejadian lengkapnya.

"Bener cuma gitu aja, Ma," sahut Halilintar.

"Kalau cerita dari Ying, gimana?" Tidak puas dengan jawaban Halilintar, sang mama bertanya pada Ying.

Bukannya menjawab, wajah Ying mendadak merah. Ia menunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tak terlihat siapapun. Namun jelas gagal.

"Ah, Kak Hali bohong!" Tuduh Taufan. "Pasti kalian macem-macem kan? Ying yang bawel sampai ga bisa ngomong."

"Macem-macem apanya? Emang nggak ada apa-apa, kok," tukas Halilintar. "Udah, deh. Mama sama Taufan jangan kepoin Ying. Udah diajakin makan di sini masa' malah diinterogasi?"

"Yah, yaudah maaf deh. Mama kan cuma mau tau sisi sensitif kamu, " ujar mamanya. "Kalau dulu papa kamu nembak mama pakai permen. Biasa sih, tapi romantis banget."

Ying tersedak lagi. Setelah itu dengan cepat ia menenangkan diri dengan segelas air.

"Tapi, orang tua kamu udah tau kalau kalian pacaran kan?" tanya Mama lagi.

"Eh-udah kok tante—"

"Mama."

"Eh iya, Ma ... Maksudnya..." Ying tersenyum kikuk.

"Bagus!" Mama tersenyum lebar. "Kalau gitu, kapan mama bisa main ke rumah kamu buat ngomongin kalian?"

"Mama!" Halilintar memprotes saat Ying lagi-lagi tersedak, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. "Mau ngomongin apa coba sama orangtua Ying?"

"Ya ngomongin masa depan kalian, lah," jawab mamanya santai. "Memangnya kalian nggak mau memikirkan tentang hubungan yang lebih serius?"

"Mama, kami masih sekolah," Halilintar memutar mata. "Masih jauh kalau mau ngomongin soal begituan."

"Emang kamu mau pacaran berapa kali?" tanya Mamanya. "Mama harus nunggu sampai kamu punya pacar yang keberapa, baru bisa mama ngomongin masa depan kamu?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung menohok Ying. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir tentang akhir hubungannya dengan Halilintar. Dan mendengar penuturan mama barusan, entah mengapa membuat Ying merasa minder.

Halilintar melirik Ying yang sepertinya gelisah. Lalu menjawab tegas. "Sekali sih ma." Katanya yang membuat seluruh anak di meja makan terkejut. "Hali udah pernah bilang sama mama. Pacaran itu komitmen. Sekali ... Sampai nikah. Dan Hali belum kepikiran sama sekali buat punya pacar selain Ying."

"Cih, sok banget cara ngomongnya," Taufan berceletuk. "Emang yakin bakal sanggup bertahan sampe nikah nanti?"

"Sanggup aja, kenapa nggak?" balas Halilintar kalem. "Kalau sama-sama mau berkomitmen ya pasti bisa dijalani, lah. Iya 'kan, Ying?"

"Hah?" Ying tersentak mendadak ditanyai. "I-iya ..."

Mama tersenyum dengan tangan yang menopang dagu. "Ckckck. Mama bangga sama kamu, Hali. Tapi kamu juga harus teguh sama komitmen kamu. Inget, cowok itu yang dipegang kata-katanya. Dan Ying ..." Mama menoleh pada Ying. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Kamu enggak usah merasa tertekan. Mama udah anggap kamu kayak anak mama sendiri. Jadi, kalau nanti Hali macam-macam sama kamu, kamu cuma tinggal bilang sama mama. Oke?"

"O-oke..." gumam Ying, menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Udah, ah. Kenapa jadi ngomongin ini, coba? Makannya dari tadi nggak selesai-selesai," gerutu Halilintar.

"Iya, iya. Kalian lanjut makan, gih. Mama mau lanjut nyiapin masakan buat nanti malam."

Keluar dari meja makan, mama langsung beranjak ke dapur. Meninggalkan Ying, Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa yang bertahan di meja makan.

"Kamu kenapa senyum-senyum?" Tegur Halilintar melihat Ying tersenyum begitu mamanya pergi.

"Eh, enggak!" sanggah Ying. "Siapa yang senyum-senyum? Aku nggak senyum."

"Ya senenglah, dapet restu dari mama," Taufan menyeringai. "Ciee, seneng ya diperhatiin calon mertua?"

"Diem kamu, Fan. Kusumpalin bayam nih, mau?" ancam Ying.

"Yah elah gitu doang sensi," cibir Taufan. "Baik-baik dong sama calon adik ipar. Nanti nggak kukasih restu, lho."

"Emang restu kamu ngaruh apa ke kita?" Ying balas mencibir. "Ada atau enggak ada restu dari kamu sama aja. Kita bakal tetep nikah kalau nantinya kita harus nikah."

"Maksudnya ... Kita bakal nikah, gitu?"

Ying tercengang, menyadari Halilintar juga ikut menggoda.

"Ih, apaan sih?" Ying memukul Halilintar, sementara Halilintar hanya mengekeh pelan. "Piring kamu udah selesai belum? Kalau udah aku mau bawa ke belakang, sekalian bantu Mama kamu masak."

"Udah. Udah kok."

"Gempa, udah selesai makan?" tanya Ying. Gempa sedang membersihkan sisa makannya dengan tisu. "Dari tadi diam aja."

"Ya habis, kalian udah heboh sih." Gempa tertawa. "Udah nih, udah selesai makan."

Ying segera membereskan sisa makan Halilintar dan Gempa, sementara Taufan justru sibuk mengejek lagi. Ia baru berhenti setelah mendapat delikan tajam juga ancaman dari Halilintar. Baru setelahnya Ying bisa beranjak ke belakang dengan tenang, dan membantu ibu mereka yang masih sibuk di sana.

.

.

.

"Kak Kaizo serius mau nganter aku dulu ke tempat Taufan? Tapi kakak sendiri ada tambahan sampai sore kan?" tanya Yaya setelah Kaizo memberi helm berwarna merah muda padanya.

Kaizo selesai memakai helm, sudah menunggangi motor dan menyalakan mesin. "Nggak apa-apa. Masih ada satu jam istirahat. Cukuplah buat antar kamu ke sana." Ia mengisyaratkan Yaya untuk naik ke jok belakang. "Dari pada kamu jalan sendirian, nanti kalau ada apa-apa dan aku enggak bisa nolong gimana?"

"Aku 'kan bisa jaga diri," Yaya tertawa kecil, seraya mendudukkan diri di jok belakang motor Kaizo.

"Iya bisa. Tapi kalau ada aku buat jagain kamu lebih bagus, kan?"

Kaizo menyalakan motornya dan melaju meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah dengan Yaya berpegangan erat pada kedua sisi jaketnya.

Selama perjalanan, Yaya tidak pernah berhenti kagum bagaimana perhatiannya seorang Kaizo padanya. Seseorang yang Yaya kira adalah laki-laki paling cuek, jahat, dan berdarah dingin. Setidaknya itu yang Yaya sering dengar dari Fang. Tapi entah, Yaya bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya Kaizo saat bersamanya.

"Ya ..." Kaizo memanggil.

"Iya, kenapa?" Yaya menyahut. Senyumnya terpantul di spion motor.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dapat tawaran olimpiade di luar kota..."

"Oh, ya? Bagus, dong!" Yaya tersenyum sumringah. "Tapi nggak apa-apa ikut olimpiade padahal bentar lagi Ujian Nasional?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Kesempatannya cuma ada ini." Suara Kaizo sedikit teredam di balik helmnya. "Kalau aku nggak ikut olimpiade ini, aku nggak bakal bisa ngejar target buat ambil beasiswa ke luar negeri."

Mata Yaya sedikit melebar. "Kakak mau ambil beasiswa ke luar? Buat kuliah?"

"Iyalah," Kaizo tertawa. "Buat apa lagi?"

"Kok nggak pernah bilang mau ke luar negeri?"

"Lho, bukannya pernah ya?"

Yaya menggeleng kecil, mengeratkan pegangannya. "Belom..."

Tidak ada saling sahut lagi antara Kaizo dan Yaya setelah itu. Mereka memilih saling diam dan membiarkan suara kendaraan mendominasi.

Kaizo bertanya saat motornya berhenti di lampu merah. "Kok kamu jadi diem, Ya?"

Yaya menghela napas, dan menggeleng pelan. "Nggak apa-apa."

Namun pendengaran Kaizo tidak salah sekalipun mereka berada di tengah keramaian. "Kamu ... sedih?"

"Iyalah, aku sedih," gumam Yaya. "Tapi nggak apa-apa, kok. Kalau emang itu maunya kakak, aku bisa bilang apa?"

Kaizo menoleh, tapi tak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Yaya karena gadis itu bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Lampu hijau akhirnya menyala, dan Kaizo kembali melajukan motornya pergi.

Tidak ada lanjutan percakapan itu hingga mereka tiba di rumah Taufan. Yaya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Di sisi lain, sebenarnya ia tidak rela Kaizo memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa di luar negeri. Mereka baru bersama, dan Yaya baru saja merasa nyaman di sisi Kaizo, tapi mengapa harus secepat ini?

Namun Yaya juga tidak bisa menentang keputusan Kaizo. Bagaimana pun keputusan mengambil beasiswa ke luar negeri adalah keputusan baik. Untuk masa depan Kaizo.

"Sudah sampai, Ya."

"Eh." Yaya tersentak. Menoleh ke segala arah, dan menyadari dirinya telah sampai di gerbang rumah Taufan.

"Kamu sampai jam berapa di rumah, Taufan?"

"Mungkin habis makan malam baru bisa pulang," jawab Yaya. Kaizo menyadari bagaimana perubahan wajah Yaya yang signifikan dari gadis itu di sekolah dan di sini, sekarang.

"Kamu kenapa?" Kaizo mencoba bertanya.

"Nggak apa-apa," Yaya menggeleng. Namun wajahnya yang tertunduk dan pandangan yang sengaja menghindari Kaizo jelas menunjukkan sebaliknya.

"Yaya ..." Kaizo menyentuh lembut dagu Yaya dan memaksanya mendongak. "Aku tau kamu lagi mikirin sesuatu. Kamu kepikiran soal ucapanku tadi?"

"Hmm, iya ..." sahut Yaya jujur. Kemudian ia buru-buru memasang senyum. "Tapi kalau Kak Kaizo mau ngomongin itu, lain kali aja ya? Aku udah janji duluan sama Taufan buat ke rumahnya. Kak Kaizo juga harus balik ke sekolah, kan?"

Sebelum Kaizo sempat mengucapkan apapun lagi, Yaya sudah lebih dulu berlari masuk ke perkarangan rumah Taufan. Ia melambai sejenak saat tiba di depan pintu, sebelum mengetuknya dan dipersilakan masuk oleh Taufan yang terlihat sangat antusias.

"Wah, akhirnya kamu dateng juga Yaya!" Seru Taufan. "Ayo masuk. Ying dan yang lain udah nunggu tuh."

Yaya tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Taufan. Fokusnya masih ada pada perkataan Kaizo di motor tadi.

Yaya digiring ke ruang makan, di mana Halilintar dan Gempa tampak tengah mengobrol. Ying masih sibuk membantu ibu ketiga saudara itu di dapur.

"Oh, Yaya. Selamat datang," sapa Gempa. Tak ada balasan dari Yaya, membuatnya langsung mengerutkan dahi heran.

Yaya segera saja berjalan ke dapur dimana Ying dan ibu ketiga saudara itu tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Yaya?!" Ying berseru. "Akhirnya datang juga! Kamu kemana aja sih, kok lama banget."

Yaya hanya diam tanpa membalas.

"Yaya, lagi ada kegiatan di sekolah ya, sayang?" Ibu Taufan juga ikut menyapa, tapi Yaya lagi-lagi tak menanggapi.

Ying mengernyit, ia menepuk bahu Yaya dan membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

"Ya, kamu kenapa sih? Kok pendiem gini?"

"E-eh, apa?" Yaya tersentak kaget dan buru-buru mengangkat wajah. "Nggak. Nggak apa-apa, kok!" ucapnya segera.

Wanita paling tua di ruangan itu mengerutkan kening seraya mendekati Yaya.

"Yaya, kamu tau nggak kamu ini mirip sekali dengan Taufan?" ujarnya. "Kalian kalau sedang ada masalah pasti selalu kelihatan. Nggak bisa disembunyiin. Jadi, ada masalah apa, sayang?"

"A-ah enggak, bi." Yaya mencoba tersenyum. "Cuma masalah di sekolah. Enggak begitu berat ..."

"Iya, masalah apa? Sini cerita dong ke bibi."

Mama Taufan menatap penuh perhatian. Bahkan Ying juga memberikan tatapan cemas padanya. Dan Yaya jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat suasana di rumah ini jadi buruk.

Yaya tersenyum. "Nggak, bi. Nggak ada apa-apa. Serius, deh."

"Yaya, ayo, dong. Kamu nggak mau cerita? Kenapa?" Ying mencoba membujuk. "Nggak apa-apa, kok. Cerita aja.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, Ying. Beneran." Yaya memaksakan diri tersenyum lalu mengambil celemek yang tergantung di dinding. "Jadi kalian lagi masak apa, nih? Yaya bantu, ya."

Ying dan mama Taufan saling berpandangan, lalu sang Mama tertawa. "Ini, bibi lagi ngajarin Ying buat masak makanan kesukaan Hali. Malam ini, kita makan _seafood_ aja ya? Jadi kita masak _seafood_...

"Oke." Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih sayuran yang belum di konter dapur dan mulai memotongnya dalam diam.

Ying mengawasi sahabatnya itu diam-diam. Sepertinya Yaya memang sedang memendam sesuatu. Memangnya ada masalah apa di sekolah? Ying berpikir untuk menanyakannya nanti, mungkin saat mereka akan pulang, atau lewat telepon. Namun untuk saat ini ia akan membiarkan Yaya menenangkan pikirannya dulu sembari mereka menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

.

to be continued


	9. Good Night

_**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**_

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by**Fanlady**and **Fureene****Anderson**

Disclaimer: **BoBoiBoy****Monsta**.Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, no super power, typo, dll

TauYa/TauYi/HaliYi/KaiYa/HaliTauGem/TauFanGop/

.

Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan **Fanlady**dan **Fureene****Anderson**. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonic maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

"Kamu kenapa, Fan?" Gempa menegur heran Taufan yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di ruang depan.

Taufan cengengesan. "Masa' nggak tau? Ya senang, dong. Ada Yaya di sini, hehe."

Kening Gempa mengerut. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah Yaya begitu lesu saat masuk ke rumah mereka. Apa Taufan sama sekali tidak sadar?

Gempa mengamati Taufan yang sedang duduk dengan mata yang tak lepas dari dapur. Halilintar sedang ke kamar, entah sedang apa, Gempa tidak tahu.

"Emangnya ... kamu enggak ngerasa kalau Yaya lagi nggak senang?" pada akhirnya Gempa bertanya.

"Hah? Nggak senang kenapa?" Taufan bertanya bingung. "Tadi kuliat Yaya biasa-biasa aja, tuh."

"Kamu ini, ya. Minta dipekain tapi sendirinya nggak mau peka," cibir Gempa. "Keliatan banget tadi Yaya lagi murung, tau. Tadi dia dateng bareng siapa? Sendirian?"

"Nggak, sih. Aku tadi liat dia diantar Kaizo sampe depan," sahut Taufan. Matanya kemudian melebar. "Ah! Pasti Kaizo yang bikin Yaya sedih, kan? Dasar cowok nggak guna. Beraninya dia bikin Yaya sedih!"

"Jangan suudzon, Fan. Kan belum tentu yang bikin sedih Yaya itu Kaizo."

Taufan berdecak. "Kalau bukan Kaizo siapa? Enggak mungkin Yaya sedih kalau bukan karena Kaizo!"

Gempa menghela napas. Meneguk air putih di atas meja. "Ya udah, habis makan malam nanti kamu tanya aja Yaya kenapa. Siapa tau, dia juga butuh pendengar kan?"

"Nggak usah nunggu nanti malam. Aku bakal tanyain sekarang aja."

Taufan sudah bangkit dari kursinya tapi ditahan kembali oleh Gempa. " Jangan sekarang," decaknya. "Nggak liat dia lagi masak di belakang sama mama? Biarin Yaya setidaknya nenangin diri dulu, baru nanti bisa cerita."

"Tapi kalau kelamaan, nanti dia justru tambah bete."

Gempa menggeleng, dan mengisyaratkan Taufan untuk duduk. "Udah. Yang penting kita tau sekarang Yaya sedih. Kita cuma perlu cari waktu yang tepat supaya Yaya mau cerita, Fan."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari tangga. Membuat Taufan dan Gempa menoleh. Kening Taufan berkerut melihat Halilintar berjalan seraya menggenggam kunci motor.

"Kak Hali mau ke mana?"

Kaki Halilintar sampai di dasar tangga. "Mau ketemu Amy sebentar. Katanya ada yang mau dia kasih tau soal arsip organisasi tahun kemarin."

Gempa heran begitu Halilintar berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja. "Nggak izin sama Ying dulu?"

"Nggak usah. Dia kan lagi sibuk. Lagian cuma sebentar." Halilintar memakai jaketnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kak Hali gimana, sih? Mau ketemu cewek lain ceweknya sendiri malah nggak dikabarin," cibir Taufan. "Apa aku kasih tau Ying aja biar diomelin, ya?"

Sayangnya Halilintar tidak mendengar dan langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

Taufan memutar mata, lalu kembali menoleh pada Gempa. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakuin, Gem? Gimana kalau ternyata emang beneran yang bikin Yaya sedih itu Kaizo?"

"Ya kamu hibur dia, dong," ucap Gempa simpel. "Tanyain masalahnya apa, kalau bisa kamu bantuin ya dibantu. Kalau nggak cukup dengerin dia curhat sampe lega aja."

"Gitu doang? Aku nggak perlu ngehajar Kaizo karena bikin Yaya sedih?"

"Emangnya kamu berani?"

"Nggak, sih." Taufan cengengesan.

"Ye dasar," cibir Gempa. "Kalau enggak berani enggak usah nanya."

"Hehehe. Kan biar keliatan keren."

Gempa memutar mata.

"Hali, Hali, aku masak gurita, kamu cobain deh." Suara Ying menyeruak masuk, membuat Taufan dan Gempa menoleh. Gadis itu tampak bingung ketika hanya melihat Gempa dan Taufan di ruang depan. "Lho, Hali mana?"

Gempa agak sangsi menjawab, tapi rasanya lebih tidak sopan jika tidak menjawab sama sekali. Ia tersenyum kikuk. "Katanya pergi sebentar."

"Ketemu Kak Amy!" cetus Taufan membuat Gempa terkejut.

"Ketemu Kak Amy?" Mata Ying langsung menyipit tajam. "Ngapain?"

"Nggak tau, tuh." Taufan menggeleng dengan wajah polos. "Tadi perginya buru-buru banget! Kayaknya ada sesuatu—"

Kepala Taufan dipukul keras dari belakang. "Jangan dengarin dia, Ying," sela Gempa. "Kak Hali cuma ketemu Kak Amy buat ngomongin soal arsip organisasi."

"Kok nggak bilang?" Suara Ying memelan. "Oh, ya udah deh kalau gitu, aku balik ke dapur dulu ya. Bye semuanya!"

Ying segera berbalik, dan melangkah ke dapur dengan langkah pelan.

Kepala Taufan dipukul sekali lagi. "Dasar bego!" seru Gempa dalam bisikan.

"Apaan sih, kok tiba-tiba mukul terus ngatain aku?!" sungut Taufan, mengusap kepalanya.

"Kamu sadar nggak kalau yang kamu bilang ke Ying itu bahaya?"

"Bahaya apanya? Aku 'kan cuma ngasih tau!" gerutu Taufan.

"Kamu ngasih taunya mancing ribut. Kamu mau kak Hali sama Ying nanti berantem?" omel Gempa.

"Emangnya mereka bakal berantem? Lagian Ying juga udah tau kan kalau Kak Hali nyamperin Kak Amy karena ada keperluan organisasi."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" kata Gempa gemas. Ingin rasanya memelintir satu Tangan Taufan kalau bisa. "Ah, au ah. Capek ngomong sama kamu, nggak ada ngerti-ngertinya!"

Gempa lalu beranjak naik ke atas sambil menggerutu sendiri, sedangkan Taufan hanya menatapnya heran.

"Apa, sih? Emang aku salah apa? Perasaan tadi udah bener ngomong ke Ying," ia berdecak jengkel. Taufan merenung sejenak di tempatnya, lalu memutuskan menyusul Gempa ke atas daripada terus berdiam diri menunggu makan malam yang sepertinya belum selesai.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam, mama menerima telepon dan mengatakan bahwa ayah mereka tidak bisa pulang lebih awal karena harus lembur. Jadi, meja makan itu kini hanya diisi enam orang.

"Ayo, dimakan, anak-anak. Cobain masakan temen-temen kalian, nih," kata mama. Ia menyendok nasi banyak-banyak untuk setiap piring mereka.

Halilintar dan Ying duduk bersisian tapi saling berdiam diri, sementara yang lain ramai berceloteh di sekeliling mereka terutama Taufan dan mama.

"Ini sup udangnya kok asin, sih?" komentar Taufan. "Siapa yang masak?"

"Aku," Yaya menyahut masam.

Bibir Taufan terapit seketika. Yah, dia salah bicara. Harusnya tadi dia tanya dulu siapa yang masak baru berkomentar. Ah, ini suasana hati Yaya pasti tambah buruk.

Taufan menyuap kuah sup udang lagi. Walau harus menahan asin, ia berusaha untuk memasang ekspresi biasa, tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi... asinnya enak, sih," ia kembali berkomentar. "Enak kalau dimakan pakai nasi. Serius, deh!"

Yaya masih merengut masam. "Nggak usah sok ngehibur aku. Kalau mau dihina, hina aja. Ga papa."

"Ih, Yaya kok sensian sih? Lagi PMS?" Taufan mencoba bergurau.

"Iya. Jadi kamu nggak usah berisik kalau nggak mau kusumpalin ikan kembung," ketus Yaya.

Taufan tercengang sementara yang lain menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Yaya nggak asik, ah. Gitu aja baper," cibir Taufan, sekali lagi mencoba bercanda.

"Ya emang aku baperan. Makannya jangan ngomong yang bikin aku naik darah."

Yang lain tertawa, sementara Taufan masih kebingungan.

"Ying, kamu nggak mau ngasih Hali tumis guritanya? Itu kan buatan kamu?" tanya Mama. "Kamu malu ya? Hali, cobain deh. Enak, lho."

"Oh, iya?" tanya Halilintar melirik Ying.

Namun Ying hanya diam, mencapit gurita dengan sumpit dan menaruhnya di piring Halilintar. Ying menatap datar Halilintar. "Cobain ya. Maaf, kalau emang nggak enak."

Halilintar mengernyit. Ia menusuk gurita di piringnya dengan garpu dan menyuap ke dalam mulut.

"Enak, kok," ucapnya.

"Bagus, deh," Ying membalas datar.

Gempa menyadari perubahan sikap dari kakaknya dan Ying. Ia menyikut Taufan, mengisyaratkan kembarannya itu untuk memperhatikan mereka. Namun Taufan masih sibuk berusaha merebut kembali hati Yaya.

"Kamu masak apalagi, Ya? Oh, pasti cumi ini ya?" Taufan menusuk sepotong cumi-cumi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Waahh, yang ini enak. Kamu jago masak ternyata, Yaya."

"Itu buatan mama kamu," tukas Yaya.

Taufan kembali mengatupkan mulut rapat. Sepertinya taktik untuk menghibur Yaya gagal. Ia harus mengatur strategi baru. Tapi apa?

Gempa lagi-lagi menyikut Taufan, kali ini lebih keras hingga membuat kakaknya itu mengaduh.

"Apaan, sih, Gem?" protesnya.

Gempa mengedikkan dagu. Menunjuk Halilintar dan Ying yang makan dalam diam.

"Kak Hali sama Ying?" tanya Taufan pelan. "Kenapa?"

Gempa geram. Ia melotot, menyuruh Taufan untuk memperhatikan sekali lagi.

"Kok kamu diem aja, Ying?" tanya Taufan yang akhirnya menemukan kejanggalan. "Kenapa? Sakit perut? Nggak enak badan?"

"Gapapa," Ying menyahut pelan, meneruskan makannya tanpa mendongak.

"Yakin nggak apa-apa?" Halilintar akhirnya ikut bertanya setelah sedari tadi hanya diam mengawasi.

"Enggak apa-apa," Ying kembali menyahut. Kemudian ia langsung menoleh pada Mama yang duduk di seberangnya. "Ma, Ying boleh pulang duluan, 'kan?"

"Lho, kenapa?" Mama bertanya bingung.

"Ying mau ngerjain tugas. Takutnya kemalaman kalau lama-lama di sini."

Mama Taufan tersenyum. "Oh iya boleh. Kamu kerjain tugas kamu dulu."

"Biar aku anter," tawar Halilintar.

"Nggak usah. Aku naik ojek online aja."

Kening ibu dari tiga bersaudara langsung mengernyit. "Lho, kok nggak mau diantar Hali? Masa kamu punya pacar di sini malah naik ojek online. Kamu pulang sama Hali aja. Jadi, Mama lebih tenang."

Ingin rasanya Ying membantah. Bagaimanapun Halilintar lah yang membuat suasana hatinya menjadi tidak baik. Namun, Ying juga tidak mau membuat wanita yang sudah dianggapnya ibu sendiri itu khawatir.

Ia menghembuskan napas pelan. "O-oke. Ying pulang sama Hali."

"Nah, gitu, dong." Mama tersenyum puas. "Ayo dihabisin dulu makannya, baru siap-siap pulang."

Ying dan Halilintar mengangguk, juga anak-anak lain yang juga hampir menyelesaikan makan. Mereka melanjutkan makan dalam diam, tanpa seorangpun mengucapkan apa-apa lagi sampai kegiatan mereka selesai.

.

.

.

"Ya, kamu bete kenapa sih?" tanya Taufan saat membantu Yaya mencuci piring di belakang.

"Enggak apa-apa," sahut Yaya pendek. Ia membilas piring yang sudah disabuni Taufan dengan air mengalir sebelum menaruhnya di rak.

"Kamu kok sama aja jawabannya kayak Ying. 'nggak apa-apa.' " Taufan mencibir. "Pasti ada sesuatu kan? Cerita dong."

"Nggak apa-apa." Yaya kembali mengulang. Ia mengelap tangan yang basah setelah mencuci piring dan melepaskan celemeknya. "Aku mau langsung pulang deh, ya. Nanti dicariin ibu kalau kelamaan di sini."

"Yah,rumah di sebelah juga. Ngapain buru-buru, sih? Biasanya juga main sampai larut," komentar Taufan.

"Enggak apa-apa." Yaya langsung pergi meninggalkan Taufan sebelum sempat pemuda itu sempat menahannya.

Taufan bergeming, menatap Yaya yang bergegas pergi. Ia menghela napas, berpikir untuk mengejar Yaya tapi mungkin ia justru akan memperburuk suasana hati gadis itu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membiarkan Yaya dulu. Siapa tahu nanti dia akan mau bercerita.

.

.

.

Halilintar mematikan motornya setelah tiba di rumah Ying. Gadis berkacamata itu bergegas turun seraya mengucapkan terimakasih.

Halilintar menarik tangan Ying sebelum Ying sempat melangkah. "Kamu kenapa?"

Ying berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Halilintar, namun Halilintar menggenggamnya kuat.

"Ying, kamu kenapa?" Ying mendengkus. Terdiam. Air matanya mendadak turun di mata Ying yang sudah memerah. "Kok nangis? Kamu kenapa? Sakit?"

Ying masih tidak bisa menjawab.

"Ying, kalau air mata kamu bisa ngejelasin semuanya, aku nggak bakal tanya kamu."

"Aku nggak apa-apa," ketus Ying. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi Halilintar mencengkeramnya terlalu erat.

"Ck, jangan bilang gapapa terus," decak Halilintar tak sabar. "Aku nggak bakal bisa ngerti kalau kamu nggak ngomong, Ying."

"Kamu tadi siang ketemu Kak Amy?" Ying akhirnya berucap, menatap Halilintar marah. "Ngapain?"

"Oh." Halilintar mengangguk. Sepertinya ia mengerti mengapa Ying bersikap seperti ini. "Jadi, kamu diem, kamu marah, kamu nangis, itu karena aku?"

"Aku tanya, tadi kamu ketemu Kak Amy?" tanya Ying lagi. "Ngapain?"

"Aku cuma ambil arsip organisasi aja. Nggak ngapa-ngapain," jawab Halilintar. "Kamu cemburu?"

"Terus ... kok nggak bilang?"

"Ngapain bilang?" Halilintar justru bertanya heran. "Aku cuma ketemu sebentar buat ngambil arsip. Nggak harus laporan ke kamu segala, 'kan?"

"Oh, gitu? Jadi sekarang kamu kalau ke mana-mana nggak perlu ngasih tau aku lagi?" Ying menukas sinis. "Iya deh, iya. Emang aku punya hak apa buat tau semua kegiatan kamu, iya nggak? Kamu nggak perlu pake laporan segala kalau mau ketemu cewek lain. Iya, aku ngerti. Aku bukan siapa-siapa buat kamu."

Ying berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Halilintar kembali menariknya. "Bukan siapa-siapa aku? Kamu pacarku, Ying."

"Ya terus apa yang membedakan aku sama cewek yang lain, Hal?" Sungut Ying marah. "Apa istimewanya aku dari cewek lain? Aku bukannya mau ngebatesin kamu berteman sama siapa, ketemu siapa, sumpah, aku nggak akan ngebatesin itu. Aku juga nggak masalah kalau kamu enggak selalu laporan tentang kegiatan kamu. Tapi, kamu bisa nggak ngehargain aku?" Lalu dada Halilintar ditunjuk-tunjuk dengan jari telunjuk Ying. "Saat di rumah kamu, saat aku ada di dekat kamu, saat aku terjangkau buat kamu hubungi langsung, apa salahnya sih kalau kamu pergi ke aku sebentar dan bilang, 'Ying aku keluar sebentar ya, mau ketemu Amy.'Toh aku juga enggak akan ngelarang!"

Halilintar hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan panjang dari kekasihnya. Terlebih suara Ying terdengar bergetar dan terluka.

"Sekarang kita balik keadaannya." Ying kembali bersuara. Ia sedikit terengah setelah meluapkan hal yang sedari tadi terus mengganjal di dadanya. "Kalau kamu lagi di rumah aku, terus tiba-tiba ada cowok lain yang mau ketemu aku, dan aku langsung pergi tanpa ngabarin kamu, gimana perasaan kamu? Kamu pasti marah kan? Itu yang aku rasain, Hali."

Halilintar bungkam. Ia menatap Ying lama, mencerna kata-katanya.

"Maafin aku," ucap Halilintar akhirnya. "Aku... aku nggak tau kalau kamu bakal kepikiran. Kupikir karena cuma pergi sebentar jadi nggak apa-apa. Kamu tadi juga lagi sibuk, jadi aku nggak mau ganggu."

"Aku nggak nuntut kamu buat selalu laporan ke aku!" Ying menangis, memukul dada Halilintar. "Aku cuma nggak mau neting sama kamu, Hali! Tapi apa yang kamu lakuin? Kamu malah bikin aku jadi tambah salah paham! Aku enggak akan ngelarang kamu! Aku percaya sama kamu! Tapi aku cuma mau—"

Kata-kata Ying terputus saat Halilintar tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku bener-bener minta maaf, Ying," ucapnya menyesal. "Harusnya aku nggak ngebiarin kamu sampe mikir macam-macam. Aku beneran nggak tau kalau kamu bakal salah paham karena ini..."

Ying masih terisak meski kini suaranya teredam dalam dekapan Halilintar. "Aku janji lain kali akan selalu ngasih tau kamu kalau ada apa-apa," lanjut Halilintar lagi.

Ying terisak. Lalu mengangkat wajah, dan menatap mata Halilintar. "Jangan kayak gitu lagi, ya."

Halilintar menggeleng, mengusap air mata Ying dengan ibu jarinya. "Nggak akan."

Ying tersenyum kecil. Dan Halilintar juga ikut mengulas senyum tipis.

"Baikan?" Sebelah alis Halilintar naik.

Ying mengacungkan jari kelingking dan Halilintar menyambutnya.

"Baikan," sahut Ying

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Ying sekali lagi menenggelamkan wajah dalam balutan jaket Halilintar dan pemuda itu kembali memeluknya erat.

"Kamu nggak mau masuk?" Halilintar akhirnya membuka suara setelah Ying tak kunjung menarik diri.

"Masih kangen sama kamu," bisik Ying dengan suara malu-malu.

Halilintar terkekeh. "Nanti kalau nggak masuk, ayah Ibumu keluar terus liat kita kayak gini gimana?"

"Nggak apa-apa," gumam Ying. "Biar aja."

"Jangan gitu, dong. Nanti aku malah dilemparin golok sama papa kamu," gurau Halilintar. "Masuk, ya? Di luar dingin. Nanti kamu masuk angin kelamaan di sini."

Ying menghela napas. Lalu perlahan melepaskan diri dari Halilintar. "Yaudah aku masuk," katanya. "Makasih udah nganterin aku, ya."

"Eh, aku nggak bilang gratis."

"Terus?" Kening Ying berkerut.

Halilintar menunjukkan pipinya, dan Ying tertawa. Ia berjinjit, bermaksud mencium pipi Halilintar, tapi terkejut karena ternyata Halilintar mencium pipinya lebih dulu.

"Selamat malam, Ying."

"Selamat malam, Hali," balas Ying, tersenyum dengan pipi merona. "Jangan lupa kabarin aku kalau kamu udah nyampe rumah, ya."

"Oke." Halilintar mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Ia memakai kembali helmnya dan menyalakan motor. "Aku pulang dulu, ya."

Ying melambai sampai Halilintar sudah menghilang di balik tikungan. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas dan mengulas senyum. Ying kemudian berbalik, dan dengan perasaan ringan melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

to be continued


	10. Lose

_**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**_

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by**Fanlady**and **Fureene****Anderson**

Disclaimer: **BoBoiBoy****Monsta**.Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, no super power, typo, dll

TauYa/TauYi/HaliYi/KaiYa/HaliTauGem/TauFanGop/

.

Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan **Fanlady**dan **Fureene****Anderson**. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonic maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Taufan terdiam di kelas, mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan kuku. Hari ini Yaya tidak menyapa Taufan, Yaya juga tidak berangkat bareng Kaizo. Sebenernya ada apa dengan Yaya, ya?"

"Hei, Taufan!" Ying baru datang langsung menaruh tas di samping meja Taufan. "Ngapain? Pagi-pagi udah bengong. Nanti kesambet, lho!"

Melihat Ying yang ceria, mata Taufan menyipit. "Kemarin kamu jadi pendiem tapi sekarang senang lagi. Kemarin Yaya juga jadi pendiem tapi hari ini masih pendiem, kenapa ya?"

"Oh, ya? Kamu belum ngomong sama Yaya?" Ying mendudukkan diri di sebelah Taufan.

"Udah. Tapi dianya nggak mau diajak ngomong," gumam Taufan.

"Iya, sih. Semalem aku chat juga nggak dibales. Kenapa, ya?"

"Kamu sendiri, kenapa kemarin jadi pendiem?" tanya Taufan.

"Aku?" Ying menaikkan alisnya. "Aku kemarin lagi ... Oh kayaknya aku tau deh kenapa Yaya pendiem. Pasti ada hubungannya sama Kaizo, kan? Siapa lagi coba?"

"Iya, kan? Aku juga mikirnya gitu." Taufan merengut masam. "Nyebelin banget. Dia apain Yaya sih sampai segitunya? Apa aku harus samperin dia aja sekalian?"

"Samperin siapa?" tanya Ying.

"Samperin Kaizo, lah." Taufan memutar mata. "Kalau dia beneran ngapa-ngapain Yaya, aku nggak bakal tinggal diam, deh. Mau takut juga bakal kulawan."

"Sok banget. Baru ngeliat Kak Kaizo doang paling kamu udah gemeteran," cibir Ying.

"Cih, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang sayang banget sama Yaya dan nggak rela kalau cowok lain sayang sama Yaya," Taufan masih mengomel, mengabaikan ucapan Ying. "Ternyata dia malah nyakitin Yaya. Dasar _asshole_!"

"Heh, kapan dia bilang gitu?"

"Waktu hari Minggu.," jawab Taufan.

"Kamu ketemu Kaizo? Hari Minggu?" Ying tampak terkejut.

"Nggak. Kaizo main ke rumah waktu Yaya juga ada di rumahku," jawab Taufan lesu. "Karena Yaya sibuk, jadinya aku ditinggal berdua sama Kaizo. Terus dia bilang gitu deh."

Ying terdiam. Keningnya berkerut, namun setelah itu dia tersenyum jahil.

"Oh jadi itu yang bikin kamu ngambek sampe bolos hari seninnya?"

"Nggak, kok," kilah Taufan. "Siapa juga yang ngambek?"

"Alah, bohong banget. Keliatan jelas kamu ngambek gara-gara kesel dikalahin Kaizo, 'kan? Kasian, deh." Ying tergelak.

"Iya, iya. Ketawain aja aku terus. Gapapa," Taufan mencibir sewot.

"Yaelah, gitu aja ngambek. Dasar baperan." Ying tertawa.

"Kamu tuh yang baperan."

"Kok aku?"

"Ya iyalah, ditinggal Kak Hali sebentar aja kamu sampe ngambek."

Mata Ying membeliak. "Kok kamu—"

"Iya, semalem waktu Kak Hali pulang, Gempa langsung nanya Kak Hali berantem nggak sama Ying. Terus malah aku yang diomelin sama dia!"

"Ya kamu emang pantesnya diomelin, kan," kekeh Ying.

"Kok gitu, sih? Kan bagus aku udah ngasih tau kamu soal kak Hali pergi. Kalau nggak kamu ngga bakal tau apa-apa. Iya kan? Nggak nyesel kalau nggak tau?" cecar Taufan.

"Ya mungkin nyesel sih." Ying menghela napas. "Makasih ya Taufan, udah ngasih tau aku. Kalau aku nggak tau, mungkin kita masih salah paham sampe sekarang."

"Ya ya biasa aja kali." Taufan nyengir. "Tapi traktir boleh dong. Aku lagi pengen donat di toko yang baru buka itu tuh. Kayaknya enak deh."

Ying mencibir. "Beli aja sendiri."

"Cih, ga asik," sungut Taufan. Ia kemudian bangkit dan merenggangkan badan. "Ya udah, deh. Aku mau mampir ke kelas Yaya bentar sebelum bel masuk."

"Ngapain? Bel palingan cuma lima menit lagi. Nggak bakal sempat kalau mau ngobrol," kata Ying.

"Bukan mau ngobrol, kok. Cuma mau liat Yaya aja. Ehehe."

Taufan berjalan ke luar kelas di saat yang lain justru berlari masuk. Bahunya menabrak orang sekali, dan Taufan membalasnya dengan menggerutu.

"Fan!"

Taufan menoleh. Gopal tengah berlari dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Ugh, untung belum telat." Arloji dilirik. "Masih lima menit lagi."

"Kamu ngapain?" tanya Taufan. "Kok tumben enggak bareng Fang? Fang mana?"

Taufan celingukan mencari ke mana entitas ungu itu berada, namun Gopal menyentuh bahu Taufan.

"Fang izin."

"Hah?" Taufan terkejut. "Ke mana?"

"Dia pulang kampung sebentar. Di suruh abangnya buat ambil arsip di China."

"Hah? Arsip apa?"

"Lho, kamu nggak tau?" Gopal tampak tak terkejut. "Kaizo kan mau ikut olimpiade matematika. Tapi berkasnya ada yang ketinggalan di China. Karena orang tua Fang sibuk, jadi Fang yang disuruh ke sana buat ambil berkas."

"Terus ... Kaizo?"

"Kaizo di sinilah. Dia kan harus ikut pendalaman materi mau UAS."

"Ooh..." Taufan manggut-manggut. "Enak banget Fang bisa liburan."

"Enak apaan? Fang ngomel terus disuruh pulang kampung," cerita Gopal. "Tapi ya dia mana bisa nolak abangnya. Jadi mau nggak mau harus pergi, deh."

"Kasian deh, Fang," Taufan terkekeh. "Eh, tapi masa' buat ngambil berkas doang harus ke China? Berkas apaan emang?"

"Ya mana kutau. Tanya aja ke Kaizo," Gopal mengangkat bahu. "Lagian bukan cuma buat ngambil berkas aja. Tapi buat ngurus surat-surat buat Kaizo mau ngambil beasiswa di luar juga."

"Kaizo ngambil beasiswa? Di luar negeri maksudnya?"

"Kalau kata Fang sih, setelah lulus dari sini, Kaizo pengennya kuliah di luar negeri." Gopal kembali mengedikkan bahu. "Makannya dia bersikeras banget buat menangin olimpiade itu."

Taufan berpikir sejenak. Apa ini yang buat Yaya sedih sampai bete kayak kemarin?

"Emang kenapa dia nggak kuliah di sini?"

Gopal mengangkat bahu lagi, "Mana kutau."

Saat itu bel masuk berdering nyaring di atas kepala mereka.

"Yah, udah bel," keluh Taufan. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk menemui Yaya sejenak sebelum masuk kelas. "Nanti aja kita ngobrol lagi di kantin, ya."

"Sip." Gopal mengangguk dan berlari kembali menuju kelasnya sembari melambai pada Taufan.

Taufan balas melambai sejenak, lalu menghela napas. Ia berpikir untuk tetap menjenguk Yaya ke kelasnya barang sejenak, tapi saat itu guru pelajaran pertamanya muncul di ujung tangga. Taufan bergegas membalikkan badan dan berlari kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Kaizo tiba di kelas Yaya ketika gadis itu tengah memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Ia langsung menghampiri meja Yaya, mengabaikan bisik-bisik yang terdengar seiring tiap langkahnya.

"Yaya."

"Kak Kaizo?" Yaya tampak terkejut. "Tumben masuk ke kelasku."

"Makan bareng, yuk."

Sebelum Yaya sempat menjawab, Kaizo sudah lebih dulu menariknya pergi. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kelas diiringi tatapan teman-teman sekelas Yaya.

"Oh, Yaya—"

Kaizo dan Yaya berpapasan dengan Taufan di koridor, yang tampaknya juga hendak menemui gadis merah jambu itu di kelasnya.

"Eh, Taufan?" Yaya menegur saat langkah kakinya dan Kaizo berhenti. Kaizo melirik Taufan sebentar tanpa minat menegur. "Kamu ngapain?"

Taufan menatap Kaizo lalu pandangannya menurun pada tangan Kaizo dan Yaya yang saling menggenggam.

"Eh nggak ada apa-apa," jawab Taufan, setengah gugup. Ia sedikit terlonjak dengan suara yang tiba-tiba meneriakinya dari arah belakang.

"Kamu ngapain sih keluar kelas duluan ninggalin aku." Ying tiba setelah berlari menyusul Taufan. "Tungguin napa!"

"Lho, kamu bukannya mau makan sama kak Hali?" tanya Taufan.

"Nggak. Aku hari ini nggak mau ganggu Hali." Ying tersenyum. "Dia juga butuh waktu sama teman-temannya, kan?"

Ying mengalihkan pandang dan sedikit terkejut karena baru menyadari kehadiran Kaizo dan Yaya di depan mereka.

"Lho, Yaya? Kak Kaizo?" Ying melirik tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. "Mau ke mana?"

"Kantin," jawab Kaizo singkat. "Maaf, ya. Kami duluan."

Mereka kemudian berlalu pergi begitu saja. Taufan mengawasi keduanya menghilang di balik tangga dengan mata menyipit.

"Ada yang nggak beres, nih," katanya. "Ekspresi Yaya keliatan nggak seneng. Apa dia dipaksa pergi sama Kaizo?"

"Hm, mungkin." Ying ikut menatap tangga di mana Yaya dan Kaizo sudah menghilang. "Tapi ya udahlah, kita ga usah ikut campur dulu. Siapa tau mereka ada sesuatu yang baru diomongin, kan?"

"Nah itu dia!" Taufan berdecak. "Gimana kalau kita ikutin mereka aja?"

Ying membeliak. "Ngapain? Ih, mereka juga butuh privasi kali," sungut Ying. "Kalau mau tau, ya mending tanya langsung aja. Daripada ngikutin diem-diem terus kepergok gimana? Emang kamu mau ribut sama Kaizo? Atau sama Yaya?"

"Kalau emang harus ribut sama Kaizo ya nggak masalah. Dia udah bikin Yaya sedih, gimana aku bisa diam aja coba?" ujar Taufan. "Pokoknya ayo kita ikutin mereka."

Taufan langsung menyeret Ying pergi bersamanya meski gadis itu memprotes. Mereka berlari menuruni tangga dan mencari-cari sosok Kaizo dan Yaya, tapi tak terlihat di mana pun.

Taufan berlari di koridor lantai satu dan mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Halilintar yang sedang berjalan bergerombol dengan teman-temannya.

"Ying?" Halilintar menatap mereka dengan alis berkerut. Lalu ia menyadari Taufan yang tengah menggandeng tangan Ying. "Kalian ngapain?"

Ying tampak ingin menjawab, namun Taufan langsung kembali menyeret Ying seraya berseru. "Aku pinjam Yingnya sebentar ya, Kak Hali!"

Sebelum Halilintar sempat membalas, mereka sudah lebih dulu menghilang di koridor yang terhubung dengan jalan ke kantin.

Kantin penuh sesak dengan siswa yang berebutan untuk duduk dan membeli makanan. Taufan celingukan ke sana-kemari berusaha menemukan sosok Yaya di tengah lautan manusia di sana. Harusnya gadis itu cukup mencolok dengan hijab merah jambunya, tapi tak terlihat tanda-tanda Yaya maupun Kaizo di mana pun.

"Sialan. Kemana sih mereka?" Taufan menggerutu kesal.

"Udahlah, nggak usah ngikutin mereka, Fan," saran Ying. "Nanti kita bisa tanyain langsung ke Yaya. Aku temenin deh, mau?"

"Nggak, nggak. Aku harus nyari tau sekarang," tegas Taufan. "Aku harus tau ke mana Kaizo ngebawa Yaya!"

"Woi!"

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Gopal menghampiri mereka.

"Tega, ya, ke kantin nggak ngajak-ngajak. Udah mana aku ditinggal pulang kampung sama Fang," gerutu Gopal.

"Eh ini kalian ngapain berduaan? Pakai pegangan tangan?" Alis Gopal naik sebelah. "Wah, kacau! Mau nikung abangmu sendiri ya, Fan?"

"Ngaco!" Taufan langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada Ying. "Aku lagi ada misi penting sama Ying. Kalau mau ganggu, mending ga usah gabung deh!"

"Gitu, ya. Temen sendiri ga dianggap. Oke, fine, gapapa. Aku mau ke kantin aja."

Gopal kemudian melengos pergi dengan jengkel.

"Hei, kasian Gopal. Dia ngambek sama kamu tuh," Ying berkomentar, tapi Taufan masih sibuk menoleh ke sana-kemari mencari sosok Yaya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum kembali berujar, "Terus sekarang kita mau cari Yaya ke mana?"

"Coba cari di warung dekat TU, deh. Siapa tau mereka mojok di sana juga kayak kamu sama kak Hali."

"Aku sama Hali nggak mojok," gerutu Ying. "Tapi aku laper, nih. Makan dulu di kantin, ya?"

"Ngapain makan di kantin?" tanya Taufan. "Mending ke warung TU dulu aja. Sekalian makan di sana."

"Eh tapi itu kan—"

Ying ingin membantah karena itu adalah tempat spesialnya dengan Halilintar. Namun Taufan keburu menarik tangan Ying lagi dan menyeretnya ke taman belakang sekolah. Mereka kembali berpapasan dengan Halilintar di sana, yang sepertinya baru selesai makan.

"Kalian ngapain dari tadi berduaan?" Halilintar memicingkan mata curiga.

"Ck, kak Hali ga usah ganggu dulu, deh," decak Taufan. "Liat Yaya sama Kaizo di dalam nggak?"

Halilintar mengerutkan kening. "Kaizo enggak pernah ke sini. Anak kelas tiga bukan di sini tempatnya."

"Terus ke mana?"

"Ya mana kutau."

"Ah kak Hali nggak guna." Taufan kembali menarik Ying, hendak keluar, tapi Halilintar menarik tangan Ying yang satunya.

"Kak Hali apa-apaan sih? Aku sama Ying lagi buru-buru," sungut Taufan kesal.

"Kamu yang apa-apaan." Halilintar melepaskan pegangan Taufan dan Ying. "Kamu keluyuran sambil pegangan tangan sama pacar orang. Ying, aku mau ketemu kamu pulang sekolah."

"Hah, ngapain?" Ying bertanya bingung.

"Memangnya aku nggak boleh ketemu pacarku sendiri?"

"Yaa boleh, sih. Tapi—"

"Ck, kalian kelamaan," Taufan berdecak kesal. "Udah. Pacaran aja sana. Aku mau cari Yaya sendiri."

Taufan pergi meninggalkan Ying bersama Halilintar di warung kecil itu. Ia berdecak kesal lantaran sejak tadi selalu ada pengganggu yang menghambat rencana. Sekarang Taufan harus cari Yaya dan Kaizo kemana?

Mendadak, perutnya bunyi. Taufan lupa ia cuma makan roti tadi pagi.

"Yah elah ini perut nggak bisa diajak kompromi amat," gerutunya. "Apa makan bentar di kantin, ya? Tapi nanti keburu bel..."

Taufan menimbang. Perutnya semakin lama semakin terasa kosong. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk berbelok ke kantin. Di sana ia melihat Gopal duduk sendirian di kantin seraya melahap burger.

"Bu, nasi gorengnya satu piring ya." Taufan segera duduk di hadapan Gopal. "Biasa, nggak pakai acar."

"Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Gopal sewot." Katanya ada misi penting."

"Ga jadi," sahut Taufan pendek. "Aku kelaperan."

Gopal memilih untuk tidak menyahut lagi. Lebih enak makan burgernya. Kemudian Taufan menghela napas kasar, mengeluh.

"Ah sekarang gimana caranya aku harus cari Yaya!"

Gopal tersentak. Kunyahannya berhenti. "Yaya? Tadi kalau ga salah aku liat Kaizo bawa Yaya ke lantai atas deh."

"Hah? Ngapain?"

"Ya mana aku tau." Gopal mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau ini masih belum nyerah juga ya? Udahlah, ikhlasin aja Yaya. Dia udah bahagia sama abangnya Fang."

"Enak aja!" sembur Taufan. "Justru aku nggak bisa ikhlas karena Yaya nggak bahagia sama Kaizo. Yaya tuh emang harusnya sama aku. Pasti dia bakal bahagia dunia akhirat."

"Halah, darimana kamu tau Yaya nggak bahagia?"

"Kemarin Yaya murung," cerita Taufan, tepat saat nasi gorengnya datang. "Terus jadi pendiem, abis itu tadi aku liat mukanya sedih pas dijemput Kaizo. Pasti mereka abis berantem, dan Yaya jadi sedih! Benar-benar sialan emang itu Kaizo!"

Gopal kembali mengunyah burgernya. "Ya wajarlah kalau pasangan itu ada berantemnya. Malah yang nggak wajar itu kalau pasangan adem ayem aja."

"Darimana kamu tau kalau pasangan wajar itu yang berantem? Pacar aja nggak pernah punya!"

Gopal mendelik. "Heh, gini-gini aku juga lucu, banyak yang minat!" sungut Gopal. "Lagian ya, pacaran tanpa berantem itu kayak sayur ... tanpa kuah."

"Tanpa garam kali," cibir Taufan. "Peribahasa aja masih salah."

"Nggak. Ini di atas garam. Yang pasti kalau pacaran nggak ada berantemnya .. uh, itu kurang greget!"

Taufan memutar mata dan mulai menyuap nasi goreng.

"Nggak percaya? Coba deh tanya Ying. Atau enggak Halilintar. Pasti mereka gitu juga."

Taufan mengunyah nasi gorengnya sambil berpikir. "Hm, iya sih. Kak Hali sama Ying mah berantem mulu kerjaannya."

"Nah,bener kan!" Gopal mengangguk cepat. "Pacaran itu harus sering berantem biar greget.

"Geble. Yang ada kebanyakan berantem malah jadi putus lah," cibir Taufan. "Eh, tapi gapapa sih kalau Yaya sama Kaizo putus. Kan aku jadi punya kesempatan buat nembak Yaya."

"Dasar uler," Gopal balas mencibir. "Enggak bisa liat peluang sebentar aja. Eh Fan, kukasih tau ya, kalau kamu beneran suka Yaya, mending kamu juga dukung kebahagian Yaya."

"Eh aku selalu dukung, kok!" kata Taufan. "Cuma aku ga terima aja kalau Kaizo yang udah dipilih Yaya malah bikin Yaya sedih."

"Jangan asal nyimpulin seenak udelmu," kata Gopal. "Mungkin aja Yaya sedihnya bukan karena Kaizo, 'kan? Justru sekarang dia mungkin lagi berusaha ngehibur Yaya, makanya disembunyiin jauh-jauh darimu."

"Enak aja. Aku yakin banget dia mau macem-macemin Yaya. Awas aja kalau ketemu nanti. Langsung kukasih pelajaran pokoknya." Taufan mengunyah nasinya dengan geram.

"Emang berani?"

"Ya beranilah." Taufan menyendok nasinya dengan cepat. "Kalau urusannya sama Yaya apapun bakal kulakuin!"

"Banyak amat gayamu. Ntar waktu berhadapan langsung sama orangnya malah gemeteran," cibir Gopal.

"Sembarangan. Laki-laki itu pantang mundur! Aku bakal menghadapi apapun demi Yaya pokoknya. Liat aja!"

"Iya, iya. Serah, deh," komentar Gopal acuh. "Eh, btw kalau Kaizo beneran ngambil beasiswa di luar, nanti Yaya bakal ditinggal sendiri dong? Jangan-jangan kamu mau ngambil kesempatan itu, ya?"

Taufan berhenti mengunyah dan berpikir sejenak. Tak beberapa lama kemudian senyumnya melebar. "Ah, iya! Bener juga kamu, Gopal! Kadang otakmu yang pas-pasan itu bisa mikir encer juga ya hehe."

"Sembarangan," sungut Gopal. "Kalau otakku pas-pasan, otakmu pasti udah sekarat, Fan!"

"Otakku ini brilian, tau. Enak aja dikatain sekarat," Taufan mencibir. "Btw aku udahan nih makannya. Aku mau lanjut cari Kaizo sama Yaya lagi, ya!"

Taufan meletakkan piring kosong di meja dan langsung menghambur pergi meninggalkan Gopal begitu saja.

"Oi! Ini udah bayar belom? Aku nggak mau bayarin ya kalau belom!"

"Sekali-sekalilah kau yang bayarin!" Taufan berteriak dari jauh. Sementara Gopal balas berteriak dengan bersungut-sungut.

'_Kata Gopal, Yaya ada di lantai atas. Lantai atas itu lorongnya kelas 3. Apa jangan-jangan Yaya dibawa Kaizo ke kelasnya? Tapi untuk apa? Jam-jam istirahat begini lagi__'_, Taufan membatin sementara ia menyusuri tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Awas aja kalau dia beneran macem-macemin Yaya," gerutu Taufan.

Ia mempercepat langkah menaiki tangga, sempat berpapasan dengan Halilintar dan Ying yang sedang mojok di koridor lantai satu. Ia berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka meski Ying sempat memanggil namanya. Saat akhirnya tiba di lantai tiga, napas Taufan sudah ngos-ngosan.

"Ugh, kelas Kaizo tuh dimana, Ya?" tanya Taufan entah pada siapa. Ia merlirik arloji dan terkejut melihat waktu istirahat hanya tersisa tujuh menit. "Aku harus tanya siapa, udah mana enggak kenal lagi sama anak kelas tiga."

Seseorang dengan hijab hijau datang seraya membawa buku. Ia tampak heran melihat seorang anak kelas satu ada di lorong kelas tiga.

"Hei dek, cari siapa?"

Taufan menoleh. Sedikit terpana karena ternyata cewek yang menegurnya cantik juga.

"Eum .. itu kak, mau cari kelas Kak Kaizo."

"Oh, Kaizo? Itu kelasnya paling ujung." Gadis itu menunjuk. "Kebetulan aku sekelas. Mau kuanterin?"

"Mau banget!" Taufan mengangguk antusias. "Makasih, kak!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas paling ujung. Sebenarnya agak asing saat Taufan menginjakkan lantai di koridor ini. Begitu juga dengan lantai 1. Tapi karena lantai 1 sering dia lewati, jadi tak begitu asing.

"Kamu dari kelas mana, dek?"

Taufan tersentak dan langsung buru-buru menjawab. "Kelas 1-2, kak."

"Oh." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Mukamu familiar. Kayaknya aku pernah liat kamu di jajaran OSIS deh."

Taufan nyengir. "Ah pasti yang kakak maksud Halilintar, ya? Dia abangku. Kelas 2-1."

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi. "Ada keperluan apa mau ke kelas Kaizo?"

"E-eh, nggak ada perlu apa-apa, sih," jawab Taufan gugup. "Cuma... er, mau ngobrol sebentar."

"Kamu kenal dekat sama Kaizo? Kupikir anak kelas satu yang berani bicara sama dia cuma adiknya, Fang."

"Nggak dekat sih," tawa Taufan. "Cuma kenal biasa. Karena ada sesuatu sih..."

"Oh ..."

Mereka sampai di kelas Kaizo, dan gadis itu mengisyaratkan Taufan untuk masuk.

"Kak, aku masa masuk sendirian."

"Emangnya mau ditemenin juga?" Kening gadis itu berkerut.

"Iyalah, ini kan bukan kelas aku."

Gadis itu menghela napas. Ia berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke kelas dan membiarkan Taufan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Taufan langsung menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, mengabsen satu-persatu siswa yang ada di kelas. Ekspresinya langsung berubah kecewa saat tidak mendapati kehadiran Kaizo maupun Yaya.

"Kak Kaizonya nggak ada, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya deh, ga ada. Padahal tadi kayaknya kuliat dia ke sini," sang kakak kelas itu mengerutkan alis. "Sai! Kau lihat Kaizo?"

Siswa laki-laki yang sedang menulis langsung menoleh untuk menjawab. "Tadi keluar sih."

"Iya, tau keluar." Gadis itu berkata. "Keluarnya kemana?"

"Enggak tau sih." Sai mengangkat bahu. "Ngapel sama pacarnya kali."

"Nah." Gadis itu kembali menoleh pada Taufan. "Kau dengar, kan? Mungkin Kaizo di lantai bawah, di kelas pacarnya. Aku nggak tau dia di kelas apa, tapi kalau nggak salah namanya Yaya."

"Iya. Aku kenal Yaya, kok." Taufan tersenyum kecut. "Makasih ya kak udah dianterin ke sini."

"Oh, iya, sama-sama." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kalau kamu masih mau nyari Kaizo mending sepulang sekolah nanti aja deh. Sekarang udah mau bel soalnya."

"Oh iya deh kak. Kalau begitu aku balik dulu, ya."

Taufan baru saja bermaksud berbalik, sebelum ia dipanggil lagi dan terbalas menunda langkahnya.

"Nama kamu siapa? Nanti biar aku sampein ke Kaizo kalau kamu nyariin dia."

Taufan tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia menggeleng . "Bilang aja aku dari kelas 1-2."

"Gitu." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku Shielda."

"Oh, iya. Makasih ya, kak Shielda. Nanti kapan-kapan aku traktir di kantin deh buat balasan," Taufan nyengir.

"Bener, ya? Nanti kutagih, lho." Shielda tertawa.

"Liat dulu kalau lagi nggak bokek sih, kak." Taufan kembali cengengesan. "Kalau gitu aku balik dulu, ya. Dah."

Taufan berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Shielda yang mengamatinya dari pintu. Ia menuruni tangga cepat, bermaksud ke kelasnya. Namun ujung matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok yang dia cari selama jam istirahat.

Taufan berbalik. Hatinya mencelos melihat Yaya dan Kaizo ternyata sudah berada tepat di depan kelas Yaya. Kaizo tengah mengusap wajah Yaya, yang mengulas senyum dengan mata yang tampak sembab. Apa Yaya habis menangis?

Tangan Taufan terkepal di samping celana. Keinginannya adalah melangkah maju, menghampiri Yaya. Namun entah, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa kakinya tidak bisa bergerak.

Taufan terus mengawasi keduanya dari jauh. Kaizo tampak berbicara sesuatu dan Yaya tertawa kecil sebagai balasan. Sampai akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi, barulah Kaizo beranjak pergi dan melambai meninggalkan kelas Yaya.

Taufan masih berdiri di tempatnya saat Kaizo melintas hendak naik tangga. Ia menatap Taufan sekilas dan mengangguk kecil, lalu meneruskan langkah. Namun Taufan segera menahannya.

"Tunggu, Kak Kaizo."

Kaizo berhenti. Ia tidak berbalik, hanya menoleh sedikit untuk menatap Taufan dengan ujung matanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kakak habis bikin Yaya nangis?" tanya Taufan tanpa basa-basi.

Kaizo terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Kenapa kalau iya? Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku!" geram Taufan. "Yaya temanku."

"Dan dia pacarku," Kaizo menyahut tenang. "Berhentilah merecoki hubungan kami."

"Aku enggak akan merecoki kakak kalau Kakak bisa jaga Yaya," kata Taufan tegas. "Aku udah pernah bilang kan aku sayang sama Yaya? Jadi aku enggak bakal biarin siapapun nyakitin Yaya, termasuk Kak Kaizo."

Kaizo berbalik. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat ekspresi Taufan mengeras. "Kamu sayang sama Yaya?" tanya Kaizo datar. "Atau kamu suka sama Yaya?"

"A-aku ..." Taufan tergagap dan merutuki diri dalam hati. "Aku jelas sayang Yaya, lah! Dia itu udah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri. Kami udah—"

"Berteman dari kecil, kan? Aku tau," potong Kaizo. "Tapi menurutku lebih bagus kalau kau berhenti menggunakan alasan teman kecil untuk menutupi perhatian berlebihanmu pada Yaya."

Taufan terdiam. Entah kenapa seluruh kosakatanya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar. Padahal Kaizo hanya memasang wajah datar, tapi tekanannya benar-benar memberi efek yang luar biasa pada Taufan. Taufan seakan melihat raksasa yang siap menginjaknya kapan saja.

"Kamu pikir aku enggak sadar? Sebagai sesama laki-laki, aku udah tau perasaan kamu yang sebenernya ke Yaya tanpa kamu bilang. Kamu enggak bisa bohongin aku walau kamu mengelak pakai berbagai alasan." Kaizo menghela napas. "Jadi, kusaranin kamu nggak usah terlalu ikut campur sama hubungan kami. Atau kamu bakal dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang kalau kamu masih bersikap berlebihan."

"A-a-aku ..."

Taufan benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Ia berpikir keras, mencoba mencari alasan bagus untuk dilemparkan membalas argumen Kaizo. Namun percuma, apapun yang akan diucapkannya sekarang tak akan bisa menutupi kenyataan yang sudah jelas bisa dilihat Kaizo.

"Aku nggak bakal ngelarang kamu buat dekat terus sama Yaya," sambung Kaizo saat Taufan tak kunjung bicara. "Tapi kuharap kamu ngerti buat jaga jarak. Yaya pacarku. Aku nggak suka dia dekat dengan laki-laki lain, terutama yang juga menaruh perasaan lebih buat dia."

Taufan masih bergeming. Otaknya macet, berusaha memproses kata-kata Kaizo sekaligus memikirkan balasan. Namun detik terus berlalu, dan mulutnya masih membisu.

"Sudah, ya. Aku duluan."

Kaizo memilih meninggalkan Taufan dan segera menjejak tangga tanpa menoleh bagaimana ekspresi Taufan setelahnya.

Taufan tercengang. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa begitu tertekan di hadapan Kaizo. Kenapa ia bisa sampai tak berkutik? Kaizo begitu kuat. Ia bahkan tidak perlu repot bertanya tentang kenapa Taufan selalu menaruh perhatian pada Yaya. Langkahnya sudah terbaca dari awal.

"Lho, kok nggak masuk, Fan?" Ying yang baru naik, menyentuh bahu Taufan yang masih tercengang.

Taufan tidak menjawab. Ying berlari mengitari Taufan, bermaksud mencari tahu bagaimana ekspresi teman sebangkunya itu.

"Fan?"

"Ying..." Taufan akhirnya membuka suara setelah Ying terus mengawasi bergeming dalam diam.

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu... aku bisa menang dari Kaizo?" tanya Taufan dengan ekspresi melamun.

"Hah?" Ying hanya mengernyit bingung. "Menang apa? Yaya?"

"Kok kayaknya aku ngerasa nggak bisa menang, ya? Aku kurang apa sih, Ying, buat Yaya?"

"Hah?" Ying masih tidak mengerti. "Kamu kenapa sih, Fan? Masuk kelas aja Yuk."

Taufan menggeleng. Ia menarik tangan Ying yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah. "Bolos aja yuk," ajak Taufan. "Aku ... aku butuh temen cerita."

.

.

.

to be continued


	11. Jealous

_**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**_

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by**Fanlady**and **Fureene****Anderson**

Disclaimer: **BoBoiBoy****Monsta**.Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, no super power, typo, dll

TauYa/TauYi/HaliYi/KaiYa/HaliTauGem/TauFanGop/

.

Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan **Fanlady**dan **Fureene****Anderson**. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonic maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan berisisan melewati lorong sekolah yang sepi. Tidak ada alasan bagi Ying untuk menolak permintaan Taufan. Daripada ngambek lagi, nanti bisa repot kan?

"Sanggar musik?" Tanya Ying ketika mereka berhenti di salah satu ruangan paling ujung lantai satu, membaca plang di atas pintu. "Kamu mau masuk ke sini?"

"Iya, kayaknya di sini aman."

"Emangnya ini nggak dikunci-" Baru saja Ying berkata begitu, Taufan sudah membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Udara sejuk dari pendingin ruangan segera menyambut mereka. Taufan menutup pintu kembali dan beranjak ke kursi di sudut.

Ying menghela napas, iseng menekan tuts piano sebelum menghampiri Taufan. Ia menarik kursi. Duduk di hadapan Taufan.

"Jadi kamu mau cerita apa?

Bukannya menjawab, Taufan malah meletakkan kepala di meja dan memilih diam memandangi dinding kosong.

"Woi, udah ngajakin bolos aku malah dicuekin," gerutu Ying. "Jadi cerita nggak, nih? Kalau nggak aku mending balik ke kelas, deh."

"Iya iya jadi." Ketus Taufan. "Gitu aja ngambek."

"Yaudah makannya cepetan cerita."

Taufan menghela napas. Tatapannya kosong. "Tadi ... Aku ketemu lagi sama Kaizo."

"Terus kamu berantem sama dia?" Sebelah alis Ying naik.

"Ya nggaklah," Taufan menggeleng.

"Ya terus apa dong?"

"Dengerin dulu orang cerita makanya, jangan disela terus," omel Taufan.

"Iya deh, iya. Ya udah lanjut."

"Aku cuma bilang sama dia supaya enggak bikin Yaya nangis. Terus dia malah bilang Yaya pacarnya, jadi aku ga perlu lagi ngerecokkin hubungan mereka." Taufan memejamkan mata. "Masalahnya bukan itu sih... Kalau itu aku paham. Cuma, aku enggak ngerti kenapa aku selalu ciut kalau berhadapan sama Kaizo. Aku selalu ngerasa kalah. Kaizo cuma ngomong, tapi aku bisa dibikin down sama dia..."

Ying menatap Taufan sebentar. Sejujurnya ia merasa kasihan dengan Taufan. Ia menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menatap mata biru Taufan lurus-lurus. "Ya karena kelebihannya Kaizo emang itu. Dia pinter nempatin posisinya, nggak terpengaruh sama orang lain. Jadi mau gimana juga dia bakal keliatan mendominasi karena dia tau cara ngatur suasana."

Taufan balas menatap Ying. "Maksudnya ... Aku enggak bisa nempatin posisi gitu?"

Ying mengangkat bahu. "Aku enggak bilang gitu. Tapi yang paling tahu diri kamu itu kamu sendiri, Fan. Kalau aku bilang, kamu itu terlalu gegabah. Kami ambisius, tapi kamu nggak tau cara menangin ambisi itu.."

Taufan merenungi kata-kata Ying. Ia masih menempelkan sebelah sisi wajahnya di meja yang dingin, mencoba berpikir.

"Aku nggak ngerti," kata Taufan akhirnya. "Emang aku harusnya gimana biar nggak gegabah? Diam aja gitu? Nggak usah ngapa-ngapain?"

"Bukan gitu. Maksudnya itu, kamu juga harus tau diri, Fan. Gimana pun juga, Yaya udah milih Kaizo, dan yang harus kamu lakuin adalah hargain keputusan Yaya."

"Terus, kalau Yaya disakitin aku harus diem aja?"

Ying menggeleng. "Kamu dukung Yaya. Yang Yaya butuh dari kamu adalah dukungan, Fan. Selalu ada buat Yaya kalau Yaya butuh, itu yang terpenting." Ujar Ying. "Percaya sama aku, Yaya enggak akan pernah ngelupain kamu kalau kamu terus ada buat dukung dia.."

"Ngasih dukungan, ya..." Taufan menghela napas panjang. "Iya, iya. Aku kan cuma temen Yaya yang cuma bisa ngasih dukungan. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Jadi nggak bisa ngasih lebih."

Ying tersenyum, mengangguk. "Tapi saat Yaya sedih, kamu berhak hibur dia, kamu berhak ada buat dia, karena kamu temannya, Fan..."

Taufan baru saja ingin membuka mulut, suara pintu menjeblak membuat merek terkejut.

"Wah, kirain siapa di sini." Seorang pria. Berseragam. Taufan dan Ying langsung membeku di tempat. "Kalian ngapain berdua-duaan di jam pelajaran? Bolos buat pacaran?"

Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik. Terlebih ketika ada seorang siswa yang tiba di belakang guru itu. Ying merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

'Hali.'

Halilintar membeku. Kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan mata.

.

.

.

"Jadi, jelaskan kenapa kalian bolos! Emang kurang banget waktu kalian bertemu, sampai sempat-sempatnya kalian nyuri jam pelajaran buat pacaran?" Guru BP mengomel dengan tatapan tajam.

Ying masih membeku, menunduk. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia menginjakkan kaki di ruang BP.

"Eh Anu ... pak." Taufan mengangkat tangan. "Sebelumnya, saya mau klarifikasi dulu kalau saya dia dia ini enggak pacaran ... hehe."

"Terus? Yang kalian berdua-duaan di ruang musik itu apa?"

"Cuma duduk doang, Pak. Nongkrong. Masa' bapak nggak liat?" Taufan menjawab santai.

"Ngapain nongkrong di ruang musik? Nggak tau ini lagi jam pelajaran?"

"Ya musik itu kan masuk kurikulum sekolah juga, pak. Kalau nggak ngapain ada ruang musik segala di sini, coba?"

"Emang bandel kamu. Udah tau salah, masih berani ngeles." Sang guru BP mengeluarkan catatan. "Nama kamu siapa, kelas berapa?"

"Errr.. Taufan Pak, dari kelas 1-2." Siap-siap saja setelah ini Kak Hali pasti akan mengadu pada Mama.

Guru BP mencatat nama Taufan dengan seksama., lalu menoleh pada Ying yang masih tertunduk. "Terus kamu siapa?"

Ying terdiam. Taufan sampai menyentuh tangan Ying sehingga gadis itu terkejut.

"Eh iya pak?!" Seru Ying tanpa sadar.

"Nama kamu siapa? Dari kelas berapa?" Pak Guru mengulang pertanyaannya.

Ying agak ragu untuk menjawab. Habis sudah. Namanya sudah tercemar dengan catatan hitam.

"Neng?"

"Eum... Ying Pak." Ying menunduk lesu. "Dari kelas 2-1."

"Bukannya kamu kelas satu?" Sang bapak memicingkan mata curiga.

"Eh, iya, pak. Kelas 1-2 maksudnya!" Ying buru-buru mengoreksi. Ia mendelik pada Taufan yang tertawa tanpa suara di sebelahnya.

"Jadi kalian sekelas? Kenapa bolos?"

Mereka tidak menjawab. Taufan berpikir. Masa iya, dia bilang mau curhat. Bisa diketawain nanti.

Kertas catatan disobek, ditempel pada monitor komputer. "Bagaimana pun juga yang namanya bolos itu tetap salah. Apapun alasannya." Kata Guru BP memberi penegasan. Memandang Ying dan Taufan dengan mata setajam mata elang, membuat bulu kuduk Taufan bergidik. "Surat peringatan buat kalian akan bapak kasih sepulang sekolah. Dan sebagai hukumannya..."

Si Bapak mendelik. Ying dan Taufan saling menegak ludah. "Kamu Taufan, bersihin lapangan seminggu setiap pulang sekolah. Dan Ying ... Kamu bersihin toilet seminggu, setiap pulang sekolah."

"Tunggu tunggu!" Taufan menyela. "Kok hukumannya beda sih Pak? Kita kan salah bareng-bareng. Nggak bisa gini dong!"

"Emangnya kamu yang bikin aturan sekolah ini?" Si Bapak balik sewot. "Udah salah, protes lagi. Kalau kalian nggak terima, mau hukumannya ditambahin?"

"Yah jangan dong, Pak," rengek Taufan. "Iya deh iya. Kita terima. Bapak jangan galak-galak gitu. Ntar kerutannya nambah, lho."

"Benar-benar nih anak." Si Bapak mengurut dada. "Untung kamu murid, Nak. Jadi saya harus sabar sepengen apapun saya buat miting kamu."

"Jangan gitu Pak." Taufan nyengir. "Nanti saya laporin, bapak bisa kena pasal lho hehehe."

"Ya udah sana balik ke kelas. Ingat, hukuman kalian dikerjain mulai hari ini. Kalau nggak ngerjain nanti ditambahin dua kali lipat."

"Iya,pak,iya. Nggak usah diingetin terus juga kami bakal kerjain, kok. Tenang aja." Taufan bangkit dari kursinya disusul oleh Ying. "Udah ya, pak, kami balik dulu. Bapak jangan lupa banyak minum vitamin biar sehat terus. Galaknya juga dikurangin ya, pak. Permisi."

.

.

.

Halilintar berjalan cepat ke arah parkiran, tanpa peduli Ying mengejarnya seraya meneriaki namanya.

"Hali, tolong berhenti dulu dong!" Ying menarik tangan Halilintar yang hendak mengeluarkan kunci motor dari dalam tas. Kamu marah sama aku? Kenapa? Karena aku bolos?

Halilintar hanya diam.

"Hali, apa yang kamu liat sama apa yang kamu pikirin itu beda." Ying merengek. "Kamu enggak mikir macem-macem, kan? Hali, please jangan diem aja dong. Ngomong sesuatu dong."

"Naik," Halilintar hanya berujar singkat seraya memakai helmnya. Tetapi Ia justru langsung mendudukkan diri di motor tanpa peduli Ying sudah naik atau belum.

"Hali, tungguin, dong. Aku belom naik!"

Ying menghela napas. Ia hanya bisa terisak memandang Halilintar yang sudah melaju keluar. Meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Kamu nggak bersih-bersih Toilet, Ying?"

Ying menangis, ia meremas lengan baju Taufan yang menghampirinya dan mulai merengek. "Hali marah sama aku, Fan ... kita susul dia, ya? plis. Aku mau ngejelasin semuanya sama Hali.

"Percuma, kamu nggak akan bisa ngomong sama orang yang lagi marah, Ying, sahut Taufan, memandang laju motor Halilintar yang sudah menghilang.

"Terus gimana?" Ying merengek lagi. "Aku harus jelasin semuanya, Fan... Aku harus jelasin kalau dia salah paham."

"Nanti aja jelasinnya. Biar kak Hali dinginin kepalanya dulu," saran Taufan. "Nanti aku bantu jelasin deh, tenang aja."

"Gimana aku bisa tenang, coba? Gimana kalau Hali marah beneran? Gimana kalau dia nggak mau maafin aku?"

"Aelah, Ying. Kapan sih kak Hali pernah marah sama kamu? Dia itu sayang sama kamu, nggak bakal marah. Paling juga nanti aku yang kena jurus karatenya. Jadi kamu nggak usah cemas."

"Tapi tadi keliatan marah banget ... Apa dia ... Apa dia bakal mutusin aku, Fan?"

"Ying!" Taufan menyentak. "Aku bilang, Kak Hali ga pernah marah sama kamu apalagi sampai mutusin kamu. Itu enggak bakal kejadian. Kamu lupa sama apa yang dia bilang di rumah. Pacaran itu komitmen ... Dan dia cuma mau pacaran sama kamu, jadi nggak mungkinlah dia mutusin kamu. Sekarang, kamu masih mau nangis di sini dan nunda hukuman kamu, atau kamu bersih-bersih toilet sekarang, supaya kita bisa pulang cepet dan aku bisa Anter kamu ke Kak Hali?"

"I-iya, deh..." Ying mengusap wajahnya dam mengangguk kecil. "Bener ya habis ini kamu anterin aku nemuin Hali?"

"Iya, iya. Mana mungkin aku nggak anter, sih?" ucap Taufan gemas. "Lagian aku juga yang salah karena ngajakin kamu bolos berdua. Nanti biar aku yang jelasin ke kak Hali. Sekarang ayo kita bersih-bersih dulu."

"Oke." Ying menghela napas.

"Nah gitu dong!"

Mereka baru saja hendak beranjak ke tempat hukuman masing-masing ketika Yaya dan Kaizo tiba di parkiran.

"Loh Ying, Taufan? Kok masih di sini? Nggak pulang?" Yaya menegur, berjalan pelan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Um, kami lagi kena hukuman," Ying menjawab, sementara Taufan justru diam dengan wajah menunduk.

"Lho, hukuman apa?" Yaya bertanya heran.

"Kami tadi bolos..." Ucap Ying, Yaya terkejut.

"Bolos? Kok bisa?" Yaya bertanya khawatir. "Hukumannya berapa lama?"

Belum sempat Ying menjawab, Kaizo sudah membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Ya, kita buru-buru, kan?"

"Oh, iya." Yaya berbalik pada Taufan dan Ying sambil meringis. "Maaf, ya. Aku harus duluan. Nanti kita ngobrol lagi, ya?"

"Oke." Ying mengangguk. Ia melambai kecil saat Yaya berlalu bersama Kaizo dengan motornya.

"Kamu kenapa, Fan?" Ying menoleh heran pada Taufan. "Kok diem aja? Biasanya ada Yaya langsung Jingkrak-jingkrak."

"Masih kepikiran ..." Sahut Taufan. "Kaizo bisa bikin Yaya sedih, tapi juga bisa bikin Yaya senang. Sementara aku, buat ngehibur Yaya aja susahnya minta ampun..."

"Kamu cuma kurang berusaha," Ying menepuk punggung Taufan simpati. "Biasanya sebelum ada Kaizo juga kamu yang selalu ngehibur Yaya kalau dia sedih, kan? Sekarang kamu cuma harus berusaha lebih keras, karena udah ada orang lain yang lebih bisa bikin Yaya seneng."

"Kamu bukannya ngehibur malah bikin aku tambah galau, Ying," sungut Taufan. "Udah, ah. Aku mau nyapu di belakang. Nanti kita nggak pulang-pulang jadinya."

"Oke, ketemu kalau kita udah selesai ya."

Taufan mengangguk, melangkah meninggalkan Ying yang masih terpaku di parkiran. Ying menghela napas, ia berjalan lesu ke arah toilet.

.

.

.

Saat Taufan dan Ying akhirnya tiba di rumah, Halilintar tampak baru hendak mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi.

"Lho, kak Hali mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Taufan melihat kakaknya itu sudah berganti baju dengan kaus dan jaketnya.

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Ying semakin takut dibuatnya. Halilintar tidak pernah mendiamkan dia maupun Taufan sampai separah ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Ying lebih suka Halilintar yang memarahinya, mengejeknya, membuatnya kesal. Daripada Halilintar yang diam begini.

"Kak Hali, aku nanya sama Kakak loh bukan sama angin." Sindir Taufan. Sementara Ying hanya menggigit bibir dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Halilintar mengabaikannya dan naik ke motor. Ying langsung mencegat saat Halilintar hendak keluar dari garasi.

"Hali, please. Dengerin penjelasan aku dulu," pinta Ying, nyaris menangis. "Please, jangan salah paham dulu dong!"

Halilintar diam. Ia melirik Ying dan menemukan mata gadis itu telah memerah.

"Hali, please. Biar aku jelasin dulu semuanya, ya? Seenggaknya kamu bilang iya atau enggak. Jangan diemin aku kayak gini..."

"Naik." Kata Halilintar setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

Ying tidak berpikir dua kali dan langsung mendudukkan diri di jok belakang. Halilintar lalu melajukan motornya pergi, meninggalkan Taufan sendirian di garasi.

"Cih, aku ditinggal sendiri lagi."

.

.

.

"Kita ... Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ying, mengeratkan pegangan di pinggang Halilintar karena laki-laki itu membawa motornya begitu kencang. Namun Halilintar sama sekali tidak menjawab apa-apa. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di pantai. Tempat pertama kali Halilintar bilang ia menyayangi Ying. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan takut mulai membanjiri pikiran Ying.

_'Ini tempat dia nembak aku ... Gimana kalau Hali mau putusin aku di sini juga?'_ batinnya takut.

"Turun."

Tanpa diminta, Ying sudah melompat turun segera setelah Halilintar memarkirkan motornya. Ia berdiri gelisah, menunggu Halilintar bicara. Namun tak ada kata apapun yang terucap yang justru membuatnya semakin cemas dan gugup.

"Hal ..." Ying memberanikan diri. "Kamu marah sama aku? Kenapa? Karena aku bolos?"

Halilintar masih diam, membuat Ying semakin frustrasi. Hali, ngomong sesuatu dong!

Kamu tadi sama Taufan ngapain? Bahkan Halilintar sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Taufan cuma curhat sama aku aja kok. Ying menghela napas, menatap Halilintar yang tak kunjung menatapnya. Kamu ... nggak cemburu, kan?

"Terus kamu mau diajak curhat?" Halilintar menyindir. Melihat lautan yang bergelung di depannya. "Sampai kalian bolos, berduaan lagi. Nanti kalau tiba-tiba Taufan nembak kamu, kamu juga mau, Ying?"

Ying menggeleng. Tangan Halilintar digenggam. "Kamu tuh mikir apa sih, Hal? Kamu tau banget perasaan aku ke kamu kayak gimana ... Kamu juga tau aku anggap Taufan apa dan Taufan anggap aku apa... tolong jangan salah paham.

Halilintar menghela napas. Ia menatap mata Ying yang berkaca-kaca, lalu meraih tangan gadis itu dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Aku kadang khawatir... ngeliat kedekatan kamu sama Taufan," gumamnya. "Aku tau kalian dari dulu memang dekat. Tapi kadang aku jadi kepikiran ... kamu sama Taufan udah keliatan saling pengertian banget. Kamu lebih ngerti dia daripada aku, dan dia juga sama ke kamu. Aku cuma takut Taufan bakal gantiin posisi aku suatu hari nanti. "

"Nggak." Ying menggeleng. "Taufan dari dulu cuma temen aku, Hali. Enggak lebih. Gitu juga sama Taufan, kamu tau siapa yang dia suka. Dan lagi ... Dia juga tau diri. Dia nggak mungkinlah ngambil sesuatu yang udah punya kakaknya."

Ying menunduk. "Kata orang, rusaknya hubungan itu ... karena runtuhnya kepercayaan. Emangnya kamu mau hubungan kita kayak gitu, Hal?"

"Aku bukannya nggak percaya sama kamu. Aku cuma khawatir." Halilintar mendesah pelan. "Aku khawatir aku nggak cukup pantas buat kamu, jadi kamu bakal milih yang lain..."

Ying melangkah maju, mendekat Halilintar dan memeluknya dari samping. Menumpahkan semua kasih sayangnya untuk kekasihnya ini. "Aku udah pilih kamu, Hali. Aku nggak akan pilih yang lain..."

Halilintar menatap Ying dengan senyum sendu. "Maaf aku sering bikin kamu susah. Sifatku ini nyebelin, kan? Kamu yakin sanggup bertahan sama aku?"

"Aku justru suka sifat nyebelin kamu." Ying tersenyum dalam dekapannya. "Malah, aku yang yang takut kalau kamu nggak bisa bertahan sama aku yang baperan gini."

"Aku suka yang baperan." Halilintar menempatkan telapak tangan di atas kepala Ying, mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu. "Lebih baik daripada yang nggak peka."

"Tapi aku juga kadang enggak peka."

"Menurutmu siapa yang lebih sering nggak peka? Aku atau kamu?"

"Ya kamulah," Ying tertawa. "Kadang nggak pekanya kamu tuh suka kelewatan, tau nggak?"

"Ya kamunya sama aja. Nggak peka aku nggak suka kamu terlalu dekat sama Taufan atau laki-laki lain."

"Ya udah, kita yang sama-sama nggak peka damai aja gimana?" Mereka bertemu tatap. "Nanti malah jadinya berantem lagi.."

Halilintar tersenyum. Mengusap kepala Ying yang masih betah memeluknya. "Maaf ya udah bikin kamu nangis. "

"Maaf juga, udah bikin kamu marah."

Halilintar terkekeh. "Terus sampai kapan kamu mau meluk aku?"

"Sampai kapan-kapan." Ying makin mengeratkan pelukannya, menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan Halilintar.

"Mau pulang?" tawar Halilintar. "Kamu belum ganti baju. Makan juga pasti belum, 'kan?"

"Nanti dulu ih. Orang aku masih mau lama di sini."

Kening Halilintar mengerut. "Kamu kok jadi ganjen gini sih?"

"Ya bersyukur aja, aku cuma ganjen sama kamu. Enggak sama yang lain." Ucap Ying malu-malu. "Btw, nanti kalau pulang jangan keras sama Taufan, ya?"

Halilintar mengernyit. "Keras kenapa?"

"Yaa ... kalau kamu marah sama Taufan, nggak usah pake kekerasan. Ngomong baik-baik aja, oke?" pinta Ying. "Lagian kesalahpahaman kita udah selesai, kan? Jangan sampe berantem sama Taufan lagi di rumah nanti."

Kerutan di kening Halilintar mendalam. "Tuh, kan. Kamu selalu aja perhatian ke Taufan."

"Ya harus perhatianlah." Kata Ying. "Kan dia calon adik ipar aku."

Mau tidak mau Halilintar tertawa.

"Daripada kamu keras sama Taufan, mending kamu bantuin aku ngerjain hukuman. Seminggu aku harus bersih-bersih toilet loh, jadi nggak bisa pulang cepet."

"Itu kan udah derita kamu." Sahut Halilintar. "Kamu yang bolos kamu juga dong yang harus nanggung resikonya."

"Oh ya udah. Jadi enggak apa-apa ya kalau aku nggak bisa jalan sama kamu sepulang sekolah karena harus ngerjain hukuman?"

"Emang siapa yang mau ngajak kamu jalan?" Halilintar menaikkan alis.

"Oh enggak?" Ying melepaskan diri dari Halilintar. "Oke kalau gitu. Nggak usah ngajak aku jalan lagi berarti ya."

"Bercanda, gitu aja marah." Halilintar mengacak rambut Ying. "Aku bantuin kamu besok kalau urusanku udah selesai."

"Bener?" Tanya Ying antusias. Halilintar mengangguk.

Ying melonjak. Saling memandang, kemudian saling tersenyum.

"Hali.." Ying memanggil.

"Hm?"

Ying menggigit bibir, lalu menggeleng kecil. "Nggak. Gapapa," ucapnya.

"Apa, sih? Jangan setengah setengah gitu, dong. Kalau mau ngomong, ngomong aja."

"Nggak. Nggak apa-apa." Jawab Ying yang mendadak wajahnya merah.

"Kenapa nggak?" Halilintar menarik tangan Ying.

Ying menggeleng keras. "Enggak apa-apa." Katanya gugup. "Ah.. tiba-tiba aku jadi nggak nyaman di sini. Pulang aja yuk."

Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "nggak nyaman kenapa?"

"Dingin," sahut Ying asal.

"Masa'?" Halilintar kembali mengernyit. Cuaca memang sedikit mendung, tapi matahari masih bersinar terik dari balik awan, jadi udara masih cukup panas.

"Iya dingin." Kata Ying. "Yaudah, ayo pulang..."

"Kenapa sih? Tadi katanya mau lama di sini, terus sekarang ngajakin pulang." Halilintar bingung. Agak heran melihat Ying yang tiba-tiba terlihat salah tingkah dan wajah merah.

"Ih, dibilangin nggak apa-apa juga," gerutu Ying. "Aku cuma laper. Pengen cepat pulang, terus makan."

"Nggak mau makan di sini aja? Tuh, ada warung di dekat situ," tunjuk Halilintar.

"Nggak." Ying menggeleng. "Ayo dong Hali, kita pulang aja. Jangan main ke sini lagi ah besok-besok."

"Kenapa? Ini kan tempat jadian kita?"

"Ya justru ini tempat jadian kita, makannya jangan-"

Kalimat Ying berhenti ketika Halilintar menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kenapa jangan?"

Ying menggigit bibir. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat ia berbicara. "Karena ... Karena aku nggak mau ngelanggar pantangan yang udah aku bikin buat ... Buat ... gaya pacaran kita.."

Halilintar akhirnya mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Ying yang memerah sempurna.

"Kamu keinget ciuman kita waktu itu?"

Ying memejamkan mata dan mendesah pelan. Ia mengangguk. "Makannya jangan ke sini lagi ... _Please._ Karena aku bakal keinget terus, dan aku ... aku nggak yakin untuk nggak ngelanggar pantangan itu."

Halilintar mendengkus. Ia menggandeng tangan Ying seraya tersenyum. Diam-diam gemas dengan sikap gadisnya yang malu-malu. "Yaudah ayo pulang."

Ying tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan tangan pada jari Halilintar dan menghembuskan napas lega.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	12. Relationshi(t)(p)

_**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**_

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by**Fanlady**and **Fureene****Anderson**

Disclaimer: **BoBoiBoy****Monsta**.Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, no super power, typo, dll

TauYa/TauYi/HaliYi/KaiYa/HaliTauGem/TauFanGop/

.

Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan **Fanlady**dan **Fureene****Anderson**. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonic maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Taufan sedang duduk di sofa dengan kepala yang bersandar. Matanya menatap langit-langit putih dengan kosong. "Gem, menurutmu aku bakal dihajar kak Hali enggak?"

"Ya pasti dihajarlah!" Balas Gempa. "Orang kamu jelas-jelas ngajakin pacarnya bolos pelajaran! Lagian, bisa - bisanya loh kamu kepikiran buat ngajakin Ying bolos. Emang kamu nggak mikir akibatnya kalau Kak Hali tau?"

"Ya elah. Sebelum pacaran sama kak Hali aku juga sering ngapa-ngapain sama Ying kali. Sekarang aja jadi terbatas banget," keluh Taufan. "Aku mau ngajak Yaya ga bisa, mau ngajak Ying juga ga bisa. Punya pacar malah ngebatasin pertemenan. Ga asik banget. Gini nih yang aku enggak suka dari pacaran. Apa - apa ada batasnya. Yang sebelumnya temen, malah dicemburuin dan dijadiin ancaman. " Taufan menghela napas. "Terus kalau udah kayak gini aku harus gimana, Gem?"

"Ya kamu cari pacar juga sana biar nggak ribut terus," Gempa berujar santai.

"Siapa? Aku harus pacaran sama siapa? Satu-satunya cewek yang kusuka udah diambil orang. Gimana aku mau pacaran?"

"Cewek lain banyak, kali. Emang cuma Yaya aja? Di sekolahan kita juga banyak. Pilih aja satu, deketin, pacarin. Udah, beres."

"Eh ngomong-ngomong soal cewek nih Gem, tadi di sekolah aku ketemu sama murid kelas tiga. Cantik sih. Tapi masa iya, aku pacaran sama kelas tiga?" cerita Taufan.

"Kenapa nggak? Sekarang kan jamannya cewek yang lebih tua?"

Taufan menggeleng. "Nggak Gem, aku nggak bisa suka cewek lain selain Yaya."

"Move on dong, Fan. Move on. Udah nggak jaman baper lama-lama. Mati satu tumbuh seribu. Iya nggak?"

"Nggak, ah. Pokoknya nggak. Aku bakal tetap perjuangin Yaya. Setidaknya sebelum janur kuning melengkung, aku masih punya kesempatan!"

"Kesempatan apa?"

Mama mereka muncul dari dapur dan membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget.

"Gempa, kamu kok nggak istirahat di kamar? Emang demamnya udah turun?"

"Nggak ah, Ma. Gempa mau nemenin Taufan aja. Tadi Gempa udah istirahat." Gempa tersenyum dan menggeleng meyakinkan.

Mama mengangguk, dua detik kemudian Halilintar muncul di pintu dengan memutar-mutar kunci motor di tangannya. Membuat Taufan dan Gempa juga ikut menoleh.

"Loh Hali? Darimana?" Tanya Mama. "Nggak sama Ying? Tadi kayaknya mama liat dia pulang ke sini sama Taufan, iya nggak sih Fan?"

"Iya, ma. Terus Yingnya langsung diculik tuh sama kak Hali," cibir Taufan.

"Sembarangan," balas Halilintar. "Ying udah Hali anter pulang, Ma."

"Oh,gitu? Kenapa nggak ajak makan di sini?"

"Kasian Ying ma. Kemarin dia udah makan di sini, masa makan di sini lagi?"

"Ya enggak apa-apa dong. Kan mama jadi nggak kesepian kalau ada anak cewek di sini."

"Ah ma sama aja." Taufan masih mencibir. "Kalau Ying di sini, dia nggak akan nemenin mama. Pasti bakal ditap kak hali duluan."

Halilintar mengabaikan Taufan dan langsung beranjak naik ke kamarnya.

"Hayo, kak Hali ngambek beneran sama kamu," bisik Gempa.

"Biarin aja," balas Taufan cuek. "Gitu doang ngambek. Baperan."

"Kamu berantem sama Kakak kamu, Fan?" Tanya mamanya khawatir.

"Taufan memutar mata. "Yaelah ma. Kayak nggak tau Kak Hali aja, kapan sih dia nggak berantem sama aku."

"Fan, aku saranin mendingan kamu ngomong deh sama Kak Hali." Bisik Gempa lagi.

"Nanti-nanti aja, deh. Aku lagi males ngomong sama orang baper." Taufan bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuh. "Taufan mau naik ke kamar juga deh, ma. Udah, ya."

Gempa dan ibunya mengawasi Taufan naik ke atas dan menghilang di lantai dua.

"Kakak-kakakmu kenapa, Gem?"

"Enggak tau deh, ma." Gempa menghela napas, berharap semoga hubungan kedfua saudaranya itu masih baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Taufan melangkah di koridor lantai dua menuju kamarnya yang berada paling ujung. Ia tak sengaja melewati kamar Halilintar dan entah kenapa Taufan merasa kesal hanya dengan melihat pintu putih yang tertutup rapat itu.

_'Aku nggak suka kalau Yaya Deket sama laki-laki lain. Apalagi yang punya perasaan lebih sama dia.' _

_'Aku harus ngejelasin kalau apa yang dia pikirin itu salah paham, Fan.' _

Taufan geram. Entah kenapa ia merasa Halilintar juga tidak ada bedanya dengan Kaizo. Apa semua laki-laki yang pacaran akan posesif begitu dan mengekang pacarnya untuk tidak bebas berteman dengan laki-laki lain?

Tapi sepertinya, Taufan tidak akan begitu. Saking kesalnya, Taufan sengaja mengeraskan suara langkah tepat di depan kamar Halilintar.

Pintu kamar Halilintar terbuka tepat sebelum Taufan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Halilintar berdiri bersandar di bingkai pintu, menatap Taufan yang balik memandangnya dengan alis mengernyit.

"Apa liat-liat?" ketus Taufan. "Kalau mau ngomong, ngomong aja. Cepetan. Aku lagi ga punya waktu dengerin omelan kak Hali."

"Bukannya harusnya kamu yang ngomong?" Balas Halilintar sengit. "Kamu tau aku bakal ngomel? Berarti kamu tau apa yang udah kamu lakuin, kan?"

"Nggak. Emangnya aku ngapain?"

Halilintar menyipitkan mata. "Kau ngajak pacar orang lain buat bolos berduaan. Nggak ngerasa bersalah?"

"Pacar, ya? Haha, iya maaf deh yang udah jadi hak milik," Taufan tertawa sinis. "Iya, aku salah. Aku enggak tau diri deket-deket cewek orang. Aku bakal jaga jarak dari Ying sekarang. Puas?"

Tanpa menunggu balasan Halilintar, Taufan sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu sekencang-kencangnya.

"Cih apaan sih. Bikin kesel saja. Sana makan noh pacar." Gerutu Taufan entah pada siapa.

Taufan langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang tanpa berminat menyalakan lampu. Ia menatap langit-langit. Bertanya-tanya, mengapa hidupnya jadi lebih sulit sekarang.

Semuanya berawal sejak hari di mana Taufan mengetahui fakta bahwa Yaya sudah berpacaran dengan Kaizo. Lalu sekarang Halilintar juga pacaran dengan Ying. Berikutnya siapa? Gempa? Lalu Fang dan Gopal juga? Terus Taufan ditinggal sendirian? Oke fine. Taufan gapapa.

Napas dihela berat sementara Taufan berbaring menelungkup dengan wajah dibenamkan di bantal.

Hubungan itu sesuatu yang rumit. Yang awalnya terlihat biasa saja bisa berubah menjadi ancaman jika ada entitas lain yang menyusup masuk.

Padahal awalnya Taufan berpikir ia masih bisa berhubungan dengan Yaya walau Yaya berpacaran dengan Kaizo. Ia berpikir kalau Yaya masih mau bermain dengannya, bercanda dengannya sekalipun Yaya punya pacar. Tapi jangankan untuk bercanda, menyapa Yaya sekarang saja sudah terasa sulit.

Dulu Taufan juga mendukung penuh hubungan Ying dan Halilintar. Tapi sekarang, Halilintar justru melihatnya sebagai ancaman dalam hubungan mereka.

Kenapa semuanya seperti ini?

"Kalau pacaran malah jadi membatasi hubungan sama yang lain, mending enggak usah pacaran aja deh," gumam Taufan. Ia benar-benar kecewa harus kehilangan dua sahabat terbaiknya hanya karena mereka kini tengah menjalin hubungan kekasih dengan orang lain. Baru berpacaran saja sudah dibatasi begini, bagaimana kalau sampai menikah nanti?

Taufan menghela napas, bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia tersenyum melihat lampu Yaya yang sudah padam. _'pasti Yaya udah tidur.'_ pikirnya. Lalu ia buru-buru menggeleng.

_'Nggak Fan. Nggak. Batasin diri. Nanti kamu dianggap ancaman hubungan orang lagi_.' Taufan tersenyum satir.

"Padahal kan aku yang lebih dulu Deket dan kenal mereka berdua ketimbang Kaizo atau Kak Hali. Haha." Taufan mendesah. "Yang duluan ada emang pasti bakal kalah sama yang spesial, ya?"

Ia naik kembali ke tempat tidur dan menggelungkan diri di balik selimut. Mendadak saja ia merasa begitu kesepian. Ingin menghubungi Ying atau Yaya, tapi tidak mau dianggap perusak hubungan orang lagi.

"Mending chat Fang sama Gopal aja, deh... "

Taufan menggulir layar ponselnya. Gopal Gopal Gopal. Kayaknya udah tidur. Mending chat Fang. Dia kan lagi di china. Minta beliin oleh-oleh bisa kali ya?

Taufan mengetik pesan. "Yo! Kok pulang kampung enggak bilang-bilang? Balik ke sini bawa oleh-oleh ya? Jangan lupa!"

**"Oleh-oleh apa? Mau dibawain anak panda?"** balas Fang.

"Mau! Mau banget! Bawain emaknya sekalian biar rame. Hehe."

**"Sembarangan. Gimana mau bawa-bawa panda balik ke sana coba?"**

"Yee tadi kan kamu yang nawarin. PHP ah."

Balasan dari Fang**. "Tumben nge-chat. Pasti ada maunya.****"**

Taufan mengetik balasan. "Ya itu minta dibawain oleh-oleh. Eh kepikiran pengen hangout deh. Cepetan pulang Fang, pengen trip nih."

**"Trip ke mana?" **

"Ya ke mana aja. Bosen nih di rumah terus," ketik Taufan.

Pintu kamar dibuka dan Taufan langsung menoleh.

"Mama?" Taufan mengerutkan kening. "Kok nggak ngetuk-ngetuk dulu sih?"

"Kamu tumben matiin lampu." Kata Mama seraya berjalan dan duduk di ranjang Taufan. "Kamu bete lagi?"

"Iya bete." Taufan memberengut.

"Bete kenapa?"

"Banyak banget yang bikin Taufan bete," keluh Taufan. "Bawaannya sekarang pengen nabok orang, tapi enggak tau mau nabok siapa."

"Ya kamu lagi bete sama siapa?"

Taufan menghela napas. Ia bangkit untuk menyejajarkan posisi dengan mamanya.

"Ma, dulu Mama pas pacaran sama Papa dikekang nggak sih buat nggak temenan Deket sama cowok lain?"

"Hah? Nggak, sih," ucap sang mama setelah mengingat-ingat. "Tapi ya kalau emang dekatnya berlebihan pasti dikasih tau jugalah buat jaga jarak. Kan biar nggak cemburu."

"Tuh,kan. Pacaran itu emang ribet banget, ya? Masa membatasi pertemanan gitu, sih?" sungut Taufan. "Deket dikit aja ga boleh. Apa-apa cemburu. Nyebelin banget."

"Ya yang namanya pacaran pasti gitulah. Coba deh bayangin kalau kamu punya pacar, terus pacar kamu temenan Deket sama cowok lain, emang kamu enggak cemburu?"

Taufan berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng. "Nggak ma, Taufan nggak bakal kayak gitu."

"Mana kamu tau? Orang kamu juga belum pernah pacaran kan?"

"Tapi Taufan nggak mau ngebatesin cewek Taufan buat deket ke orang lain gitu," ujar Taufan yakin. "Pacaran iru harusnya sama-sama saling percaya, kan? Kalau cemburuan terus buat apa? Yang ada malah jadi nggak nyaman karena dikekang terus."

"Cemburu itu ada karena sayang." Balas mamanya lembut. "Lagian kalau cemburu artinya dia takut kehilangan, kan?"

"Tapi nggak berlebihan juga kan cemburunya?" Tanya Taufan, tak bisa menahan kesal. "Ya kali ma masa Taufan harus ngerasa bersalah ngajakin temen cewek Taufan main. Padahal dia tau Taufan sama cewek itu cuma temenan. Te-me-nan. Dan temenannya udah lama, bahkan sebelum temen cewek Taufan ketemu sama pacarnya." Kata Taufan memberi penekanan.

"Maksud kamu Ying?" mama akhirnya tersenyum paham.

"Iya, ma. Sama Yaya juga. Masa' setelah mereka punya pacar malah Taufan ga boleh deket-deket mereka lagi? Padahal dari dulu Taufan yang duluan ketemu dan deket sama mereka. Tapi sekarang malah Taufan yang diusir pergi. Nyebelin ga sih, ma?"

"Yang paling nyebelin itu kak Hali. Masa dia nggak ngerti Taufan emang deket banget sama Ying? Lagian dia bisa ketemu sama Ying karena siapa kalau bukan Taufan coba? Kenapa pacaran itu bukan nularin kebahagiaan tapi malah Batasin interaksi orang ya, ma?"

Mamanya tersenyum lembut. Menepuk kepala Taufan. "Wajar Fan mereka kayak gitu. Lagian kalian kan masih dalam usia-usia labil jadi ya wajar kalau cemburunya sampai berlebihan. Tapi, kalau menurut mama ... Hubungan yang baik itu bukan mengekang, tapi saling percaya dan jaga hati masing-masing."

"Tuh kan! Mama juga sependapat kan?! Terus kenapa Kak Hali masih-"

"Ckckck." Mama menggeleng pelan. "Karena kakakmu masih belum cukup dewasa buat sampai ke tahap itu, Taufan."

"Terus sekarang gimana dong? Masa Taufan beneran ga boleh deket-deket Yaya sama Ying lagi?" Taufan merengek.

"Ya boleh aja deket. Tapi dalam batasan wajar. Kamu juga harus ngehargain mereka yang udah punya pacar masing-masing. Jangan sampe malah ngerusak hubungan orang ya sayang?"

"Berarti kalau masih dekat-dekat, Taufan yang dicap jadi perusak hubungan orang ya ma?" Taufan memberengut. "Harusnya mereka dong. Mereka yang udah ngerusak persahabatan Taufan.."

Mama mengusap rambut Taufan dan sedikit mengacaknya gemas.

"Nanti kamu juga bakal ngerti kalau udah punya pacar sendiri," katanya. "Makanya, daripada ngedumel terus sendirian, mending cari pacar sana. Masa' anak abg mama kerjaannya cuma di rumah terus nggak ngapelin siapa-siapa?"

"Ih, mama kok malah bahas itu, sih," sungut Taufan.

"Yaudah, sekarang kamu istirahat.." lalu mama teringat sesuatu. "Eh iya, jadi kamu beneran ribut sama Kakak kamu gara-gara Ying? Kok bisa? Kemarin kalian baik-baik aja."

"Mama tanya aja sendiri sama Kak Hali." Kata Taufan kesal.

"Mama maunya tau dari kamu dulu." Ucap Mamanya. "Ayo dong cerita. Cerita yang detail ya?"

"Tadi mama nyuruh istirahat. Gimana, sih?" sungut Taufan. "Taufan males ngomongin itu dulu, ah. Besok aja Taufan cerita, deh."

"Ya udah kalau gitu. Kamu tidur ya? Jangan ngegalau terus. Besok ngambek lagi ga mau sekolah," canda mamanya, lalu melangkah meninggalkan kamar. "Selamat tidur, sayang."

Taufan menatap pintu yang tertutup dari luar. Ia kembali membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke ranjang dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Masih mengabaikan ponsel yang sejak tadi berdering minta diangkat.

"Yaudahlah."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

**A/N :** Tuh kan udah mulai dramanya. Jangan bosen-bosen ikutin ff ini yaa. Makasih yang udah menyempatkan baca..!

Oh, iya, walau udah telat, kami mau minta maaf lahir batin sama semua pembaca fic ini! Maaf kalau ada kata-kata di fic ini yang bikin tersinggung. Tapi percayalah, kami bikin ini sepenuhnya cuma untuk hiburan, kok. Semoga kalian menikmati terus ngikutin kelanjutan fic ini!

_**Salam sayang, **_

_**Fanlady and Fureene**_


	13. Fight

_**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**_

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by**Fanlady**and **Fureene****Anderson**

Disclaimer: **BoBoiBoy****Monsta**.Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, no super power, _multiship_, bahasa dialog non-baku, dll

TauYa/TauYi/HaliYi/KaiYa/HaliTauGem/TauFanGop/

.

Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan **Fanlady**dan **Fureene****Anderson**. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonik maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

"Fan, kok kamu dari tadi diem aja? Ngomong sesuatu dong." Ying mengejar Taufan yang duluan berjalan ke kantin. "Kamu marah sama aku? Fan, Hali ngomong apa sama kamu kemarin, kok kamu sampe—"

"Ying." Taufan menghentikan langkah. Ia menoleh, dan menatap Ying di belakangnya dengan tatapan datar. "Mulai sekarang, kita nggak usah ke kantin bareng. Nggak usah ngobrol kalau di luar kelas. Nggak usah pulang bareng. Nggak usah saling curhat juga."

"Hah? Kok gitu?" Ying mulai gelisah. Ia benar-benar takut Halilintar mengatakan sesuatu pada Taufan yang membuatnya menjauhi Ying.

"Karena kamu sekarang udah punya Kak Hali," jawab Taufan. "Aku enggak mau dianggap perusak hubungan orang, jadi mulai sekarang, kita ga usah deket-deket lagi. Terus, maaf. Kemarin aku udah bikin kamu sama Kak Hali berantem..."

Ying tercengang. Taufan mengabaikannya dan kembali meneruskan langkah. Ia menyerukan nama Gopal begitu melihat sahabatnya itu keluar dari kelasnya. Taufan juga tidak berpikir untuk ke kelas Yaya lebih dulu. Taufan hanya merangkul Gopal dan melangkah ke kantin seraya bercanda.

Ying berdiri diam, mengawasi Taufan yang berlalu pergi dengan Gopal. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Lho, Ying, kok di sini?" tanya Yaya. "Nggak ke kantin?"

"Taufan mana?" tanya Gempa yang juga bersama Yaya.

"Oh ... Taufan udah duluan ke kantin," gumam Ying.

"Oh, gitu. Ya udah, aku juga duluan, ya." Gempa lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis itu.

"Ying, kok kamu murung gitu?" tanya Yaya setelah menyadari perubahan raut wajah Ying yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Ying menghela napas. "Ya, hubunganku sama Hali toksik enggak, sih?"

Mata Yaya membeliak. Walau ia kurang mengerti, tapi Yaya segera menarik Ying pergi dari koridor kelas mereka dan melangkah menuju atap. Tempat di mana hanya Kaizo dan Yaya yang tahu.

"Eh, ngapain ke sini?" tanya Ying bingung saat mereka berjalan menaiki tangga. "Emangnya boleh kita ke sini?"

"Boleh," Yaya tertawa kecil. "Aku punya kuncinya." Ia membuka pintu menuju atap dan melangkah keluar bersama Ying. Angin sejuk menyapu wajah mereka di bawah sinar matahari yang sedikit terik.

"Wah, kok aku nggak tau ada tempat ini!" Ying berseru antusias. Ia berlari kecil ke kebun yang ada di atap. Melihat bunga dan tanaman satu persatu.

"Ini tempat rahasia aku sama Kak Kaizo." Yaya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kak Kaizo buatin aku duplikat kuncinya. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya? Ini karena kamu sahabat aku, makannya aku bisa ngajak kamu ke sini."

Ying tertawa. Ia memeluk Yaya. "Aw, iya. Aku janji nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa!"

"Nah kalau gitu," Yaya mengambil tempat di kursi panjang dan mempersilahkan Ying duduk di sampingnya. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Um..." Ying mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling, lalu mendongak menatap langit biru di atas mereka. "Aku nggak tau apa sebenernya ada masalah, sih... Padahal kupikir udah selesai..."

"Masalah sama Kak Hali?" tanya Yaya.

Ying mengangguk. "Iya. Kemarin aku sempat berantem sama Hali, soalnya dia mergokin aku bolos berdua sama Taufan."

"Oh iya itu." Mata Yaya melebar. "Aku belum sempat tanya. Kemarin kenapa kalian bisa sampai bolos? Emangnya kalian punya masalah di kelas?"

Ying menggeleng. "Nggak. Sama sekali nggak ada masalah di kelas. Taufan cuma minta waktu aku buat dengerin cerita dia. Dan kupikir dia emang lagi rapuh banget, Ya. Kamu inget kan waktu Taufan bete sampai nggak masuk sekolah?"

Yaya menggengguk. Menatap Ying serius.

"Aku takut dia kayak gitu lagi. Makannya aku iyain aja ajakan dia buat bolos." Ying memejamkan mata. "Kita kabur ke ruang musik, terus kita cerita, dan akhirnya ketauan sama guru BP ... Dan juga Hali ada di sana."

"Terus Kak Hali jadi salah paham?"

Ying kembali mengangguk. "Habis itu aku udah nemuin Hali dan jelasin semuanya. Kami baikan dan masalahnya kelar. Tapi ... sekarang malah Taufan yang jadi aneh ..."

"Aneh kenapa?" Yaya mengernyit bingung.

"Dia bilang... mau jaga jarak dari aku. Dia nggak mau dianggap perusak hubungan orang."

"Kenapa Taufan bisa bilang kayak gitu?" Yaya heran. "Padahal kan biasanya dia juga yang godain sama Kak Hali, kan?"

Ying menggeleng lagi. "Aku juga nggak ngerti. Aku nggak tau apa yang terjadi sama Taufan dan Hali di rumah kemarin. Tapi tiba-tiba aja Taufan langsung diemin aku, dan bilang mau jaga jarak ..."

Yaya terdiam sebentar. "Menurut kamu, Kak Hali bilang sesuatu nggak ke Taufan?"

"Aku enggak tau, Ya. Aku belum ketemu Hali seharian ini juga." Ying berdecak. "Maksud aku ya, mereka kan udah sama-sama tau posisi mereka di hati aku. Harusnya mereka kan bisa ngerti satu sama lain."

"Hm, mungkin ada salah paham juga di antara mereka," tebak Yaya. "Coba kamu omongin sama mereka, deh."

"Gimana mau ngomong? Taufan aja nggak mau aku deketin."

"Ya udah, kalau gitu kamu ngomongnya ke kak Hali aja," saran Yaya.

"Tapi ... emangnya nggak apa-apa, ya? Gimana kalau aku dianggap ikut campur urusan mereka?" Ying menggigit bibir cemas.

"Ya ampun, Ying. Ini 'kan urusan kamu juga. Itu buktinya kamu sampe kepikiran, kan?" Ying mengangguk. "Ya udah. Habis ini kamu ngomong sama Kak Hali, biar aku ngomong ke Taufan."

"Bener kamu mau ngomong ke Taufan?" Mata Ying melebar.

"Iya." Yaya mengangguk. "Lagian aku juga udah lama kayaknya nggak ngobrol sama dia, jadi ya kayaknya ini momen yang bagus buat ngobrol lagi."

"Oh, ternyata kamu ngerasa juga?" Ying tersenyum, bergumam. "Kupikir cuma Taufan yang ngerasain ..."

"Ngerasain apa?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Nggak. Gapapa." Ying menggeleng cepat. "Bagus kalau kamu mau ngomong sama Taufan. Nanti kasih tau aku dia bilang apa ya?"

"Ya pastilah." Yaya tertawa. "Kalau gitu kita ke kantin, yuk? Kamu nggak laper?"

"Boleh." Ying mengangguk senang. Keduanya kemudian melangkah bersama-sama menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Taufan sedang menyapu lapangan sekolah yang kosong ketika Yaya datang dengan satu sapu lagi dan mulai menyapu sisi yang lain.

Taufan terkejut. "Yaya? Ngapain kamu di sini?"

Yaya tersenyum, menghentikan gerakan sapunya. "Bantuin kamulah. Kasian kamu. Masa' nyapu lapangan segede ini sendirian?"

"Nggak usah," sahut Taufan cepat. "Aku sanggup, kok. Kamu pulang duluan aja. Nanti ada yang nyariin lagi."

"Siapa?" Yaya bertanya heran, tak menyadari nada sinis dalam kalimat terakhir Taufan.

"Ya siapa lagi?" Taufan kembali membersihkan sisa daun dengan sapu. "Ya pacar kamu yang tersayang itulah. Emangnya nanti dia enggak marah liat kamu berdua-duaan sama aku di sini?"

Kening Yaya berkerut. Suaranya memelan. "Maksud kamu ... Kak Kaizo?"

"Ya emang kamu punya pacar lain?" Taufan menggerutu kecil. "Udah, Ya. Simpen aja sapunya. Aku nggak mau dituduh ngerusak hubungan orang."

"Kamu tadi juga ngomong gitu ke Ying." Yaya mengerutkan kening. "Kamu sebenarnya kenapa, sih?"

"Nggak penting aku kenapa." Taufan memilih untuk fokus pada daun yang disapunya. "Yang penting sekarang kamu pulang aja. Aku lagi coba buat ngebatasin diri aku dan belajar tau diri. Kamu jangan bikin aku tambah susah."

Mata Yaya membeliak, merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Taufan. Ia melangkah dengan tegas, memukul sapu Taufan dengan sapu miliknya hingga terlepas.

Taufan terkejut. "Kamu apa-apaan sih, Ya?"

"Kamu yang apa-apaan?!" bentak Yaya marah. "Kamu kenapa, sih? Ada masalah? Ngomong baik-baik, dong. Jangan kayak gini."

Taufan tidak menjawab dan memilih memungut sapunya, lalu kembali menyapu dalam diam.

"Taufan!" panggil Yaya, kesal melihat Taufan mengabaikannya.

Taufan menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menoleh sebentar. "Apa?" tanyanya tanpa minat.

Yaya menghela napas. "Aku nggak tau apa masalah kamu. Tapi kalau kamu punya masalah sama aku dan Ying bisa diomongin baik-baik kan? Kita dulu selalu nerapin _problem__-__solving_ yang begitu kan? Tapi kenapa kamu—"

Taufan tertawa sinis. "Oh iya, dulu, ya?" Ia mendengkus. "Dulu kita selalu ngomong satu sama lain kalau ada masalah. Dulu, ya? Tapi sekarang keadaan udah beda, Ya. Kamu pikir cara yang sama bakal berhasil? Aku taruhan, sih, nggak. Bukannya berhasil, tapi malah bikin masalah baru buat aku."

"Maksud kamu apa, sih?" Yaya mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya apa yang beda? Kita 'kan masih sama kayak dulu."

Taufan tertawa getir. "Ya ampun, Ya. Kamu serius bilang kita masih sama padahal udah jelas keadaannya udah beda?"

"Apanya yang beda sih, Taufan? Justru kamu yang sikapnya jadi beda ke kita. Kenapa?"

"Aku kan udah bilang kenapa. Aku nggak mau dianggap perusak hubungan orang," ulang Taufan datar. "Keadaan kita sekarang udah beda. Kamu sama Ying udah punya pacar. Aku sekarang cuma orang luar buat kalian. Jadi aku nggak punya hak buat terus deket sama kalian berdua."

"Taufan punya pacar itu cuma masalah status," Yaya berusaha memberi pengertian. "Terlepas dari itu kita masih sama. Kita masih bisa kayak dulu."

"Masih sama, Ya?" Taufan mengangguk. "Ah, Ying pasti udah cerita ini sama kamu. Sekarang coba, kamu bisa jelasin alasan kenapa Kak Hali marah sama Ying dan aku cuma karena dia liat aku berduaan sama Ying? Padahal sebelumnya dia tau aku sama Ying itu dekat banget. Dan padahal aku saudara dia sendiri. Menurut kamu mana yang masih sama, Ya?"

"Yah, itu..." Yaya menunduk bingung. "Itu kan cuma salah paham. Sekarang udah gapapa, kan? Kak Hali sama Ying udah baikan, jadi ga ada masalah."

"Oh,nggak ada masalah? Kamu yakin?" Taufan tersenyum sinis. "Kamu bisa jamin ke depannya nanti masalah kayak gini nggak bakal terjadi lagi? Kamu yakin kak Hali nggak bakal salah paham lagi tiap aku dekat sama Ying?"

"Itu masih Ying yang pacarnya abangku sendiri, yang udah tau gimana deketnya kita sebelum mereka pacaran. Belum lagi kamu," tambah Taufan. "Kamu punya Kaizo. Pacar kamu nggak tau gimana hubungan kita sebelumnya. Emangnya kamu jamin dia nggak akan ngelarang kamu buat dekat sama aku? Emangnya kamu jamin dia nggak bakal marah kalau kamu terlalu peduli sama aku. Jadi, sebelum kamu dan Kaizo ribut kayak Kak Hali dan Ying, aku saranin kamu jangan deketin aku lagi..."

Yaya terdiam. Ia memandangi Taufan, yang menghindari matanya.

"Kamu beneran pengen ngejaga jarak?" tanyanya pelan. "Kamu nggak masalah kalau kita nggak dekat kayak dulu lagi?"

"Ya mau gimana lagi? Aku 'kan bukan siapa-siapa kamu, bukan siapa-siapanya Ying. Aku bisa apa?" Taufan tertawa getir. "Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku pengen liat kalian bahagia. Aku nggak mau kalian berantem sama pasangan masing-masing cuma karena aku. Jadi mulai sekarang ... kita saling ngejauh aja."

Taufan beranjak dan mengambil tempat yang bisa disapu. Sementara Yaya hanya bergeming di tempat.

Ada perasaan sakit yang menusuk hati Yaya tiba-tiba. Ada perasaan sesak dan getir ketika Yaya kembali mengingat bagaimana seriusnya kata-kata Taufan padanya. Yaya ingin membentah. Ingin berteriak pada Taufan bahwa laki-laki itu egois karena telah memutuskan kebijakan tanpa memikirkan perasaannya maupun Ying. Tapi otaknya menolak. Otaknya membenarkan kata-kata Taufan. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk tidak membuat masalah yang justru akan memutuskan hubungan mereka lebih jauh lagi.

Tapi hati Yaya tidak bisa. Yaya ingin kembali seperti dulu. Seperti mereka yang selalu tertawa sepulang sekolah. Apa sesulit itu mempertahankan pertemanan yang sudah mereka jaga selama ini?

Kemudian, Yaya tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Ia terisak, dan Taufan menoleh kaget karenanya. Pemuda itu hendak melangkah mendekat, tapi Yaya memilih membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Taufan yang hanya bisa bergeming.

.

.

.

Ying masih memikirkan apa yang salah dengan Taufan hari ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Taufan merasa harus menjaga jarak? Apa Halilintar bilang sesuatu pada Taufan setelah mereka berbaikan kemarin?

Ying selesai mengelap westafel, sedetik kemudian Halilintar datang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hai."

Ying menoleh sebentar. Menjawab lesu sapaan kekasihnya sebelum kembali membuka keran untuk mengambil air.

"Kamu enggak senang aku dateng?" Halilintar berjalan mendekat, bersilang lengan seraya tersenyum. "Kok lemes gitu?"

"Seneng kok," Ying menjawab seadanya, dan mulai menyiram lantai toilet.

"Kok jawabnya kayak nggak ikhlas gitu, sih?" Halilintar mengernyit. Ia mengambil pel di sudut dan menumpukan dagunya di ujung batang pel.

"Ikhlas, kok," Ying menyahut. "Kamu mau bantuin aku? Tunggu di luar juga gapapa, kok. Nggak usah repot. Lagian udah mau selesai."

Halilintar mengangkat dagu Ying dengan jari-jarinya. Membuat Ying mau tak mau menatap mata kekasihnya itu.

"Kamu lagi ada masalah?" tanya Halilintar. "Perasaan kemarin kita udah baikan. Kenapa lagi?"

Ying menggeleng dan menjauhkan diri, membuat Halilintar semakin bingung.

"Aku enggak apa-apa. Kamu tunggu aja di luar," kata Ying. "Nanti kalau udah selesai, aku samperin kamu kok. Ya?"

"Kamu nggak mau aku bantuin?"

"Nggak usah. Bentar lagi selesai, kok."

Ying mengambil pel dari Halilintar dan mulai membersihkan lantai. Mau tak mau Halilintar melangkah keluar agar tidak menghalangi pekerjaannya.

_'Ying kenapa, ya?_' batinnya bingung. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak punya masalah. Yang kemarin juga sudah selesai, kan? Lalu ada apa?

Halilintar berdiri bersandar di balkon sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Ying. Halilintar yakin, tadi pagi Ying masih baik-baik saja. Gadis itu membalas chatnya seperti biasa. Tapi kenapa ia jadi diam dan seperti tak mau bicara?

"Udah selesai."

Halilintar menoleh dan melihat kekasihnya sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak ada raut ceria seperti biasa jika Ying bertemu dirinya. Entahlah, Ying seakan seperti menutupi sesuatu.

"Oh, udah?"

Ying mengangguk. "_Btw_ Hali, kita bisa jalan sebentar nggak hari ini?"

Kening Halilintar mengerut. "Jalan?" ulangnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Nge-_date_ maksudnya?"

"Yah, jalan aja."

Halilintar mendekatkan wajah untuk menatap Ying yang masih belum menatapnya. "Kan setiap hari kita juga udah jalan."

"Ya enggak apa-apa. Kan biasanya kamu yang ajak aku jalan. Sekarang aku yang ajakin kamu jalan ..."

"Oke." Halilintar mengangguk. "Mau jalan ke mana?"

"Ada,deh," sahut Ying sekenanya. "Kamu ikutin arahan aku aja. Ayo."

Ying menggamit lengan Halilintar dan mereka berjalan beriringan ke lahan parkir.

.

.

.

"Ke sini lagi?" Kening Halilintar berkerut saat membuka helm. Mereka kembali ke pantai tempat pertama kali mereka jadian. "Perasaan kemarin kamu yang bilang enggak mau ke sini lagi, kan?"

Ying menghela napas. Ia memejamkan mata dan sejenak menghirup aroma lautan. Halilintar di sampingnya hanya bisa mengawasi.

"Hali ..."

Halilintar sudah menatap Ying. Ia hanya balas bergumam kecil.

"Kalau ... Kalau aku cium kamu, kamu bakal percaya enggak kalau aku bener-bener sayang sama kamu?" tanya Ying yang membuat Halilintar terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Halilintar setelah mengatasi rasa kagetnya.

Ying menggeleng kecil. "Aku cuma mau buktiin kalau aku bener-bener sayang kamu. Biar kamu nggak ragu atau salah paham lagi."

"Tapi kenapa, Ying?" Halilintar mendekat dan mengusap pelan wajah Ying. "Masalah kita udah selesai, kan? Nggak ada lagi salah paham. Buat apa kamu ngasih bukti?"

"Nggak apa-apa," balas Ying. "Aku cuma pengen memperjelas aja, kalau apapun yang terjadi, aku bakal milih kamu dan aku sayang sama kamu. Jadi, tolong biarin aku cium kamu, ya?"

Halilintar masih merasa tidak beres dengan kekasihnya. Terlebih ketika Ying justru melanggar ucapannya sendiri.

Ying melingkarkan tangan di leher Halilintar. Berjinjit seraya memejamkan mata. Namun sebelum bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, Halilintar lebih dulu membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Halilintar serius. "Kamu punya masalah lagi sama aku? Coba bilang. Jangan kayak gini."

"Nggak apa-apa." Ying menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kenapa? Kamu nggak mau cium aku? Kamu nggak sayang sama aku?"

"Ying!" Halilintar memegang kedua pundak Ying dan mengguncangnya. "Ada apa? Sikapmu aneh. Aku nggak ngerti kalau kamu nggak ngomong!"

"Aku cuma mau ngebuktiin ucapan aku kalau aku beneran sayang sama kamu, Hali!" jawab Ying. "Aku mau ngebuktiin pakai cara di mana aku nggak bisa pakai itu ke orang lain selain sama kamu."

"Nggak usah dibuktiin, aku udah percaya," balas Halilintar tak sabar. "Lagian kamu kenapa sih? Kamu sendiri yang bilang nggak mau ke pantai dan nggak mau ciuman, kan? Kenapa malah kamu sendiri yang langgar?"

Ying menggeleng, melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Halilintar di pundaknya. Ia kemudian memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di pasir putih.

"Kemarin ... waktu pulang dari sini, di rumah kamu baik-baik aja, kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa memangnya?" Halilintar ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Ying.

"Kamu nggak berantem sama Taufan?"

"... Nggak."

"Yang benar?" Ying menatap Halilintar dengan mata menyipit. "Kalian nggak berantem?"

"Nggak." Halilintar menoleh pada Ying. "Aku bahkan belum sempat ngomong apa-apa ke dia."

Kening Ying berkerut. "Kok aneh?"

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Iya, dia tadi sikapnya aneh. Nggak mau kudeketin dan mau jaga jarak." Ying menghela napas. "Kupikir ... kamu ngomong apa-apa ke dia."

Halilintar terdiam sejenak. "Jadi ... semua sikap aneh kamu tadi ... itu karena Taufan minta jaga jarak dari kamu?"

"Iya." Ying menunduk muram, memainkan pasir dengan jari-jarinya. "Taufan bilang dia nggak mau jadi pengganggu kalau terus deket sama aku. Dia nggak mau ngerusak hubungan aku sama kamu."

"Taufan ngomong gitu?" Halilintar mengangkat alis. "Kapan?"

"Tadi pas istirahat. Dia juga diemin aku terus di kelas, padahal kita duduk sebangku."

"Kalau kamu nggak bilang gitu, aku juga nggak ngerti kenapa dia sampe bisa mikir buat jaga jarak dari aku." Ying menghela napas. "Padahal kamu sendiri juga udah ngerti, kan? Kamu sendiri juga nggak keberatan kan kalau aku tetep temenan sama Taufan? Deket kayak biasa. Sebelum aku dan kamu jadian?"

Halilintar terdiam. Ying terus menatapnya menunggunya menjawab. Namun Halilintar justru membuang muka.

"Hali?" Ying berucap bingung. "Kok kamu nggak jawab? Kamu nggak keberatan aku temenan sama Taufan kan?"

"... nggak," sahut Halilintar pendek yang membuat Ying tersenyum lega, tapi tidak berlangsung lama. "Aku nggak keberatan kamu deket sama Taufan selama kedekatan kalian masih dalam tahap wajar."

"Dalam tahap wajar itu ... gimana?" tanya Ying sangsi, tapi Halilintar masih tidak balas menatapnya.

"Yah, gimana pun juga aku laki-laki normal, Ying. Aku bisa cemburu. Aku bisa juga bisa kesal ngeliat orang yang aku suka deket sama cowok lain, apalagi kalau kedekatan itu ngelebihin aku dan kamu."

"Tapi, Taufan itu adik kamu Hali." Ying menggeleng pelan. "Masa' iya kamu cemburu sama dia? Kamu juga tau kan gimana perasaan aku sama Taufan? Kamu tau aku deket lebih dulu sama Taufan, kan?"

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi sekarang kamu 'kan udah jadi pacar aku. Kamu harusnya ngerti dong kalau aku cemburu ngeliat kamu terlalu dekat sama Taufan?"

Ying menatap Halilintar tak percaya. "Kamu serius nggak suka kalau aku deket-deket Taufan? Kamu mau aku ngejauh dari dia?"

"Aku bukannya enggak suka," kata Halilintar. "Tapi apa kata orang nanti kalau mereka liat pacar aku lebih Deket sama saudaranya ketimbang aku sendiri."

Mata Ying membeliak. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Ying berucap pelan. "Aku kecewa sama kamu, Hali."

"Kecewa kenapa?" Kening Halilintar berkerut dalam.

"Aku kecewa ternyata kamu bisa berpikiran sempit kayak gitu," gumam Ying. "Padahal kupikir kamu bisa lebih pengertian. Ternyata aku salah. Sekarang aku ngerti kenapa Taufan sampe bersikap aneh gitu."

"Cemburu kamu nggak berdasar," kata Ying. "Kamu bisa-bisanya ya mikir kata orang tentang kita. Padahal kita yang jalanin hubungan ini, kenapa kamu anggap penting komentar orang? Hali, aku sama Taufan itu udah lebih lama temenan dari sebelum aku ketemu kamu. Tapi, kenapa ya ... bisa-bisanya kamu berpikir buat ngebatesin hubungan aku sama Taufan? Apalagi Taufan adik kamu sendiri dan kamu tau gimana anggapan dia ke aku."

Ying menghela napas kecewa. "Aku masih bisa terima kalau kamu cemburu seandainya Taufan juga suka sama aku. Tapi kan kenyataannya enggak. Kita cuma temenan. Nggak ada rasa lebih selain temen, Hal!"

Halilintar terdiam. Ia memandang Ying dengan mata menyipit. "Jadi, sekarang kamu mau apa?" Tanya Halilintar. "Dan tadi kamu bilang apa? Cemburu aku nggak berdasar? Kamu sadar nggak, kamu baru aja mati-matian ngebela hubungan kamu sama Taufan tanpa mikir gimana efeknya buat hubungan kita, kan? Dan kamu bilang cemburu aku nggak berdasar?"

"Ya karena emang nggak berdasar, kan? Kamu dibutain sama kecemburuan kamu, jadi kamu nggak bisa ngeliat semuanya dengan lebih realistis. Aku nyalahin hubungan aku sama Taufan, padahal udah jelas masalahnya bukan di situ. Masalahnya di pikiran kamu yang nggak bisa terbuka itu, Hali!"

"Yang nggak terbuka itu pikiran aku atau kamu?" tanya Halilintar. "Kamu khawatir sama Taufan yang jaga jarak sama kamu, tapi kamu sama sekali nggak khawatir gimana perasaan aku ngeliat pacar aku sendiri cemas sama cowok lain."

"Taufan bukan cowok lain!" Ying berseru frustasi. "Taufan itu adik kamu! Taufan itu yang bikin kita ketemu sampai kita jadian kayak sekarang. Dan sekarang, kamu justru nyingkirin Taufan dan anggap dia ancaman di hubungan kita! Kamu mikir nggak sih Hali gimana perasaan Taufan? Dia pasti sakit hati banget, lah!"

Mata Ying berkaca-kaca dan Halilintar justru membuang muka. Ia merasa seperti ada sebuah pisau yang menusuk jantungnya. Ia tidak suka melihat Ying menangis. Namun Halilintar juga tidak bisa memungkiri, ia benci melihat Ying menangis untuk orang lain.

Halilintar menghela napas. "Kalau segitu pentingnya Taufan buat kamu, silakan kamu balik ke dia. Mohon sama dia supaya nggak jaga jarak dari kamu, kalau emang itu bikin kamu bahagia."

Ying tercengang mendengar ucapannya.

Halilintar langsung berdiri dan melangkah menuju motor, meninggalkan Ying duduk sendirian. Ia mendengar gadis itu berseru dan menghentikan langkah.

"_Ok__,__ fine_!" jerit Ying. "Taufan udah ngejauhin aku, dan sekarang kamu juga ikut ngejauhin aku! Oke, Hali, oke! Nggak apa-apa! Biar aku sendirian di sini! Kamu pergi aja sana! Pergi yang jauh!"

Lalu Ying menangis seraya menutupi wajahnya tanpa menoleh pada Halilintar lagi.

Suara motor terdengar menyala, sebelum akhirnya menderum pergi hingga menjauh. Ying menoleh tak percaya. Halilintar benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri di sini?

Isakan Ying semakin keras. Ia berjongkok memeluk lututnya dan menumpahkan semua air mata di sana.

.

.

.

Halilintar menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengucap salam. Kakinya menghentak kesal, masuk ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Gempa tengah menonton televisi sendirian.

"Taufan mana?" tanya Halilintar.

"Taufan?" Gempa mengerutkan kening, mengamati ekspresi kakaknya yang jelas tengah menahan amarah. "Dia ... di kamar. Kenapa?"

Halilintar bergegas menuju kamar Taufan yang ada di lantai dua. Gempa yang khawatir melihat ekspresi marah Halilintar segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

Halilintar mendobrak kamar Taufan, membuat adiknya yang sedang berkirim _chat_ dengan Fang terkejut. Halilintar berjalan cepat masuk, kemudian langsung meninju Taufan tanpa memberinya persiapan.

"Apa-apaan sih, Kak Hali?!" Taufan berseru setelah jatuh tersungkur. Ia meringis mendapat pukulan telak di pipinya. "Kenapa dateng-dateng mukul, sih?! Aku salah apa?!"

"Puas kamu?" tanya Halilintar marah. "Puas kamu udah bikin hubunganku sama Ying berantakan?"

"Apa?" Taufan menatap Halilintar tercengang. "Emangnya aku salah apa? Aku udah ngejauh dari Ying kayak yang kak Hali mau. Harusnya aku yang marah karena kak Hali udah ngehancurin persahabatan aku sama Ying!"

"Persahabatan kamu bilang?" Halilintar menyeret Taufan bangun dengan menarik kerahnya. "Sahabat apa yang segitu nggak tau dirinya dan terus-terusan ngeganggu hubungan orang?"

"Ganggu hubungan orang? Siapa yang ganggu hubungan orang?" Taufan menjawab marah. "Aku nggak pernah ngeganggu hubungan Ying sama Kak Hali! Aku malah dukung kalian sampai kalian jadian, 'kan? Dan aku juga udah ngejauh dari Ying supaya Kak Hali nggak cemburu terus sama aku! Terus apa maksud dari kak Hali aku ganggu hubungan orang, hah?!"

"Kamu selalu masuk dalam hubunganku sama Ying! Dia selalu lebih ngebelain kamu, lebih perhatian sama kamu, lebih ngertiin kamu. Apanya yang kamu nggak ngeganggu? Kamu pikir aku nggak nyesel tiap ngobrol sama Ying dia selalu nyebut nama kamu?"

"Huh, kak Hali ngerasa kalah sama aku? Ngerasa nggak bakal bisa ngerebut perhatiin Ying lebuh dari aku? Takut Ying lebih milih aku daripada kak Hali?" Taufan tersenyum mengejek. "Katanya kak Hali pacar Ying, kenapa harus takut kalah dari aku coba? Atau kak Hali tau aku lebih bisa ngertiin Ying daripada kakak?"

Mata Halilintar melotot marah. Ia baru akan melayangkan pukulan sekali lagi, sebelum Gempa menarik Halilintar menjauh.

"Kak Hali, udah, dong! Jangan pukul Taufan lagi!" cegah Gempa panik.

"Berisik! Aku mau kasih dia pelajaran! Biar dia belajar gimana rasanya sakit!"

"Mau pukul aku lagi? Sini, pukul aja, pukul! Aku nggak takut! Aku ladenin seberapa banyak Kak Hali—"

"Heh! Kalian itu apa-apaan, sih?!" Ketiganya menoleh dan melihat sang ibu sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. Wanita itu lalu melangkah masuk dan menghampiri Halilintar dan Taufan. "Udah pada gede, malah berantem kayak anak kecil. Malu mama! Hali, kamu juga ngapain pukul-pukul adik kamu?"

Halilintar menyentak lepas cengkramannya dari kaus Taufan. Namun tatapannya masih terhujam tajam pada sang adik, yang balas melotot sinis tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut.

"Kalian turun ke bawah," perintah sang mama. "Mama mau bicara sama kalian berdua."

Halilintar menyentak Gempa yang sedari tadi berusaha menahannya dan berjalan menyusul mama serta Taufan yang lebih dulu ke bawah. Setibanya di bawah, Halilintar menatap tajam Taufan yang telah menatapnya sinis di sofa.

"Halilintar sini," ucap Mama. Kalau mama sudah menyebut nama lengkap, artinya mama sudah tidak lagi bisa bercanda.

Halilintar mendengkus dan memilih duduk jauh dari Taufan.

Mama menatap tajam. "Jelaskan. Halilintar, kenapa kamu pukul adikmu?"

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Ia menundukkan wajah, meremas geram tangannya yang saling terkepal.

"Hali, mama nanya sama kamu. Kenapa nggak dijawab?" sang mama kembali mengulang.

"Kak Hali cemburu, ma," justru Taufan yang menyahut. "Ngakunya udah dewasa, tapi pikirannya masih _childish_ banget."

"Maksudnya gimana?" Mama mengerutkan kening.

"Iya ma. Kak Hali cemburu karena Ying lebih perhatian ke Taufan dan lebih ngertiin Taufan daripada ke dia." Taufan masih menatap sinis. "Padahal Kak Hali juga tau gimana anggepan Ying ke Taufan dan anggepan Taufan ke Ying."

Mama menoleh pada Halilintar. "Benar gitu, Hali?"

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Ia masih menatap tangannya yang teremas. Mama menghela napas.

"Hali..." Mama memanggil lembut, membuat Halilintar mau tak mau mendongak. "Mama tau kamu sayang sama Ying. Dan status kamu sebagai pacarnya bikin kamu dapat hak lebih buat memonopoli Ying. Tapi kamu juga harus ngerti kalau Ying nggak bisa cuma fokus ke kamu aja. Dia punya temen-temen yang lain, tempat dia pengen ngobrol, main, cerita. Kamu nggak bisa ngebatasin Ying buat nggak deket sama yang lain cuma karena kamu udah jadi pacarnya. Kamu nggak mau Ying jadi ngerasa terkekang sama hubungan kalian, kan?"

"Tapi emangnya salah, kalau Hali ngerasa iri sama sikap Ying ke Taufan?" Halilintar akhirnya menjawab. "Kadang, perasaan itu bikin Hali mikir, apa Hali emang nggak terlalu penting buat Ying? Dan akhirnya Hali jadi marah sendiri kalau kepikiran itu."

Mamanya menggeleng. "Hali ..." Ia kembali memanggil lembut. "Siapa bilang kamu enggak penting buat Ying? Kalau dia nggak terlalu anggep kamu penting, dia nggak akan terima kamu jadi pacarnya, dia juga nggak akan nurutin kemauan kamu, kan? Hali, kalau kamu mau dingertiin Ying dan mau bikin dia bahagia, kamu juga harus belajar buat ngertiin Ying ..."

"Hali udah coba ngertiin, tapi... rasanya sulit..." Halilintar mendongak untuk memandang Taufan yang mengerutkan wajah jengkel padanya. "Ying selalu lebih ngertiin Taufan daripada Hali. Gimana Hali nggak khawatir, ma? Hali tau mereka udah lama temenan, tapi tetep aja kedekatan mereka itu kadang keliatan nggak wajar buat Hali. Kayak Taufan yang jadi pacarnya Ying, bukan Hali."

"Kalau Kak Hali bisa bilang gitu, berarti bukan cuma Ying yang keliatan kayak pacar Taufan." Taufan mencetus. Sekarang gantian Halilintar mendelik jengkel pada Taufan. "Yaya juga pasti keliatan kayak pacar Taufan, karena Taufan sama-sama deket sama mereka. Tapi apa? Banyak yang bilang Yaya sama pacarnya emang cocok, kok. Nggak peduli mau sedekat apapun sama Yaya, orang bakal liat Yaya lebih cocok sama pacarnya yang sekarang. Dan Taufan juga yakin, di mata orang-orang, Ying juga lebih keliatan cocok sama Kak Hali. Terus kenapa Kak Hali masih tetap ngeliat hubungan Taufan sama Ying nggak wajar? Itu karena pikiran kak Hali yang nggak terbuka."

Halilintar terdiam. Ia mencoba berargumen, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hali, sayang. Mama ngerti kok kekhawatiran kamu," sang mama mengusap tangannya lembut. "Tapi Hali harus coba untuk berpikiran terbuka juga. Jangan membatasi hubungan cuma karena rasa cemburu. Nanti kamu juga yang bakal nyesal, sayang."

"Kamu enggak mau kan Ying tertekan karena pacaran sama kamu?" tambah mamanya lagi, dan Halilintar hanya terdiam. "Kamu pengen kan liat Ying bahagia pacaran sama kamu? Nah, makannya, kamu juga harus pinter-pinter ngendaliiin cemburu kamu itu. Kamu harus percaya sama Ying kalau dia nggak bakal mainin hati kamu, Hali."

Halilintar masih diam, menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat sang mama. Ia akhirnya menghela napas berat sebelum kembali membuka suara.

"Iya, ma. Hali ... bakal coba berubah. Hali nggak mau Ying jadi ngerasa tertekan karena pacaran sama Hali ..." gumamnya.

"Nah, gitu." Mamanya tersenyum dan mengusap tangan Halilintar. "Itu baru anak mama."

"Gitu kek dari dulu!" Taufan mencibir. "Jadi kan nggak nyusahin orang!" Halilintar mendelik padanya.

"Kamu juga Taufan, jangan jadi kompor," omel mama pada Taufan.

"Kok Taufan diomelin, sih?" Taufan merengek. "Pipi Taufan masih sakit nih habis dipukulin kak Hali. Mama omelin dia, dong."

"Oh,iya." Sang mama menatap cemas sisi wajah Taufan yang membiru. "Gempa, ambilkan handuk kecil sama air hangat, ya. Mama mau ngompres muka Taufan biar nggak sampai bengkak."

"Oke, ma." Gempa yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati, beranjak bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan air hangat.

"Hali, kamu minta maaf sama Taufan," perintah Mama.

Halilintar terdiam. Ia melirik Taufan yang pura-pura meringis seraya menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Halilintar menghela napas sebelum berujar pelan,

"Maaf."

"Huh? Apa? Nggak denger, nggak denger!"

Halilintar kesal, tapi tetap melakukannya dengan suara normal. "Maaf."

"Apaan, sih! Nggak denger! Kak Hali minta maaf apa bisik-bisik?"

Halilintar mendengkus. Berjalan mendekati Taufan dan menekan pipi Taufan yang memar sampai Taufan berteriak.

"Apa-apaan sih kak Hali—"

"Aku minta maaf udah mukul kamu," kata Halilintar. "Tapi aku nggak nyesel. Aku bakal tetap mukul kamu kalau dikasih kesempatan kayak gitu lagi."

"Ma! Liat deh, kak Hali. Masa' minta maafnya gitu?" rengek Taufan.

Mamanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Gempa yang telah selesai mengambil air dan kompres bernapas lega melihat kedua saudaranya. Halilintar mengulas senyum tipis. Lalu ia tersentak saat teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Kak Hali mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Gempa ketika melihat Halilintar buru-buru bangkit dari sofa dan mencari kunci motornya di tas.

"Mau ke tempat Ying. Tadi aku udah ninggalin dia di pantai sendirian."

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat semua orang terperanjat

"Kamu ninggalin Ying sendirian di pantai?" Mama bertanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Kak Hali gimana, sih? Masa' ceweknya ditinggal sendirian? Kalau kenapa-napa gimana?" omel Taufan.

"Aku udah pesenin ojek online buat dia, kok," decak Halilintar. "Harusnya sih udah dianterin ke rumah. Tapi aku harus ngecek dulu."

Halilintar langsung bergegas keluar setelah mencium pipi sang mama. Taufan yang melihat kakaknya pergi, juga teringat sesuatu.

"Ma, kayaknya Taufan harus ke rumah Yaya deh," kata Taufan begitu sang ibu mulai mengompres pipinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mm... Tadi kayaknya Taufan udah ngomong yang enggak enak ke dia."

"Kamu ini, ya." Mamanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Berapa banyak masalah yang udah kamu bikin hari ini, hm?"

"Taufan nggak bikin masalah, kok," bantah Taufan cemberut. "Justru Taufan mau ngehindarin masalah, tapi malah jadi makin ribet."

"Makannya kalau mau nyelesaiin masalah itu diomongin baik-baik." Mama menekan pipi Taufan sampai ia merengek kesakitan. "Bukan grasak-grusuk, terus akhirnya jadi ribet, 'kan?"

"Ya, iya ma. Iyaa. Salah Taufan." Taufan memutar mata. "Jadi, Taufan diizinin ga nih ke rumah Yayanya?"

"Iya boleh. Tapi tunggu mama selesai kompresin muka kamu dulu. Masa' ke rumah Yaya babak belur gini?"

"Iya, deh, iya. Cepetan kalau gitu, ma. Nanti keburu malem dan Taufan ga sempet ngobrol sama Yaya."

Ibu Taufan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah putranya. Ia kembali merendam handuk di air hangat, sebelum lanjut mengompres pipi Taufan yang membiru.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**Author's Note** :

Halo! Ada yang menunggu update-an fic ini? Maaf ya, janjinya mau update seminggu sekali tapi malah ngaret :"D

Sebenarnya sih, fanfiknya udah 90% selesai, tinggal ditambahin ending aja. Tapiii, masih banyak yang perlu diedit, dan ngeditnya itu yang sering bikin mager, makanya update-annya lama/ Semoga kalian masih sabar menunggu lanjutan fic ini, ya :")

Oh, iya. Fic ini kemungkinan bakal lebih dari 20 chapter (mungkin sampai 30), jadi perjalanan ceritanya masih panjang! semoga kalian betah terus dan nggak bosen mampir, ya. Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Jangan lupa tinggalin sedikit review kalau berkenan, ehe.

**Salan sayang,**

**Fureene & Fanlady.**

**Balasan review :**

**Redmaroonc** : Iya, Taufan memang kasian :") nggak apa-apa, dia kan pejuang cinta. Pasti bakal tetap semangat ngejar cintanya, kok! XD Makasih udah baca dan review~

**Afna Miku** : Tenang, tenang, nanti juga Taufan ketemu jodohnya kok uwu. Diusahain nggak lama, tetap sabar menunggu, ya! Dan untuk Get Married, ficnya udah nggak dilanjutin lagi, maaf :") Tenang aja, di chapter ini udah ada sedikit momen TauYa, kan? Nanti bakal banyak lagi, kok. Ditunggu aja ya~ Makasih buat reviewnya!

**Kurrota Ayun** : Haloo! Selamat udah bisa mereview xD /plak. Makasih udah mampir, yaa.


	14. Solusi

_**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**_

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by**Fanlady**and **Fureene****Anderson**

Disclaimer: **BoBoiBoy****Monsta**.Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : Highscool!AU, no super power, _multiship_, bahasa dialog non-baku, dll

TauYa/TauYi/HaliYi/KaiYa/HaliTauGem/TauFanGop/

.

Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan **Fanlady**dan **Fureene****Anderson**. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonik maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Ying duduk di depan cermin rias, memandangi matanya yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia sudah lelah, dan hanya bisa berharap semoga tak ada hal menyebalkan lain yang membuatnya harus menguras air mata lagi hari ini. Ying tengah mengompres matanya dengan es batu yang ia ambil di kulkas, saat pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk," ucapnya, dan pintu terbuka perlahan. "Kenapa, ma?" tanya Ying begitu ibunya muncul di ambang pintu.

"Ada tamu buat kamu, nih."

Ying tidak terkejut saat sosok Halilintar muncul di belakang sang ibu, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Halilintar menutup pintu setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih pada ibu Ying.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" Ying bertanya dengan suara serak. Ia terlalu banyak menangis sampai suaranya habis. "Belum puas bikin aku sakit hati? Oke, keluarin semua kata-kata pedas kamu. Aku siap dengerin."

"Siapa bilang aku ke sini buat bikin kamu sakit hati?" Halilintar mengerutkan kening, berjalan mendekat sedangkan Ying justru menarik diri mundur. "Kamu ngapain sih mundur-mundur? Sini deketan, aku mau ngomong sama kamu."

"Nggak." Kata Ying. "Aku nggak mau deketin orang yang ninggalin aku sendirian gitu aja."

"Aku minta maaf, oke? Tadi aku cuma kebawa emosi," ujar Halilintar menyesal. "Lagian aku udah pesenin kamu ojek, kan? Jadi kamu bisa pulang dengan selamat."

"Oh,gitu? Mentang-mentang kamu udah pesenin ojek jadi perbuatan kamu tadi bisa dimaafin?" balas Ying sinis.

"Ya udah, iya. Aku salah. Aku bodoh. Terserah kamu ngatain aku apa, yang pasti aku sekarang nyesel."

Ying tidak menjawab. Ia justru membuang muka dan memilih mengabaikan permintaan maaf sang kekasih.

Halilintar menghela napas. Ia melangkah lebih dekat dan menyentuh wajah Ying, membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Terus ... aku harus gimana supaya kamu maafin aku?" tanya Halilintar pelan. "Apa perlu aku berlutut di depan kamu?"

"Nggak perlu," ketus Ying. "Kamu mau ngelakuin apapun sekarang nggak bakal bisa ngilangin sakit hati aku karena sikap kamu tadi, Hali."

"Ying... aku bener-bener minta maaf." Halilintar menggenggam kedua tangan Ying, tapi gadis itu menolak memandangnya. "Aku tau sikapku tadi keterlaluan. Aku bakal ngelakuin apapun buat nebusnya, Ying. Aku janji."

"Nggak." Ying menggeleng. "Aku nggak bisa percaya sama janji kamu. Aku masih belum bisa maafin kamu setelah apa yang kamu lakuin ke aku. Jadi, sekarang kamu mendingan pulang. Aku udah capek nangis gara-gara kamu hari ini."

Halilintar terdiam sebentar. "Terus ... hubungan kita gimana?"

"Hubungan ... Kita?" Ying mendongak memandang Halilintar. "Emangnya masih penting buat kamu? Emangnya hubungan kita masih bisa berjalan baik kalau kamu sendiri aja masih ga bisa ngertiin aku?"

"Ying..." Halilintar benar-benar berlutut di sebelah kasur Ying dan mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan gadis itu. "Aku tau kamu masih marah, dan aku ngerti kalau kamu belum bisa maafin aku. Tapi jangan sampe ini berpengaruh sama hubungan kita, oke? Aku akan coba lebih pengertian sekarang. Aku nggak akan batesin kamu buat deket ke siapapun lagi. Aku janji."

Ying mengalihkan pandangan karena matanya kembali memanas, tidak tahan melihat Halilintar. Halilintar yang melihat Ying mulai menangis lagi, justru panik.

"Ying ..." Halilintar langsung berdiri. "Kok kamu tambah nangis? Oke, kalau kamu belum bisa maafin aku. Aku terima. Aku bakal pergi kalau emang itu mau kamu. Tapi, please, kamu jangan nangis."

Ying menggeleng. "Kenapa sih Hali, kamu enggak bisa sehari aja bikin aku enggak nangis?" tanya Ying. "Mau kamu tuh apa? Kenapa kamu selalu ada di pikiran aku, kenapa kamu selalu buat aku kepikiran ...? Kenapa kamu bikin aku marah, kesel, tapi kenapa kamu bikin aku nggak pernah berhenti sayang sama kamu? Mau kamu itu apa?

"Aku ... Ngajak kamu ke pantai itu, aku mau cium kamu itu ... karena aku mau ngeyakinin kamu kalau sedeket-deketnya aku sama Taufan, itu nggak akan bisa ngerubah kalau kamu pacar aku Hali ... Kalau aku nggak akan berpaling dari kamu.." Ying masih terus mengoceh dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk dada Halilintar keras, berusaha menahan isakan. "Tapi apa yang kamu lakuin? Kamu malah marah sama aku. Kamu malah nyalahin aku. Kamu malah ninggalin aku! Kamu tau enggak sih, aku itu di pantai—"

Ucapan Ying terputus saat Halilintar merangkulnya dalam dekapan erat.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kamu keluarin aja semua unek-unek kamu. Kamu mau ngatain aku semuanya juga gapapa. Aku bakal dengerin dan nerima semuanya," kata Halilintar lirih.

"Aku benci kamu, Hali..." Ying terisak. Tangisnya pecah dalam pelukan Halilintar.

"Iya, aku juga sayang kamu, Ying," balas Halilintar, mengecup puncak kepala Ying.

Ying terus memukul dada Halilintar, meluapkan setiap rasa kesal dan kecewanya. Sampai isakan gadis itu sudah sedikit mereda, barulah Halilintar menarik diri darinya.

"Udah lega? Udah dikeluarin semuanya?"

Ying mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya. "Udah."

"Yaudah, kalau gitu kamu tidur, ya?" Halilintar mengusap wajah Ying dari air mata yang tersisa. "Besok sekolah."

"Terus kamu nggak jadi minta maafnya?"

"Kan tadi aku udah minta maaf, tapi kamunya bilang nggak mau nerima permintaan maaf aku," kata Halilintar. "Jadi, ya udah. Besok aku minta maaf lagi. Kamu harus nerima, ya? Jangan ngambek lama-lama, nanti aku sedih."

"Dih apa sih, orang kamu belum minta maaf," kata Ying memukul lengan Halilintar. "Minta maafnya sekarang aja."

"Iya, iya. Ya udah." Halilintar kembali menggenggam tangan Ying dan mengecupnya lembut. "Aku minta maaf ya, sayang? Sikap aku ke kamu tadi kelewatan. Aku harusnya nggak marah-marah sampe bikin kamu kecewa. Kamu mau maafin aku?"

"Apa tadi kamu bilang?" Ying mengerutkan kening, tersenyum geli. "Sayang? Coba ulangi."

"Ya kalau nggak gitu, kamu nggak bakal bisa senyum kayak sekarang," kata Halilintar mengusap bibir Ying. "Maaf, tapi itu cuma berlaku sekali dengar."

"Ih, coba ulangi, nggak?"

"Kamu maafin aku nggak?"

Ying berdecak. "Iya iya, aku maafin kamu. Jangan cemburu lagi ya? Apalagi sama Taufan ... Jangan."

Halilintar menyipitkan mata. "Iya, aku usahain nggak cemburu lagi," ucapnya.

"Kok usahain, sih? Harus janji beneran jangan cemburu lagi, dong."

"Ya kamu juga jangan bikin aku cemburu terus," kata Halilintar. "Aku nggak ngelarang kamu deket sama Taufan. Tapi tetap pikirin perasaan aku sebagai pacar kamu, ya?"

"Hm, iya, iyaa," kata Ying, memutar mata.

Sebelah alis Halilintar naik. "Kalau gitu buktiin, dong. Katanya kamu mau ngebuktiin pakai cara yang nggak akan kamu pake ke orang lain selain aku?" godanya.

"Enak aja." Ying kembali memukul lengan Halilintar dengan wajah merona. "Masa' kita mau ngelakuinnya di sini? Gimana kalau mamaku masuk dan liat?"

"Gapapa. Kan tinggal kunci pintunya," tukas Halilintar enteng.

"Haliiii!"

Halilintar terkekeh. "Aku cuma bercanda. Tapi mungkin besok bakal kutagih, sih." Ia mengulas senyum samar seraya mengacak rambut Ying. "Kalau gitu aku pulang ya, sebelum diusir sama mama kamu."

"Iyaa. Hati-hati di jalan." Ying balas tersenyum, kemudian melambai bersamaan Halilintar yang keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia menghempaskan diri di kasur dan memejamkan mata. Akhirnya, satu masalah untuk hari ini selesai.

.

.

.

Taufan berdiri di depan pintu rumah Yaya. Tangannya terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu, tapi ragu.

_'Yaya marah sama aku nggak, ya?_' batinnya. _'Gimana kalau dia nggak mau ngomong karena marah?_'

Taufan menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. _'__N__ggak nggak. Yaya nggak akan marah, seenggaknya aku harus ngomong sekarang. Aku nggak bisa ngomong besok, karena pasti Kaizo bakal ngehalangin aku._'

Menghela napas, Taufan mengetuk pintu rumah Yaya empat kali.

"Eh, Taufan? Tumben jam segini main?"

Taufan tersenyum pada Bibi Wawa yang membuka pintu. "Iya, bi. Hehe. Lagi senggang aja," katanya. "Yayanya di rumah enggak, bi? Taufan pengen ngobrol sebentar."

"Oh, ada. Yaya dari tadi di kamarnya. Bentar ya, bibi panggilin dulu. Kamu masuk aja, tunggu di ruang depan kayak biasa, ya?"

"Oke, bi." Taufan mengangguk dan langsung melangkah masuk. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa dan mengawasi Bibi Wawa naik ke kamar Yaya di atas.

Tak lama kemudian, Yaya datang menuruni tangga tanpa Bibi Wawa yang mengikuti. _Mungkin sudah masuk kamar_, pikir Taufan.

Taufan sama sekali tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Yaya kecuali sebelah alisnya terangkat begitu menemukan dirinya sudah duduk di sofa.

"Tumben mampir jam segini. Ada apa?"

Yaya tidak ikut duduk dan memilih menyandarkan diri di dinding di seberang Taufan duduk.

"Eh, itu... Um..." Taufan menggaruk pipi, bingung hendak bicara bagaimana. "Gimana kalau ... kita jalan-jalan di luar sebentar?"

"Jalan-jalan?" ulang Yaya, lalu melihat jam di di dinding. "Jam segini?"

"Err ... nggak usah jauh-jauh, sih. Sekitaran sini aja. Oh, atau mau ke pasar malam? Dulu kita sering ke pasar malem bareng kan? Kamu masih suka makan ubi bakar, kan? Hehe."

"Aku lagi nggak mood jalan-jalan," gumam Yaya.

Senyum Taufan sedikit luntur. "Um, kalau gitu kita keluar aja, ya? Di luar langitnya cerah banget. Bintangnya keliatan jelas. Kamu suka, kan?"

"Kenapa nggak di sini aja?" tukas Yaya. "Kamu mau ngomong, kan? Di sini aja. Nggak usah ke mana-mana."

Taufan terdiam, lalu menghela napas. "Ya udah, kamu duduk, Ya. Biar aku juga ngomongnya enak," katanya pelan.

"Aku bikinin minum dulu," kata Yaya, hendak berbalik ke dapur. "Kamu mau minum apa?"

"Nggak usah lah, Ya. Kamu kayak sama siapa aja pake acara bikinin minum segala." Taufan mencoba bergurau, tapi Yaya bahkan tidak tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku bikinin aku minum, biar kamu enak ngobrolnya."

Tanpa menunggu respon Taufan, Yaya mulai beranjak ke dapur. Mengambil gelas di _kitchen set_, lalu menuang jus yang diambilnya dari kulkas.

Ia menghela napas. _'Taufan mau ngomong apa lagi ya? Dia __nggak__ sadar apa kalau dia tadi siang giman__a?__'_

Yaya kembali dengan membawa segelas jus yang diletakkan di meja di depan Taufan.

"Nih." Ia lalu ikut duduk di sofa dan menatap lurus pada Taufan. "Mau ngomong apa?"

"Boleh enggak aku minum dulu?" tanya Taufan.

"Tadi katanya enggak haus."

Taufan nyengir. "Iya, tiba-tiba jadi haus." Ia langsung meraih gelas kaca dan meminum jusnya dalam beberapa kali tegukan.

Setelah itu ia bertanya, "Ya, kamu marah sama aku?"

"Nggak." Yaya menunduk. "Kenapa harus marah?"

"Yah... Tadi di sekolah kan aku ngomong nggak enak ke kamu..." gumam Taufan. "Aku ke sini mau minta maaf soal itu."

"Nggak. Omongan kamu tadi bener kok," ucap Yaya. "Kamu bener ... kita emang harusnya jaga jarak ..."

Mata Taufan melebar seketika. "Ya, tadi itu aku juga nggak tau apa yang aku omongin. Aku cuma—"

"Nggak, Fan. Semua yang kamu omongin tadi ada benernya. Kita udah nggak bisa kayak dulu lagi. Situasinya sekarang udah beda ..."

Taufan terhenyak. "Ma-maksud kamu?"

"Ya udah beda," kata Yaya pelan. "Aku sekarang udah punya Kak Kaizo. Bener kata kamu, kita emang harusnya jaga jarak... Kita emang harusnya nggak terlalu deket lagi ... Nanti malah jadinya salah paham." Yaya mengigit bibir. "Aku nggak mau ribut sama Kak Kaizo, Fan."

Mata Taufan semakin melebar saat ia menatap Yaya dengan sorot tidak percaya. Hatinya mencelos. Sakit. Seperti ada ribuan pisau yang menancap tepat ke jantungnya.

Taufan kembali menemukan kata-katanya setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Kamu ... yakin ...?" tanyanya pelan. "Apa itu yang hati kamu mau, Ya? Kita harus jaga jarak ... Apa itu kata hati kamu?"

Yaya mengangguk, tapi matanya menghindari pandangan Taufan.

"Kamu lebih milih Kaizo daripada aku?" Taufan tak bisa mencegah dirinya menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Kak Kaizo pacarku. Dan kamu—kamu cuma temenku, Taufan. Aku nggak bisa ngesampingin perasaan kak Kaizo demi kamu."

"Yaya, kita udah bareng-bareng dari kecil," kata Taufan, tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Kamu kok bisa-bisanya nyingkirin aku buat orang yang baru muncul di hidup kamu, Ya?"

"Bukan gitu... Aku nggak bermaksud nyingkirin kamu," gumam Yaya, masih tak sanggup mengangkat wajah. "Tapi kurasa lebih baik kita saling ngerti posisi masing-masing aja..."

"Aku nggak ngerti." Taufan menggeleng. "Yang harus ngerti posisi itu aku atau dia? Kamu lebih dulu jadi temen aku, Ya. Masa' aku yang harus ngerti posisi? Harusnya dia yang ngertiin kalau dia itu cuma orang baru yang nggak tau apa-apa tentang kita!"

"Taufan, cukup!"

Taufan langsung membungkam mulutnya. Netranya melebar saat Yaya akhirnya mendongak dan menunjukkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ka-kamu kenapa nangis?" Taufan bertanya panik. "Emangnya aku salah ngomong? Aku cuma-"

"_Please_, jangan ngomongin ini lagi," tandas Yaya, tercekat "Aku udah ngerti apa yang kamu bilang tadi siang. Kamu nggak ada gunanya kalau mau ngubah pikiran aku, Fan."

"Ya, kita masih bisa cari jalan lain."

"Jalan apa? Jalan yang kayak gimana?"

"Duh, Yaya. Jangan nangis gitu dong." Taufan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, tak tahan melihat air mata gadis yang disukainya itu.

"Kamu yang bikin aku nangis karena nggak mau ngerti." Yaya mengusap wajahnya. "Udah. Sekarang kamu pulang, oke? Aku nggak mau ibu turun dan ngeliat kita kayak gini."

"Ya, tapi—"

"Udah, Taufan. Pulang!" Yaya berkata marah.

"Oke oke, aku pulang," kata Taufan. "Tapi kamu jangan nangis lagi, ya? _P__lease_."

"Aku mau nangis atau nggak, bukan urusan kamu lagi."

"Yaya... kamu udah nggak nganggap aku temenmu lagi?"

"Pulang, Taufan."

Punggung Taufan didorong, dan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan apapun lagi, pintu sudah dibanting kuat di depan wajahnya.

Taufan tercengang. Baru kali ini Yaya bersikap seperti ini padanya. Taufan memang pernah diusir Yaya beberapa kali kalau dia membuat onar di rumah gadis itu. Namun sekarang kondisinya jelas sangat berbeda. Yaya bahkan tak segan menutup pintu tepat di wajahnya.

Taufan menatap pintu yang tertutup di depannya, bertanya-tanya apa Yaya masih ada di sana dan tengah menangis.

_'Aku tau ini bukan mau kamu, kan__,__ Ya?_'

.

.

.

Gempa tengah membereskan buku-buku pelajaran untuk sekolahnya besok saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Taufan kemudian melangkah masuk tanpa permisi dan langsung menghempaskan diri di kasurnya.

"Kok cepet banget balik dari rumah Yaya? Biasanya sampai larut," komentar Gempa.

"Gem ... aku udah kehilangan tujuan hidup," gumam Taufan dengan suara teredam bantal.

"Emang kamu pernah punya tujuan hidup?"

"Aku lagi nggak bercanda," Taufan menghela napas panjang. "Aku nggak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakuin."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Taufan melirik dan melihat kakaknya lewat sambil bermain ponsel dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Cih, Kak Hali pasti udah baikan sama Ying," Taufan mendengkus kesal. "Enak banget sih dia, baikannya gampang banget. Sedangkan aku udah nyoba berbagai cara, tetap aja diusir pergi! Argh!"

Dan satu bantal sukses mengenai wajah Taufan. "Maksud kamu apa sih, ngedumel nggak jelas gini?" tanya Gempa. "Kalau mau bikin ribut, keluar aja sana. Aku mau tidur."

"Aku habis diusir sama Yaya," gumam Taufan.

"Emang kamu habis ngapain sampai diusir segala?" Gempa bertanya heran.

"Itu dia yang aku nggak tau, Gem! Seumur hidup aku kenal Yaya dia nggak pernah ngusir aku sampai kayak gitu. Pintunya langsung dibanting di depan muka aku! Kamu bisa bayangin nggak gimana perasaan aku, Gem?"

"Hm, bisa sih. Pasti nyesek, ya?" komentar Gempa.

"Bukan nyesek lagi! Hati aku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku nggak tau harus bersikap gimana lagi sama Yaya sekarang ..."

"Emang kamu ngelakuin apa sih di sekolah tadi, sampe Yaya kayak gitu?" Gempa mendudukkan diri di ranjang. "Kamu bilang tadi kamu ngomong enggak enak 'kan, sama Yaya? Itu kamu ngomong apa?"

Taufan bangkit terduduk dengan lesu. "Aku cuma bilang hal yang sama yang aku bilang ke Ying," cerita Taufan. "Aku bilang ke Yaya, kalau mau hubungan dia dan Kaizo nggak ribut, aku saranin buat nggak deket -deket aku lagi."

Gempa mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi Taufan buru-buru menambahkan.

"Aku cuma mau ngejauhin masalah aja, kok! Kata-kata perusak hubungan orang mendadak bikin aku muak. Makanya ... entah karena aku terlalu kesal atau apa, aku bilang kayak gitu ke Yaya ... Dan juga Ying... Emangnya .. aku salah ya, Gem?"

"Hm... Aku nggak bisa nyalahin kamu juga, sih," kata Gempa. "Kalau diliat dari masalah kamu sama kak Hali dan Ying, kayaknya sikap kamu udah bener. Emang lebih baik nggak usah terlalu deket sama cewek yang udah punya pacar. Repot kalau pacarnya sampe salah paham."

"Nah, 'kan! Berarti aku bener kan? Terus kenapa pada marah sama aku coba?" keluh Taufan. "Kayaknya semua yang aku lakuin emang selalu salah di mata orang-orang, ya? Apa aku segitu jeleknya buat mereka, ya?"

"Hm... Atau mungkin dari Yaya sama Yingnya emang nggak siap buat jauh dari kamu, Fan," Gempa menopang dagu dan menatap saudaranya.

"Maksud—maksud kamu, Gem?"

"Coba deh kamu belajar dari masalah Kak Hali hari ini," kata Gempa. "Kak Hali sampai mukul kamu karena Ying nggak bisa berhenti peduli sama kamu. Kemungkinannya, itu karena Ying nanya ke Kak Hali kenapa kamu sampai jauhin dia. Makannya Kak Hali balik marah ke kamu."

"Oke. Itu Ying," kata Taufan setelah beberapa saat mencerna kata-kata Gempa. "Tapi kalau Yaya? Yaya gimana? Bukan Kaizo yang marah sama aku karena aku ngejauhin Yaya. Tapi Yaya sendiri. Dia bahkan bilang emang harusnya kita jaga jarak."

"Yaya bilang gitu?" Gempa menaikkan alis heran. "Kupikir Yaya juga bakal bersikap kayak Ying. Tapi kalau gitu sih... berarti Yaya emang peduli banget sama perasaan kak Kaizo. Dia lebih milih kak Kaizo daripada kamu."

"Iya. Yaya emang bilang gitu," desah Taufan. "Dia bilang lebih mentingin perasaan Kaizo. Jadi selama ini aku dianggap apa sama Yaya? Cuma tetangga sebelah rumahnya doang?"

"Hmm.. aneh, sih," komentar Gempa. "Masa iya Yaya lebih milih Kaizo?"

"Nah itu dia. Aku juga bingung, Gem." Taufan ikut berpikir, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Ah, atau mungkin ini hubungannya sama Kaizo yang mau beasiswa ke luar negeri?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya, bener! Pasti gara-gara itu!" Taufan meninju telapak tangganya sendiri. "Sebentar lagi Kaizo kan lulus, dan yang kudengar dia bakal ambil beasiswa di luar negeri. Apa mungkin .. apa mungkin ya, Gem ... Yaya bersikap kayak gitu karena dia pengen jaga hati Kaizo sebelum dia bener-bener pergi?"

"Yaya cuma mau nyenengin kak Kaizo doang, gitu?"

"Ha ah, iya! Yaya sebenernya juga nggak tega kalau harus ngejauhin aku, tapi karena dia tau Kaizo nanti bakal pergi jauh, jadi sebisa mungkin Yaya mau ngasih pengertian lebih ke Kaizo dulu. Gitu. Iya kan?" Taufan berujar penuh harap.

"Kamu yakin? Kok kayaknya itu cuma kamunya aja kelewat ngarep karena nggak terima ditolak Yaya, ya?"

"Ya abis gimana dong, hati aku emang ga percaya kalau Yaya beneran mau jauhin aku ..." ujar Taufan, kembali terlihat lesu. "Aku juga nggak ngerti kenapa bisa Yaya sampai kayak gitu."

"Kenapa nggak coba minta bantuan Ying? Ying kan cewek, pasti Yaya bakal lebih terbuka kalau sama dia. Cewek kan begitu," saran Gempa.

"Terus cari masalah lagi sama Kak Hali?"

"Kan Kak Hali udah bilang dia nggak bakal cemburuan sama kamu lagi."

"Yee kamu kayak nggak tau kak Hali aja," cibir Taufan. "Aku males ah cari ribut lagi. Ini lebam di mukaku aja belum ilang sakitnya masa' udah mau ditonjok lagi."

"Nggak. Menurutku, dicoba aja dulu, Fan. Kak Hali kan udah janji nggak cemburuan, apalagi kayaknya dia udah baikan sama Ying. Pasti mereka udah bikin kesepakatan," kata Gempa. "Daripada kamu penasaran sama Yaya dan akhirnya pusing sendiri abis itu nyusahin aku 'kan karena dengerin dumelan kamu?"

"Kamu jahat banget ngatain aku nyusahin," sungut Taufan. "Sekarang ini aku cuma punya kamu satu-satunya buat temen curhat. Kalau kamu ngusir aku juga aku harus curhat sama siapa lagi? Sama tembok?"

"Lagian kamu curhatnya aja gitu, sih. Giliran dikasih solusi ada aja alasan buat ga bergerak," Gempa berdecak. Lagian kita kan sama-sama nggak tau kenapa Yaya kayak gitu. Dan di antara kita bertiga, kamu yang paling deket sama Yaya. Kalau sama kamu aja dia nggak ngasih tau alesannya, apalagi sama aku?"

"Di sekolah kan kamu sekelas sama Yaya, Gem. Masa' nggak bisa coba ajak dia ngomong?"

"Ya kalau aku ajak ngomong tapi dianya nggak mau ngomong aku harus gimana? Maksa dia, gitu?"

"Ya nggak gitu juga ..."

"Udah. Sekarang kamu balik ke kamar, tidur. Besok siapin diri buat ngomong lagi ke Yaya, oke?"

"Hm ... Yaudah, deh. Aku pikir-pikir dulu."

Taufan segera beranjak dari tempat Gempa lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Ia langsung menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut dan meratapi mengapa nasibnya bisa sesial ini.

.

.

.

"Ying, kemaren ribut sama Kak Hali, ya?"

Ying tidak menjawab dan tetap sibuk menjawab soal matematika.

"Kemaren Kak Hali sampe mukul aku, lho." Taufan menunjuk pipinya yang lebam. "Nggak mau liat?"

"Kemarin yang bilang mau jaga jarak itu siapa, ya?" sindir Ying tanpa menoleh.

"Oh, iya lupa." Taufan tersenyum kecut. "Ya udah kalau gitu. Kebetulan aku mau ngasih tau wali kelas kalau aku minta dipindahin tempat duduk."

Ying mengangkat wajah dan mengernyit pada Taufan. "Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Aku cuma mau kalian bahagia sama pasangan kalian, kok. Makanya aku jauh-jauh," kata Taufan.

Ying mengangguk dengan alis mengernyit marah. "Ya udah, kalau mau jaga jarak, jauh-jauh sekalian aja sana!" ketusnya. "Nggak usah balik lagi! Bikin orang kesel aja, tau nggak!"

"Kok jadi kamu yang kesel?"

"Ya terus aku harus gimana? Senyum-senyum, gitu?" sinis Ying. "Terserah kamu aja deh mau gimana. Aku nggak peduli lagi."

Ying menutup bukunya dengan keras dan bangkit, lalu berjalan pergi keluar kelas dengan marah. Taufan memandangi punggung sahabatnya yang menjauh, dan menghela napas berat. Ia kemudian juga ikut beranjak dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

Saat Ying kembali ke kelas setelah bel masuk, ia tak mendapati Taufan duduk di kursinya. Ying memeriksa ke setiap sudut kelas pun tak tampak batang hidung pemuda itu.

_'Huh, dia bolos lagi?_' batin Ying.

Meski kesal, mau tak mau Ying jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membentak Taufan tadi. Ia berniat untuk mencoba bicara dengannya nanti. Namun, hingga bel istirahat berbunyi, sahabatnya itu tetap tidak kembali ke kelas.

"Kalian liat Taufan, nggak?" Ying bertanya pada Fang, Gopal, dan Gempa yang sedang makan di kantin.

"Hah? Nggak," Fang menggeleng. "Dari tadi aku cariin dia nggak ada. Padahal mau ngasih oleh-oleh."

"Taufan nggak ada di kelas, Ying?" tanya Gempa.

"Nggak," Ying menggeleng. "Dia bolos dari jam pertama tadi."

"Serius bolos?" Gempa tampak terkejut. "Bolos ke mana?"

Ying mengangkat bahu. "Nggak tau. Ya udah, makasih ya. Aku harus cari Taufan dulu."

Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tiga teman laki-lakinya sambil coba memikirkan tempat di mana Taufan mungkin berada.

Tempat pertama yang didatangi Ying adalah warung tata usah. Ia tak sengaja bertemu Halilintar di depan kelasnya dalam perjalan ke sana.

"Mau ke mana, Ying?" tanya Halilintar begitu melihat Ying.

"Cari Taufan," sahut Ying. "Kamu liat?"

"Nggak, tuh. Bukannya kamu yang sekelas sama dia? Emang dia ke mana?"

"Nggak tau. Dia nggak ada di kelas sejak jam pertama," ujar Ying cemas. "Ini aku mau nyariin dia. Udah ya, aku duluan, Hali."

Ying tersentak begitu Halilintar menarik tangannya. Perasaan was-was mulai membanjiri pikirannya begitu teringat bagaimana mereka bertengkar kemarin.

"Hali ..." panggil Ying lirih, memandang mata Halilintar yang menatapnya datar. "Aku cuma mau cari Taufan. Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain. Kamu kan udah janji kemarin nggak cemburu lagi, kan?"

"Siapa bilang aku cemburu?" Sebelah alis Halilintar terangkat. "Aku mau bantu kamu cari Taufan. Lagian aku juga mau tau kenapa dia pakai acara bolos lagi."

"Oh ..." Ying tampak lega. "Oke. Kalau gitu ayo kita cari sama-sama."

"Kamu punya perkiraan Taufan di mana?" tanya Halilintar begitu ia dan Ying telah berjalan bersisian menyusuri koridor.

"Nggak, sih. Tapi aku mau nyoba cari di TU dulu. Siapa tau dia ke sana."

"Oke." Halilintar mengangguk. Keduanya meneruskan perjalanan menuju warung tata usaha di bagian belakang sekolah. Namun, saat mereka sampai di sana, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Taufan.

"Ke mana ya dia ...?." gumam Ying risau. "Kamu tau nggak tipe orang kayak Taufan itu— ah iya, kenapa nggak kepikiran? Kita cari di UKS, yuk?"

Halilintar hanya mengiyakan dan berjalan mengikuti Ying menuju UKS. Namun sekali lagi, Taufan juga tak ada di sana.

"Ya ampun, dia ke mana, ya?" Ying kini semakin cemas. "Aku udah cari ke mana-mana tapi nggak ada. Kantin, ruang musik, TU. Aku periksa ke atap juga pintunya dikunci. Taufan ke mana?"

Halilintar coba berpikir, tapi ia tak punya gambaran di mana kemungkinan adiknya itu berada. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia tak tahu banyak tentang tempat yang sering dikunjungi Taufan, terutama di sekolah.

"Hali, Taufan kemana?" Ying meremas tangan Halilintar panik. "Kita harus ketemuin dia, Hali. Tadi aku udah bentak-bentak dia, aku takut dia jadi _down_ dan akhirnya macem-macem. Hali, gimana dong?"

"Tenang, Ying. Taufan pasti nggak kenapa-napa," ujar Halilintar menenangkan "Kamu udah cek motornya di parkiran? Mungkin dia bolos ke luar sekolah."

"Oh,iya. Aku belum cek motornya. Ayo, kalau gitu kita ke sana."

Ying langsung menarik Halilintar pergi menuju parkiran.

Setibanya di sana, mereka mengecek satu per satu motor yang berjajar di lahan parkir sekolah. Namun, ternyata motor Taufan memang tidak ada di sana. Ying kini bertambah panik.

"Gimana, dong? Dia beneran keluar. Kita harus cari ke mana?"

"Sebentar sebentar, ya. Biar aku telepon Mama, siapa tau dia di rumah sekarang."

Halilintar langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi telepon rumahnya.

"Halo, ma. Ini Hali," ucap Halilintar setelah panggilannya diangkat.

"Iya. Kenapa Hali?"

"Taufan ada di rumah nggak, ma?" tanya Halilintar.

"Lho, bukannya dia lagi di sekolah? Tadi pagi berangkat bareng kamu sama Gempa, kan?" Halilintar terdiam, melirik Ying yang semakin khawatir. "Emangnya Taufan nggak di sekolah?"

Halilintar menghela napas. "Nggak tau, ma. Hali belum liat Taufan hari ini. Kayaknya dia masih di kelas."

Ia terpaksa berbohong. Halilintar hanya tidak ingin membuat mamanya di rumah khawatir.

"Ya udah kalau gitu, Hali mau cari Taufan dulu ya, ma."

"Oke. Kalau ada apa-apa kasih tau mama, ya."

"Iya, ma. Udah, ya." Halilintar menutup telepon dan menyimpan kembali ponsel di sakunya.

"Gimana? Taufan ada di rumah?" tanya Ying cemas. Halilintar menggeleng.

"Duh gimana ya?" Mata Ying mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku harus ketemu sama Taufan. Aku harus bilang kalau tadi itu aku cuma bercanda. Aku nggak bermaksud bikin dia tersinggung. Aku cuma pengen sikap dia ke aku kayak biasanya. Aku—"

"Ying, Ying, Ying. Tenang, ya," ucap Halilintar meremas bahu Ying. "Aku yakin Taufan nggak kenapa-kenapa. Mungkin dia cuma nggak pengen diganggu."

"Nggak, Hali. Kita harus cari dia." Ying mendadak terdiam. "Aku tau ... aku tau harus ke mana."

"Ke mana?" Halilintar bertanya bingung.

"Yaya," ucap Ying pasti. "Aku nggak bisa jamin dia juga tau dimana Taufan sekarang, tapi dia pasti tau gimana cara balikin Taufan."

.

.

.

to be continued

* * *

**Balasan review :**

**Redmaroonc** : Iya, konfliknya semakin memanas. Siap-siapin camilan yang banyak aja deh buat ngikutin cerita ini /plak. Makasih udah baca dan review!

**Afna Miku** : ehe, maaf ya yang chapter sebelumnya nggak sempat dibalas. Soal Get Married ... aku cuma hilang mood aja, sih. Mungkin kapan-kapan bakal dilanjut. Mungkin ... Nanti ada scene TauYa yang lebih sedih, lho. Ditunggu aja, ya ;) Makasih banyak udah menyempatkan diri baca dan review!

* * *

Makasih buat yang masih setia nungguin cerita ini. Jangan bosen-bosen mampir, ya. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

**Salam sayang,**

Fanlady & Fureene.


	15. Refrain

_**"Relationshi(t)(p)"**_

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by**Fanlady**and **Fureene****Anderson**

Disclaimer: **BoBoiBoy****Monsta**.Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : _Highscool!AU,__ n__o__ s__uper__power_, _multiship_, bahasa dialog non-baku, dll

TauYa/TauYi/HaliYi/KaiYa/HaliTauGem/TauFanGop/

.

Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kegabutan **Fanlady**dan **Fureene****Anderson**. Dipersembahkan untuk kamu yang sedang mencari bacaan, hiburan, asupan, drama remaja dan yang sedang mengalami konflik tentang hubungan. Baik keluarga, persahabatan, platonik maupun romansa yang dipenuhi bunga. Semoga kita selalu berada dalam hubungan yang baik.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Taufan benar-benar tidak kembali ke kelas sampai pelajaran terakhir, dan Ying sudah kehilangan akal ke mana lagi ia harus mencari pemuda itu. Ia sudah memberitahu Gempa, Gopal, dan Fang tentang Taufan. Mereka berjanji akan membantu mencari. Ying hanya bisa berharap semoga saja mereka bertiga bisa menemukan keberadaan Taufan dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

Ying tidak pulang dengan Halilintar hari ini dengan alasan dia ingin menunggu seseorang. Kekasihnya itu menerima alasan Ying dan berkata akan mencari Taufan lebih dulu. Jadi, begitu mata pelajaran terakhir selesai, Ying bergegas menunggu di lahan parkir dekat gerbang sekolah.

Satu per satu motor keluar. Area parkir menjadi tempat paling ramai dan sesak sepulang sekolah. Namun Ying masih tidak beranjak, ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya. Ying harus berbicara empat mata dengannya sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih kacau.

"Ying, kamu ngapain?" Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ying langsung berbalik dan tersenyum lega melihat gadis berhijab merah muda yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. "Kamu nggak pulang bareng Kak Hali?" tanya Yaya heran.

Ying melongok dan melihat di belakang Yaya telah muncul Kaizo yang sedang berjalan mengitari motornya.

"Aku mau ngomong sama kamu," kata Ying.

"Ngomong?" Kening Yaya berkerut. "Ngomong apa? Sekarang?"

"Iya. Sekarang," Ying mengangguk serius.

"Tapi aku nggak bisa. Aku harus pergi sama Kak Kai—"

"Yaya!" Ying berseru, memegangi bahu Yaya dan menatapnya tajam."Aku butuh ngomong sama kamu, sekarang."

Ying menarik tangan Yaya, hendak menuntunnya ke tempat yang jauh dari lahan parkir. Namun Kaizo terlebih dulu menarik tangan Yaya dan membuat langkah Ying ikut berhenti.

"Kamu nggak dengar dia bilang apa?" Kaizo mendelik pada Ying. "Dia bilang mau pergi. Hargai keputusan dia kalau kamu memang temannya."

Mata Ying menyipit, balas memandang Kaizo kesal. "Maaf, tapi ini urusan aku sama Yaya. Bukan urusan Kak Kaizo. Dan aku rasa, Kak Kaizo nggak berhak ikut campur. Kalau Kak Kaizo emang bener pacarnya Yaya, Kak Kaizo harus biarin Yaya nyelesaiin urusannya sama teman-temannya."

"Kami duluan." Ying kemudian langsung menarik paksa Yaya tanpa peduli bagaimana reaksi Kaizo setelahnya.

"Ada apa, Ying?" Yaya bertanya setelah Ying menariknya cukup jauh. Ia masih sesekali menoleh ke area parkir, merasa tidak enak harus meninggalkan Kaizo begitu saja.

"Taufan hilang," ucap Ying segera.

"Apa?" Yaya mengerutkan kening. "Hilang gimana maksudmu?"

"Hilang. Dia beneran hilang. Tadi pagi dia ada di kelas kayak biasa, tapi habis itu dia pergi dan ngilang entah ke mana."

"Maksud kamu dia nggak ikut pelajaran? Bolos?"

"Iya." Ying mengangguk gelisah. "Aku udah cari ke mana-mana tapi dia nggak ada. Aku khawatir Taufan kenapa-napa."

[

"Kamu udah cari ke tempat yang biasa dia datengin kalau bolos?" tanya Yaya yang juga mulai merasa khawatir.

"Udah. Aku udah cari bahkan sampe ke tempat yang baru aku temuin belakangan ini. Motornya nggak ada. Kemungkinan dia keluar. Tapi Hali udah telpon ke rumah, dan Taufan juga ga di sana. Gimana, ya?"

"Tasnya gimana? Dia bawa nggak?"

Ying menggeleng. "Tasnya ditinggal di kelas. Aku udah nyuruh Hali bawain pulang," ujarnya.

"Kamu udah coba telepon?"

"Udah, Yaya. Tapi nomornya nggak aktif. Aku udah coba segala cara, tapi Taufan tetap nggak ada di mana-mana!"

Ying sudah hampir menangis, dan Yaya mulai ikut-ikutan panik.

"Tadi aku udah bentak dia ..." aku Ying. "Aku bilang, kalau emang dia mau jaga jarak, ya jaga jarak aja, nggak usah balik. Padahal kayaknya dia mau narik kata-katanya. Aku bilang kayak gitu karena aku kesel dan aku cuma pengen interaksi kita balik kayak biasa. Apa jangan-jangan dia pergi gara-gara itu?"

Ying sudah menangis, menyesali apa yang dikatakannya kepada Taufan tadi pagi. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menarik kata-katanya, tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Yaya terdiam mendengar cerita Ying. Ia menunduk lesu, entah kenapa cerita itu juga menohoknya.

"Semalem ..." Yaya menggigit bibir. Seketika ia merasakan kesulitan bernapas. "Semalem ... aku juga bilang kayak gitu ke Taufan ..."

"Apa?" Ying mendongak memandang Yaya. "Kamu ketemu Taufan semalem?"

"Iya..." Yaya mengangguk. "Dia dateng ke rumahku buat ngomong, tapi aku malah ngusir dia pergi ..."

"Kamu ngusir Taufan? Kenapa?" Ying bertanya heran.

"Aku ... aku marah sama dia, Ying," kata Yaya pelan. "Aku sakit hati sama dia. Aku nggak terima dia jadi berubah, keputusan dia buat jaga jarak juga bikin aku marah ... Dan saat dia dateng ke rumah, aku—aku kesel. Jadi aku bilang emang lebih baik kita jaga jarak ..."

Ying hanya membeliak menatap Yaya yang tertunduk lesu.

"Kok kita sama?" Ying berujar. "Aku juga kesel karena Taufan mendadak mutusin buat bersikap gitu. Padahal selama ini kita baik-baik aja. Tapi dia mendadak bilang pengen jaga jarak cuma karena aku udah punya pacar."

"Iya. Taufan juga bilang gitu ke aku," gumam Yaya. "Tapi ... kupikir Taufan ngelakuin itu juga demi kita. Dia nggak mau kita sampe berantem sama pasangan kita karena dia."

Ying mengusap matanya yang sudah berair. Sementara Yaya, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Terus kita harus gimana, Ya?" tanya Ying. "Kita harus cari Taufan ke mana? Kita harus gimana sama Taufan ... Aku—aku pengen kita ketemu dia. Kita omongin baik-baik kalau meski kita punya pacar, itu bukan berarti hubungan kita sama dia bakal berbeda."

"Aku... aku nggak tau," Yaya menggigit bibirnya. "Taufan bisa ada di mana aja sekarang. Gimana kita bisa nyari dia? Kendaraan aja nggak ada."

"Atau mau ke rumahnya aja?" saran Ying, mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Kita tunggu di sana. Ki—kita tunggu sampai dia pulang. Dan setelah dia pulang, kita ngomong. Kita minta maaf ke dia ... Dan kita—kita jangan pulang sampai dia pulang. Aku udah suruh temen-temennya sama Gempa dan Hali buat nyari juga. Semoga aja mereka nemuin Taufan ..."

"Oke." Yaya mengangguk. Ia mengusap punggung Ying untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu, meski air matanya sendiri belum kering. "Ayo, sekarang kita langsung ke rumah Taufan."

Yaya menarik Ying berjalan ke arah parkiran lebih dulu. Sesampainya di sana, Kaizo yang masih menunggu tampak menatap Yaya dengan khawatir.

"Kamu kenapa nangis?" tanyanya seraya mendekat untuk mengusap wajah Yaya.

"Maaf, Kak. Untuk hari ini aja, aku ga bisa pulang sama kakak ..." gumam Yaya, tertunduk. "Gapapa, ya? Aku punya urusan."

"Kamu nggak mau aku anter?" tawar Kaizo, masih cemas.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku pulang sama Ying aja," balas Yaya. "Kakak langsung pulang juga ya? Nanti aku telepon."

"Oke." Kaizo mengangguk. "Kasih tau aku kalau kamu udah sampai di rumah, ya? Kalau ada apa-apa juga langsung bilang, oke?"

Yaya hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia menunggu sampai Kaizo sudah melaju pergi dengan motornya, sebelum ia sendiri juga berjalan pulang bersama Ying.

.

.

.

"Kemana kita harus cari cecunguk sialan itu," gerutu Fang ketika mereka mengarahkan langkah masuk ke sebuah gang. "Kalau nggak di sekolah, kemana lagi tuh anak?"

"Mungkin nggak kalau dia ke rental PS yang biasa?" tanya Gopal. "Tapi anak itu udah jarang main di sana sih, kenungkinannnya kecil."

"Ya udah, cari aja ke sana," kata Gempa yang berjalan paling depan. "Gopal, kamu jalan paling depan, gih. Kasih tau rental PS-nya."

"Oke."

Gopal memimpin dengan berjalan paling depan. Tak butuh lama sampai mereka tiba di rental PS yang ia maksud. Namun seperti dugaan mereka, Taufan tak ada di sana.

"Ke mana sih anak itu?" Gempa antara merasa kesal dan juga khawatir. Taufan sering berkeliaran sampai larut, tapi ia selalu bilang sebelumnya ke mana tujuannya. Lagipula jarang Taufan pergi sendirian. Biasanya ia mengajak Fang dan Gopal, atau setidaknya Ying atau Yaya.

"Kamu 'kan saudara kembarnya, Gem. Nggak bisa coba cari pakai telepati gitu dia ada di mana?" tanya Gopal.

"Kamu kira ini di film? Mana bisa aku telepati sama Taufan, coba?"

Fang mendengkus. "Awas aja kalau sampe ketemu, bakal aku patah-patahin kakinya biar nggak bisa kabur lagi," gerutunya.

"Halah, kayak bisa aja," cibir Gopal.

"Ya bisalah," Fang menukas. Ia berdiri seraya menoleh ke sekelilingnya, berharap Taufan entah bagaimana akan mendadak muncul di depan mereka. Ia coba berpikir ke mana kemungkinan sahabatnya itu berada. "Duh, kenapa itu anak nyusahin banget sih hari ini? Tasnya ditinggal, tapi motornya dibawa. Pergi ke mana lagi?"

"Kita udah cari tempat makan yang sering Taufan datangin, tapi nggak ketemu. Toko buku, warung gorengan, semuanya udah. Tapi nggak ketemu," Gopal berdecak. "Apa perlu kita lapor polisi?"

"Minimal harus hilang 24 jam dulu baru bisa lapor polisi," kata Gempa.

"Ya udah. Kita tunggu sampai besok aja. Kalau dia belum balik, tinggal lapor. Gampang, kan?"

"Gampang kepalamu." Dahi Gopal dijitak keras oleh Fang. "Udah, ah. Kita lanjut nyari dulu sampe ketemu. Dia nggak mungkin pergi sampe jauh banget, kan? Lama-lama kita pasti papasan juga sama dia nanti."

Gopal mencibir pada Fang saat ia mengusap kepalanya. Namun matanya langsung membeliak melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berjongkok di ujung gang. "Eh, eh, itu Taufan, bukan?" tanya Gopal menarik-narik lengan Fang.

Kedua temannya langsung menoleh pada objek yang ditunjuk Gopal. Mereka terkejut menemukan Taufan sedang berjongkok sambil memberi makan kucing jalanan dengan— tunggu. Jangan bilang, Taufan membeli ayam goreng sebanyak itu hanya untuk memberi makan kucing?

"Taufan!" Gempa berseru.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Kerutan tampak di dahinya begitu melihat ketiga orang itu berjalan menghampiri.

"Kalian ngapain di sini?" tanyanya heran.

"Harusnya kami yang nanya!" Tiga jitakan keras dilayangkan ke kepala Taufan, membuatnya mengaduh keras.

"Aduh, apa-apaan, sih! Datang-datang main jitak!" Taufan menggerutu seraya mengusap kepalanya. Ia mendelik pada ketiga temannya. "Emang dikira nggak sakit? Nanti kalau kepalaku benjol gimana? Kalian mau tanggung jawab?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri!" Fang menjitaki kepala Taufan sekali lagi. "Siapa suruh buat kita khawatir? Eh, tapi Gopal sama Gempa aja, sih. Aku mah biasa aja. "

"Kamu ngapain bolos seharian, Fan?!" tanya Gempa geram. Ingin sekali ia mempraktekkan salah satu jurus karate Halilintar pada saudara kembarnya ini. "Kamu nggak tau apa semua orang kelabakan nyari kamu? Udah hp nggak aktif, motor dibawa, tas ditinggal."

"Ya emang kenapa? Suka-suka aku dong mau ngapain," cibir Taufan. Ia langsung mengangkat tangan saat melihat ketiganya kembali bersiap menjitaknya. "Eh, iya iya, ampun. Cuma bercanda doang, jangan galak-galak, ah."

"Coba aja ada kak Hali di sini udah habis kamu dihajar sama jurus karatenya" gerutu Gempa. "Kenapa pergi nggak bilang-bilang, sih? Setidaknya hp jangan dimatiin, jadi orang nggak cemas nyariin kamu!"

"Ya abis aku bete sih di sekolah. Nggak enak. Nggak ada yang peduliin aku juga," kata Taufan seraya menyobek ayam lalu memberikannya pada kucing berbulu hitam yang mengeluskan kepala di kakinya. "Jadi, ya aku bolos aja. Keluar, cari angin biar nggak bete."

"Nggak ada yang peduli sama kamu?!" Gempa melotot marah. "Terus kamu pikir kita ini nggak peduli sama kamu sampe rela nyari kamu jalan kaki? Kamu juga nggak tau kan, Ying panik setengah mati waktu kamu nggak balik ke kelas seharian? Mana yang nggak peduli sama kamu, Fan?"

"Masa'?" Taufan tidak tampak begitu peduli dengan ucapan Gempa. "Tadi pagi aja Ying marah-marah sama aku. Malah dia yang bilang mendingan aku pergi jauh aja nggak usah balik lagi. Jadi ya udah, aku pergi."

Satu jitakan dari Gempa mampir ke kepala Taufan membuat Taufan mengaduh lagi.

"Kamu kayak nggak kenal Ying aja sih?" sungut Gempa. "Padahal kamu udah temenan lama sama dia, udah kenal lama dia. Masa digituin sama dia doang kamu _down_? Biasanya juga kamu bercandaain."

Taufan terdiam. "Gimana aku nggak _down_, Yaya aja bilang hal yang sama ... Mereka muak liat aku, jadi aku turutin kemauan mereka buat nggak ngeliat aku lagi."

"Ya gimana nggak muak kalau kelakuan kamu kayak gini, coba?" komentar Fang jengkel. "Dibilangin dikit aja udah langsung ngambek. Kayak anak kecil."

"Iya,iya, aku masih anak-anak. Aku nggak bisa dewasa. Aku kerjaannya cuma nyusahin orang. Puas?" Taufan merengut dongkol. "Ya udah kalian juga jauh-jauh dari aku sana. Daripada nanti makin muak sama aku."

"Nggak. Kau harus pulang," kata Gopal seraya menyeret kerah seragam Taufan. "Fang, cari kunci motor dia, kamu yang bawain pulang."

"Eh, apa-apaan kalian?!" Taufan melotot horor pada teman-teman dan saudaranya yang tiba-tiba mengerubunginya. "Jangan macem-macem atau aku bakal laporin ini pemaksaan— Jangan! Woi! Fang, jangan raba-raba! Ini pelecehan!

"Nggak sudi aku lecehin kamu," tukas Fang, memeriksa kantung celana Taufan. "Ah, ini dia kuncinya. Kalian berdua paksa Taufan pulang. Aku yang bawa motor dia."

Gempa dan Gopal langsung menyeret Taufan pergi meski ia meronta-ronta dan berteriak keras, memancing perhatian orang yang lewat. Namun setelah beberapa menit, ia akhirnya berhenti memberontak dan hanya bisa pasrah diseret pergi seperti anak kucing yang tertangkap basah mencuri ikan.

.

.

.

"Ying, udah dong. Daritadi kamu nangis terus. Emang nggak capek?" Halilintar bertanya mengusap rambut kekasihnya.

"Ya abis aku cemas, Hali..." Ying terisak. "Gimana kalau dia kenapa-kenapa coba? Gimana kalau dia macem-macem? Suasana hati dia lagi kacau, gimana kalau dia—"

Kalimat Ying dibungkam dengan jari telunjuk Halilintar. "Ssst, udah ya. Dia pasti pulang, dan pasti dia baik-baik aja."

Ying mengangguk, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Halilintar. Sementara Halilintar hanya bisa mengusap punggung Ying, menenangkan kekasihnya. Walau dalam hati, ia cemas sekaligus kesal dengan Taufan yang seenaknya membuat masalah.

"Duh, Hali adikmu itu pergi ke mana? Mama nggak tenang," sang ibu berujar risau. Sementara Yaya hanya mengusap punggung mama Taufan dan merangkulnya untuk menenangkan, walau dia sendiri juga masih belum tenang.

"Hali juga nggak tau, ma," desah Halilintar. Ia masih mengusap kepala Ying yang bersandar di bahunya sambil sesekali menoleh ke luar jendela.

"Udah, ah," gumam Ying mendadak seraya menegakkan kepala sebelum mengusap matanya yang sembab. "Nggak enak sama mama kamu. Kamu tenangin mama kamu, gih. Aku udah nggak apa-apa kok."

Halilintar baru mau membuka mulut saat ia mendengar suara-suara ribut di luar. Dilongokkannya kepala melalui tirai jendela, dan melihat Taufan tengah diseret masuk ke halaman oleh Gempa dan Gopal.

"Taufan!" Sang mama yang lebih dulu bangkit saat Taufan akhirnya diseret ke dalam rumah. "Kamu dari mana aja? Mama cemas setengah mati mikirin kamu!"

"Ehehe." Taufan hanya bisa cengengesan saat berhadapan dengan wajah murka sang ibu. "Taufan cuma— ampun, ma, ampun! Jangam dijewer! Sakiitt! Kuping Taufan bisa putus, ma!"

Ia meronta begitu mamanya menarik kupingnya terlalu keras. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi malu mengingat teman-temannya masih berkumpul di sini. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Taufan merasakan kupingnya dijewer.

"Aduh, ma. Kira-kira dong kalau jewer!" Taufan mengusap telinganya yang akhirnya dilepas sang ibu seraya meringis.

"Lagian kamu siapa suruh kabur? Siapa suruh pergi nggak pamit? Itu rasain hukumannya. Belom aja nanti mama hukum buat dipotong uang jajannya."

"Yah, jangan dong, ma! Ampun, deh!" Taufan merengek, merayu mamanya yang dongkol. Lalu matanya tertumbuk pada tiga sosok yang sudah berdiri di belakang mamanya dengan ekspresi marah.

"Kalian ngapain pasang muka serem gitu?" Taufan langsung berjengit saat Halilintar mendekatinya dengan tangan terkepal. "Eh iya iya, Kak Hali! Aku cuma bercanda, kok! Jangan pukul, dong!"

Halilintar menggeram, tapi kembali menurunkan kepalan tangannya. Taufan nyengir lega, tapi detik berikutnya tamparan keras telak mendarat di pipinya, nyaris membuatnya tersungkur.

Taufan membelalak, menatap tangan yang masih terangkat yang baru saja menamparnya.

"Yaya?"

"Kalau masih kurang, aku bisa nampar pipi kamu yang satu lagi. Atau Ying bisa nambahin juga." Yaya menatap marah pada Taufan. Namun Taufan masih bisa melihat tatapan itu berkaca-kaca. Yaya menangis ... karena dirinya ...?

"Tapi ... kenapa?" Taufan masih tercengang, tak percaya ia baru saja ditampar. Bahkan di depan ibunya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Yaya membentak gusar. "Kamu udah bikin semua orang khawatir, dan kamu masih tanya kenapa? Kamu ... kamu kemana aja sih, Fan?" Tangis Yaya pecah, dan detik itu Taufan langsung panik. "Kamu tau nggak sih, cemasnya kita sama kamu?! Kita hampir gila, Fan, nggak bisa nemuin kamu di mana-mana. Kamu—kamu mikirin perasaan kita nggak, sih?" Yaya terisak.

"E-eeehh, jangan nangiiiss!" Taufan berseru kalut. Ia buru-buru mengambil kotak tisu di meja dan menarik segulungan tisu, bermaksud mengusap air mata Yaya. Namun gadis itu menampik tangannya keras.

"Mau kamu itu apa, sih? Kalau ada masalah, diomongin. Jangan main kabur gitu aja!" bentak Yaya. "Kamu nggak mikirin orang lain yang khawatir sama kamu? Kenapa kamu selalu egois dan cuma mentingin diri sendiri, sih?"

Taufan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Iya iya aku minta maaf. Aku salah, tapi jangan nangis, Ya. _Please_ ..." Namun gadis merah jambu itu tetap menangis, malah semakin kencang. "Duh, gimana, nih? Ya, jangan nangis dong. Ma, tolong ambilin tisu!."

Mamanya hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala, tapi tetap menyodorkan kotak tisu pada Taufan.

"Kamu kalau nggak mau aku nangis, ya jangan bikin aku khawatir, dong!" kata Yaya di sela isakannya.

"Iya, iya, aku kan udah minta maaf," rengek Taufan. "Mau mukul aku, gapapa pukul aja. Nih, nih, pukul aja. Tapi berhenti dong nangisnya, Ya."

Taufan benar-benar bingung bagaimana menenangkan Yaya. Sementara Fang dan Gopal justru sibuk meledek Taufan yang malah membuatnya semakin panik.

"Kamu nggak ikutan marah? Tadi kan kamu nangis kejer banget," bisik Halilintar pada Ying di sampingnya.

Ying menggeleng dan mengulas senyum lega. "Nggak perlu. Udah diwakilin, tuh."

"Kalau mau marah, marah aja gapapa. Atau mau kubantuin mukul dia?" tawar Halilintar.

Ying menggeleng dan menyikut lengan Halilintar. "Udah, ah. Nggak usah. Nanti-nanti aja aku marahin dia lagi."

Taufan masih berusaha meredakan tangisan Yaya. Ia sudah mengelap wajah gadis itu, membujuknya dengan berbagai hal, tapi yang terjadi Yaya justru menendang kakinya keras. Taufan hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua perlakuan yang diberikan gadis itu padanya.

Saat tangis Yaya mulai mereda, barulah Tafan bisa menarik napas lega. Kakinya mungkin sudah biru-biru kebanyakan ditendang, dan kupingnya panas terus dihujat, tapi setidaknya ia lega karena Yaya tak lagi menangis. Gadis itu mengucek kedua matanya, lalu melihat ke segala arah untuk menghindari mata Taufan.

"Jangan ilang-ilangan lagi," kata Yaya pelan.

Taufan nyengir. "Iya, nggak akan. Maafin ya, Yaya? Maafin, dong. Dimaafin, kan? Ayo dong, maafin," ia merengek penuh harap.

"Nggak," ketus Yaya. "Aku nggak akan maafin kamu sampai kapanpun."

"Yayaaa,jangan gitu, dong," rengek Taufan lagi. "Aku nggak bakal ngelakuin itu lagi, deh. Janji. Beneran, Yaa. Jadi maafin, ya?"

"Bener, janji?" tanya Yaya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kalau dilanggar mau diapain?"

"Diapain juga aku rela, Ya!" jawab Taufan kelewat antusias. "Jadi, dimaafin, 'kan?"

Yaya berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Taufan melonjak senang. Ia melompat hendak memeluk Yaya, tapi lebih dulu dipiting oleh Gempa dan Fang yang membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kamu ngapain senyum-senyum?" tegur Halilintar. Ia dan Ying sejak tadi hanya menonton di belakang, tak banyak mengucapkan apapun.

"Nggak," jawab Ying, matanya melirik Halilintar. "Aku cuma keinget sama seseorang."

Ying tertawa melihat kening Halilintar yang berkerut. Suara tawanya memancing Taufan untuk menoleh. Saat itulah ia baru sadar sudah melupakan seseorang lagi.

"Ying, maafin aku, ya? Hehe." Taufan nyengir setelah melangkah berhadapan Ying dan Halilintar.

Kening Ying berkerut. "Segitu gampangnya minta maaf?" Ia mengangkat alis, lalu menoleh pada kekasihnya. "Hm... Hali, menurut kamu aku maafin dia, nggak?"

"Nggak usah, lah," kata Halilintar santai. "Buat apa?"

"Tuh, denger," sahut Ying. "Kata Hali aku nggak usah maafin kamu. Jadi ya nggak kumaafin."

"Ying kok gitu, sih sama aku?" Taufan merengek. "Kamu nggak kasian, aku udah diseret-seret sama Gempa sama Gopal, terus dijewer mama, ditampar sama ditendang Yaya. Kamu nggak mau maafin aku juga?"

"Nggak, tuh. Nggak kasihan," jawab Ying tanpa beban. "Kamu 'kan emang pantes dapet itu semua. Siapa suruh ngilang nggak ngasih kabar?"

"Halah.. gitu-gitu kamu panik 'kan nyariin aku?" ledek Taufan. "Gempa yang bilang, nggak usah ngelak lagi."

"Nggak. Aku nggak nyariin." Ying menggeleng. "Buktinya aku nggak marah-marah sama kamu, kan? Itu artinya aku nggak masalah kalau kamu ngilang." Ying tersenyum, menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Cih. Pantesan aja dulu susah jadian sama kak Hali. Ngaku aja susah," cibir Taufan.

"Udah, ah." Ying berbalik badan. Ia meremas lengan Halilintar dan mengajak kekasihnya itu pergi. Halilintar merangkul pundak Ying, menuntun Ying ke lantai 2 dan meninggalkan Taufan yang masih kebingungan.

"Ying kenapa?" tanya Taufan heran.

"Ya ngambek, lah," kata Gempa. "Kamu nyebelin, sih."

"Lah, kok aku lagi yang disalahin?" protes Taufan tak terima.

"Terus siapa?" Fang mengangkat alisnya. "Mampus kamu bakal kena _smack down_ lagi dari Ying." Ia dan Gopal tertawa keras, sementara Gempa dan Yaya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ibu Taufan berjalan meninggalkan para remaja itu setelah memastikan mereka semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Tumben kamu nggak bawel?" tanya Halilintar pada gadis di sebelahnya saat mereka menaiki tangga.

"Ssh ... aku malu. Nanti dia ledekin aku kalau aku nangis di depan dia," kata Ying, terisak pelan. Ia terharu mengetahui Taufan baik-baik saja. "Kamu ajak aku ke mana kek gitu. Aku nggak mau diketawain dulu ..."

Halilintar tertawa pelan. "Dasar," ujarnya, mengacak rambut Ying. "Ya udah ayo. Bentar, aku ambil jaket dulu."

Ying mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Halilintar menuju kamarnya tanpa sadar orang-orang di bawah yang terus memperhatikan mereka hingga menghilang di lantai dua.

.

.

.

"Nggak beres ..." Taufan bergumam, menoleh pada mamanya yang baru saja kembali membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas jus. "Mama kok diem aja sih liat Kak Hali bawa Ying ke atas? Jangan-jangan mereka mau ke kamar Kak Hali. Kalau mereka ngapa-ngapain, gimana? Yaya, kamu kok juga nggak ngelarang? Terus ... masa' aku digantungin tanpa tau aku dimaafin atau nggak?"

"Yaya sayang, kamu mau makan malam di sini?" Ibu Taufan justru merangkul Yaya dan mengajaknya ke dapur, mengabaikan putranya.

"Boleh, bi. Yaya juga udah bilang sama ibu mau di sini sampai malem," jawab Yaya.

Keduanya berjalan begitu saja ke dapur, meninggalkan Taufan yang tercengang.

"Gempa—"

"Fang, Gopal, kalian mau langsung pulang atau makan di sini?" tanya Gempa pada kedua temannya.

"Ya makan di sini lah." Gopal tertawa. Ia menenggak jus di meja sampai habis dan tersenyum puas. "Gitu aja ditanya. Kamu juga kan, Fang?"

"Hm, boleh deh," sahut Fang. Ia juga menghabiskan minuman yang dibawa ibu Taufan dalam sekali tegukan.

Ketiganya kemudian ikut berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan Taufan yang kini benar-benar sendirian di ruang depan.

"Kok malah jadinya pada ninggalin aku? Tadi aja aku disuruh pulang, giliran udah pulang malah dicuekin!"

"Papa pulang."

Taufan menoleh ke arah pintu, dan senyumnya langsung terkembang melihat sang ayah yang baru muncul.

"Papaa!" Ia langsung menyambut dengan suka cita.

"Lho, Taufan, kamu ngapain di sini sendirian?" tanya sang papa heran.

"Nggak tau, pa. Masa' semua orang rumah nyuekin Taufan," sungut Taufan. "Diajak makan aja nggak."

"Masa'? Emang kamu habis ngapain?"

"Dia habis kabur-kaburan, pa." Halilintar yang baru turun dari atas bersama Ying, menjawab. "Taufan tadi seharian bolos sekolah dan ngilang, sampe semua orang panik dan khawatir nyariin dia."

"Yang bener? Kamu kabur, Taufan?"

Tatapan tajam sang ayah membuat Taufan bergidik. "Yaelah, pa, Taufan kan cuma pengen main doang. Masa nggak boleh?" gumamnya tertunduk.

"Pokoknya nanti abis makan malam, kamu ke ruang kerja papa."

"Hah? Ngapain?"

"Kamu sendiri mau ke mana?" tanya ayahnya pada Halilintar. Ying langsung memberi salam dan mencium tangan pria itu. "Eh Ying, lama nggak ngeliat kamu, ya."

"Iya, om," Ying tersenyum kikuk. "Ying sering mampir, kok. Cuma om aja yang nggak ada di rumah. Hehe."

"Oh, gitu?"

"Hali sama Ying mau—"

"Lho, Ying, nggak ikut makan malam di sini?" Mama melongokkan kepala dari dapur dan melihat putra sulungnya beserta sang kekasih yang bersiap pergi. "Hali, kok Yingnya nggak diajakin makan, sih?"

"Hali sama Ying mau keluar sebentar, ma," kata Halilintar. "Nanti balik lagi deh pas makan malam."

"Yaelah, masih sempat-sempatnya aja," cibir Taufan. "Makan malem 'kan satu jam lagi. Masih aja nyempetin buat mojok."

"Lho, Hali sama Ying pacaran?" Papanya bertanya kaget, membuat wajah Ying seketika merah padam. Gadis itu menunduk malu.

"Ih, papa kemana aja, sih! Mereka kan emang udah pacaran," Taufan langsung berceletuk heboh. "Makanya Kak Hali sekarang jarang di rumah ya karena nge-_date_ mulu kerjaannya."

"Kamu diam aja, jangan banyak ngomong," tukas Halilintar. "Aku masih belum ngasih kamu pelajaran. Tunggu aja nanti malam."

"Papaaa, liat tuh, kak Hali! Kerjaannya main kasar mulu," adu Taufan, bersembunyi di balik punggung papanya.

"Udah ya, pa, ma. Hali sama Ying pamit," kata Halilintar, mencium tangan ayah dan ibunya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya, Hali. Jangan lupa pulang pas makan malam."

Halilintar mengangguk. ia dan Ying melangkah meninggalkan rumah, dan berjalan ke garasi untuk mengambil motor.

"Pa. Papa ngobrol sama Taufan, dong. Jangan cuekin Taufan kayak yang lain.." Taufan mengikuti papanya yang menaiki tangga.

"Papa capek, Fan. Nanti aja ngobrolnya. Kamu kan kedatengan temen kamu tuh di belakang."

"Mereka nyuekin Taufan semua, pa," sungut Taufan.

"Ya salah kamu sendiri bikin onar," sahut sang papa. "Temen-temen kamu pasti khawatir sama kamu, Fan."

"Ya khawatir tapi masa' malah dicuekin?"

"Ya itu hukuman buat kamulah." Papa membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah masuk. "Udah ya, kamu tunggu aja di bawah, nanti panggil papa kalau udah makan malam."

Pintu tertutup dan Taufan hanya menghela napas pasrah. Yah, sepertinya mandi bisa menyegarkan moodnya.

Taufan memutuskan untuk masuk kamar dan menutup pintu. Ia menghempaskan diri di kasur dan berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit.

Setelah kehebohan yang terjadi di bawah, Taufan sempat melupakan betapa lelah dan terkurasnya ia hari ini. Ia menghabiskan waktu seharian berkeliling kota, coba merenungkan segala hal yang terjadi padanya baru-baru ini. Taufan sungguh sempat berpikir bahwa tak ada lagi orang yang peduli padanya. Saat-saat menyiksa ketika ia mengendarai motor menembus jalanan berangin dan yang terbayang di benaknya adalah betapa tak akan ada siapapun yang peduli jika ia benar-benar menghilang.

Taufan sungguh sempat berpikir untuk benar-benar menghilang. Pergi. Lenyap dari kehidupan semua orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia hanya merasa lelah dengan semua emosinya yang terus terkuras. Seandainya ... seandainya ia bisa menjauh, walau hanya untuk sejenak ... pasti rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan, bukan?

Taufan berguling dan memandangi dinding berisi pigura foto di depannya. Ada foto hari kelulusan SMP-nya bersama Ying dan Yaya. Fotonya bersama Fang dan Gopal. Dan tentu saja, potretnya bersama kedua saudaranya, Halilintar dan Gempa.

Ia tadinya tak mengira mereka akan peduli jika ia menghilang. Namun melihat reaksi mereka tadi ... Taufan tahu harusnya ia tak pernah ragu. Mereka peduli padanya. Mereka mengkhawatirkannya. Itu saja ... harusnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengusir semua kegalauan Taufan. karena ia tahu ... masih ada orang-orang yang menyayangi dan peduli padanya di sini.

.

.

.

Saat Taufan turun untuk makan malam, ia melihat semua orang sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Beberapa kursi ditambahkan untuk menampung para tamu, jadi meja makan itu kini benar-benar penuh sesak.

"Akhirnya turun juga si tukang onar," cibir Halilintar. "Kau ngapain aja di atas?"

"Mandi, lah," sahut Taufan enteng, langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Yaya.

"Tumben mandi." Gopal berceletuk, mengangkat alisnya pada Taufan. Meski begitu, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari makanan di atas meja.

"Iyalah. Biar nggak bau kayak kalian," tukas Taufan.

"Oh, jadi maksudnya aku juga bau?" Yaya bertanya sinis.

"Nggak, dong, Ya. Mana mungkin kamu bau, sih?" Taufan mengedip kecil, yang dibalas dengan dengkusan oleh Yaya. "Jangan cemberut terus dong, Ya. Nanti cantiknya luntur. Sayang, lho."

"Ehem." Fang berdeham keras, sengaja merusak suasana. "Duh, kayaknya abangku _video call_ nih."

"Sana bilangin aja," balas Taufan. "Aku nggak takut. Bilangin deh bilangin."

"Oh, iya, Fang, sekalian aja ajak abangmu ke sini," celetuk Mama. "Mama suka sama Kaizo. Anaknya sopan, enak diajak ngobrol. Ganteng lagi."

Sang papa yang duduk di seberang langsung tersedak makanan. Gempa buru-buru menuangkan segelas air dan menyodorkan pada ayahnya.

Taufan melotot pada Fang, seolah berkata, _'__a__was jangan macem-macem __dan__ nurutin mama_.'

Fang tersenyum kikuk. "Bang Kaizo lagi sibuk belajar, bi. Dia nggak bisa keluar rumah kalau malem. Hehe."

"Oh, gitu." Mama mengangguk. "Sayang banget, ya. Padahal lebih enak kalau diajak kesini juga, iya kan, Ya?" Wanita itu menoleh pada Yaya.

Taufan tercengang. Duh, mamanya kenapa sama sekali tidak peka, sih? Sementara itu, Fang, Gopal, Halilintar hanya menahan tawa.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok, bi. Mungkin lain kali Yaya bisa ajak kak Kaizo mampir ke sini lagi kalau bibi mau," ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, boleh. Boleh banget! Ajakin aja kapanpun dia mau. Nanti bibi masakin yang banyak dan enak-enak."

"Mama,ih. Rumah udah kayak restoran aja, semuanya diajakin makan," sungut Taufan. "Mama 'kan punya anak-anak sendiri, ngapain ajakin anak orang lagi coba?"

"Ya kan biar rumah rame," sahut ibunya enteng. "Daripada kamu di rumah juga galau mulu 'kan. Mending rumahnya rame, jadi nggak sepi. Berbagi itu 'kan indah, Taufan sayang."

"Ya tapi nggak usah banyak-banyak oranglah, ma," Taufan cemberut.

"Banyak apanya? Cuma sedikit ini." Mama menunjuk teman-teman Taufan yang duduk mengelilingi meja.

"Mama sama Taufan jangan ngobrol terus, ah. Yang lain jadi nggak bisa makan, kan," tegur papa. Gopal diam-diam mengangguk setuju.

"Oh iya, lupa." Mamanya nyengir. "Kamu sih ngajakin mama ngobrol terus."

"Kok jadi Taufan yang disalahin, sih?" protes Taufan tak terima.

Mereka kemudian mulai melahap makan malam dalam diam. Sesekali sang kepala keluarga bertanya tentang bagaimana kehidupan sekolah anak-anaknya, sekalian teman mereka. Tak ada banyak suara yang terdengar kecuali denting piring dan sendok, juga gelas yang sesekali diangkat.

Gopal dan Fang memutuskan pulang lebih dulu setelah selesai makan malam. Mereka berpamitan pada tuan dan nyonya rumah, lalu beranjak pergi. Sementara Ying dan Yaya memilih untuk membantu membersihkan sisa makan sebelum pulang.

"Kamu mau cuci piring aja?" tanya Taufan membawa piring kotor dari meja makan pada Yaya yang sudah memakai celemek untuk mencuci.

"Iya," sahut Yaya. "Ying 'kan juga lagi bersihin ruang depan gara-gara Gopal dan Fang ngemil tadi."

Taufan mengangguk. Ia berdiri mengawasi Yaya yang sibuk menyiram piring dan membersihkan sisa makanan sebelum menyabuninya.

Taufan kemudian mengambil piring yang telah disabuni Yaya dan membilasnya dengan air. Ia melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang bekerja dalam diam, lalu menghela napas.

"Yaya, maaf, ya ..." kata Taufan lirih.

"Untuk?" Yaya mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya.

"Untuk yang kemarin, dan hari ini. ... Aku beneran nyesel. Maaf udah bikin kamu sedih."

Yaya memicingkan mata pada Taufan. "Yakin kamu beneran nyesel?"

"Iya, Ya. Beneran, deh. Nggak percayaan amat sama aku," sungut Taufan.

"Ya habis kamu kan emang gitu. Nyesel sebentar, terus nanti diulangin lagi," cibir Yaya. "Jangan ulangin kayak gini lagi, ya? Bukan cuma aku yang khawatir, tapi mama sama saudara-saudaramu juga."

"Iya, aku tau aku salah. Aku emang bodoh banget kemarin, Ya. Tadi juga sih " ungkap Taufan. "Nanti aku juga minta maaf sama saudara-saudaraku kok. Tadi Papa juga udah nyuruh aku ke ruang kerjanya. Pasti nanti aku diomelin habis-habisan."

"Hm ... bagus deh kalau kamu beneran udah nyadar kesalahan kamu." Yaya mengangguk, lalu menggosok piring lagi. "Semoga ini bukan omong kosongmu doang, ya."

"Iya. Nggak bakal, deh. Janji." Taufan mengulurkan kelingkingnya, dan Yaya menatapnya sejenak sebelum menautkan jari mereka.

"Aku pegang janji kamu, ya. Awas kalau sampai kamu ngulangin lagi. Aku beneran nggak bakal maafin kamu."

"Yeay." Taufan tersenyum girang. Jari mereka masih saling mengait tanpa ada niat dilepas. "Makasih, Yaya."

"Iya," Yaya mengangguk, mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. "Ya udah, sekarang kamu minta maaf ke Ying, gih. Dia juga panik banget waktu kamu hilang "

"Eh, tapi kamunya—"

"Gapapa." Yaya tersenyum. "Aku bisa kerjain ini sendiri. Nanti aku nyusul kalian."

"Oke, deh."

Taufan tersenyum, dan bergegas ke ruang depan untuk menemui Ying. Namun ia harus tercengang di ambang pintu ketika melihat Ying sedang mengecup kening Halilintar.

"O-may-gad," ucap Taufan dengan nada menyebalkan. Ying tersentak dan langsung melepaskan diri dari Halilintar. Wajahnya merah sempurna.

"Kalian ngapain berbuat mesum di tempat terbuka begini?" tanya Taufan dengan ekspresi kaget dibuat-buat.

Halilintar melemparinya dengan bantal yang diambil dari sofa. "Pergi sana. Jangan ganggu," tukasnya jengkel.

"Ih orang aku mau ketemu sama Ying," cibir Taufan. Ia lalu melirik Ying yang membelakanginya dan mengernyit heran. "Ying, kamu ngapain menghadap tembok gitu? Kita belum ngomong."

"Nggak mau!" tukas Ying. "Kamu pergi sana, jangan ketawa!"

"Siapa yang ketawa?" Taufan menatapnya heran. "Kamu nggak mau ngomong apa-apa sama aku?"

"Nggak usah. Pergi aja sana. Kita ngomong besok aja di sekolah!" gumam Ying, masih tidak berbalik.

"Yah, kok gitu, sih? Ngomongnya sekarang aja, ayo. Aku udah—"

"Kamu nggak denger Ying bilang nggak mau ngomong?" potong Halilintar. "Balik cuci piring sana. Aku mau anterin Ying pulang."

"Cih," Taufan mencibir dan terpaksa mengalah, daripada harus ribut lagi. "Ya udah, iya. Tapi beneran ya, besok kita ngomong."

"Iyaa."

Taufan kemudian kembali ke dapur. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama di sana, atau nanti malah jadi bertengkar lagi dengan Halilintar.

"Lho, udah ngomong sama Yingnya? Kok cepet?" tanya Yaya heran yang baru selesai cuci piring.

"Timingnya enggak pas," jawab Taufan lesu saat ia duduk di meja makan. "Aku masuk pas mereka lagi pacaran. Terus aku diusir."

Yaya tertawa kecil. Ia selesai membasuh piring dan tengah mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap.

"Kamu mau langsung pulang, Ya?" tanya Taufan.

"Iya," Yaya mengangguk. "Aku masih belum nyiapin buku buat sekolah besok, sih."

"Ah, itu 'kan bisa nanti-nanti. Lagian masih belum jam 8 ini," kata Taufan. "Kita jalan-jalan bentar di luar, ya? Muter-muter di sekitar sini aja, nggak usah jauh. Mau, ya?"

"Hm, emang mau ngapain jalan-jalan?" tanya Yaya.

"Ya ... nggak apa-apa. Udah lama juga kan kita nggak jalan bareng kayak dulu?"

Yaya berpikir. Cukup lama hingga Taufan was-was akan ditolak lagi. Namun Yaya akhirnya mengangguk, membuat senyum Taufan mengembang lebar.

"Oke. Kalau gitu aku ambil jaket dulu di atas, ya!"

.

.

.

to be continued


End file.
